


BrockBuck mon Stony - Brock'n'bucky

by Angelscythe



Series: BrockBuck mon Stony [3]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 130,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Après avoir affronté Madame Hydra et sa terrible organisation, démantelé les idées sombres d'Hammer, Killian et leurs Amaxtremix, Steve, Tony, Bucky et Brock auraient pu penser qu'ils auraient enfin du temps pour souffler auprès de leur petite famille. Malheureusement, la vie de superhéros ne s'arrête jamais. Et c'est KAW qui entre dans leur vie... pour le meilleur ou pour le pire?





	1. Coup de chaud

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 1 : Coup de chaud

Brooklyn, New York - Juillet 2021

Brooklyn était globalement endormie même si des femmes et des hommes demeuraient à l’extérieur, sous les lampadaires. Il n’était pas quatre heures pour tout le monde. Ou plutôt, il l’était et c’était bien pour ça que les marchandes d’amour et les travailleurs de morts assiégeaient les quartiers.  
Surtout dans ceux plus mal famés comme par ici. Où on se saignait aux quatre veines pour payer un loyer et des charges dans un taudis qui méritait à peine ce nom. Malgré les vingt-sept degrés, il était préférable de fermer les fenêtres par ici. Ce qui rendait la demeure encore plus étouffante.  
Était-ce seulement possible ?  
Tout à coup, de la toux s’éleva dans la pièce qui donnait directement sur la ruelle plus sombre. De la toux si violente que son propriétaire se réveilla et n’arriva pas à la contrôler.  
Il en avait des crises violentes comme ça. Et à chaque fois, il jurait qu’il n’allait pas en ressortir vivant. Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception et il se retrouva assis à se tenir la poitrine.  
Son partenaire se redressa à ses côtés et, bien qu’il fut encore à moitié endormi, le soutint. La toux se calma petit à petit et il se laissa retomber dans le lit, soufflant tout l’air de ses poumons.  
De sa main métallique, l’homme attrapa un pot de pommade et l’ouvrit avant d’en prendre une bonne partie d’une substance verdâtre et l’appliqua sur le torse nu et musclé de son homme, faisant des cercles.  
\- Ça marche pas vraiment, l’artiste… Mais tu peux continuer ?  
Bucky appuya son front sur son épaule.  
\- Ça ne marche pas ?  
\- Non…  
\- Ça marche d’habitude.  
\- Oui. Rassure-toi.  
Rumlow lui passa la main dans les cheveux et les caressa. Bucky grogna et se tourna pour l’enlacer et se blottir contre lui. Le bras de métal entoura directement son torse alors qu’il pressait sa joue contre l’épaule autant adorée que l’être entier.  
\- A… ah bordel ! Putain ! Ton bras !  
Bucky sursauta et se redressa en levant les mains.  
\- Je ne te touche pas. Je ne te touche pas.  
Il regarda vers son torse et s’assura de ne pas voir la moindre rougeur apparaître.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- C’est la chaleur. Tu sais que je n’en veux pas à mon artiste.  
Il toussa dans le creux de son poignet.  
\- Mais garde ton bras loin de moi, hein.  
\- Oui. Tu veux que j’aille voir si on a encore du miel ?  
\- Non. Je veux que ton bras reste loin de moi mais toi tu restes près de moi.  
Bucky sourit et se pencha à nouveau sur lui, faisant attention à ne pas le toucher, pour l’embrasser tendrement. Brock mis ses mains sur sa taille et le rapprocha de lui autant qu’il le pouvait sans risquer de se brûler. Il sentit bientôt son front contre le sien et le resserra un peu plus.  
\- Je t’aime. Souffla le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
Il lui caressa la joue.  
\- Et tu devrais dormir.  
\- Espèce d’allumeur. Sourit Brock.  
\- J’ai le bras en feu. Dit-il en levant le bras.  
Il lui sourit sans lui dire à quel point il voulait qu’il dorme parce qu’il avait peur pour lui. Il avait déjà des toux abominables, ils ne mangeaient que rarement à leur faim pour que leurs enfants, eux, aient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et si en plus ils dormaient mal.  
\- D’accord… On échange de côté, comme ça je peux te prendre dans mes bras.  
\- Oui !  
Bucky se redressa et laissa son amant se déplacer avant de se rallonger à son côté. Bon, il faisait toujours vingt-sept degré, ils étaient couverts de sueur et le torse de Rumlow plaquait mais… au point où ils en étaient.

Washington, District Columbia

Tony avançait dans les rues en se dirigeant vers l’immense bâtiment du S.H.I.E.L.D. Et pendant cela, il était au téléphone avec une firme qui voulait acheter un de ses derniers modèles de robot nettoyeur. Il n’avait pas besoin d’eux et cherchait surtout à les envoyer paître mais ils étaient plus que coriace.  
Il profita alors du fait qu’on tentait de l’appeler pour clore cette communication et décrocher l’autre.  
\- Allô ?  
\- Tony ! Vous avez acheté un nouvel immeuble à Willowdale ? Qu’est-ce que vous voulez y faire ?  
\- Oh, Pepper ! Quel plaisir d’entendre votre merveilleuse voix. Vous ne m’aviez pas manqué. Oui, j’ai acheté un immeuble à Willowdale et c’est pour faire un nouveau siège à la Stark Industries.  
\- Mais vous n’avez pas besoin de ça !  
\- Ah ben si. Darcy travaille depuis chez elle et ça ne se fait pas quand même. Enfin, Pepper ! Un peu de tenue !  
\- Mais vous n’en avez pas besoin. Vous allez vous ruiner.  
\- Et combien j’ai ? Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.  
Il ricana lorsqu’il entendit que Pepper ne lui répondait pas. Il remarqua le regard de Steve sur lui alors qu’il tenait la main de leurs filles, chacune ayant reçu une glace qu’elles léchaient avec application.  
\- À plus, Pepper. Dit-il en raccrochant. Oui, Steve ?  
\- Je peux savoir ce qu’il se passe encore ?  
\- Il paraît que je n’ai pas le droit d’acheter un building pour y mettre une seule employée.  
Le blondinet retint un soupire.  
\- Mais franchement, j’ai déjà acheté des buildings pour qu’ils se fassent détruire immédiatement après. Celui-là restera debout !  
\- Oui. Reconnut Rogers.  
\- Haha ! Encore une fois, je gagne.  
Tony ajusta ses lunettes en levant les bras un quart de secondes. Ce serait bien sa veine qu’on le prenne sur le fait. Mais si ça arriverait, il donnerait ce qu’il avait pour récupérer les clichés. Pas qu’il ne veuille pas passer dans les journaux, il adorait ça, mais il tenait à préserver ses filles. Depuis que Steve était officiellement Steve Stark, en dépit que tous leurs proches se bornent à l’appeler « Rogers », et que les filles avaient récupérés ce nom, elles étaient médiatiquement connues. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne voulait pas les protéger.  
En attendant que son époux cède à sa demande de mettre un traceur dans leurs filles, il n’avait pu le mettre que dans des bracelets en matériaux spéciaux… Toutefois, on ne savait jamais. Quelqu’un pouvait réussir à les ôter… ou trancher les poignets de ses chéries !  
\- Tu ne voulais pas une glace ?  
\- J’en aurais pris une sinon. Merci, Tony. Lui répondit Steve.  
\- Bon eh bien…  
Le milliardaire s’arrêta devant les portes du S.H.I.E.L.D.  
\- On dirait qu’on ne peut plus fuir. À toi l’honneur.  
\- J’apprécie ton courage.  
Le Capitaine s’accroupit et attrapa ses deux filles pour les porter. Elles passèrent chacune leur bras libre autour de son cou et, enfin, l’homme put rentrer dans le bâtiment. En les portant, ils allaient plus vite. Et puis ça évitait les soucis avec le personnel du S.H.I.E.L.D. bien que, depuis le temps, tout le monde les connaissait.  
Ils auraient aussi bien pu les laisser à la maison mais puisque l’école était finie, c’était l’occasion de se balader avec elles avant et après le côté administratif de leur travail. Et Coulson était toujours ravi de s’occuper d’elle lorsqu’on n’avait pas besoin de lui. Peut-être même trop puisque Steve jurait que les gamines commençaient à connaître les paroles et les mouvements de la danse de propagande des USO girls…  
Avec son époux, ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs et eurent le plaisir de le partager avec cinq personnes qui les saluèrent avec respect. Leur visage était toujours désespérément connu. D’autant plus ici.  
Après quelques banalités, ils arrivèrent dans l’étage sécurisé où on les attendait et ils furent accueillis par deux hommes armés.  
\- Les filles ne sont pas acceptées ici. Aboya celui de gauche en dressant son fusil.  
\- Montrez-nous vos cartes immédiatement. Surenchérit le second.  
\- Si tu te prends le poing d’Iron Man dans le visage, est-ce que tu le reconnaîtras ? Grinça Stark.  
Il lança un bref coup d’œil à Steve pour qu’il ne proteste pas. Il ne le reprit pas. Probablement parce que les petites se blottissaient de plus belle contre lui. L’un et l’autre ne supportaient pas qu’on s’en prenne à leur fille.  
\- Les ordres sont les ordres. Le Capitaine Rogers comprendra.  
\- Le Capitaine Stark ne comprend pas. Répliqua Tony. Il m’approuvera sur le fait que vous n’avez même pas prévenu avant de sortir vos armes. Quelque chose à composer ?  
\- Soldats !  
\- Parrain. Couina Maggie en regardant Rhodey qui courait vers eux.  
\- Soldats. C’est bon. Il s’agit d’Iron Man et de Captain America.  
\- Mais… Commença celui de gauche.  
\- Ton Lieutenant-Colonel te dit de te taire donc tu l’écoutes. Rétorqua le milliardaire.  
\- Je m’en tiens garant. Repos, Soldats.  
War Machine leur fit signe et les emmena un peu plus loin où Steve put poser ses filles après leur avoir poser un baiser sur le front. Maggie se jeta sur les jambes de Rhodey qui lui caressa la tête.  
\- Désolé, de nouvelles recrues. L’agent Coulson va s’occuper des filles. Il avait hâte. Et il a transmis ses données à l’agent Carter. Ajouta-t-il.  
Steve acquiesça et sortit son portefeuille pour en extirper sa carte et la montrer à Rhodey.  
\- Oui, je t’avais reconnu Steve.  
\- Le protocole est le protocole.  
\- Entre Pepper, mon mari et toi, je suis bien entouré. Lança Tony en partant vers la salle.  
\- Tu veux attester que c’est bien notre Iron Man ? Demanda War Machine vers le Capitaine.  
\- Non, je pense que tu l’as reconnu. Répondit-il.  
Coulson sortit de la salle peu après que le milliardaire y eut disparut et il s’approcha des filles qui trottinèrent vers lui.  
\- Captain America. Sourit Phil.  
\- Bonjour. Merci de vous occuper d’elles. Faites attention, elles viennent de manger de la glace. Daddy et papa vous aiment les filles. Ajouta-t-il.  
\- Tu dis à daddy qu’on l’aime ? Ronronna Maggie.  
\- Oui, ma belle.  
Il leur fit un dernier baiser puis partit à la suite de Rhodey qui ferma la porte derrière lui.  
Fury se tourna vers eux en entendant la porte claquer. Il suivit de l’œil le Capitaine qui allait s’asseoir entre Natasha et Sam, restant en face de Tony qui lui fit un clin d’œil.  
\- Les filles t’aiment. Lui répondit le blondinet en lui souriant.  
Le génie de mécanique sourit en retour.  
\- Merci d’être là. Commença le Colonel.  
\- Alors, qui s’occupent de Billy et Tommy ? Demanda Iron Man vers Vision et Wanda.  
\- Ne pourrait-on pas être professionnel, Stark ? Je sais que vous aimez ignorer ce concept mais vous n’êtes pas seul.  
\- Oui, Funny. Mais je m’inquiète.  
\- Vous repoussez. Répondez-lui. Soupira le directeur vers Witchh Scarlet.  
\- Et vous lui cédez. Souffla Steve.  
\- Baby-sitter. Répondit simplement Maximoff.  
\- Je vois.  
\- Vous devriez essayer. Conclut Fury.  
Bruce dissimula son sourire.  
\- Commençons. Ordonna le Colonel.  
Rhodey, toujours debout, s’avança vers les écrans qui flottaient. Il activa divers enregistrement montrant des braquages et des crimes de faibles envergures.  
\- Je pensais qu’on ne s’occupait pas de ça. Soupira le milliardaire. Vos Soldats dopé à l’adrénaline ne veulent pas le faire ?  
\- Ils le font déjà. Répondit Fury. Mais nous avons découverts que tous ces crimes étaient liés.  
\- Liés ? Répéta Steve. Qu’est-ce qui vous le fait dire ?  
\- Nous en avons attrapé un qui a avoué travailler pour une nouvelle association malfaisante.  
\- C’est une petite pègre mais on peut laisser d’autres personnes s’en charger, non ? Spider-man aime ben faire ça. Se rappela Tony.  
\- Je te trouve très courageux. Railla Ant-man.  
\- Tu me connais.  
\- Ça ne se passe pas seulement à New York. Intervint Fury. Il y a des casses partout dans le pays.  
Le milliardaire serra les dents.  
\- Je ne pensais pas à New York.  
\- Tu as parlé de Spider-man. D’ailleurs, je n’aurais pas fait appel à vous sans ça.  
Il fit signe à Rhodey qui fit apparaître une vidéo en grand. Un énorme gigantesque était dans un fauteuil aéroglisseur et passait dans les airs en aboyant des ordres à des unités.  
Steve fronça les sourcils.  
\- Slug ? Dit-il. Il fait partie de cette association ? Il en est à la tête ?  
\- Je l’ignore. Nous n’avons pas pu questionner plus notre témoin. Répondit Fury.  
\- Il n’était pas grand-chose et ne connaissait que quelques informations sur les casses qui avaient déjà eu lieu. Ou devaient se produire. Expliqua Sharon. Mais il a été tué avant de pouvoir nous dire tout ce qu’il pouvait.  
\- Tuer ? Répéta le Capitaine. Vous l’aviez ramener au S.H.I.E.L.D. ?  
\- Oui. Dit l’agent Carter.  
\- Est-ce qu’il avait une fiole d’arsenic ? Questionna-t-il.  
L’agent 13 rit légèrement en secouant la tête.  
\- Il n’a pas non plus crier « coupez une tête, il en repoussera deux. » Ce n’est pas HYDRA. C’est vraiment une nouvelle association.  
\- Il a dit qu’il travaillait pour Killing All the World… KAW. Surenchérit Hills.  
\- Nous devons en apprendre plus sur eux. Décréta Steve.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas travailler avec si peu !


	2. Chapitre 2

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 2 : 

Malibu, Californie – Trois jours plus tard

Ouvrant la porte, Maggie sortit de l’immense maison et trottina vers les vagues qui se jetaient sur la plage. Elle se pencha vers son oncle qui était allongé sur le sable humide, chaque remous baignant son bras de métal et son front.  
La petite se laissa tomber à côté de lui et lui jeta un peu d’eau sur le front de l’homme qui sentit les éclaboussures. Elles étaient différentes de la façon dont sa peau était mouillée et il releva une paupière à moitié, évitant de se brûler la rétine par les rayons cuisants de Californie.  
\- Tonton ! La table est mise.  
Il se redressa en grognant et attrapa l’essuie que lui tendait la petite.  
\- Merci.  
\- Tu as toujours trop chaud ? Gémit-elle.  
\- Oui.  
\- Parce que ton bras est en métal ! Dit Maggie fièrement. Snoopy aussi l’est tout chaud.  
\- Le désavantage du métal. Soupira Bucky.  
\- Mais on vous aime ! Dit-elle en souriant.  
Elle tendit les bras vers lui et, bien qu’il fut encore à moitié mouillé, il l’attrapa de son côté de chair, ne voulant pas la brûler. Il faisait terriblement chaud en Californie.  
Il se dirigea vers l’immense terrasse où tout était installé, les robots chassant après les guêpes et les abeilles pour éviter qu’elles ne dérangent tout le monde. Bucky posa Maggie à sa place, entre Natalia et Tony, et il s’assit à côté de Steve dans une place bien à l’ombre. Ça rafraîchirait déjà son bras.  
Brock installa Oswald, son amant n’ayant pas trop le droit de le toucher pour des raisons évidentes, puis s’assura que Stasya et Hal étaient bien installés auprès de leur amie et cousine Natalia. Enfin, il s’assit de l’autre côté d’Oswald, volant un rapide baiser à son homme en se penchant par-devant le gamin. Il toussa dans sa main et fit mine de rien lorsque son aimé grimaça vers lui.  
Nerveusement, le Soldat de l’Hiver, qui aurait vraiment préféré être en hiver, remonta ses cheveux en manbun pour les attacher. Il détestait la chaleur avec une force incommensurable.  
\- Et alors, Bucky, ça se passe bien au travail ? Demanda Steve pendant que son homme servait une salade de pomme de terre.  
Le mercenaire le remercia, attrapa l’assiette d’Oswald et écrasa les patates pour en faire une purée froide.  
\- Pas vraiment… Ils m’ont licencié.  
\- Licencié ? Répéta Tony. Pourtant, pour nettoyer les vitres, ils auraient raison de te garder. Même pas besoin de s’inquiéter des protocoles de sécurités.  
\- Oui. Fit Bucky. Mais j’ai brisé une vitre par mégarde. Et le S.H.I.E.L.D. a eu besoin de moi… Voilà, voilà. Soupira-t-il.  
\- Tony ouvre un bâtiment à Willowdale en Virginie. Il a besoin d’employés. Des secrétaires ou des techniciens de surfaces… Proposa Steve.  
Ledit Tony terminait de servir le steak et la salade et il s’assit, souhaitant bon appétit. Bucky afficha une moue, prenant le petit pot de viande hachée de son fils et tirant le velouté de salade. Il y mit une cuillère et hésita.  
\- Et quoi ? J’accepte d’être payé cinq milles dollar par jour ?  
\- Pff, tu crois trop en toi mon pauvre Bucky. Seulement la semaine. Sourit Stark.  
\- Hors de question. Je trouverais autre chose.  
Il tendit une cuillère vers Oswald qui ouvrit grand la bouche pour accueillir le plat. Brock toussa dans son poignet et acquiesça.  
\- C’est cool mais c’est un peu abusé. On peut s’en sortir seul. Ajouta-t-il. Et vous, au niveau du S.H.I.E.L.D. ?  
\- Ça se passe bien. Dit Steve. Il y a juste cette nouvelle association : KAW. On ne sait pas trop qui ils sont mais ils sont de connivences avec Slug, pour l’instant.  
\- Slug ? Il est pas trop doué. On en voulait pas à HYDRA. Releva Brock.  
\- Il n’est pas très doué. Approuva Rogers. Il peut être dangereux mais je ne m’inquiète pas.  
Voyant Maggie peiner avec son steak, il le lui coupa ; Natalia avait le sien couper de puis longue comme les jumeaux.  
\- Mais il est un mania. Il a les armes, l’influence et l’argent. Et si Slug n’est pas le seul à travailler pour KAW… On ne sait pas exactement qui est à la tête de cette histoire mais la seule personne qu’on a capturé a été tuée.  
\- Dans le S.H.I.E.L.D. Souligna Tony.  
\- Sans qu’on ne le remarque ? S’étonna Bucky.  
Steve acquiesça.  
\- Ce n’est pas une mince chose à faire.  
\- Dit-il. Railla Tony.  
\- Je suis hors-concours. Répondit le Soldat de l’Hiver en souriant.  
Il donna une autre cuillère à son enfant.  
\- On va chercher comment arriver à bout de KAW. Acheva Iron Man. Donc tiens-toi prêt si on a besoin de toi, Bucky.  
Celui-ci opina. Il jeta un regard vers son homme avec une petite grimace lorsqu’il l’entendit à nouveau tousser.

Willowdale, Virginie – Le lendemain

Darcy leva les yeux vers l’immense bâtiment de la Stark Industries. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire que Tony Stark avait vraiment acheté tout ce building de vingt étages juste pour qu’elle ait un vrai lieu de travail et qu’elle bénéficie de tous les droits et avec eux, les protections qui allaient avec. Elle était toutefois plus que ravie de l’entourage que lui avait provoqué le grand Thor. Dire qu’elle avait seulement répondre à ses avances, cédant aux sentiments qu’elle éprouvait depuis longtemps…  
Elle n’avait pas voulu trahir Jane mais Jane n’était pas là. Elle avait encore réapparu et pourtant, elle s’évertuait à l’appeler tout le temps. Peut-être que, avec l’accord de son employeur, elle pourrait mettre en marche quelque chose pour la retrouver.  
Elle ne doutait pas qu’elle devait simplement avancer ses recherches. Celles-ci pourraient être utiles, c’est ce qu’elle dirait à Stark.  
D’un certain côté, Darcy était maintenant confrontée à ce que son amie avait vécue. Passant les portes du bâtiment avec sa caisse sous le bras, elle regarda le cadre où il y avait une photographie de Thor et elle. Il était parti depuis cinq mois et demi et il lui manquait énormément.  
Mais elle ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Il y avait tellement de chose à faire sur Asgard et dans les sept autres Mondes…  
\- Eh bien, en retard pour ton premier jour.  
Darcy sursauta et tourna la tête vers Tony qui se tenait près de l’accueil.  
\- Je suis en retard ?  
\- De peu. Assura-t-il. Heureusement, c’est moi qui était là mais pas Pepper. Elle n’approuve pas trop que tu sois ici. Mais, eh, c’est moi le boss !  
\- Merci encore, Monsieur Stark.  
\- De rien. Où est-ce que tu veux ton bureau ? On a un ascenseur.  
\- Tout en haut ! S’écria Darcy. Il y a une baie vitrée ?  
\- Oui. Tu vas avoir tout ce que tu veux. S’amusa Tony en la menant vers l’ascenseur.  
La jeune fille le suivit rapidement.  
\- Je ferai installer de quoi communiquer directement vers le S.H.I.E.L.D. et JARVIS. Ton code sera Deux-un-zéro-quatre-deux-zéro-un-un. Avec ça, en cas d’urgence, tu pourras outrepasser certains protocoles de JARVIS. Tu l’utiliseras partout, sur ta session, pour bloquer l’ascenseur en cas de visite divine ou quoi que ce soit.  
\- Merci, Boss !  
\- J’ai déjà une mission pour toi.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je veux que tu recherches tous les grands criminels et que tu vérifies tous leurs dossiers. Qui ils ont vu dernièrement, qui ils vont rencontrer, avec qui ils ont travaillés ? Tout.  
\- Wouah, ça va prendre beaucoup de temps. Remarqua Darcy.  
\- Ça t’assurera du travail pendant un moment. Répondit Tony.  
\- Pas faux.  
\- C’est pour ça que je suis le Boss.  
\- C’est vrai.  
La femme fit un garde-à-vous, tira légèrement la langue puis attendit qu’il ne sorte de la cabine pour le suivre. Stark la mena dans un bureau qui avait une baie vitrée.  
\- Tous les bureaux sont prêts, ils manquent juste la technologie Stark, on l’installera dans le courant de la journée. Un simple ordinateur en attendant. Imprimante fournies, tu bosses comme tu veux et si tu veux du personnel, tu me contactes. Pepper arrangera ça.  
\- Je vous contacte ou je contacte Pepper ?  
\- Tu contactes Pepper. Bonne question. Reconnut-il. Elle n’approuve pas mais c’est moi le Boss.  
\- Merci. Je me mets au travail direct, Boss ! Je vous envoie des résultats réguliers.  
\- Parfait. Je vais rester dans la ville pour la première journée. Dit Stark. Je reviendrais plus tard pour ajouter tout ce qu’il faut.  
Darcy acquiesça au moment où son téléphone sonna.  
\- Je peux, Boss ?  
\- Tu gères ton travail comme tu veux. Dit-il.  
Elle regarda alors le SMS qu’on lui avait envoyé.  
\- C’est Steve, il dit « Tony est censé travailler avec toi aujourd’hui, ne le laisse pas filer. »  
\- Ah. J’adore Steve mais des fois il est aussi pompant que Pepper.  
\- Mais il sait se faire pardonner. Supposa Darcy en s’asseyant sur sa chaise bien rembourrée pour s’installer.  
\- Je ne peux pas travailler tant que je n’ai pas reçu l’équipement de la Stark Industries.  
\- C’est quand même dommage que la Stark Industries ne livre pas la Stark Industries.  
\- Ils ne sont pas très doué à la Stark Industries. Railla Tony.  
\- Dommage que j’aie accepté de travailler pour elle.  
\- Ils paient bien. Sourit le milliardaire.

Brooklyn, New York

Les enfants dormaient depuis un moment et tout le ménage était fait, pas ce qui était le plus compliqué, dans un appartement aussi exiguë. Bucky revenait néanmoins d’avoir été vérifier qu’ils allaient bien et il s’installa dans le fauteuil, attrapant Frankenstein ou le Prométhée moderne de Mary Shelley pour reprendre sa lecture. Il jeta néanmoins un coup d’œil vers la porte encore entrouverte. Ça aurait pu être une folie à cette heure de la nuit dans un tel endroit s’il n’avait pas toujours un revolver et un couteau sur lui. Et, de toute façon, s’il ne pouvait compter pour ses performances, il pourrait encore utiliser les bagues.  
Il se replongea dans sa lecture, étendant ses jambes sur le divan.  
Quelques pages plus loin, il sentit un baiser râpeux sur sa joue. Il sourit et se redressa, laissant Brock s’installer et se reblottissant ensuite contre lui.  
\- Ça ne te gêne pas si je mets la télévision ?  
Bucky secoua la tête distraitement. Son amant alluma alors l’écran bien trop grand que Tony leur avait offert pour Noël « pour remplacer celui qu’il avait cassé ». Mais si l’amitié de Stark était douteuse, elle fallait de l’or. Littéralement. Parce qu’ils avaient reçu un abonnement d’un an et il n’allait pas cracher dessus.  
Il laissa un épisode de New York, police judiciaire qui passait et resserra son amant contre lui.  
\- Tu as besoin de tes deux mains ?  
Bucky fit passer son livre dans sa main métallique et lui tendit sa main de chair. Brock s’en empara alors et la serra dans la sienne, appuyant son menton sur son épaule. La présence l’un de l’autre était largement suffisante.  
La moitié de l’épisode ne passa avant qu’une quinte de toux ne coupe la parole aux acteurs de l’émission et ne tire violemment le Soldat de l’Hiver de sa lecture. Il laissa tomber son livre en se tournant vers son homme.  
\- Brock ?  
\- Ç… Ça… v… va… Toussa-t-il.  
Le mercenaire se déplaça pour le laisser plus respirer mais son amant le saisit pour le contraindre à rester près de lui. Bucky lui frotta le dos et tapota doucement. L’homme attrapa un mouchoir pour cacher sa bouche et il siffla de douleur et de dégoût.  
\- Brock…  
\- Ça va…  
Il toussa encore un peu en reprenant sa respiration.  
\- Ça va, tu vois.  
Brock lui caressa la joue.  
\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu es encore tout essoufflé.  
\- Tss. Tu me couves trop.  
Il le prit dans ses bras, le faisant monter sur ses cuisses.  
\- Je peux te le prouver si ça te tente.  
Bucky lui embrassa les lèvres en lui donnant un sourire hésitant. Il redoutait mais ne comptait pas le montrer à son homme. Celui-ci lui embrassa le cou en glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt noir de son amant. Alors qu’il remontait et caressait ses muscles le mercenaire se resserra un peu, détruisant la crainte qui l’enserrait. Ses yeux blanchirent un instant et son bras métallique était extrêmement frais lorsqu’il s’enroula autour de la taille de son aimé dès que le vêtement fut tombé au sol. Ses doigts de métal refroidit glissèrent sur sa peau, effleurant les blessures plus ou moins fraîches, éprouvant le corps musclé malgré l’âge. Ils accompagnèrent le tissu alors qu’il le faisait monter.  
Il le jeta au sol avec le sien et effleura les joues de son amant, appréciant son souffle contre sa peau brûlante. Même si ledit souffle était plus erratique. Il aurait dû ne pas autant l’apprécier.  
Son esprit se vida toutefois lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres et la peau piquante de Rumlow contre sa peau. Il grogna de plaisir et serra sa main sur sa nuque. Il souffla et se pencha sur lui pour embrasser son cou en retour. Il y aurait bien fait un suçon si une expérience il y a quelques mois ne lui avait pas rappelé que la peau était encore trop sensible.  
\- La chambre ? Murmura Bucky.  
\- Ouais.  
Brock le laissa se lever, tirant tout de même son corps vers lui pour embrasser son ventre plat finement ciselé. Il se redressa et dévora cette fois ses lèvres, le suivant vers leur chambre. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les détachant, enfouissant ses doigts dans les mèches souples, effleurant ses joues.  
Ils étaient à peine entrés dans la pièce que l’ex-Commandant attrapa son amant pour le coller contre la porte qu’il fermait. Il fit glisser ses mains vers sa ceinture qu’il ôta et jeta au sol avant de faire sauter le bouton de son jeans. Bucky répondit à ce geste en faisant glisser sa main de métal, garder frais par les bagues, sur sa poitrine et laissant l’autre courir vers le bas de son homme, défaisant la boucle avec aisance et tirant le cuir.  
Son souffle s’accéléra contre la bouche aimée alors que la main meurtrie se glissait sous son boxer. Il en voulait plus. Néanmoins, il fut coupé dans sa lancée lorsqu’il effleura le membre de son amant.  
\- Ça ne va pas ? Tu ne veux plus ?  
\- Mais si. Qui ne voudrait pas de toi ? T’es torride.  
\- Alors…  
Bucky tira sur son bras et échangea leur position.  
\- Si t’es excité. Lui souffla-t-il en l’embrassant. Je me charge du reste.  
\- J’adore aussi. Je suis tout à toi. Répondit Brock.  
Il descendit sa bouche sur sa gorge pour, lui, lui apposer un suçon.  
 


	3. La Pièce manquante

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 3 : La pièce manquante

Washington, District Columbia – Le lendemain

Il était seulement sept heures lorsque Natasha remonta ses lunettes de Soleil dans sa chevelure. Elle lança un regard vers un homme qui la reluquait dans l’affreuse petite robe d’été que Laura lui avait acheté et l’avait supplié de porter. Puisqu’elle était assortie à la fille de Clint, elle s’était obligée à la mettre hier et là, elle avait sauté dans un jet depuis chez eux et n’avait pas pu se changer.  
Elle allait en baver.  
Mais toutes les personnes qui lui en feraient bave le regretteraient. Même dans ses atours, elle avait ce qu’il fallait. Une espionne de son acabit savait où cacher ses armes.  
Ainsi, elle entra dans le bâtiment du S.H.I.E.L.D. et ignora tout le monde en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. Elle soupira en voyant qu’il n’était pas libre et l’appela en rembarrant un homme qui s’approchait d’elle. Elle allait faire des meurtres…  
Elle observa les caméras du bâtiment et se demanda si quelqu’un avait vraiment pu s’infiltrer ici. Si cette personne pouvait faire quelque chose en utilisant des atours affriolant ? Pourquoi pas ? Tous ses collègues avaient l’air d’un seul coup stupide, que ce soit les hommes qui l’observaient ou les femmes qui la jalousaient.  
\- Eyh.  
\- Il est pas écrit « salope » sur cette robe. Ne regardez pas mes fesses, ni ma poitrine et si vous ne détournez pas le regard, je vous broie les couilles.  
\- Quel manque d’élégance.  
La rousse tourna la tête.  
\- Sam ! Excuse-moi.  
\- Tu te fais draguer ?  
Les portes s’ouvrirent.  
\- Si c’était le cas. Soupira-t-elle en entrant dans la cabine. Je n’appelle pas cette façon de me reluquer me « draguer ». Ils veulent me mettre dans leur lit.  
\- C’est de la drague. On a jamais dit que le but était louable. Dit Falcon. Zone des recherches.  
\- Enregistré.  
\- Mais cette robe te va très bien.  
\- Ne commence pas. J’ai d’autres choses à faire que supporter ça.  
Sam lui sourit.  
Ils arrivèrent dans l’étage recherché et Falcon laissa sortir la rousse en premier.  
\- Dans tes rêves. Dit-elle.  
Elle avança le long des couloirs jusqu’à arriver dans la grande salle où Bruce faisait ses recherches. Maria et Phil étaient là, tout comme Sharon. Bien sûr, Fury était là et, chose surprenant, Pepper était là. Restait le couple de Vision et Wanda mais ils avaient leur enfant avec eux. Billy dormait contre le robot et Tommy courait dans une bulle faite par sa mère.  
\- Nous attendons Rhodey, Stark et Steve ? Bucky ?  
\- Non. Dit Banner en revenant.  
\- Rhodey est avec l’armée. Lui répondit Maria. Il n’a pas pu se déplacer.  
\- Et nous ne voulions pas la présence des super soldats. Surenchérit Fury.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous tramez encore ? Questionna Natasha.  
\- Tu l’ignores ? Titilla Sam.  
La rousse lui jeta un regard froid et se dirigea vers une chaise pour s’y asseoir. Wanda lui fit un bref signe de la main.  
\- C’est à propos du sérum. Expliqua Bruce. Nous savons ce que ça fait lorsqu’un homme tombe enceint à cause du sérum. À présent, pour des raisons d’éthiques, nous devons savoir ce qui se passe lorsqu’un homme ayant le sérum dans ses veines met une femme enceinte.  
Natasha haussa un sourcil.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sam. Les deux seuls hommes qui ont le sérum de super soldat sont tous les deux gays.  
\- « Bucky » n’est pas tout à fait gay. Rappela Bruce.  
\- Bucky est en couple, de toute façon. Répliqua la Russe.  
\- Pour combien de temps ? Demanda le physicien.  
\- Pardon ? S’étrangla son ex-petite amie.  
\- Ce n’est pas une insulte mais une constatation. La santé de Rumlow est en déclin.  
Black Widow soupira en détournant la tête.  
\- Et de toute façon, il y a eu de nombreux tests sur des personnes diverses et variées. Reprit Fury. Certaines sont mortes mais d’autres sont toujours en vie. Nous n’avons pas le nom de toutes ses personnes et nous devons savoir.  
\- Que proposez-vous ? Questionna Sam. Pourquoi avoir invité toutes ses demoiselles ? Vous espérez que l’une d’entre elle accepte de coucher avec Steve et Bucky ? Vous espérez que l’un d’eux accepte de tromper leur partenaire ? Pour la science ?  
\- Il n’y a pas besoin de contact sexuel. Je ne serai pas d’accord que Wanda touche un seul d’entre eux de la sorte. Dit Vision.  
\- Puis je ne pourrais pas coucher avec mon beau-père. Ajouta celle-ci avec une pointe d’humour.  
\- D’ailleurs, on ne sait toujours pas comment vous avez eu vos enfants. Releva Bruce vers elle.  
Elle lui sourit sans lui répondre. Le physicien haussa un sourcil puis revint vers Natasha qui soupirait en s’appuyant contre le dossier.  
\- Nous pouvons faire des inséminations artificielles.  
\- Alors Bucky et Steve devraient être là. Dit la rousse.  
\- Nous devons être sûr de ce que nous faisons. Répliqua Fury.  
La rousse soupira encore une fois et se leva. Elle se tourna vers Sharon et marcha vers elle.  
\- C’est vous ? Vous espérez un enfant de Steve de la sorte ? Je sais que vous l’aimez toujours mais c’est un peu farfelu.  
\- C’est toi, Natasha.  
Elle se figea et se tourna d’un seul coup vers son ex-petit ami. Sa main se glissa sous sa ceinture blanche et elle attrapa un couteau avant de courir vers lui malgré les talons.  
Maria se jeta sur Natasha pour la ceinturer et l’empêcher de s’en prendre à Banner. Si Hulk sortait ici, ce serait une catastrophe !  
\- Calmez-vous Romanoff ! Ordonna Fury.  
Pepper s’approcha d’elle pour lui prendre la main.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle.  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin que tout le monde sache parce que Bruce est un connard.  
Elle se défit de la main de Mademoiselle Potts puis de la poigne de Hills. Elle retrouva une attitude de marbre. Comment avait-elle pu s’abandonner à ses pensées ? Montrer sa faiblesse !  
\- Je dois attendre que ton chien vienne m’attaquer ? S’enquit Hulk.  
\- Si j’allais me plaindre comme une petite fille, je serai ravie de voir Clint, Bucky, Steve, Happy et Tony te massacrer avant de terminer moi-même. Je ne laisserai pas un homme me prendre un tel plaisir. Dit-elle en marchant vers les ascenseurs. Je t’aurais Banner. Sache que je n’ai jamais été aussi contente de rompre.  
Elle continua de marcher, le son de ses talons claquant désagréablement.  
\- Stark a perdu un enfant. Lança Bruce.  
\- Tais-toi. Nous sommes peut-être dans le S.H.I.E.L.D. mais nous pouvons avoir des secrets !  
\- Tu te moques de ça généralement. Répondit son ex-petit ami.  
\- Je ne les étales pas.  
\- Il sait ce que ça fait, de perdre un enfant. Et même de voir ses rêves consacrés d’avoir un enfant alors que rien ne portait à y croire. Continua Banner.  
\- Je le sais. Répliqua-t-elle. Je sais ce qu’il a fait et je sais aussi où ça en est !  
Elle se tourna vers lui en lui jetant un regard glacé.  
\- Tu crois me donner une chance ? Tu n’es qu’un connard. Siffla-t-elle avant de partir pour de bon.  
Ses talons disparurent bientôt au bout du couloir et le bruit des portes métalliques se fermèrent violemment sur elle.  
Le silence revint. Gênant et froid.

Malibu, Californie – Quatre jours plus tard

Le téléphone à l’oreille, Steve faisait les cent pas en espérant obtenir son interlocuteur. Il entendit un cri et mit le haut-parleur sur l’appareil avant de l’accrocher à son jeans. Il se tourna vers les escaliers où Natalia descendait en courant, ou aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait, suivie par l’Iron Nurse. Elle connaissait assez le robot pour parvenir à s’enfuir dès qu’elle manquait de l’attraper.  
\- ‘Talia.  
Steve grimpa les escaliers pour la réception.  
\- Merci, Iron Nurse. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Natalia ? C’est l’heure de la sieste.  
\- Pas fatiguée ! Veut rester avec vous. Couina-t-elle.  
Le blondinet regarda vers Maggie qui attendait sagement qu’il ait fini son coup de fil. Il faisait attention d’avoir toujours un peu de temps pour sa fille surtout à cause des différentes missions et de tout ce qu’ils avaient à faire. Ils étaient toujours occupés mais Tony et lui s’étaient juré qu’ils ne laisseraient pas leur fille souffrir de n’importe quel manque d’amour.  
Ils feraient ce qu’ils pouvaient pour.  
Il retint un soupir en entendant qu’on lui demandait de mettre un message sur la boîte vocale et interrompit l’appel.  
\- J’arrive Maggie.  
Steve descendit dans la cave où Tony était occupé avec une dernière invention qui devait être le prochain grand pas dans le monde. Ça utilisait l’énergie auto-renouvelable ARK et permettrait à des individus aux revenus moyens d’en faire usage. Un peu comme avec des panneaux photovoltaïques.  
\- Tony ?  
\- Deux secondes. Lui répondit-il.  
Des étincelles jaillirent des câblages dont il s’occupait. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, fit un dernier contact puis posa son matériel et releva ses lunettes protectrices.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Natalia ne veut pas faire la sieste. Tu veux t’en occuper ?  
\- M’en occuper ?  
Il attrapa sa fille et la chatouilla, la faisant rire.  
\- Je dois la faire dormir ou on va jouer dans la mer ? Questionna-t-il.  
\- Je pense que tu peux t’accorder une pause. Tu vas te tuer au travail.  
Steve lui embrassa la joue. Tony l’attrapa par le t-shirt pour le rapprocher et embrassa ses lèvres en souriant.  
\- C’est quoi votre programme ? Interrogea le milliardaire en se levant.  
Il rangea quelques affaires rapidement puis se dirigea vers les escaliers. Le Capitaine en profita pour essayer de recontacter la personne qu’il cherchait à joindre.  
\- On va aller se promener puis on ira voir Paquita, ils le jouent à seize heures. Il est court.  
\- C’est quoi ? Grimaça Tony.  
\- Un ballet. J’ai pensé que ça plairait à Maggie d’en voir un. Il ne dure qu’une demi-heure alors…  
\- Ça devrait aller. Approuva son époux.  
Steve sourit, content que son homme approuve l’idée. Il ne l’avait pas encore dit à Maggie, préférant lui faire la surprise. Leur fille commençait à faire de la vraie danse, à apprendre les vrais pas d’une jeune danseuse et ils la voyaient quelque fois les essayer lorsqu’elle ne venait pas le leur montrer. Voir un ballet lui permettrait de savoir si elle rêvait de ça ou pas.  
\- Allô ?  
\- Matt Murdock ? Questionna Steve.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Steve Rogers. Je devais vous parler au sujet de Slug.  
\- Slug ? Je l’ai mis en prison quelques années auparavant. Je n’ai pas eu vent de sa libération. Releva-t-il.  
\- Et pourtant, il l’est.  
Le blondinet grimpa les dernières marches à la suite de son homme. Celui-ci se dirigea vers sa fille ainée pour lui poser un baiser sur le front.  
\- J’aurais besoin que vous m’envoyer tout ce que vous pouvez sur Slug. Il est en liberté et il fait partie d’une organisation. Nous avons besoin de savoir pour qui il pourrait travailler.  
\- Est-ce que vous connaissez The Hood ?  
\- The Hood ? Répéta Steve.  
Tony secoua la tête.  
\- Non. Dit le Capitaine.  
\- Aux dernières nouvelles, c’est pour lui qu’il travaillait. Je vais le chercher et je vous tiens au courant.  
\- Merci beaucoup.  
La communication s’arrêta.  
\- Tu pourras demander à Darcy de chercher « The Hood » ? Murdock va faire des recherches pour nous.  
\- Ça marche. Vous pouvez aller vous amuser.  
Steve embrassa son époux puis il prit sa fille aînée dans ses bras. Ils agitèrent la main vers Tony, presqu’en parfaite symbiose, puis sortirent. Le blondinet la posa après un moment et lui tint la main.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de ballet après une demi-heure à se balader. Maggie avait reçu une corde à sauter et avait regardé les chiens mécaniques dans les jouets. Aucun n’était mieux que Snoopy que leur daddy leur avait fabriqué.  
Sans surprise.  
Maggie était toutefois toute surprise de s’installer dans un de ses strapontins. Elle leva les yeux vers son papa, lui prenant la main.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est, papa ?  
\- C’est un ballet. Lui expliqua le Capitaine. C’est un spectacle avec des danseuses. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.  
Sourire qui devint plus grand encore lorsqu’il vit ses yeux scintiller. À vrai dire, toute la durée du spectacle, il préféra la regarder elle que le ballet. Elle frémissait de joie et se trémoussait comme jamais.

 

Natalia courait après le ballon alors que Snoopy roulait sur le sable en poussant des aboiements mécaniques. Tony sourit lorsque sa fille rattrapa la balle et la lui renvoya. Elle passait entre la danseuse et la footballeuse, entre la petite qui jouait aux camions et aux poupées. Le milliardaire était fier de sa fille parce qu’elle n’avait pas la barrière du sexe.  
En même temps, après avoir fait beaucoup d’erreur avec Maggie, ils avaient pu se racheter pour elle. Savoir qu’enfermer la fillette dans des jouets de fille car ça semblait être bien, ce n’était pas l’aider.  
\- Monsieur ?  
Le génie de mécanique regarda sa fille alors qu’elle allait vers les vagues pour récupérer le ballon après qu’il lui ait envoyé. L’eau salée battait les jambes de sa chérie, vêtue de son maillot orange, mais elle ne risquait rien. Lui-même était en maillot pour la rattraper et Snoopy était adapté à sauter dans l’eau.  
Il l’avait fait pour ça.  
\- JARVIS ?  
\- Je dois vous informer que Mademoiselle Romanoff me pirate.  
\- Que fait-elle ?  
\- Des recherches sur votre utérus artificiel pour mère ayant subi des hystérectomies sans ablation des ovaires.  
\- Surprenant. Répondit Tony.  
Natalia frappa de toutes ses forces dans le ballon et son daddy recula pour ne pas se le prendre dans les parties intimes.  
C’était déjà arrivé.  
\- Elle aurait pu me demander. Commenta Stark. Laisse-la faire. Ça m’importe peu mais elle devra passer par moi si elle en veut un de toute façon.  
 


	4. Proposition

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 4 : Proposition

Brooklyn, New York

Les cris d’Oswald résonnèrent dans le babyphone et Brock sut immédiatement qu’il détestait ce gamin. S’il ne le détestait pas, il avait au moins beaucoup de ressentiment.  
\- Je vais le chercher. Vous restez sage. Et je ne veux pas revenir et voir que vous parlez à des inconnus. Dit-il.  
\- Oui, papa ! S’écria Hal.  
\- Oui, papa Brocky ! Répondit Stasya exactement en même temps.  
Rumlow quitta la toute petite cour intérieure du bâtiment, celle qui était entre leur immeuble, celui d’à côté et un autre qui fermait l’endroit. Personne de l’extérieur ne pouvait rentrer ici mais ils ne connaissaient pas les gens qui habitaient dans les autres immeubles alors il se méfiait naturellement d’eux.  
Il aurait probablement dû prendre Oswald directement mais il faisait une sieste lorsqu’il était descendu avec les petits et il n’avait pas voulu s’encombrer. Il rentra dans le bâtiment et grimpa les escaliers.  
Il arriva péniblement à son étage et essaya de respirer comme il le pouvait. Ce qui était peu facile parce qu’entre la toux qui le secouait et son souffle qui se bloquait, on avait vu des ascensions plus fructueuses.  
Si Bucky le voyait comme ça…  
Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Brock glissa sa clé dans la serrure et fit tourner la poignée de porte, sourcils froncés. Il attrapa son revolver et entra dans la maison, fermant derrière lui. Il retira la sécurité puis avança dans le salon, traversa le petit couloir qui menait aux chambres et à la salle de bain et poussa la pièce réservé à Oswald, s’appuyant contre le mur pour se dissimuler.  
Il retint la toux qui voulait jaillir de ses lèvres. C’était un effort incommensurable.  
Il entendit du mouvement. Il avait peut-être une seule chance. Mais il devait jeter un œil…  
\- Ça va, papy, c’est moi !  
\- Putain, fillette.  
Brock remit la sécurité et rentra dans la pièce en soupirant.  
\- Tu sais qu’on peut frapper aux portes ? Les gens civilisés font ça !  
\- J’suis pas civilisée. Et je venais voir mon adorable filleul.  
Rumlow grimaça vers le bébé qui tendait les bras vers lui depuis les bras de Sin.  
\- Papa !  
\- Ouais…  
\- Comment va ta santé ? Questionna-t-elle.  
\- Ça va. Je tousse, c’est tout.  
Sin soupira et lui mit l’enfant dans les bras.  
\- Merci, je suppose. Retournons en bas.  
Brock retourna dans le salon et attendit que la rousse ne sorte pour fermer la porte derrière elle. Il la suivit alors qu’ils descendaient le premier palier.  
\- Je pensais que ça allait mieux avec lui, tout de même.  
\- Mieux, ce n’est pas bien. Plus l’artiste s’en charge, mieux je me porte. Répondit-il.  
\- Pourtant tu as vu comme il te regarde avec des grands yeux remplis d’amour. J’aimerais bien qu’un homme me regarde de la même façon. Titilla-t-elle.  
\- Oh, pourtant, je l’ai vu.  
Sin tourna la tête vers le bas des escaliers où se tenait une seconde rousse.  
\- Eyh, poulette.  
Natasha grimpa les escaliers en courant et vint coller un baiser sur la joue de Brock avant de saluer plus formellement l’assassine.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire par ici ?  
\- Je devais parler à Bucky… et à toi.  
\- Il n’est pas là. Dit Brock en descendant les escaliers. On l’a pris à l’essai dans une friterie. J’espère que ça marchera.  
\- Quand est-ce qu’il rentre ?  
\- Ce soir. Vous n’avez qu’à rester.  
L’homme arriva au rez-de-chaussée et il essaya de ne pas trop haleter pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse devant les femmes. Il tenta de garder sa fierté et se dirigea vers la porte menant à la cour et vérifia qu’il n’y avait personne. Juste ses enfants.  
Il posa Oswald qui s’accrocha à son pantalon pour rester debout.  
Natasha pencha la tête en regardant la cible qui était accrochée aux haies.  
\- Est-ce que…  
\- Ouaip. Répondit Brock.  
Il fit doucement lâcher le cadet, s’assurant qu’il ne tombait pas et marcha vers Hal pour lui redresser doucement les mains.  
\- Tiens plus fermement ton arme et ne ferme pas l’œil. Prend le temps de viser.  
\- Oui, papa !  
Rumlow passa derrière sa fille pour rectifier également sa position. Elle n’était pas assez ferme sur ses jambes. Sin pencha la tête en souriant, regardant les billes jaunes sortir furieusement des revolvers en plastique.  
\- Alors tu leur apprends à tirer ? Dit Natasha.  
\- Ouaip.  
\- Bucky a dit oui ? Questionna-t-elle.  
\- Ouaip. Répondit encore l’homme.  
\- Moi je trouve ça cool. En plus, t’as vu dans quel quartier pourri ils vivent ?  
Natasha soupira. Elle reconnaissait avoir appris très jeune mais là, c’était encore plus jeune. Elle reconnaissait néanmoins que ça pouvait être utile aux enfants et que c’était fait d’une façon responsable.  
Mais pour combien de temps ?

La porte s’ouvrit sur Bucky qui avait les bras chargés de nourriture encore fumantes. Il fut surpris de voir les rousses mais sourit alors que les enfants se précipitaient vers lui, Stasya et Hal en courant et Oswald marchant aussi vite que possible.  
\- Otets !  
Sin vint voler ce que tenait le Soldat de l’Hiver pour le laisser câliner ses enfants.  
\- Ça fait plaisir de vous voir. Dit le mercenaire vers les filles.  
\- C’est un plaisir. Répondit l’assassine.  
\- On aurait dû apporter nous à manger. Releva Natasha en voyant les plats à emporter.  
\- Ils t’ont pris ? C’est ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Brock avec un sourire.  
\- Plutôt l’inverse… Répondit Barnes. Ils m’ont donnés ça comme… paiement.  
Rumlow se frotta les yeux en soupirant.  
\- Même pas d’argent ?  
\- Désolé. Mon bras prenant toute la chaleur et c’était juste impossible… Souffla-t-il.  
Sin posa le paquet sur un plan de travail de la cuisine et piqua des frites.  
\- Alors je m’en vais ! Pour ne pas vous voler votre nourriture.  
Elle mit les frites dans sa bouche.  
\- Plus que je ne le fais. Lâcha-t-elle en contournant Bucky. Bye bye !  
\- Au revoir Sin ! Répondirent les jumeaux.  
Natasha secoua la main alors que le Soldat de l’Hiver lui disait au revoir vaguement. La femme sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle.  
Le mercenaire attrapa Oswald de son bras de chair puis se dirigea vers le divan pour s’y asseoir. Il mourrait encore de chaud mais il laissa son benjamin se blottir contre son torse et aida ses enfants à se hisser sur ses jambes.  
Brock se pencha vers lui pour l’embrasser.  
\- Ils sont idiots s’ils ne t’engagent pas. Je dirais même plus si les enfants n’étaient pas là.  
\- Merci. Je trouverais quelque chose. Assura-t-il. Natasha, je suis ravi que tu sois là. Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ?  
\- Pas si ravi que ça, vu que tu veux savoir ? Sourit-elle.  
\- Je te connais. Répondit Bucky en souriant.  
Il caressa les cheveux de ses enfants alors que la rousse s’asseyait dans le pouf.  
\- C’est à cause du S.H.I.E.L.D….  
\- Ils n’auront pas tardé à poser des problèmes. Se moqua Rumlow.  
\- Ils continuent de penser que le sérum de super soldat n’est pas fiable.  
\- S’ils touchent nos enfants, on les tue. Dit Brock.  
Le feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux auraient pu faire peur s’il n’avait pas fondit en toux après coup.  
Avant que son homme n’ait pu dire quoique ce soit, l’ex-Commandant leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il dut néanmoins reprendre son mouchoir parce que sa toux relâchait des glaires au goût immonde.  
Lorsqu’il se reprit enfin, la femme se permit de parler à nouveau.  
\- Ils aimeraient savoir ce que ça ferait si ce n’était pas un homme porteur de sérum qui avait l’enfant mais s’il mettait une femme enceinte.  
Brock eut un ricanement moqueur.  
\- Même sans contact direct entre les deux personnes. Ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Tu nous en parles parce qu’ils ont prévus quelque chose dans notre dos ? Questionna Bucky.  
Stasya descendit des genoux de son otets et fila chercher du papier et ses restes de crayons.  
\- Ils m’ont demandés de porter l’enfant.  
\- Quoi ? S’étrangla le Soldat de l’Hiver. Qui ?  
\- Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me retires ce plaisir.  
\- Banner. Conclut Bucky.  
Le coin de ses lèvres se courba à peine.  
\- Ce serait peut-être possible.  
Le mercenaire fronça les sourcils.  
\- Je sais que c’est le S.H.I.E.L.D. qui le veut mais c’est peut-être le seul moyen, ma seule chance.  
\- Ne dis pas ça, poulette. Il y a plein de type qui seraient ravi d’être le père de tes enfants. Répondit Brock.  
\- Je suis surprise qu’il ne sache pas. Dit Natasha en russe.  
\- C’est ton secret, je le garde. Même auprès de mon homme. Assura Bucky dans la même langue. Tu veux vraiment me demander d’être le père de ton enfant ?  
\- C’est toi ou Steve. J’adore Steve mais je préférerais que tu en sois le père. Est-ce malsain ?  
\- Ça pourrait l’être. Mais d’un point de vue génétique, ce serait plus intelligent selon ce que fait le sérum…  
\- Eyh ! Je ne parle pas russe et j’aimerais comprendre. Dit Brock en agitant la main pour attirer leur attention.  
L’espionne se mordit l’intérieur de la joue.  
\- Allez voir Natasha. Souffla Barnes en russe.  
Hal descendit et aida Oswald à faire de même pour l’attirer vers la rousse qui accepta de les attraper même si elle préférait de loin la petite Stasya. Mais celle-ci était un peu plus loin, devant la télévision éteinte, occupée à faire un dessin.  
\- On peut sortir un moment ? Questionna Bucky.  
\- Je ne le sens pas… Soupira Brock.  
Il se leva toutefois et partit vers le palier.  
\- On arrive.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver sortit à sa suite et s’éloigna vers le haut des escaliers.  
\- Tu lui as dit « oui » en russe ? J’ai eu l’impression d’entendre « da » mais je suis pas sûr.  
\- Je n’accepterai jamais quelque chose du genre sans ton autorisation. Je ne pense pas que Natasha s’attende à ce que je prenne quelconque responsabilité paternelle mais ce serait délicat de simplement s’en laver les mains.  
\- Ouais. Fit Brock. Mon avis c’est que je ne veux pas.  
Son ton était sec et ne laissait pas le débat s’installer. Ce qui était pour troubler Bucky. Ça ne le gênait pas qu’il ne veuille pas, il était même plus à le comprendre, mais cette façon d’agir était loin de celle de son partenaire.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J’ai besoin d’avoir une raison ?  
\- S’il y en a une, j’aimerais la connaître.  
Crossbones enfonça sa main dans sa poche et en tira un paquet de cigarette. Il regarda nerveusement le nombre de bâtonnet qui restait puis en attrapa un qu’il porta à ses lèvres. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son aimé qui attendait patiemment bien qu’il ait croisé les bras dans une attitude peu engageante. Brock soupira et alluma la cigarette avant de tirer une bouffée qui titilla ses poumons mais qui était si relaxante.  
\- Franchement… J’ai besoin d’avoir une raison pour en avoir marre que mon mec ait des gosses avec tout le monde ?  
Bucky entrouvrit les lèvres.  
\- J’ai le droit d’en avoir marre alors qu’on a fait des gosses par accident !  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver se rapprocha de lui pour le tirer violemment vers les escaliers. Il lança un coup d’œil vers la porte et contraignit son amant à descendre le plus bas possible. Il choisit même de le pousser à l’extérieur de l’immeuble, juste pour le cas où. Il jeta un œil vers les fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue.  
\- J’ai rien dit. Soupira Brock en tirant une nouvelle bouffée qui le fit tousser.  
\- « Par accident », ce n’est pas très valorisant. Hal et Stasya pourraient mal le prendre. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Stasya te traite à nouveau comme un étranger.  
\- Merci.  
Le ton était un peu amer.  
\- Tu m’en veux pour quelque chose ?  
Rumlow se tourna et aspira de la nicotine. Le Soldat de l’Hiver attendit, il pouvait être très patient et si ça permettait à son amant de ne pas exploser.  
\- Ouais. Ce n’est pas juste.  
Il lui fit à nouveau face.  
\- On a eu Hal et Anastasia par pur accident, on savait même pas ce qu’on foutait. Je te voulais juste pour moi après deux ans, j’aspirais juste à être avec toi et on a eu toutes ses merdes sur le dos. Je les aime, ce sont mes gosses et personnes les touchera mais toute cette grossesse c’était l’horreur ! Et je ne te parle même pas de ton état lorsqu’ils sont sortis. Je n’étais pas prêt à ça !  
\- Tu n’étais pas dans un super état non plus… À en croire les autres. Se défendit Bucky. J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu.  
\- Je ne t’en veux pas pour ça. Je t’en veux pour…  
Les mots essayaient de sortir de la gorge de Brock mais il n’y arrivait pas. Ils étaient trop horribles et en même temps, il avait tellement besoin de les cracher.  
\- Pour m’être fait kidnapper, pour m’être fait violer et pour m’être retrouvé avec un gamin sur les bras ?  
\- Oui ! Pourquoi tu n’as pas été foutu de le tuer ? Pourquoi tu as voulu le faire toi-même ? Je me serai fait une joie de tuer ce connard !  
Bucky le regarda avec la bouche entrouverte.  
\- Ce… connard ? C’est comme ça que tu parles de ton…  
\- Prononce le mot fils et je te jure que…  
Brock toussa, noyant la fin de sa phrase. Le Soldat de l’Hiver lui arracha le mégot des mains et le jeta sur le sol pour l’écraser. Des gens les regardaient, frappés, dégoûtés, amusés ou intrigués.  
\- Tu m’as menti tout ce temps en faisant comme si tu l’appréciais ?  
\- Je l’apprécie plus qu’il y a six mois. Donne-moi le temps !  
Le temps ? Il le gâchait, le temps.  
\- Il en voit rien ce gosse, c’est bon.  
\- Il en voit plus que tu ne le crois. Il t’aime.  
\- Et quand je le regarde, je vois la face de cet enfoiré de Killian. Je vois le connard qui t’a pris à moi, qui m’a arraché ma fille et qui a fait des expériences affreuses à mon fils !  
\- Venge-toi et prend-lui son fils ? Hasarda Bucky qui serrait les mâchoires.  
\- Tu crois qu’il en a quelque chose à foutre ? Bon sang, ouvre les yeux ! Il faut quand même être…  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver serra d’autant plus les dents.  
\- C’est différent pour Natasha. Tu n’auras pas besoin de le supporter…  
\- Je m’en branle ! Tu ne comprends pas ?  
Brock l’attrapa par les épaules, se brûlant la main sur le métal chaud du bras, et l’attira vers lui.  
Bucky secoua la tête. Il baissa les yeux vers la main qui libérait du sang sur les pièces cybernétique.  
\- Non ?  
Rumlow le relâcha quand son homme secoua à nouveau la tête. Il se recula d’un pas et prit son portefeuille pour regarder ce qu’il restait dedans.  
\- Je vais m’acheter des clopes.  
\- Tu…  
\- Va te faire foutre, Bucky. Lâcha l’ex-Commandant, n’arrivant pas à retenir toute la rage qui l’habitait.  
Retenant sa phrase, le Soldat de l’Hiver sentit un rictus sur ses lèvres.  
\- J’aimerais bien mais t’es impuissant. Va plutôt t’acheter du viagra.  
\- J’aimerais bien mais on a pas l’argent. Peut-être que si t’étais capable de tenir un boulot plus d’une semaine, on pourrait baiser.  
Barnes lui jeta un regard noir et rentra dans l’immeuble qu’il fit claquer derrière lui. Il remonta les escaliers et rentra dans leur appartement. Il vit son amie qui s’occupait des enfants et ne parvint même pas à sourire.  
\- Merci, Natasha.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui.  
\- Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.  
\- Oui. J’y réfléchirais. Je te le promets.  
\- D’accord. Tu veux que je reste ?  
Bucky secoua la tête. Il lui prit Oswald des bras sans réfléchir, le touchant de son bras métallique mais l’enfant ne se plaignit pas, rougeoyant pour s’habituer à cette chaleur. Le mercenaire retint une grimace et força un sourire qui n’en avait pas l’air à l’adresse de Natasha. Elle s’obligea à partir après avoir dit au revoir aux enfants.  
Le bras armé de ce qui fut HYDRA emmena son benjamin dans la chaise haute et appela Stasya et Hal en russe pour qu’ils viennent manger.

\- Otets, papa vient pas dire bonne nuit ? Demanda Hal d’une petite voix.  
Allongé dans son lit, le garçonnet le regardait de ses grands yeux. Même Stasya attendait fébrilement la réponse.  
Les doigts sur l’interrupteur, Bucky secoua la tête.  
\- Il est sorti un peu mais il reviendra. Il vous dira sans doute bonne nuit quand vous dormirez si vous êtes sage.  
\- D’accord. Répondirent les jumeaux d’une même voix.  
Leur otets ferma la lumière sans plus attendre et referma presqu’entièrement la porte, laissant la lampe allumée dans le couloir. Ils avaient des fois peur d’être dans le noir et lorsque ça arrivait, Hal se mettait à rougeoyer ce qui provoquait des incendies de lit et, vraiment, Bucky n’avait pas besoin de ça pour l’instant.  
Il retourna dans le salon et souleva la fenêtre à guillotine pour jeter un œil dans la rue qui commençait déjà à se noircir de gens peu fréquentable.  
Pas de Brock en vue.  
Ils s’étaient déjà disputés mais là, c’était à tout autre niveau…  
Il se passa les mains sur le visage, sentant son bras métallique se rafraichir avant même qu’il n’ait effleuré sa peau. Il lança un coup d’œil à la bague de glace puis partit dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d’une douche. Il avait besoin de se mentir à lui-même en laissant ses larmes se mélanger avec le jet d’eau…


	5. Réunions en haut-lieu

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 5 : Réunions en haut lieu

Les rues étaient illuminées par les lampadaires et les gens qui s’agglutinaient sur les trottoirs avaient tout l’air de personnes inquiétantes. Lui, avec son âge plus qu’avancé et sa toux qui ne s’arrangeait pas, il attira l’attention d’un petit groupe de personnes. Il entendit leur barre de fer racler le sol et vit le point rouge de leurs mégots alors qu’ils s’approchaient.  
\- Eyh, papy. T’as du fric sur toi ? Faudrait pas se ba…  
Le leader venait de se prendre un violent coup de poing dans le nez qui libéra un craquement sonore et un flot d’odeur ferrique. Brock attrapa la tuyau qu’il avait lâché.  
\- Vous voulez vraiment me faire chier maintenant ? Parce que j’ai envie de me détendre et vous avez l’air de punchingball parfaits.  
\- N… Gnon gnonsieur. Dit le leader d’une voix nasillarde.  
Rumlow soupira de déception en jetant la barre sur le sol alors que les jeunes détalaient comme des lapins. Il n’avait même pas pu s’amuser une seconde. Il avait encore les nerfs en pelote…  
Il continua de marcher et ramassa des cailloux, des petits morceaux de métal ou d’autres choses sur son chemin. Et puis, au bout d’un moment, il jeta tout ça sur une vitre.

 

Bucky était allongé dans le noir, fixant le plafond sans le voir. Son bras ne cessait de se refroidir alors qu’il l’avait pressé contre son torse nu. Il aurait presque préféré qu’il brûle. Il aurait pu lire mais ne pas allumer une lumière en trop et faire économie d’électricité était une bonne idée. Mais avec sa vision accrue de super soldat, il aurait pu facilement continuer sa lecture grâce à la lumière de l’extérieure.  
Il n’avait juste pas envie.  
Il devrait peut-être aller dormir.  
Il était déjà deux heures du matin…  
Un bruit attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Il vit quelque chose rebondir contre la vitre, tomber sur l’appui de fenêtre puis se jeter le haut du mur.  
Une fois c’était singulier mais pourquoi pas ? Deux, ça cessait d’être anodin. Mais alors sept…  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre à laquelle il se pencha. Un projectile le cogna au front et il se le frotta en grognant.  
\- Merde, désolé. Lui cria une voix.  
\- Ce n’est rien…   
Il appuya ses coudes sur l’appui et se pencha un peu plus.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il d’une voix forte.  
\- Je n’ai pas de radio sur moi, tu veux que je te chante la sérénade ?  
\- Tss… Même moi je trouve que c’est cliché.  
\- J’ai vraiment été con.  
\- Tu ne veux pas venir en parler en haut ? Demanda Bucky.  
\- Ouais, connards ! Rétorqua un voisin.  
\- Ben là je trouve que faire chier mon monde, c’est très distrayant ! Répliqua Brock.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver sourit légèrement.  
\- Monte.  
\- J’ai le droit ?  
\- Non. Monte, je te laisserai à la porte.  
\- Très bien. Dans ce cas je vais devoir te chanter la sérénade ! Lança Rumlow avec motivation.  
Bucky le regarda avec intérêt.  
\- I’ll fight, babe, I’ll fight to win back your love again. I will be there, I will be there(1). Commença-t-il.  
Un concerto avorté par un voisin peu content qui venait de lui jeter un seau d’eau par la fenêtre.  
\- Merci, il fait vachement chaud !  
\- Monte. Lui lança Bucky.  
\- Écoute-le, tapette. Grinça le voisin.  
Brock se dirigea vers la porte et disparut. Le Soldat de l’Hiver soupira et retourna dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher un essuie. Il retourna ensuite vers la porte et l’ouvrit, s’appuyant contre le battant en attendant Rumlow.  
Lequel ne tarda plus trop mais arriva essoufflé. Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas d’attraper Bucky et de l’embrasser.  
\- Je t’aime, je suis un connard.  
\- Je t’aime aussi. Je comprends que tu aies du mal avec Oswald.  
\- Il peut m’appeler papa, je m’en fiche, je continuerais à faire des efforts pour toi. Laisse-moi juste le détester dans mon for intérieur.  
Le mercenaire lui mit la serviette sur la tête.  
\- C’est bizarre mais tu l’es donc, ça me va.  
Brock l’attira vers lui et l’embrassa tendrement.  
\- Je peux rentrer ?  
\- C’est toi qui paie le loyer.  
Bucky se recula et le laissa venir.  
\- Je ne te mettrais pas à la porte si j’en avais marre de toi. Ce qui n’arrivera jamais.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver n’en était pas si sûr et sourit faiblement.  
\- Tu devrais aller te coucher. Il te reste trois heures de sommeil…  
\- Ouais.  
Il lui prit la main et partit vers la chambre mais il sentit une résistance. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui fermait la porte et tournait machinalement deux tours de clé dedans.  
\- Tu viens ?  
\- Non. Je préfère dormir dans le divan.  
\- On vient de se rabibocher, non ?  
\- Oui. Mais je préfère qu’on ne dorme pas ensemble…  
\- On ne s’est pas vraiment rabibocher, hein ? Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? Je peux chanter la fin de la chanson. Je ne la connais pas mais…  
\- Non. Coupa Bucky. Je t’aime, je veux rester avec toi, je ne partirais pas. Rassura-t-il. Juste, je préfère dormir dans le divan…  
\- Combien de temps ?  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver haussa les épaules.  
\- Alors je…  
\- Non. Avec ton travail et tes poumons, il te faut un lit décent. Je dors dans le divan.  
Brock remarqua la douleur dans les yeux de son artiste. Il en avait trop dit et il l’avait vraiment blessé… Lui aussi, il était blessé mais d’une autre façon. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour que son cœur s’apaise. Il réalisa à quel point il lui avait reproché de s’être fait violé, de s’être raccroché à la seule chose que son cerveau avait pu se raccroché pour ne pas sombrer.  
Il lui posa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres.  
\- Bonne nuit…  
\- Bonne nuit.  
\- Je ne te réveillerais pas en partant au travail.  
\- Tu peux, ce n’est pas grave.  
Rumlow acquiesça à peine et le relâcha pour partir dans la chambre. C’était si froid…

 

Manhattan, New York

Matt Murdock marchait tranquillement vers Midtown, quittant Hell’s Kitchen. Il pouvait prendre un taxi mais pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette journée chaude alors qu’il devait seulement se rendre à la Tour Avengers ? Ce n’était pas rare d’y voir entrer des gens, qu’ils soient superhéros ou quidam en manque de protection. Serait-il étrange de voir un avocat se rendre là-bas ? Il pouvait simplement servir de consultant…  
Il avait pensé un moment à se déplacer en Daredevil, et utiliser les toits, mais on lui avait certifié que les autres superhéros seraient en civil.  
Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva devant le bâtiment, à en croire son GPS, et il chercha le perron qu’il grimpa. Il entra dans le hall après que les portes ne se soient ouvertes et se dirigea vers le comptoir.  
\- Bonjour ?  
\- Oh. Bonjour. Vous êtes ?  
\- Matt Murdock. J’ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Rogers.  
\- Rogers ? Répéta-t-elle.  
Il entendit le bruit des feuilles qu’on bougeait puis des touches enfoncées.  
\- Monsieur Steve Rogers.  
\- Ooooh. Monsieur Stark ! Oui. C’est vrai. Vous pouvez prendre l’ascenseur, il vous attend au dixième étage, je le préviens.  
\- Merci. Où se situe l’ascenseur ?  
\- Tout au fond du couloir.  
Il la remercia une nouvelle fois puis partit vers la cabine en question. Il dut compter les boutons et espérer qu’ils soient dans l’ordre avant d’appuyer.

Steve attendait Matt Murdock depuis un moment. Depuis en fait un tel moment que Bucky et Brock étaient déjà arrivés et qu’ils avaient pu confier les enfants à une employée. Ils jouaient tous ensemble dans une pièce réservée à cela alors que Tony faisait la discussion à leur couple d’ami. Mais à voir la tête de Rumlow, ça commençait à devenir long ou le milliardaire avait décidé de les embêter. Et dire qu’ils devaient les ramener chez eux pour leur repas hebdomadaire.  
\- Tony ?  
\- Attends ! Lui répondit-il. Et si je te donne des tickets-repas ?  
\- Pourquoi tu veux à ce point m’engager ? Sourit Bucky. Tu as hâte de me virer ?  
Brock passa son bras autour des épaules de son amant pour le serrer contre lui. Le Soldat de l’Hiver se tendit une seconde puis se resserra.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Puis je veux avoir la toute puissance sur toi. Oui ? Dit-il vers Steve.  
\- Tu peux voir avec JARVIS où est Matt ?  
\- Ouaip. JARVIS ? Steve veut m’exploiter au lieu de t’utiliser, tu cherches Matt Murdock ?  
\- Tout de suite, Monsieur. Je vous conseille d’ailleurs d’embrasser Monsieur votre époux, vous devez lui manquer.  
Brock et Bucky éclatèrent de rire au même moment. Tony sourit et tendit les bras vers son mari. Lequel le rejoignit et se pencha sur lui pour recevoir le baiser.  
\- T’es toujours en manque de moi.  
\- Bien sûr. Sourit le blondinet.  
\- Monsieur, j’ai trouvé Monsieur Murdock. Il est à l’étage soixante-neuf. Je pense qu’il est perdu.  
\- La secrétaire devait l’accompagner, non ? Demanda Steve.  
\- Ouais… Donc Bucky, un rôle de secrétaire vient de se libérer.  
\- Non. Dit-il. Et encore moins pour trois milles dollar la semaine.  
\- J’ai diminué pourtant. Protesta Tony.  
\- Je vais le chercher.  
Le Capitaine partit en courant vers l’ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton soixante-neuf, attendit que ça monte et jaillit de la cabine dès qu’il le put. Il courut vers l’homme qui se tourna immédiatement en entendant le bruit des pas.  
\- Matt Murdock ! Excusez-nous, la secrétaire devait vous accompagner.  
\- J’ai appuyé sur le bouton et je ne suis jamais sorti au bon étage.  
\- Le pavé n’est pas facile. Assura-t-il.  
\- Steve Rogers, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ou dois-je vous appeler Steve Stark ?  
\- Mon mari appréciera beaucoup que vous choisissiez « Steve Stark ». Sourit-il. Est-ce que je vous tends la main ?  
\- Avec plaisir.  
Daredevil tendit toutefois la main en premier et le blondinet la prit pour la serrer. Ils repartirent ensuite ensemble vers la cabine et Captain America se chargea lui-même d’appuyer sur le dix.  
Ce ne fut plus qu’une affaire de minutes avant qu’ils n’arrivent.  
Tony se leva et donna un coup sur la porte qu’il ouvrit.  
\- On va pouvoir commencer. Lança-t-il à Sam qui lisait des documents.  
Mais aussi à Bruce, venu de Washington, et Vision et Wanda qui avaient changés de complexe pour assister à cette réunion. Rhodey se leva pour rejoindre leur invité.  
\- Je préviens Natasha. Dit Falcon en prenant son téléphone.  
La rousse était avec les filles, et les garçons, pour qu’elles lui montrent leur danse. Puis Hal était tout de même son filleul aussi… Et si elle pouvait fuir Brock depuis qu’elle avait l’impression de se l’être mis à dos…  
Steve invita Matt à s’approcher de Tony qui fit une grimace exagérée lorsque Daredevil lui tendit la main. Chose qui lui valut un regard désapprobateur de son amant avant qu’il ne consente enfin à lui serrer ladite main.  
\- C’était Tony Stark. Informa le blondinet.  
\- Votre époux. Devina Murdock. J’ai souvent entendu parler de vous, Monsieur Stark.  
\- En bien, j’espère.  
\- J’en doute. Répondit Wanda en sortant de la pièce.  
Daredevil récupéra sa main et la tendit vers la jeune femme qui la serra.  
\- Wanda Maximoff. Se présenta-t-elle. On m’appelle Witch Scarlet.  
\- Ravi de vous rencontrer.  
Elle lui mit la main dans celle de Vision, ce qui tira une petite onomatopée à leur contact.  
\- Vous êtes gelé… Du métal ?  
\- Je suis Vision, le robot créé par Messieurs Stark, Banner et Hulk.  
\- C’est adorable ces histoires de familles. Se moqua Rumlow. Dire qu’il n’a même pas de parrain et de marraine. Lança-t-il avec émotion.  
\- Vous voulez l’être ? Répondit Wanda.  
\- Naaan, être le parrain de Tommy est déjà beaucoup trop de pression. Répondit l’ex-Commandant.  
\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer. N’est-ce pas l’odeur de Mademoiselle Romanoff que je sens ? Questionna-t-il en se tournant.  
Natasha sourit légèrement et s’avança pour arriver auprès de lui.  
\- Bonjour, Murdock. On vous a présenté tout le monde ?  
\- Non.  
La rousse le poussa à l’intérieur et l’introduit auprès de Sam, de Rhodey et bien sûr de Banner.  
\- Bucky, Brochette, vous venez vous présenter ?  
Brock se leva et fit se lever aussi son amant.  
\- Et je vous présente, James Barnes… Ainsi que le Stagiaire Brock Rumlow. Ajouta-t-elle quand Bucky eut serré la main.  
\- Très drôle. Ne te débine plus comme ça poulette, faut que je te parle.  
\- On a une séance.  
Natasha mena Matt près d’un siège puis s’assit. Ils s’installèrent tous.  
\- Je peux commencer ? Questionna Murdock.  
\- Allez-y. Lâcha Brock.  
Daredevil tourna la tête vers lui. Sa voix lui était très familière. Il le sentit se pencher vers la personne à sa gauche et lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille qui obligea cette même personne à retenir un rire. Personne n’avait pu entendre ce qu’il avait dit, si ce n’était le Choisi. Et lui-même.  
« Tu te souviens si c’est nous qui l’avons tabassé ou si c’était lui ? »  
\- Ah oui, je me rappelle qui vous êtes. Je vous avais battu, Crossbones, Winter Soldier.  
\- Eh ben, je peux pas te dire des trucs cochons à l’oreille, l’artiste. Lâcha Brock en prenant son téléphone qui venait de sonner.  
\- Au sujet de The Hood, reprit Matt, possède énormément d’argent et à une forte influence sur la plupart des malfrats. Je n’ai pas trouvé de schéma ramenant à The Hood, mais s’il s’en remet à ses émissaires, ce serait logique.  
\- Mais il leur laisserait trop de liberté. Répondit Tony. Et ce n’est pas normal. Un mania de ce genre-là ne s’handicaperait pas de personnes qui font exactement ce qu’ils veulent. Supposa-t-il.  
Rumlow poussa une injure.  
\- Oui ? Demanda Matt.  
\- Quoi ? Non, rien. J’ai plus de fric sur mon GSM.  
\- Propose quelque chose, Tony, et tu le regretteras. Lança Bucky qui sortait son propre téléphone.  
Grâce à un code, il vérifia qu’il lui restait de l’argent puis le tendit à son homme.  
\- Merci. Sinon… Vous avez mis qui sur la liste des personnes bossant avec lui ?  
Son amant lui tendit les feuilles qu’il avait devant lui.  
\- Et re merci.  
\- Vous voulez donner votre avis en tant que criminel ? Questionna Murdock.  
L’ex-Commandant haussa un sourcil puis rendit les fiches à son compagnon.  
\- Vous avez raison, démerdez-vous sans moi.  
\- Et faites moins de bruit sur votre téléphone. Demanda Daredevil.  
Rumlow, qui connaissait bien le téléphone de son partenaire, se fit une joie de réactiver le bruit des touches.  
Natasha, de son côté, avait pris les feuilles pour les parcourir.  
\- Brock n’a pas tort… Cette liste. Ce ne sont pas des gens du Syndicat. Releva-t-elle. Hammerhead y est mais pas Néfaria. Et ces gens sont apparentés à Silvermane mais je ne vois pas son nom. Est-ce que Darcy…  
\- Silvermane est mort. Répondit Bucky. Sin l’a tué.  
Il regarda la liste à son tour. Tony grimaça.  
\- Sunset Bain… Fit-il.  
Steve lui jeta un coup d’œil, intrigué.  
\- Boomslang, Coperhead et Cobra… Lut Sam. On les a affronté ceux-là, non ? S’assura-t-il vers Steve.  
Il acquiesça.  
\- Vous m’avez parlé de Bullseye. Releva Matt.  
\- Oui.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de petits criminels indépendants ou d’organisation. C’est peut-être un comité ? Proposa Bruce. Ils s’allient pour s’étendre sur les cinquante États et mettent l’argent en commun. On a relevé des morts ?  
\- Hier. Dit Rhodey. Il y a eu un braquage dans une banque, trois morts.  
\- Qui s’en est occupé ? Questionna Steve.  
\- Hammerhead. Répondit Daredevil. Je m’en suis chargé, il est en prison.  
\- L’organisation est toute nouvelle. Elle commence seulement à sortir de l’ombre. Souffla Tony avec pessimisme. Ils ont besoin de fond, de faire plaisir à tous ceux qui vont bosser pour eux. Mais une fois que ce sera fait, ils pourront commencer les prises d’otages, les meurtres.  
\- Rumlow ?  
\- Hm ? Dit-il en tapant un autre SMS.  
\- Est-ce que…  
Sam hésita.  
\- Est-ce que ta meilleure amie n’aurait pas des indices ?  
Brock releva les yeux vers lui.  
\- Je peux lui demander, mais ce n’est pas dit qu’elle réponde.  
Falcon opina. Il tourna la tête vers Matt lorsqu’il entendit son téléphone sonner.  
\- Est-ce que vous me permettez ? Questionna-t-il.  
\- Bien sûr. Invita Steve.  
L’homme décrocha alors le téléphone et s’éloigna de quelques pas pour répondre. Il passa rapidement de la confiance à la surprise.  
\- C’est mal d’utiliser son téléphone pendant une réunion, vraiment.  
Brock effaça les messages qu’il avait envoyé et rendit son GSM à son aimé. Celui-ci lui sourit légèrement, à peine, alors qu’il le remettait dans sa poche.  
Matt se tourna vers eux, livide.  
\- Hammerhead a été libéré. Les policiers ne savent pas qui a fait ça.  
\- Libéré ? Répéta Natasha. L’homme que le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait kidnappé, il a été tué…  
\- Peut-être qu’il a été tué parce qu’une mission de sauvetage n’était pas envisageable. Dit Sam. Un poste de police, c’est plus facile…  
\- Est-ce que Hammerhead avait parlé ? Demanda Tony.  
\- Non. Dit Matt.  
\- Peut-être qu’ils estiment qu’Hammerhead mérite qu’on le sauve. Supposa Steve.  
\- Exactement. Approuva son homme.  
\- Ou c’est un gros bonnet. Dit Rhodey.  
\- Nous devons arrêter KAW. En apprendre plus sur eux, capturez qui on peut. Certifia Murdock. Qui peut nous aider ?  
Wanda leva la main.  
\- Nous tous, bien sûr. Mais… Antman, l’Agent Hills et Coulson aussi. Spider-man, je suppose. Ajouta-t-elle.  
\- T’Challa si on lui demande. Reprit Steve.  
\- Et les hommes d’HYDRA ?  
\- Hail HYDRA. Sourit Brock.  
\- On ne travaille plus pour HYDRA. Dit Bucky. Nous travaillons pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. et les Avengers.  
\- Et toute aide est la bienvenue. Reprit Natasha.  
\- Bien. Tenez-moi au courant. Je continue les recherches.  
\- Darcy les continuera pour nous. Dit Tony en se levant. J’adore avoir des employés.  
Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Steve se mit debout à son tour et proposa à Matt de le ramener. Ils pourraient aller chercher les enfants après.  
Natasha se leva pour partir. Brock l’imita, embrassa Bucky, un peu rudement cela dit dans la précipitation, et sortit à son tour pour rattraper la rousse. Elle se tourna d’un seul coup vers lui et fit mine de rien en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.  
\- Sympas cette réunion, non ?  
\- Poulette.  
Elle sourit de plus belle.  
\- Ça va. On n’a pas reparlé de ça avec l’artiste mais je veux savoir ton point de vue. Ça va se passer comment ?  
L’espionne l’attrapa pour l’emmener dans une pièce inoccupée.  
\- On ne couchera pas ensemble.  
\- Dommage, mes rêves de plan à trois s’envolent. Railla Brock. Pour ce qu’il y a autour ?  
\- Rien. Je veux juste cette chance. Dit-elle. Même pas obligé de le voir. Ce qui serait difficile puisque je passe beaucoup de temps chez vous.  
\- Et quoi ? Tu prends son sperme, tu fais ton bébé et si le gosse veut savoir qui est son père ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Si il ou elle se rend compte qu’il ou elle ressemble à l’artiste ?  
Il toussa une fois dans le creux de son coude. Une fois, ça allait.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- J’en sais rien, poulette. L’artiste t’adore et il veut bien faire. Il veut toujours bien faire. Mais il ne comprend pas toujours…  
\- Oh…  
Elle se passa le bout de la langue sur les lèvres.  
\- Vous avez beaucoup de préoccupation… Sois plus explicite ?  
\- Mouais… Peut-être un jour.  
Elle s’approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
\- C’est bon. Je lui en parlerais. Tu as mon accord.  
Il s’éloigna un peu et lui prit le visage dans les mains.  
\- Je t’aime bien poulette et j’ai envie que tu sois heureuse.  
\- T’es un type bien, mon coq.  
\- Ouais… Fit-il à voix basse.  
Il la resserra contre lui.

 

(1) Still loving you de Scorpio !  
 


	6. À vos marques, prêts...

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 6 : À vos marques, prêt…

Brooklyn, New York

\- Je préfère rester ici. Lâcha Brock en ramassant le biberon d’Oswald.  
Bucky replia les couvertures en soupirant et les jeta au bout du divan. Il se tourna vers son homme en croissant les bras.  
\- Il fait étouffant dehors, je ne veux pas sortir. Puis pour une fois que j’ai un jour de congé.  
\- On dirait un enfant. Lui reprocha le Soldat de l’Hiver. Je dois déjà m’en occuper de trois alors s’il y en a un quatrième à charge…  
\- J’ai peut-être envie de faire l’enfant, ouais.  
\- Très bien alors… Si tu viens avec moi, tu auras une sucette.  
Sin pouffa à côté d’eux alors qu’elle se laissait tomber dans le pouf avec une tasse de cacao. Stasya se précipita vers elle pour lui tendre son dessin. L’assassine la prit dans ses bras et sourit en regardant la chose approximative qui représentait leur famille.  
\- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Dit Brock. Et je l’approuve. Je veux bien une sucette selon ce que c’est.  
\- Oh eh bien… Si tu en veux vraiment une, oui, tu pourras choisir le goût.  
Rumlow et Sin éclatèrent de rire en même temps.  
\- Tu es adorable, l’artiste. Je t’expliquerais plus tard.  
\- D’accord… Mais tu viens ? Parce qu’on va être en retard.  
\- Tu m’as mis de bonne humeur. Dit Crossbones en l’embrassant. D’accord. Mais je vais mieux.  
\- Je préfère savoir. Avança le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
Il se dirigea vers les enfants et leur posa un baiser sur la joue à chacun.  
\- On doit sortir avec papa mais on revient très bientôt. Vous êtes sage avec tatie Sin ?  
\- Oui. Répondirent les trois petits.  
Oswald se blottit contre son otets puis tendit les bras vers Brock. Celui-ci s’accroupit et les embrassa à son tour, prenant le benjamin dans ses bras.  
\- Et qu’est-ce qu’il y a toi ? Tu veux quoi ?  
\- Papa ballon ?  
\- D’accord Oswie, on jouera au ballon.  
Il lui posa un baiser sur le front, au grand plaisir de Bucky, puis le posa sur le sol. Il se redressa ensuite et sortit en compagnie de son partenaire. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie d’y aller mais il était un peu plus enthousiasme lorsqu’il sentit la main de chair se lier à la sienne. Il ne refuserait aucun contact entre eux. Surtout que son aimé continuait de dormir dans le divan…

 

Rumlow s’appuya un peu plus contre le dossier en soupirant. Une demi-heure de retard… Il détestait le médecin avant même de l’avoir vu. Il voulait être à la maison et c’était tout. Il toussait une fois de temps en temps mais rien de grave alors, ce qu’il voulait par-dessus tout, c’était sortir d’ici et fumer une cigarette.  
Il tourna la tête vers son partenaire, à peine vêtu d’un débardeur noir, les cheveux relevés pour qu’ils ne lui tiennent pas chaud. Il observa les muscles exposés de ses bras, les courbes de ses jambes enfermées dans un jeans clair.  
\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c’est indécent. Lui dit Bucky en feuilletant son magasine.  
\- Je m’ennuie.  
La porte s’ouvrit.  
\- Rumlow ? Appela un médecin de trente ans.  
\- Debout. Lui dit Bucky.  
L’ex-Commandant s’exécuta et attendit qu’il se lève pour rentrer dans la pièce qui était agréablement fraîche. Le docteur serra la main de l’un et l’autre et les invita à s’asseoir.  
\- Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Oh très bien, on voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait un cabinet de médecin. Sourit Brock.  
\- Il tousse beaucoup. Dit le mercenaire. D’énormes quintes de toux. Ça empire depuis… deux ou trois mois ?  
\- Trois environ, oui. Souligna Crossbones.  
\- Une toux sèche ou grasse ?  
\- Euh…  
\- Il y a des secrétions ? Des crachats ?  
Brock acquiesça.  
\- Les toux deviennent gênantes parce qu’elles me réveillent mais j’ai toujours un peu toussé. Je fume, c’est pas surprenant. Expliqua-t-il. J’ai arrêté quelques fois mais jamais bien longtemps.  
\- Ça c’est quand même vraiment aggravé. C’est un sportif. Et maintenant, il peine à monter jusqu’au cinquième.  
\- Et vous soignez ça comment ? Demanda le docteur.  
\- Je tousse. Répondit l’ex-Commandant.  
\- De la pommade et du miel. Dit Bucky.  
\- Des douleurs ? Questionna le médecin.  
Crossbones haussa les épaules.  
\- Ouais. Au dos mais je suis éboueur, un peu au torse surtout quand je viens de tousser.  
\- Retirer votre t-shirt, je vais vous ausculter. Il y a d’autres choses à me dire ? Questionna le docteur en se levant.  
Brock l’imita et retira son haut. L’homme fut encore plus surpris en voyant toutes les blessures qui le marbrait, les lignes rouges qui se déployaient, les cicatrices…  
\- Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?  
\- Un immeuble m’est tombé dessus.  
\- Il a travaillé dans le militaire. Expliqua Bucky.  
\- Je comprends. C’est triste de passer de militaire à éboueur. Vétéran ?  
\- Non. Répondit Brock.  
Il se hissa sur la table d’auscultation.  
\- Sinon, je me rouvre tout le temps mes blessures. Au moindre choc un peu violent…  
\- Peu surprenant. La peau restera toujours sensible mais je peux vous prescrire une pommade qui aidera à l’hydrater. Préférez le gel douche hydratant ou pour peau sensible. Dit-il en mettant son stéthoscope.  
Il lui prit néanmoins la tension pour commencer.  
\- Et… hum… Depuis un moment, j’bande plus. Du tout. Ça arrivait que ça me gêne quand j’étais seul mais maintenant c’est quand je veux passer à l’action.  
\- Ah.  
Le médecin lança un regard vers Bucky.  
\- 14,3 de tension. Elle est un peu haute. Pour ce qui est des troubles érectiles, est-ce que vous avez échoué à chaque fois ?  
\- Ouais… Depuis une semaine et demie, peut-être deux.  
\- Vous avez quel âge ? Demanda le docteur.  
\- Cinquante-six.  
Il sentit le métal froid sur sa poitrine et on lui donna des consignes comme « inspirez », « expirez » ou même « toussez » ce qui provoqua une affreuse quinte. De quoi tout montrer au médecin. Lequel lui prit la température rapidement.  
\- Votre problème premier est la cigarette. Dit le médecin en allant se laver les mains. Il est primordial que vous arrêtiez si vous voulez voir des améliorations. C’est en train de vous tuer. Vous risquez des ulcères, vous allez empirer votre respiration et vous pouvez avoir un cancer. Pour l’instant vous ne faites « que » des bronchites.  
L’homme retourna s’asseoir alors que Brock revenait au côté de son amant pour enfiler son t-shirt.  
\- Mais elles évoluent rapidement vers des bronchites chroniques. Prévint-il. Je vais vous prescrire des séances de kinésithérapie pulmonaire. Ça devrai être fait tous les jours et constamment. Je vous prescris aussi de l’amoxicilline, trois prises par jour pendant les phases de bronchites. Effets secondaires possibles : diarrhée, nausées, vomissements, éruption cutanées, démangeaisons…  
\- Ça va faire cher, non ? Demanda Bucky.  
\- L’amoxicilline n’est pas chère. Une dizaine de dollars pour huit comprimés.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver pâlit, au contraire. Ça faisait dix dollars tous les trois jours !  
\- Et une vingtaine de dollars par séance pour le kinésithérapeute.  
Le mercenaire murmura quelque chose en russe que son amant n’identifia pas.  
\- Je vous fais une prescription. Dit l’homme de médecine en écrivant sur son papier.  
\- Vous ajoutez le viagra ? Demanda Brock.  
Il vit le médecin hésiter une fraction de seconde puis noté. Il tendit le papier et se fit régler par Bucky.  
Rumlow se leva, remercia le docteur sans le penser en attrapant la prescription, puis partit vers la porte. L’ancien bras armé d’HYDRA se leva à son tour, réfléchissant.  
\- Continuez le miel et les pommades, ça ne peut faire que du bien. Et insistez auprès de votre père pour qu’il arrête de fumer. Son impuissance est due aux cigarettes.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver se figea alors qu’il lui tendait la main. Son père ?  
Est-ce que Brock avait l’air si vieux que ça ? D’un autre côté, il avait cinquante-six ans et lui, si on comptait les années où il avait été décongelé, il en avait trente et un, ou trente-deux, il ne savait pas trop. Son amant aurait vraiment pu être son père si on ne comptait que ça.  
\- L’artiste ?  
\- Da ! Merci. Ajouta-t-il vers le médecin, lui serrant la main.  
Il sortit du cabinet ensuite et rejoignit son amant qui lui prit la main pour qu’ils sortent ensemble.  
\- Me reste à travailler deux fois plus, hein ?  
\- Tu n’es pas obligé.  
\- Tu commences à penser que le fait d’avoir été voir un médecin est vraiment stupide ?  
\- Non. On sait ce que tu as et…  
\- Je ne pense pas que je vais arrêter de fumer. Si je dois crever, je préfère autant qu’on ne me retire pas des petits plaisirs. Il m’en reste pas beaucoup alors…  
Bucky pinça les lèvres.  
\- Comme tu veux…  
\- Je t’aime, l’artiste.  
\- Je t’aime aussi.  
\- Tu veux qu’on prenne un peu de temps pour nous ? On peut aller au parc.  
\- Ça ira ?  
\- Ça ira.  
Bucky resserra sa main dans la sienne et acquiesça. Prendre un peu de temps juste pour eux ne serait pas du luxe.

 

Malibu, Californie

Tony laissa tomber son tournevis et s’étira en souriant. Enfin du travail bien fait et fini ! Et si ce n’était pas un des travaux les plus importants de sa vie ! Le cadeau d’anniversaire de sa fille. Une poupée sur mesure, plus proche du robot que du bébé, capable d’apprendre tout ce que Natalia pouvait avoir besoin et aussi d’appeler les secours en cas de danger !  
Il appela Jack pour qu’il s’occupe de la mise sous papier cadeau et qu’il puisse attaquer la prochaine étape de la Stark Industries. Une chose qui lui demanderait la collaboration de Darcy à défaut d’obtenir celle de Jane. Toujours introuvable.  
Mais rien ne l’empêchait de commencer tout seul. Il pouvait mettre aux points certaines choses, lancer des idées. Il pouvait reproduire mais il n’aurait pas la paternité de la chose. Il ne tenait pas à arracher ça à la femme.  
C’était une amie.  
\- Monsieur ?  
\- JARVIS ?  
\- Un homme appartenant possiblement à KAW a été identifié. Il fait actuellement un braquage au Malibu Beach Inn. Il y a prise d’otage. Il est accompagné de trente hommes.  
\- Sors-moi la dernière armure et prévient Steve.  
\- Je le préviens que vous voulez son aide ?  
\- Non, que je suis sorti.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers l’armure qui l’avala. Il utilisa la sortie annexée à la cave pour sortir et filer vers l’hôtel qui n’était pas bien loin de chez lui. Il arriva dans la zone perturbée par les cris en seulement quelques instants. Des gens se cachaient, la police était déployée pour essayer d’arrêter les hommes, et la femme, qui se déployaient dans le bâtiment.  
Dès qu’il arriva, Tony entendit des acclamations.  
Voilà qui allait lui mettre du baume au cœur et lui donner encore plus de sauver des gens !  
Il fonça vers les entrées et remarqua immédiatement que ces gens étaient habillés en gangster italiano des années trente ou quarante. C’était risible mais s’il pouvait les identifier plus facilement, il n’allait pas dire non !  
Iron Man attrapa un homme baraqué et lui saisit le canon de sa mitraillette lorsqu’elle se dressa vers lui.  
\- Tu te blesseras tout seul si tu fais ça. Se moqua-t-il avant de tordre le métal.  
Il l’assomma d’un coup dans le ventre et jeta l’individu vers un policier pour qu’il s’en charge. Il décolla ensuite pour foncer vers un individu aux prises avec un autre homme des forces de l’ordre. Un impact suffisamment violent permis à son allié de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.  
\- Où est leur patron ? Questionna-t-il.  
\- On l’a reporté au dernier étage. Là où il y a les suites !  
Stark décolla immédiatement, fit un signe à la caméra qui le filmait et envoya des balles anesthésiantes vers deux hommes qu’il voyait en contrebas.  
Il traversa une vitre dans des éclats et tira des cris à une femme très riche qui était maintenue par un criminel.  
\- Iron Man ! Les mains en l’air ! Bouge et je lui fais sauter la cervelle !  
\- Mais je lève les mains en l’air ou pas ? Demanda Tony.  
\- … Lève les mains ! S’écria le truand.  
Le superhéros s’exécuta, faisant redoubler les larmes de l’otage. Toutefois, de l’énergie miroita dans la paume de l’armure et elle s’éjecta pour cogner le bandit, l’éjectant contre le mur.  
\- JARVIS, envoie-moi deux ou trois armures. Ordonna Tony.  
Ils étaient vraiment près de chez lui et il eut à peine le temps de rassurer l’otage et de l’emmener vers la vitre que Disco, Igor et Starboost apparurent.  
\- Disco, charge-toi de Madame puis reviens pour les autres otages. Igor, Starboost, occupez-vous des otages. Attaques non létales tant que vous le pouvez. Somma-t-il.  
Il s’en retourna et fila dans les couloirs.  
Ses armures étaient rapides et efficaces, ne lui laissant plus que fouiller et jeter de temps en temps une attaque furtive avant qu’elles ne reprennent le relai.  
Et, enfin, il trouva un homme portant une courte chevelure noire. Dans son costume pareil aux autres, si ce n’était que la qualité était visible au premier coup d’œil, il regardait tout ce qu’il avait volé. Des billets, des bijoux. De quoi plaire à une association de malfaisant qui sortait de l’ombre.  
Il tenait la gorge d’une femme de vingt ans, environ, partiellement dénudée et pleurant.  
\- Ne bouge pas. Tu pourras peut-être essayer quelques bijoux. Dit-il d’un ton doucereux.  
\- Toi, ne bouge pas ! Ordonna Iron Man.  
L’homme se tourna vers lui.  
\- Ah ! Je me demandais lorsque les Avengers viendraient à moi.  
\- Inutile de me la jouer comme ça. Dans quelques secondes, tu seras aux arrêts.  
\- Ah.  
Il attrapa un boitier sur lequel il poussa. Tony s’attendit à une attaque mais il vit seulement la boîte contenant les bijoux se fermer puis avoir des pattes qui poussaient avant de s’enfuir.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu veux en savoir plus mais la seule chose que tu sauras, Iron Man, c’est que…  
Un coup de feu partit.  
Stark écarquilla les yeux en voyant la jeune femme tomber sur le sol, la cervelle explosée.  
\- Que c’est mon quatrième meurtre dans l’hôtel.  
Tony se jeta sur lui, à moitié guidé par la peur violente qui venait de cogner son cœur et le faisait battre trop vite. Il cogna dessus une fois, deux fois, trois, quatre fois puis il perdit le compte.  
Il regarda l’homme gésir à ses pieds et le tourna violemment pour le menotter grâce à l’arsenal de son armure. Il le jeta sur son épaule et passa par la fenêtre pour l’apporter au chef de la police.  
Comment avait-il pu rester d’un tel marbre devant lui ? Il agissait comme s’il savait… comme s’il savait qu’on le protégerait de toute façon !  
Iron Man analysa l’endroit, n’entendant même pas les policiers le remercier, ni les filles lui demander un autographe.  
\- JARVIS, analyse de l’endroit. Je veux l’image en trois dimensions dans la cave dès que je rentre. Ordonna-t-il. Rayon de deux kilomètres.  
Il se tourna vers les policiers.  
\- Je veux que vous les mettiez dans la prison la plus sécurisée que vous ayez. Somma-t-il. Toutes les caméras tournées vers eux. Eux tous. S’ils doivent être agglutinés, faites-le.  
\- Oui ! Répondirent-ils en faisant le garde-à-vous.  
\- Iron Man !  
Tony allait décoller lorsqu’il entendit la petite voix de l’enfant. Un petit blond lui tendait un poster tout chiffonné d’Iron Man avec des yeux brillant.  
\- Salut, toi. Comment tu t’appelles ?  
\- Ethan !  
\- C’est un super nom ça.  
Stark lui prit l’affiche et récupéra un stylo auprès d’un policier pour faire un autographe à l’enfant. Il lui rendit le papier, jeta le stylo, ébouriffa les cheveux d’Ethan et se recula pour déployer les réacteurs de l’armure et rentrer à la maison.  
\- JARVIS, trouve-moi qui était ce type. Regarde s’il est dans les moindres fichiers !  
Il entendit l’armure s’activer mais il savait qu’il y en avait beaucoup. Il lui faudrait vraiment quelqu’un pour trier toutes les données des différents groupuscules et tout remettre en un seul…


	7. Compromis

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 7 : Compromis

Brooklyn, New York

Les lumières de la ville se battaient contre la noirceur d’une nuit sans lune. Il faisait terriblement chaud, les températures avoisinant le trente-cinq degrés avec perfidie. Même avec la fenêtre ouverte, ne portant qu’un slip et ayant Zéro qui refroidissait sans cesse son bras, Bucky ne parvenait pas à fermer l’œil dans son fauteuil. Un peu parce qu’il s’inquiétait pour les enfants qui avaient les fenêtres ouvertes aussi, l’endroit restait peu fréquentables, et un peu à cause de l’état de Brock.  
Il entendit d’ailleurs une toux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
Il n’aimait pas ça.  
Mettant de côté son orgueil et son ressentiment, il se leva directement pour aller vers la chambre où il trouva l’ex-Commandant, à peine vêtu d’un boxer, qui crachait presque littéralement ses poumons.  
Il s’approcha de lui et grimpa dans le lit pour l’aider à tousser tout ce qu’il pouvait. Il voyait bien son visage rougir sous l’effort et crut que son cœur allait s’arrêter de battre lorsqu’il l’entendit ahaner. La toux se calmait mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c’était un mieux…  
\- Tu veux la crème ?  
\- Si tu veux. Lui dit Brock sans conviction.  
Bucky attrapa le pot et trempa ses doigts de chair dedans pour ensuite étaler l’onguent sur le torse meurtri de son partenaire.  
\- On devrait mettre ça dans le frigo. Soupira Rumlow. Ce serait frais, au moins.  
\- Zéro, Incandescence, je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire les idiotes.  
La main de métal, encore fraîche, se balada sur le torse de Brock qui frissonna même devant ce froid exquis.  
\- Artiste deux en un.  
Bucky eut un léger rire et lui passa la main sur le visage. Il attrapa un mouchoir de son autre main et s’essuya les doigts poisseux.  
\- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il doucement.  
\- Oui. Merci d’être venu.  
\- C’est normal.  
Il l’embrassa tendrement puis se redressa pour se lever. Brock sentit le poids disparaître du matelas, fronça les sourcils et enserra la taille musclée pour attirer le Soldat de l’Hiver dans le lit.  
\- Ne t’enfuie pas.  
Il pressa son visage contre son dos.  
\- Reste avec moi.  
\- Brock…  
\- Tu m’en veux à ce point ? Je dois m’excuser combien de fois ? Je dois faire quoi ?  
\- Ta toux m’empêche de dormir…  
\- Elle t’empêche de dormir dans le salon aussi visiblement.  
Bucky soupira et regarda vers le radioréveil. Il ne restait que quatre heures de sommeil pour son aimé.  
\- Ok. Je reste…  
Brock le relâcha alors et lui fit de la place dans le lit. Le mercenaire hésita tout de même avant de s’allonger à son côté. Il ne s’expliquait pas la raison pour laquelle il avait tellement besoin de s’éloigner. Pour cette dispute ? Ils en avaient eu plein d’autres… Parce que son homme n’aimait pas son fils ? Ce n’était pas ce qui comptait le plus… Pas plus que le fait qu’il n’ait toujours rien dit vis-à-vis de Natasha. Pour s’habituer à dormir seul ? Il n’y arriverait jamais…  
Il savait qu’il s’était passé quelque chose le jour de cette dispute. Quelque chose qui s’était brisé et qu’il n’arrivait pas à réparer. Il ne se sentait pas à l’aise quand il dormait avec Brock. Quelque chose le mettait extrêmement mal à l’aise. Ce détachement envers la mort ?  
Pourquoi il s’en moquait autant ?  
Il lui en voulait pour ça ?  
Ou parce qu’il n’avait « pas compris » ce que voulait son homme ?  
Il le regarda essayer de dormir dans la noirceur et effleura son ventre. Il avait compris, pas immédiatement, mais il avait compris. Et il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas… Les attentes de Brock étaient tellement hautes… Il espérait tellement de quelqu’un qui était constamment hanté par les tortures qu’il avait subies. Ça lui arrivait encore de se réveiller en sursaut dans son lit, ou son divan, et d’être incapable de savoir s’il avait tué ses enfants ou pas.  
Brock avait misé sur le mauvais cheval…  
Il savait ce qui s’était brisé ce jour-là. Il s’était rendu compte que malgré tout ce que disait l’homme qu’il aimait, malgré tout son amour débordant, il l’avait déçu. Et il ne pouvait pas faire face à ça… Il ne pouvait pas lui faire défaut une nouvelle fois. Mais il avait tellement besoin de lui. Est-ce qu’on pouvait être avec quelqu’un sans être avec lui ?  
Ils vivaient dans une situation désastreuse. Ils bataillaient chaque jour pour survivre et leur vie n’avait rien d’un conte de fée. Il détestait leur vie. Ça n’aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient ratés ? Où est-ce qu’il avait échoué ? … Ce n’était pas à cause de lui qu’ils vivaient à Brooklyn ? Est-ce qu’il aurait vraiment dû tuer Oswald ? Est-ce qu’il en avait envie ? Non… Mais il aurait dû en avoir envie, peut-être…  
Bucky regarda l’heure puis se pencha vers son aimé. Il s’était endormi…  
Il lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres et se leva du lit pour retourner dans le salon, dans le divan.

 

 

Malibu, Californie

Joseph Manfredi entendit du bruit sur le lino. Le son de talon plat qui claquetait sur le sol. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Bien sûr, il s’était réveillé avec des douleurs partout et une migraine épouvantable mais on ne lui avait pas menti.  
Il voulait juste tester aujourd’hui.  
« Sois fidèle à KAW et KAW te le rendra. »  
C’était la doctrine qu’on lui avait jeté au visage. Sinon, pourquoi quelqu’un qui maîtrisait une partie de la Maggia depuis la mort de son père accepterait de faire partie d’une association de malfaisant dont il ne connaissait rien ?  
Pas même le visage de la personne qui les dirigeaient tous.  
Tout ce qu’il savait c’était que Feu-follet travaillait déjà activement pour lui mais dans une section scientifique tenue encore secrète.  
Lui ou…  
Elle ?  
Parce que ce qui venait vers lui était sans nulle doute une femme. La démarche souple mais rapide, les formes légères mais pas vulgaire. Si c’était elle sa chef, il ne dirait pas non à la promotion sur canapé !  
Il chercha à voir son visage en repoussant les hommes sous ses ordres mais elle était entièrement couverte de noire. Comme une ninja. Quoique la tenue semblait plutôt de cuir. Un grillage était devant ses yeux.  
\- J’espère que vous n’avez rien dit sur KAW ?  
\- Rien !  
\- Si c’était l’inverse, le patron l’apprendrait et vous mourriez immédiatement de sa main.  
\- Je n’ai rien dit. Je le jure !  
Il vit l’éclat du métal dans la faible lumière et, peu après, les barres métalliques tombaient sur le sol.  
\- Et les policiers ? Demanda Manfredi.  
\- Endormis.  
\- Pas mort ?  
\- Nous ne tuons que si nous avons besoin. Répondit-elle.  
Elle s’en alla vers la porte.  
\- Dépêchez-vous. Stark a mis des caméras et je ne peux pas les garder désactive longt…  
Elle entendit le bruit des machines qui se réactivaient. Elle envoya un baiser à la lentille puis fila hors du champ.

Brooklyn, New York

Le réveil sonna et Brock soupira en l’éteignant. Il était toutefois ravi d’une chose : cette fois, il ne sortirait pas son artiste du sommeil en devant allumer la cuisine pour se préparer rapidement à manger avant de partir au travail. Il toussa, grogna puis se tourna pour poser quand même un baiser sur le front, ou les lèvres, de son Bucky.  
Il trouva son oreiller et sentit son cœur se tordre.  
Il serra le protège-lit dans sa main puis se leva, sortit de la chambre et se dirigea dans le salon.  
Oui. Il dormait là…  
Il soupira et s’approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. À cause de son bras, il pesait son poids et c’était pire lorsqu’il était assoupi. Pire avec sa respiration défaillante.  
Rumlow ramena toutefois sans amant dans leur chambre et l’allongea dans le lit. Il l’entendit grogner et, lorsqu’il s’éloigna, il sentit sa main sur sa nuque.  
\- Tu seras mieux ici. Chuchota Brock.  
Il se redressa mais la poigne sur son cou se raffermit alors qu’il apercevait le bout d’un œil bleu adoré grâce aux rayons du Soleil matinal.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
La pression l’obligea à se pencher encore plus. Il avait presque son nez contre le sien quand Bucky se redressa légèrement pour l’embrasser.  
\- T’aime…  
\- Je t’aime aussi, l’artiste.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures… Chuchota-t-il d’une toute petite voix.  
Rumlow se figea avant de l’embrasser doucement.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas.  
Il lui caressa la joue.  
\- Je vais travailler. Je t’aime.  
\- Je t’aime. Bonne journée…  
Brock sentit la main le relâcher enfin et il regarda les paupières se fermer avant de poser un baiser sur son front et de repartir.

 

Malibu, Californie

Une violente sonnerie réveilla en sursaut tant Tony que Steve. Le premier se tint le cœur en sifflant mais reçut au moins un petit baiser qui pouvait effacer cette prime frayeur.  
\- JARVIS ! Coupe-moi cette maudite alarme !  
\- C’est toi qui l’a programmée pour qu’elle nous réveille.  
\- Elle fonctionne. Soupira Tony. Rappelle-moi d’être moins génial.  
\- Que se passe-t-il JARVIS ? Questionna le Capitaine.  
\- Tu pourrais m’approuver, chéri.  
\- Il y a une évasion au poste de police de Malibu. L’homme que vous avez mis en prison et toutes ses troupes ont été libérés.  
\- Mince.  
Steve se leva immédiatement et attrapa son bouclier avant d’enfiler des bottes.  
\- Une armure pour moi, JARVIS. Demanda Tony. Perséphone, Iron Nanny, occupez-vous des filles. Activations de toutes les Iron Baby-sitter.  
L’homme fila vers la fenêtre qu’il ouvrit. Il tendit les bras vers Steve qui le rejoignit et s’accrocha à lui.  
\- J’ai un enregistrement de la personne qui les a libérés. Informa l’intelligence artificielle.  
Tony ne le remercia pas et poussa ses propulseurs jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent près du commissariat. Il vit la foule s’enfuir sous les lampadaires. Il tira pour tenter de els atteindre et freiner leur course. Il atteignit quelques formes.  
Formes qui couraient. Elles fuyaient vers le métro. Hormis deux silhouettes qui entrèrent dans une voiture juste après qu’il en ait touché une. Laquelle fila puis… est-ce qu’il venait de la voir disparaître ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? On a des ennemis avec une bonne technologie maintenant ?  
\- Tu peux me lâcher, Tony ?  
\- Jamais, tu le sais. Mais je vais faire exception.  
Iron Man descendit à moins de trois mètres et le lâcha, le lançant atterrir sur son bouclier et rouler au sol.  
\- Fait gaffe !  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas.  
\- Toujours… Soupira Tony.  
Il n’avait même pas de quoi le contacter. Steve n’avait pas son téléphone, ils n’avaient pas pris les émetteurs/récepteurs. Ils étaient les Avengers, ils devaient travailler vite s’il le fallait mais il détestait ça. Et il sentait que son cœur le lui rendait mal. Est-ce que ce n’était pas un sérieux problème d’avoir un cœur aussi défaillait à la cinquantaine passé ?  
Il s’arrêta devant le poste de commissariat et rentra dans le bâtiment, allumant les lumières. Il remarqua immédiatement les gardes avachis et se précipita vers eux. Il les effleura.  
\- JARVIS ?  
\- Constantes normales, Monsieur. Ils dorment.  
\- Ils dorment ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ont fait de tels meurtres dans l’hôtel pour ne tuer personne ici ? Questionna-t-il. Passe-moi la vidéo ! Somma-t-il.  
\- Tout de suite, Monsieur.  
Les images furent jetées sur son interface. Il attrapa la vision d’une femme tout de noir vêtue qui lui envoyait un baiser avant de partir.  
\- Repasse-moi ça au ralenti ?  
\- Oui, Monsieur.  
La séquence revint, plus lente, presque image par image. Il avait l’occasion alors de voir chacune de ses formes. Il avait une somptueuse vue sur ses hanches étroites et souple, sur cette poitrine menue mais bien retenue.  
\- Joli morceau…  
\- Votre époux sera ravi de ne pas avoir entendu ça.  
\- Ouais. Je l’ai déjà vue. Envoyez ces séquences au S.H.I.E.L.D., à Darcy et à tous les Avengers. Je veux qu’on me la trouve.  
\- Oui, Monsieur.  
Tony s’assura que les autres prisonniers étaient bien enfermés avant de sortir.  
\- Trouve-moi Steve, JARVIS.  
Il entendit l’intelligence artificielle s’activer alors qu’il marchait vers la bouche de métro. Steve et des métros, ça ne faisait pas très bon ménage. Il l’avait pourtant vu partir par là. Il n’aurait pas dû le laisser faire. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait être idiot !  
Il descendit les marches en courant, déployant des sons métallique sur son sillage. Il arriva à l’étage inférieur et il vit Steve contacter quelqu’un via le téléphone qu’il y avait au mur. Il poussa un soupir et laissa le masque de son armure remonter avant de courir vers son homme.  
\- Steve ?  
\- J’appelle l’autre poste de police pour qu’ils viennent chercher tout le monde.  
Tony libéra des pastilles qui émirent un champ magnétique pour empêcher les criminels de remuer.  
\- On peut leur laisser le paquet là.  
Le blondinet n’en était pas si sûr mais il informa son contact avant de raccrocher.  
\- Encore heureux qu’il fait chaud, tu es encore torse-nu.  
\- C’est vrai. Rit Steve. C’est une première.  
\- Et j’espère que tu ne la reproduiras pas.  
Le Capitaine sourit légèrement.  
\- Tu me ramènes alors ?  
\- Ouaip.  
Tony rabaissa son casque et vint le prendre dans ses bras avant de décoller. En un temps record, après avoir quitté la bouche de métro, ils étaient chez eux. Stark fit retirer son armée et il s’étira avant de partir vers la cave après avoir serré la main de son aimé dans la sienne.  
\- Tony ?  
\- Je vais travailler un peu.  
\- Travailler ? Il est minuit. Viens te coucher.  
\- J’ai eu des émotions fortes. J’ai eu des idées sombres… Je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. Pas immédiatement.  
Steve se rapprocha pour lui prendre la main et la porter à ses lèvres.  
\- Alors je reste près de toi. On ira se coucher quand tu te sentiras fatigué.  
S’il le laissait seul, Tony ferait tout son possible pour se vider l’esprit afin de ne pas faire de cauchemar éveillé. Ce n’était pas mieux. S’il était là, il pourrait chasser les tracas, soulagé ses pensées.  
\- Je n’ai pas le choix, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors viens. Je ferai un truc qui t’intéresse. Qu’est-ce que tu penses des bottes à réaction ? Ça peut être utile pour les Avengers.  
\- Ça semble intéressant à voir.  
Le milliardaire lui sourit en l’entraînant avec lui.

3 jours plus tard

Snoopy courait derrière les jumeaux, Natalia et Maggie, les surveillants en poussant ces étranges aboiements mécaniques. Les petits se tenant à proximité de l’eau, il y avait dix robots qui les surveillaient pour qu’ils n’aient aucun risque. Et ce en plus de Bucky et Steve installé à la terrasse. Le premier avait Oswald dans les bras et avait le droit à une ombrelle, comme toujours. Surtout qu’il faisait encore plus de trente degré et que Zéro était de très mauvaise humeur.  
Python arriva pour poser un biberon d’eau fraîche, une limonade pour Steve et un verre de grenadine pour Bucky. Il s’éloigna ensuite pour rejoindre les enfants avec leurs eaux aromatisées.  
\- C’est agréable de vous avoir ici. Dit Rogers en prenant son verre.  
\- Ça nous fait plaisir aussi. J’aurais aimé que Brock ne travaille pas. Il aurait pu venir. Ça lui aurait fait du bien…  
\- Ça ne va pas ? S’enquit Steve, inquiet. Tu devais l’emmener chez le médecin, non ?  
\- Oui.  
Bucky essaya de sourire mais il n’y arriva tout bonnement pas.  
\- Bronchite chronique. Il faut qu’il arrête de fumer mais il ne veut pas. Et le traitement est… cher.  
Il posa un baiser sur le front d’Oswald qui s’agitait.  
\- Tu veux ton biberon ?  
\- Biberon !  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver l’attrapa et le donna à son bébé qui but de grandes goulées d’eau.  
\- Ne soyez pas trop orgueilleux. Si vous avez besoin d’aide…  
\- Steve…  
\- Tu m’as aidé toute notre jeunesse. Je peux te le rendre si tu en as besoin. On est ami. C’est le but, non ?  
Bucky passa un doigt nerveux sur le pourtour de son verre.  
\- Tu dois savoir comment t’y prendre, toi…  
\- Moi ?  
\- Oui… Un cinquantenaire avec des problèmes de poumons qui refuse d’arrêter de fumer, ce n’est pas loin d’un cinquantenaire avec des problèmes de cœur qui continue de boire, non ?  
\- Euh ? Oui ? Mais mon père est mort à cause du gaz moutarde. Pourquoi tu pensais…  
\- Je sais. Et il était dans le 107ième escadron. Tout comme moi. Je parlais de Tony.  
\- Stark ?  
\- À moins que tu ne sois marié à un autre Tony ?  
Rogers fronça les sourcils et attrapa son téléphone pour regarder la page wikipédia de son amoureux. Il remarqua les lèvres de Bucky se retrousser.  
\- Tu ne connais pas l’âge de ton mari ?  
\- Pas vraiment…  
Cette fois le Soldat de l’Hiver rit.  
\- Cinquante. Cette année.  
\- Comment tu sais ça ? Soupira Steve.  
\- Je connais. C’est tout. Et toi ? Tu ne fêtes pas son anniversaire ?  
\- Si, bien sûr !  
Steve vérifia toutefois l’âge sur la page wikipédia et fut sidéré de voir que, oui, il avait bien cinquante ans. Il ferma son téléphone et jeta un coup d’œil vers les enfants qui faisaient un château de sable en buvant les verres que Perséphone leur tendait dès qu’ils le désiraient.  
\- Tu penses bien qu’il ne manquerait pas une occasion de s’offrir un cadeau. Reprit-il comme le silence s’était imposé. Mais on ne met pas de bougie. Expliqua-t-il.  
Oswald reposa son biberon et s’agita vers la plage.  
\- Tu veux descendre ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Reste dans le sable près de nous.  
Il posa son bébé qui s’accrocha à la table. Il le regarda puis revint à Steve qui buvait trop vite son verre pour que ça aille bien.  
\- Tu n’avais pas réalisé, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui… Je comprends ton inquiétude d’un seul coup. Je ne pensais pas que… qu’il était si vieux…  
\- Eh si ! Vous êtes vraiment adorable.  
Tony, qui sortait de la maison, attrapa Oswald qui s’éloignait pour le renvoyer vers Bucky.  
\- Vous avez eu des enfants ensemble et vous enterrerez vos petits copains ensemble.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver se figea alors qu’il tendait la main vers son fils et il leva un regard noir vers le milliardaire.  
\- Quoi ? Ce n’est pas vrai ?  
\- C’est abrupte. Accorda Steve. Et je n’aime pas trop cette blague non plus…  
\- Et pourtant.  
Tony s’assit à côté de son partenaire, en maillot, et tenant sa vodka-orange à la main.  
\- Faut que vous vous y habituiez.  
Il s’appuya contre son dossier et jeta un œil vers les enfants.  
\- Quand Maggie aura dix-huit ans et que les hommes lui tourneront autour, ce qui n’arrivera pas avant ses dix-huit ans, j’aurai soixante piges. Et quand Stasya aura dix-huit ans et que les hommes lui tourneront autour, ce qui n’arrivera pas avant ses dix-huit ans, eh bien… Brock en aura presque quatre-vingt.  
\- Je peux lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure ? Demanda Bucky à son meilleur ami.  
Le blondinet secoua la tête.  
\- Tu ne veux pas t’en prendre à un papi. Dit Tony en levant les mains. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais c’est un fait auquel vous devez être préparés. Surtout que vous vieillissez lentement.  
Cette fois, le ton de Stark était plus pesant. Il prit une gorgée d’alcool puis attrapa la main de Steve.  
\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux que tu te trouves quelqu’un d’autre après moi.  
\- Tu es irremplaçable. Assura Steve en se penchant pour lui poser un baiser sur le coin des lèvres.  
Bucky sourit à peine puis concentra son regard sur Oswald, assis sur le sol, qui faisait des petits tas. Il porta tout naturellement une poignée de grain doré à sa bouche mais son otets lui attrapa son petit poignet.  
\- Non, non. On ne mange pas ça.  
\- Eyh, Buck’ ! Fit Tony.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver souleva son bébé pour lui retirer le sable.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Ton CV est accepté par Pepper. Tu travailleras comme secrétaire à la tour Avengers. Et j’aimerais que tu tries toutes nos données sur les supervilains. Ça doit te connaître.  
\- Oui. Je ferai de mon mieux. Mais promets-moi de me virer si je ne conviens pas.  
\- Promis ! Dit Tony en levant la main.  
Il but à son verre.  
\- Et combien tu vas me payer ? Demanda Bucky.  
\- Cinq milles !  
\- J’ai regardé sur internet, la norme est de deux milles quatre cent…  
\- Mais je suis Tony Stark. Répondit-il.  
\- Je ne peux pas accepter si c’est injuste.  
\- Trois milles. Trois milles dollar par mois. Ok ?  
Bucky caressa la tête de son fils, l’empêchant ensuite de manger plus de sable. Il releva la tête vers Tony.  
\- D’accord.  
Stark leva les bras en l’air comme un enfant, renversant sa vodka. Il grogna avant de se lever, retirant ses lunettes de Soleil pour les mettre dans les cheveux de Steve.  
\- Une baignade s’impose. Merci Bucky.  
Il dressa les pouces puis, après avoir embrassé son homme et poser son verre, il partit vers les enfants. Le Soldat de l’Hiver caressa la joue de son fils, enfin soulagé. Avec trois milles dollar supplémentaire, ils devraient s’en sortir. Le salaire de Brock partait presqu’entièrement dans leur appartement. Et encore, ils avaient beau être près de la rivière, ils vivaient dans un quartier à risque, dans de vieux bâtiments presqu’en ruine, sinon, ils seraient vraiment ruinés.  
Ils pourraient enfin vivre, maintenant…


	8. Chapitre 8

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 8 : 

Brooklyn, New York

La porte s’ouvrit dans un tel claquement que Bucky sursauta alors qu’Oswald fondait en pleurs. Hal leva la tête, arrêtant la partie de carte qu’il faisait avec sa sœur et ses pères. Brock attrapa leur benjamin et le souleva.  
\- Caaaalme. C’est marraine, tu vois ?  
\- Qui ne sait pas comment on frappe aux portes. Ajouta le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
Sin l’ignora en venant poser une caisse sur un plan de travail dans la cuisine. Crossbones la rejoignit en caressant la tête de son « fils ». Lequel se blottit tout contre lui.  
\- T’en as ramené des trucs, fillette.  
Bucky se leva, donnant ses cartes à moitié à Hal, à moitié à Stasya, pour venir fermer la porte et jeter un œil. Il grimaça en voyant des conserves, du pain, des saucissons, quelques fruits et une boîte d’œuf.  
\- C’est légal ? Demanda le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
\- Tu ne veux pas savoir. Répondit-elle.  
Le mercenaire pinça les lèvres. D’un côté, il n’approuvait pas parce que ce n’était pas le genre de chose qu’ils devaient monter à leurs enfants, de l’autre côté, il n’avait rien à lui rembourser et ne voyait pas son orgueil entaché.  
\- Merci. Supposa Bucky.  
\- De rien !  
\- Ce qui me fait penser : si on ne peut pas braquer une banque, on peut braque directement la pharmacie ? Dit Brock en rangeant les courses, Oswald toujours blotti contre son torse.  
Son amant poussa un léger soupir et regarda les muffins que Sin avait ajouté dans le paquetage.  
\- J’ai trouvé un travail qui paie bien. Dit-il.  
\- Oh ? Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt. S’enjoua son homme.  
L’assassine se tourna vers les enfants en les entendant trottiner et elle s’accroupit pour les prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Siiiin ! On jouera au ballon ? Demanda Hal.  
\- Ouiiii ! Basket comme t’a appris ! Sautilla Stasya.  
\- Vous allez la battre, cette fois-ci ! Encouragea Brock.  
Elle lança un coup d’œil vers son ami en souriant. Non, ce n’était pas un message caché. Tant mieux. Elle préférait battre à plate coutures ses « neveux » et leur apprendre à être des battants. Puis c’était amusant de voir les petits faire des efforts pour l’attraper.  
\- Et donc, l’artiste ? C’est quoi ?  
\- J’ai accepté la proposition de Tony. Je commence lundi. Donc tout à l’heure, j’irai acheté tes médicaments. Surtout grâce à ça.  
Il toucha la caisse déjà à moitié vide.  
\- Vu le nombre de fois où je mange chez vous. Dit-elle.  
\- Tu vas bosser à la Tour Avengers ? Répéta Brock.  
\- Oui. Ça te gêne à ce point ?  
\- Non. C’est bien.  
L’ex-Commandant toussa dans son poignet. Il reprit le rangement ensuite.  
\- Il doit bien te payer.  
\- Oui. Ça va s’arranger. Souffla-t-il avec conviction.  
\- Si ça s’arrange, je propose que vous m’invitiez pour le repas. Sourit Sin en se levant. Et je veuuuuux… manger des pâtes au fromage et à la dinde.  
\- Je m’en chargerai. Dit Brock.  
\- Et on a beau adoré Sin, on dit « j’aimerais ». Fit Bucky à l’adresse de ses enfants.  
Les jumeaux opinèrent. Stasya toucha l’épaule de sa « tante » en poussant un petit oh puis trottina vers son papa pour lui tirer le pantalon. Oswald gémit en serrant ses petites mains potelées sur le haut de son père.  
\- Papa Brocky, tatie Sin a bobo…  
\- Blessée ? Répéta Rumlow. Montre, fillette ?  
\- Ce n’est rien. Quand on vit dangereusement, comme moi, on se blesse et c’est normal.  
\- Montre. Dit Bucky.  
Elle soupira en se tournant vers lui, présentant le dos de son épaule.  
\- C’est une brûlure… Mais ça a l’air d’aller. Tu veux qu’on soulage ça ? Magie ? Crème ?  
\- Ça va. C’est moi qui doit vous protéger. Dit-elle en souriant. Mon petit couple. Fit-elle en tirant les joues du Soldat de l’Hiver comme si ce n’était qu’un petit chien tout sauf dangereux.  
Oswald se remit à pleurer.  
\- Et toi, tu es un petit égoïste. Reprit Brock en faisant légèrement sauter le gamin.  
\- Papa ! Répondit le gamin en lui souriant.  
Rumlow l’observa, son petit visage rond, ses grands yeux bruns, ses cheveux châtains, presque blond. Les petites mains bougèrent vers lui, réclamant des câlins.  
Bucky pencha la tête sur le côté. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire réagir son homme mais ce dernier resserra Oswald contre lui et lui posa un baiser sur le front avant de le poser.  
\- Allez, file, petit égoïste.  
Mais le garçonnet s’accrocha à sa jambe.  
\- Il est adorable ce bébé. Lâcha Sin, raillant à moitié.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et Brock avait vérifié que leurs bébés dormaient. Les trois étaient bel et bien assoupis. Il s’étira alors et s’alluma une cigarette en grimpant sur l’appui de fenêtre du salon.  
\- Papa gère ! Lança-t-il.  
Bucky rit en fermant son livre.  
\- C’est vrai.  
Il se leva et vint l’embrasser sur le coin des lèvres.  
\- C’était bien avec Steve ou c’était un plan ?  
\- C’était un peu des deux.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver lança un regard désapprobateur à la cigarette mais Brock tira tout de même dessus. Il fit rouler la fumée sur sa langue puis la recracha par la fenêtre en un petit rond. Le mercenaire eut un léger sourire.  
\- Mais c’est toujours bien de voir Steve. Sans que ce ne soit une fausse obligation. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Et les enfants adorent la plage. Oswald à découvert le sable pour de vrai. Il faudra que tu viennes, la prochaine fois.  
\- Promis. Sourit Rumlow. J’aime bien aussi la plage.  
L’ancien bras armé attendit qu’il n’aspire de la fumée et ne la recrache pour venir lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres.  
\- Il est tard. Tu devrais aller te coucher.  
\- Mouais maman.  
\- C’est toi qui a l’air d’être mon père. Lui répondit Bucky en tirant la langue.  
\- Et pourtant, c’est toi qui a l’âge de l’être. Répliqua-t-il avant de lui voler ladite langue.  
Il le rapprocha de lui, venant glisser le muscle mou dans sa bouche pour qu’ils soient plus intimes, au chaud. Il le serra contre lui et grogna de désir en sentant le bassin de son homme contre le sien. Après autant de temps, il aimait toujours autant ce corps grand, élancé, musclé, les épaules larges et le ventre plat, sans oublier ses cuisses fermes et ses hanches parfaites. Son cerveau le désirait sans le moindre doute mais son corps, lui, ne voulait absolument pas réagir.  
Il soupira de déception en s’éloignant. Il porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres et observa le visage volontaire de son aimé, ses yeux bleus remplis d’amour et de détermination mais avec une pointe d’inquiétude. Il recracha la fumée par la fenêtre et glissa sa main sur les fesses rebondies de son partenaire.  
Bucky lui prit ladite main, joignant les doigts un instant avant de le relâcher.  
\- Moi, je suis fatigué alors je vais me coucher. Je t’attends.  
Il s’éloigna et se dirigea vers le couloir.  
\- Tu m’attends ? Où ça ?  
\- Dans le lit.  
\- Dans le lit ?  
Bucky lui répondit par un sourire et partit dans le couloir.  
\- Attends, attends !  
Brock écrasa directement sa cigarette et courut pour rejoindre son partenaire et lui saisir la main.  
\- Dans le lit ?  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver sourit de plus belle.  
\- Avec moi ?  
\- Oui. Rit-il.  
Il l’attira à lui et l’embrassa avant de l’emmener vers la chambre qu’il ferma derrière lui. Il le poussa à s’allonger et retira rapidement pantalon et haut pour avoir moins chaud. Rumlow l’imita et le regarda détacher ses cheveux et s’installer à son côté comme si c’était la chose la plus érotique qui lui eut été donnée de voir.  
Il mit ses coudes autour de son corps et se pencha au-dessus de lui.  
\- Tu es beau quand tu es dans mon lit.  
\- Parce que je ne le suis pas d’habitude ? Railla Bucky.  
\- Si. Mais là, tu l’es encore plus. Qu’est-ce qui t’a décidé ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Je veux passer chaque seconde de ma vie avec toi.  
Rumlow lui caressa la joue. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu’il ressentait. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Ça faisait écho à ces mots qu’il lui avait soufflé : « Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ».

Washington, District Columbia – Le lendemain

Huit heures du matin sonna, Coulson fit un garde-à-vous parfait lorsque Steve arriva en compagnie de son amant. Sam était à ses côtés mais lui, il n’était pas un petit chien bien dressé et sourit de toutes ses dents en agitant la main. D’autant plus que Tony avait encore eu le temps de passer chercher Bucky et Darcy. Natasha sortit d’ailleurs de la pièce et trottina vers son meilleur ami pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
Elle s’arrêta néanmoins en voyant Stark lui étendre les bras. Elle haussa les sourcils et se jeta sur lui.  
\- Si tu insistes !  
Steve sourit et s’approcha de Coulson pour lui serrer la main, sachant qu’il appréciait cela. Il prit Falcon dans ses bras et adressa un signe de tête à Fury qui se présentait.  
\- Murdock ne devrait plus trop tarder. J’aimerais que nous parlions de quelque chose avant cela. Venez.  
Tony relâcha la jeune rousse qui enlaça alors le Soldat de l’Hiver pendant que les autres rentraient. Ils ne tardèrent d’ailleurs pas, tous deux, à les rejoindre. Bucky lança un regard à Bruce qui acquiesça vers lui pour le saluer. Un geste que le mercenaire dédaignait.  
Fury contourna la table, regarda les autres s’installer et se tint debout derrière sa propre chaise. Rhodey manquait, Rumlow aussi, ils n’avaient pas Antman, Wanda et Vision mais Sharon et Maria étaient là.  
\- Nous avons besoin de savoir ce que ça ferait si le sperme d’un super soldat avec un ovule normal aurait les mêmes propriétés que si un sperme normal entrait avec le sang d’un super soldat. Expliqua le Colonel.  
\- Quoi ? Souffla Tony.  
\- C’est pour ça ? Demanda Bucky vers la rousse. Ils te donnent une chance pour ça ?  
Elle ne répondit pas mais le regard qu’elle lui jeta était plus que clair.  
\- Toi ? S’enquit Stark. JARVIS m’a prévenu que tu voulais des informations sur un de mes prototypes. Bien sûr, ça fait longtemps que je sais pourquoi tu le veux.  
Natasha siffla.  
\- Vous voulez utiliser Natasha pour porter un enfant ? De qui ? Protesta Steve.  
\- C’est à elle de choisir ou à vous de vous proposer. Répondit Fury.  
\- Sauf si nous refusons tous les deux. Répliqua le Capitaine. Nous ne pouvons pas la mettre en danger. Et Natasha n’est pas un sujet d’expérience. Ni son enfant. Cessez de croire que les enfants sont juste des expériences.  
Il lança un coup d’œil vers Bucky.  
\- Nous l’avons été. Nous avons été des expériences. Wanda pourrait se ranger de notre avis.  
\- Wanda et vous-même étiez volontaire, Rogers. Rappela Fury.  
\- Et je suis volontaire. Souffla Natasha.  
Elle regarda vers Bruce qui dissimulait un petit sourire. Elle lui en avait voulu lorsqu’il avait proposé son nom mais est-ce qu’il avait vraiment uniquement fait ça pour lui donner la chance qu’elle réclamait maintenant ? Devait-elle se lever pour aller lui coller un baiser sur la joue ?  
\- Brock a dit « oui ». Souffla Bucky en russe. Est-ce que tu es consciente de ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui. Répondit-elle dans la même langue. Brock m’avait prévenu. Votre dispute ?  
\- Ce n’était qu’une dispute.  
\- J’en ai compris la teneur.  
\- Inutile d’essayer de me convaincre. Je doute qu’il l’ait demandé. Fit le Soldat de l’Hiver. À moins que tu veux avoir la même chance que Steve !  
Celui-ci releva la tête ayant cru entendre son prénom.  
\- Tu sais bien que oui !  
Elle sourit un peu plus tristement.  
\- C’est juste que si je peux faire quelque chose…  
\- Non. Dit-il.  
\- Vous avez fini ? Demanda Fury. Vous avez visiblement prévenu Barnes à l’avance, Romanoff donc je suppose que vous avez fait vos accords.  
Natasha acquiesça.  
\- Nous acceptons. Si Stark veut bien nous aider ?  
\- Oui. Je dois juste finaliser quelques points.  
\- Parfait. Nous en reparlerons. Décréta le Colonel.  
La russe retint un soupir ravi et commença à murmurer dans sa langue natale ce que Bucky identifia immédiatement comme un « pourvu que ce soit une fille ».

Matt Murdock poussa la porte de la salle du S.H.I.E.L.D. apprécia plus que secrètement l’ascenseur de ce bâtiment. Il avait un guidage vocal, au moins. Il pouvait aisément se déplace grâce à lui.  
Ainsi, il arriva parmi les autres et put rapidement les identifier par leurs odeurs, leurs souffles.  
\- Bonjour. Salua-t-il.  
\- Bonjour. Répondit Fury. Vous avez pu faire des recherches ? Questionna-t-il d’emblée.  
\- Oui. Le nombre de malfaiteur lié à KAW n’est pas si élevé que nous pensions. Pour être exact, hormis Joseph Manfredi et Slug, personne ne s’est directement affilié à KAW ou n’y revendique son appartenance.  
\- Peut-être parce que c’est une nouvelle association ? Questionna Tony.  
\- Probablement. Approuva Sam.  
\- J’ai néanmoins une vidéo. … Donc Matt, vous glandez pendant que je la montre et qu’on se demande qui elle est, n’est-ce pas ?  
Le Capitaine donna un coup sur le bras de son amant.  
\- Ah oui ! Parce que c’est une fille. Elle a désactivé les caméras puis endormi les gardes, ou l’inverse, avant de m’envoyer un baiser lorsqu’elles se sont remises.  
\- Endormi ? Questionna Matt.  
\- Oui. Elle n’a pas trouvé utile de les tuer. J’ai réussi à la toucher ou à toucher Manfredi mais c’est tout. On a remis une dizaine d’hommes de main à la police et eux n’ont pas été libérés. Continua d’expliquer Tony.  
Il utilisa JARVIS pour lancer l’hologramme de la jeune femme. D’abord à vitesse normale puis réduite.  
Bucky lança un coup d’œil vers Natasha qui observait les traits de la femme. Pendant ce temps, Matt utilisait ses feuilles avec du braille pour relire le nom des membres de KAW. De ce qu’il savait, il n’y avait aucune femme.  
\- Darcy, Bucky, employés à ma botte qui ne jurent que par moi ! Lança Tony.  
\- Là, je vois pas. Répondit la première.  
Elle attrapa sa tablette et commença à rechercher. Le Soldat de l’Hiver fronça les sourcils en observant la scène qui se rejouait encore et encore.  
\- Je ne sais pas…  
\- Moi ça me dit quelque chose. Répondit Sam.  
\- Ah ? Questionna Steve.  
\- Je ne sais pas… Mais je connais cette démarche.  
\- Darcy, Bucky, est-ce que vous avez déjà trié les supervilains par les personnes qui les ont affrontés ? S’enquit Tony.  
\- Non. Je suis avant tout à la recherche. Rappela Darcy d’une petite voix.  
\- Et moi j’essaie d’abord de faire des fiches décentes rassemblant toutes les informations. Mais si ça peut vous aider, Crossbones et Winter Soldier doivent y être. Répondit le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
\- Et je tiens à vous garder dans la base de données. Dit Stark.  
\- Je me suis battu contre Killian, Hammer, la Warrior White Princess, Cobra, Boomslang, Copperhead, les hommes d’HYDRA… Crossbones, Winter Soldier.  
\- La Warrior White Princess est morte. Informa Bucky. Sin l’a tuée. Alors à moins qu’elle se trompe.  
\- C’est possible. Intervint Natasha. Ne l’éliminons pas au cas où. Il y a des femmes dans HYDRA mais je doute que tu aies pu noter ça, Sam. Reprit-elle vers lui.  
Il secoua la tête.  
\- Elle ne rappelle rien à personne d’autre ? S’assura-t-il.  
Tony observa les courbes.  
\- J’ai certifié à JARVIS l’avoir déjà vue mais je ne peux pas me souvenir d’où. Il faudra vraiment faire ce recoupage des ennemis qu’on a affronté, ça devrait nous débusquer qui elle est. Et ensuite, elle nous mènera à son chef.  
\- Pourquoi KAW ne serait pas dirigé par une femme ? Demanda Natasha. Elle a désactivé tes caméras, Tony, ce n’est pas n’importe qui.  
\- Ouais. Grommela Stark.  
Plus la personne qui avait démantelé son système défense serait forte, moins il aurait à craindre pour son orgueil… Mais…  
\- Vous avez déjà vu un chef se déplacer pour ses sous-fifres ? Hein Funny ?  
\- Ça m’arrive.  
\- KAW est nouveau. Rappela Sharon. Peut-être qu’elle est obligée de le faire. Darcy, on ne peut sortir une liste des femmes qui travaillent pour le mal.  
\- Moi je fais la recherche…  
\- Pas encore. Je commence. J’ai littéralement pu voir les fiches et décider quoi faire. Répondit Bucky.  
\- Que tu travailles lentement, je devrais te virer. Dit Tony.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver sourit à peine à la plaisanterie.  
\- Je travaillerais à ça et je vous enverrai les fiches des personnes qui sont à coup sûr dans KAW.  
\- Je veux qu’on puisse en arrêter certains. Ayez toujours des mouchards avec vous. Décréta Fury. Vous pouvez y aller. Ajouta-t-il. Natasha, on se verra plus tard.  
\- Oui.  
Elle se leva pour contourner la table et remercier encore Bucky. L’impatience qu’elle avait était incommensurable.

Brooklyn, New York

Après une journée entière de travail, Bucky n’arrivait pas pour autant à s’arrêter. Il fallait qu’il se vide l’esprit. Il entendait son homme jouer avec les enfants à côté et ça se caractérisait entre autre par le fait qu’Oswald essayait d’avoir toute l’attention pour lui.  
Il doubla alors la cadence de ranger les vêtements, que Brock avait lavé, plié et repassé comme il pouvait durant l’après-midi.  
Comme toujours, il termina par sa chambre avec son aimé, en profitant pour refaire le lit, constitué d’un drap, bien que ce fut inutile par cette chaleur qui ne décroisait pas. Il tira un tiroir et arrangea les sous-vêtements et chaussettes pour mettre ceux qui revenaient de la machine lorsque ses doigts butèrent contre quelque chose de dur. Il l’attrapa pour vérifier que ce n’était pas une arme et s’assurer que la sécurité était mise ou qu’elle était vide, sinon. On ne savait jamais qu’un enfant venait fouiner dans leurs affaires en quête de doudou.  
Il rapporta une boîte et soupira en la voyant, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il l’avait mise là ?  
\- Ce n’est pas la tienne.  
La voix de Remaker fit froncer les sourcils à Bucky. Pour ça, il pouvait faire confiance à la bague. Les formes, les objets, ça lui connaissait.  
\- Si ce n’est pas la mienne, où je l’ai mise ?  
\- Tu m’as parlé ? Lui parvint la voix de Crossbones.  
\- Non ! Je parle aux bagues ! Répondit le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
Il entendit le rire de son amant. C’était sûr que c’était plutôt singulier… Mais tant que c’était lui qui avait le contrôle, ce n’était que singulier…  
\- Tu as caché la tienne dans le secrétaire, derrière la perforatrice parce que Brock ne perfore rien.  
Bucky se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dur de croire Liar. Il se dirigea vers le secrétaire pour l’ouvrir et vérifier. Les deux boîtes étaient presqu’identiques. Si pas complétement identique. Elles venaient du même bijoutier en plus. Mais il était peu cher.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Liar.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver replaça les petites boîtes s’assurant auprès de Remaker qu’il ne s’était pas trompé, on ne savait jamais, et termina de ranger les vêtements pour retourner dans le salon auprès de sa petite famille.  
 


	9. Entre deux Mondes

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 9 : Entre deux mondes

Malibu, Californie – Deux jours plus tard

Les talons de Pepper claquèrent sur le sol alors qu’elle trottinait vers Tony. Elle le saisit par son bras et le tourna vers elle pour lui ajuster sa cravate puis vérifier la tenue de son costume. Elle retira même quelques cheveux et poussière. Elle-même avait relâché ses cheveux qui retombaient doucement sur le devant de son épaule, sublimant le noir de sa robe très chic avec un laçage dans le dos.  
Le milliardaire se dégagea et partit vers la baie vitrée pour regarder la mer qui se jetait presqu’aux pieds de sa maison. Il se tourna ensuite vers Fury qui venait de revenir, portant un costume aussi élégant que le sien. Happy en avait également revêtu un et il tenait ses clés nerveusement en main, ce qui poussait Rhodey à le rassurer.  
Sauf que ledit Rhodey se détourna de lui dès qu’il entendit du bruit dans l’escalier. La gorge serrée, il regarda Maria descendre les marches dans une longue et élégante robe bleue à paillette, les cheveux remontés en un élégant chignon. Lorsqu’elle se dirigea vers Tony pour le remercier d’avoir pu utiliser sa salle de bain, le Lieutenant-Colonel eut une vision sur tout son dos et il déglutit difficilement ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de Happy.  
\- Je croyais que vous étiez ensemble depuis quatre ans. Rit-il.  
\- Je trouverai toujours ma petite amie magnifique. Répondit James. Ça ira, Happy.  
Il acquiesça.  
Le militaire se dirigea alors vers sa compagne pour la complimenter sur sa tenue.  
\- Vous comptez toujours venir, Funny ?  
\- Nous en avons déjà parlé. Répondit-il d’un ton pesé.  
\- Vous savez quoi ? Vous ne réagissez plus du tout à « Funny », je vais devoir vous appeler autrement.  
Il scruta le visage de son vis-à-vis mais ne vit rien dedans et soupira.  
\- On peut y aller, Tony.  
Le génie mécanique se tourna vers son ami qui serrait de plus belle ses clés dans ses mains.  
\- Il va être l’heure.  
\- On peut arriver en retard.  
\- Non. Dit Pepper en venant lui prendre le bras. On ne peut pas.  
Elle le traîna à sa suite vers l’extérieur et le mena vers la limousine. Happy se précipita à la suite pour venir ouvrir la portière où Pepper obligea l’homme à s’installer. Avant qu’il n’ait pu tenter une fuite de l’autre côté, Rhodey rentra et le bloqua. Le milliardaire soupira comme un enfant et croisa les bras. Il regarda Maria et Fury s’installer en face de lui et il attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer des SMS.  
\- J’espère vraiment qu’il y aura des gens de KAW à ce gala. Dit-il en jetant un coup d’œil vers Fury.  
\- Je pensais qu’il n’y avait aucune chance. Répondit ce dernier.  
\- J’espère vraiment que vous vous trompiez. Ça mettrait un peu d’animation.

Passer la foule de journaliste était une chose, ne pas répondre à leur questions en étaient une autre. C’était tout un art que Tony avait appris très jeune et il avait pu se glisser comme une anguille sans répondre à la moindre question. Ni sur l’avenir de la Stark Industries, ni sur son avis d’être ici et encore moins sur quoi que ce soit de privé.  
Pour ça, il pouvait remercier son père et les années à être le centre de l’attention du Monde.  
Et maintenant, il s’ennuyait comme un rat mort. Fury et Pepper dansaient ensemble, Rhodey et Maria également, quant à Happy, il était en train de vider le buffet. Un verre de champagne à la main, Tony faisait un voyage vers le bar. Quitte à s’ennuyer à devoir fuir des mains tendues et des personnes réputées qui voulaient son avis sur des choses dont il se moquait éperdument, autant être bien alcoolisé.  
Jetant un œil à son téléphone, il se rendit compte que la soirée allait être très longue.  
\- Un Manhattan. Demanda-t-il.  
\- Monsieur Stark !  
Tony se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l’appeler, haussant un sourcil. Il découvrit alors l’ambassadeur du Kenya qui était accompagné d’un grand fabriquant de jouet. Lorsqu’ils voulurent lui serrer la main, il attrapa son Manhattan et sourit en portant son verre de champagne à ses lèvres.  
\- Je voulais faire des robots Iron Man avec vous, pour les enfants. Ils auraient tout de la fonction d’Iron Man.  
\- Et moi, je voulais vous demander de venir pour l’anniversaire de ma fille. Je vous paierai. Dit le kényan dans un affreux accent.  
Le milliardaire afficha un sourire si railleur qu’il était presque de glace. Ce qui n’était pas le mieux pour avaler un Manhattan !  
\- Excusez-moi. Ce ne serait pas responsable de donner des Iron Man, même miniatures, à tout le monde et tout ce qui est affilié à Iron Man est une marque déposé par les Stark Industries, son image ou tout ce qui s’en rapproche ne peut être utilisé. Encore moins sans son autorisation et pour des mesures de sécurité, vous ne l’aurez pas. Et Iron Man ne se déplace pas dans les fêtes d’anniversaire.  
\- Et je suis trop cher pour vous. Ajouta Tony en souriant.  
Il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler.  
\- Regarde ce que j’ai pris pour toi. Dit-il en tendant le verre de champagne.  
Mais on lui déroba le Manhattan.  
\- Excusez-nous, s’il vous plaît. Dit le nouveau venu avant de s’incliner et de prendre le bras de Tony.  
Il tira dessus et l’emmena avec lui un peu plus loin.  
\- Désolé du retard. J’ai eu un peu de mal avec le jet. Puis à l’entrée…  
\- Et oui ! Qui n’aurait pas envie d’arrêter Captain America ? Se moqua Tony.  
\- Ils avaient plutôt envie d’arrêter « le mari de Tony Stark ».  
Il porta le Manhattan à ses lèvres.  
\- Ils m’ont posés des questions étranges.  
\- Toujours.  
\- À propos de Maggie.  
Tony manqua de s’étouffer avec son champagne.  
\- Je veux que quelqu’un de KAW débarque. Fit-il en regardant les alentours.  
\- Tu la formes pour reprendre les Stark Industries ?  
\- Non. Dit-il. Mais Margaret Stark a remporté la fête de la science avec un volcan-robot innovant et fantastique et a révélé au monde ses talents mécaniques. Je voulais seulement partager quelque chose avec ma fille et… voilà.  
Steve fronça les sourcils. Tony retira ses lunettes de Soleil pour les mettre dans sa poche.  
\- Si je venais à mourir, parce que je réfléchis encore si je vais mourir ou pas, les Stark Industries te reviendront par les lois légales…  
Il lui prit la main et porta son alliance à ses lèvres.  
\- Du mariage. Et si une des filles l’a veut, j’espère que tu la laisseras faire. Ça me rendra heureux, même si je serai mort à ce moment-là.  
Il but son champagne.  
\- N’écoute pas les paparazzis.  
Steve eut un léger soupir mais acquiesça. Il faisait entièrement confiance à son homme. Il entendit le téléphone sonner et l’attrapa avant de rapidement décrocher. Tony attrapa une autre coupe de champagne, posant celle qu’il venait de finir. Voyant le regard que lui jetait son époux, il se détourna vers le buffet pour leur prendre quelque chose à manger.  
Il en profita pour chercher après des potentiels criminels. Mais il continuait de dire que KAW était trop jeune pour faire un casse ici. Même s’il n’avait pas été annoncé spécialement que Tony Stark irait, c’était logique. C’était un gala de charité pour une association à laquelle il donnait. Il avait tellement d’argent, pourquoi ne pas en donner un peu à… mince ! C’était quoi ? Il donnait dans d’autres associations alors savoir à laquelle il assistait exactement…  
Il regarda si c’était noté quelque part sur le buffet. Sur les murs ?  
\- C’était Sam. Dit Steve.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ? S’enquit Tony.  
\- Le numéro de Bucky…  
\- Étrange. On est ici pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il en tendant l’assiette de nourriture à son époux.  
\- Tu n’es pas possible, Tony. Sourit son amant. C’est la donation contre le massacre des dauphins et les rétentions de cétacés dans les parcs.  
\- Oui ! Je voulais absolument être ici pour la super tombola qu’ils organisent avec l’énorme peluche ! Se rappela le milliardaire.  
Il embrassa Steve.  
\- Encore heureux que tu es là.  
\- Tu veux la peluche pour les filles ? Sourit le blondinet.  
Il lança un regard vers la foule mais on ne se concentrait pas trop sur eux. Il se permit de prendre une fourchette de terrine de canard.  
\- Peut-être que je la veux pour moi ! Ou pour toi !  
Tony lui sourit avant de lui prendre le poignet pour l’emmener à sa suite.  
\- Je dois te suivre partout ?  
\- Oui, s’il te plaît. Je ne tiens pas à ce que n’importe qui puisse profiter d’un si joli morceau laissé seul. Et tu me porteras chance. Ce ne serait pas gentil de payer vingt mille tickets.  
Steve s’amusa de cette réponse. De toute façon, son homme ferait un don à la fin de la soirée.

Brooklyn, Manhattan

L’odeur de la lasagne emplit la salle avant que Brock ne lance « à table ! ». Il attrapa les maniques, tira le plat en plexiglass où ils avaient mis trois barquettes pré-préparées et le plaça sur la table, sur le sous-plat. Stasya et Hal avaient mis un peu plus tôt la table et maintenant, ils revenaient en parlant avec Natalia qui sautillait gaiement.  
Maggie les rejoignit après avoir fermé son livre et se hissa sur une chaise pliable branlante. Ils étaient tout confiné autour de la table qui était bien trop petite pour eux tous mais les enfants Stark ne se plaignirent pas. Ils adoraient leurs « oncles » et on leur avait appris la politesse.  
La petite blonde se mordilla la lèvre inférieure lorsque Bucky arriva avec Oswald, le bébé fixant les autres, tout blotti contre son otets.  
\- Tonton Bucky ? Fit-elle.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Daddy m’a demandé te donner ça…  
Elle tira une enveloppe de sa jupe rouge et la tendit au mercenaire en faisant attention de ne pas gêner Brock qui servait.  
\- Merci. Lui dit-il en attrapant la lettre.  
Il l’ouvrit et trouva six papiers. Un blanc, cinq verts.  
\- « Pour le baby-sitting ». Lut-il. Cinq cents.  
Il soupira en jetant l’enveloppe sur un plan de travail. Il allait tuer Tony un jour.  
\- Tu t’en occupes ou je m’en occupe ? Questionna Rumlow.  
\- Tu lis dans mes pensées ou j’ai manqué quelque chose ?  
\- Oswald.  
\- Tu veux ?  
Brock savait pertinemment que c’était une question piège. S’il disait « non », il risquait de blesser Bucky qui sentirait un rejet de son enfant. S’il disait « oui », il devrait s’en occuper. Et il n’en avait vraiment pas envie.  
\- Il peut essayer de manger tout seul, non ? Proposa-t-il. Je le surveille.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver acquiesça en posant Oswald. Hal se pencha pour caresser Snoopy qui était venu sous la table. Stasya l’imita immédiatement en le voyant faire.  
\- Ne caressez pas le chien et mangez. Leur dit Crossbones.  
\- Oui, papa !  
\- Oui, papa Brocky !  
Les enfants prirent leurs fourchettes et commencèrent à manger. Brock écrasa au maximum possible la petite portion de lasagne de son fils adoptif et il récupéra sa compote de prunes, il était le digne fils de son otets, dans le frigo pour lui en mettre également dans l’assiette et qu’il ait tout ce qu’il fallait.  
Hal, Stasya, Natalia et Maggie se relayaient pour faire la conversation à table. Ce n’était pas ce qui était le plus palpitant mais les adultes les écoutaient. Des fois, il s’agissait juste des enfants se demandant ce qu’ils pouvaient faire demain. Ce qui était aussi encourageant que dérangeant pour le couple. Entre autre lorsque les Stark faisaient la liste du nombre de jeux possibles, vélo, trottinette, balançoire, toboggan, jouer dans le sable, aller se baigner, etc. Tout ce que les petits Rumlow avaient, c’était une corde à sauter et un ballon.  
Le téléphone de Bucky sonna tout à coup. Les enfants firent silence alors qu’il attrapait l’appareil en mettant sa fourchette en bouche. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avala avant de dire :  
\- Numéro inconnu.  
\- Répond ?  
Bucky acquiesça et décrocha.  
\- Allô ?  
\- Bucky ? C’est Sam, Steve m’a filé ton numéro.  
\- Oh. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- J’aimerais savoir où habite Sin.  
\- Sin ? Comme… Sin, notre Sin ?  
Brock fronça les sourcils alors qu’il aidait Oswald à faire voyager sa cuillère de l’assiette à sa bouche. Là, il arrivait plutôt à la faire aller de la table à son visage.  
\- Synthia Schmidt, la fille adoptive de Johann Schmidt, dit Red Skull, oui. Dit Falcon.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Questionna Bucky.  
\- Ouais, pourquoi il veut savoir ça ? Surenchérit Brock.  
\- Je pense qu’elle sait des choses sur KAW… J’ai besoin de la contacter.  
\- C’est elle qui vient chez nous quand elle veut. Répondit le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
Oswald pleura pour appeler l’attention de son papa qui tenait sa cuillère.  
\- Quoi ? Soupira Rumlow.  
\- Manger. Gémit le petit.  
L’homme lui rendit le couvert alors que dans le combiné, Sam répondait :  
\- Il n’y a pas un moyen de la contacter ? Je dois lui parler. On a peut-être une piste qui s’ouvre. De toute façon, c’est une criminelle, non ? Ça doit lui connaître.  
\- Je te passe Brock.  
Sur ces mots, il tendit le téléphone à son homme. Il reprit la surveillance des enfants qui demeuraient sage. Hal et Stasya étaient bien intrigués ! Ils savaient qu’on devait peu parler de leur « tatie ».  
\- Pourquoi tu veux parler à la fillette ? Demanda d’emblée l’ex-Commandant.  
\- Pour KAW. Elle sait peut-être des choses.  
\- KAW ? Répéta Brock. J’en doute.  
\- Moi pas. Je me doute que tu veux la protéger mais on parle d’une association malfaisante dangereuse.  
\- Ouais. De toute façon, tu ne la trouveras pas. Même moi je sais pas où elle est. Quelque part.  
Il entendit Sam soupirer dans son oreille.  
\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c’est toujours elle qui vous contacte en premier ! Elle doit forcément avoir une maison !  
\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas où elle reste. Puis ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’elle soit dans la rue. Dit Rumlow.  
Mais il ne s’inquiétait pas. Sa fillette était la reine de la rue et personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal.  
\- Je dois pouvoir lui téléphoner ? Elle a bien un numéro ?  
Ce fut au tour de Brock de soupirer.  
\- Pourquoi tu penses qu’elle sait ? Hormis de croire que tous les criminels sont liés et se connaissent tous. La réponse est non. On ne se connait pas tous, hein.  
\- Stark nous a montré une vidéo de la personne qui a fait une incursion à Malibu pour libérer des criminels de KAW. Elle se déplaçait comme Sin.  
\- Comment tu sais comment Sin bouge ? Même moi, je ne sais pas ça !  
Bucky toussa dans sa main et Brock lui tira la langue comme un enfant.  
\- Je dois lui parler. Je me trompe peut-être.  
Brock soupira.  
\- 555-0290. C’est son numéro. Elle répondra. Mais fais attention à ce que tu dis ou fais. S’il se passe quoi que ce soit qui ne me plaise pas… Dit-il.  
\- Oui. Merci beaucoup, je vous tiens au courant.  
Sur ces mots, il raccrocha. Brock soupira, ferma l’appel de son côté et le rendit à Bucky. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure parce qu’il n’aimait pas ça du tout…  
Il espérait vraiment qu’il ait bientôt des nouvelles et pas parce que Sin irait mal.

Brock posa un gros baiser sur le front de Hal et Stasya. Il en posa même un sur celui de Natalia puis Maggie. Ils étaient tous les quatre installés sur le sol « pour qu’il n’y ait pas de jaloux ». Surtout parce que les jumeaux avaient insistés. Les lits étaient déserts mais ce n’était pas gênant. Et si ça se met, il finirait par dormir seulement sur un drap au sol. Même si la chaleur tendait à redescendre.  
Il se tourna vers Bucky qui rangeait le livre qu’il leur avait lu. Il éteignit la lumière, sortit et laissa entrouvert derrière son homme. Ils retournèrent alors dans le salon pour qu’ils s’asseyent. L’ex-Commandant fit toutefois un arrêt par la cuisine pour récupérer une prune juteuse. Il revint près de son amant qui s’attachait les cheveux pour lire. Mais la lecture n’était pas aussi joyeuse que d’habitude : il avait pris le botin téléphonique et il cherchait les kinésithérapeutes respiratoires.  
\- Tiens.  
Rumlow embrassa la joue de son aimé en lui donnant le fruit.  
\- Merci.  
Il attendit qu’il s’asseye pour se blottir contre lui. Brock alluma la télévision pour mettre une vieille série télévisée en enlaçant Bucky. Il lui posa un baiser dans le cou.  
\- Tu veux une bonne nouvelle ?  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver reporta les numéros de téléphone et le nom des qu’il contacterait demain à sa pause de midi.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- J’ai une augmentation. Ils trouvent que je bosse bien alors je vais gagner trois cent dollars de plus par mois.  
\- C’est génial !  
Bucky se tourna vers lui pour l’embrasser.  
\- Ça va aller de mieux en mieux. Peut-être qu’un jour, on pourra aller dans un appartement décent et puis…  
\- Avant de faire ça, je préfère, qu’on se concentre sur le fait de te soigner.  
Il lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres.  
\- Tu es adorable.  
\- Toi aussi. Non… Toi, tu es sexy. Sourit-il en se dégageant pour lui faire complètement face.  
\- Pas autant que toi.  
Il lui caressa la joue un peu rêche.  
\- Ça aura pris un petit moment, mais on va se débrouiller.  
\- Oui.  
Bucky l’embrassa puis lui grimpa sur les cuisses. Mais au lieu de s’abandonner à la luxure, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules puis pressa son épaule contre la sienne.  
\- Mais ne m’abandonne pas. Surtout pas maintenant.  
\- Je ne t’abandonne pas. Jamais.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver pressa son front contre le sien, lui caressant la gorge. Brock fit glisser ses mains sur son ventre. Il hésita mais préféra se taire et attraper la prune pour la porter aux lèvres de son chéri. Celui-ci mordit dedans.  
\- Tu lui as donné le vrai numéro de Sin, non ? Tu ne t’inquiètes pas ?  
\- Non. Tout ira bien. La fillette est forte.  
Il lui embrassa les lèvres encore juteuses.  
\- Et s’il fait quoique ce soit, je sais qu’on la sauvera, toi et moi.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver acquiesça et lui prit la prune des mains pour descendre de ses cuisses et reprendre sa recherche. Rumlow soupira mais le laissa se détourner, le serrant juste dans ses bras et humant son odeur.


	10. Partie de KAW

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 10 : Partie de KAW

El Paso, Texas

Se glissant comme un chat machiavélique, Sin entra dans le bâtiment. Elle réactiva l’alarme qu’elle avait désactivée et marcha tranquillement sur le sol qui ne faisait pas un bruit avec ses semelles en caoutchouc. Elle était toute de noir vêtue et n’était qu’une silhouette sur les murs.  
Même pas.  
Elle descendit un escalier puis s’avança vers un immense tableau qu’elle décrocha. Trop facile. Trop cliché.  
Elle était devant le coffre-fort et elle se pencha contre lui, effleurant un bijou à son oreille. Une analyse se lança, quelques bips quasi inaudibles résonnèrent dans l’oreille de la rousse puis elle encoda le numéro du coffre-fort. Elle tira les bijoux lorsqu’elle sentit son téléphone vibrer.  
Mince !  
Elle déroba le reste de son butin, referma le coffre et décrocha le téléphone.  
\- Hm ? Lança-t-elle.  
\- Sin ?  
La voix de Sam arriva immédiatement dans l’oreille de la jeune femme qui remit le tableau à sa place.  
\- Hm ? Répondit-elle.  
\- Tu fais quelque chose ? Un crime ?  
Sin partit en courant vers l’entrée. D’un coup, elle activa l’arrosage automatique puis jaillit hors de la maison dans un bruit d’eau.  
\- Je suis sous la douche. Répondit-elle en riant.  
\- Oh…  
\- Je t’entends rougir jusqu’ici. Qu’est-ce que tu voulais Wilson ?  
Sin disparut vers l’autre maison, relança les caméras de surveillance avec une aiguille et disparut contre le mur.  
\- Je vais aller droit au but. Je t’ai vu sur la vidéosurveillance du poste de Malibu.  
\- Eh bien, Wilson ! Que dis-tu ?  
\- Ne me la joue pas. Tu es une criminelle et je sais qu’en ce moment même, tu commets un délit. Je sais que tu travailles pour KAW. J’ai vu la réaction de Bucky lorsqu’on a passé les séquences. J’étais sûr de t’avoir reconnu mais le voir ignorer les séquences à ce point…  
\- J’ai des raisons de te répondre ? Tu n’as pas l’air de me croire.  
\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, enchaîna Falcon, c’est pourquoi tu ne tues pas. C’est quelque chose qui te plaît, non ?  
La rousse éclata de rire. Elle ôta sa capuche et la jeta dans une poubelle où elle retira un petit sac rose dans lequel elle mit son butin. Elle retira sa combinaison noire, libérant un bustier gris élégant et un short blanc. Elle la lâcha dans la benne à son tour et craqua une allumette qu’elle laissa tomber sur le tout.  
\- J’aime tuer et j’aime voler. Le vice fait partie de mon être et je sais que le S.H.I.E.L.D. attend de me prendre sur le fait. Toi aussi. Tu veux me mettre sous les barreaux. Tu aimerais te la jouer flic avec moi ?  
Elle regarda le brasier crépiter et sourit.  
\- Tu fais partie de KAW… Tu en es la chef. Murmura Sam. Mais pourquoi ne pas tuer ? Pourquoi ne pas reprendre HYDRA ?!  
\- HYDRA a été corrompu. Et tuer des gens est trop dangereux. Tout le monde à sa façon de tuer. Vous êtes intelligent au S.H.I.E.L.D.  
\- Mais Bucky t’aurait sauvée.  
\- Si on sait qui est le chef de KAW, KAW s’effondre. Dit-elle.  
\- Alors… Échec et Mat ?  
Sin sourit.  
\- Échec et Mat.

Washington, District Columbia

Six heures du matin.  
Sam se réveilla au son de son radioréveil et espéra que Steve pourrait le rejoindre pour une course matinale mais il doutait que ça arrive. Il pourrait courir seul et arriver le premier en tout cas.  
Il se redressa pour sortir du lit sauf qu’un poids l’empêchait de se lever. Il ouvrit les yeux, qui n’était qu’entrouvert jusqu’alors, et remarqua que le poids avait une forme de femme et que sa chevelure rousse tombait sur sa peau blanche, presque dénudée. L’homme déglutit difficilement, se souvenant de son envie nocturne et puis ce joli corps sur lui…  
Il avait toutefois du mal à savoir s’il devait vraiment être excité ou s’il devait être gelé d’effroi.  
\- Je ne te conseille pas d’avoir ce genre d’idées, Wilson. Brock t’arracherait la bite, la cuisinerait et te la ferait bouffer.  
\- Jolie tenue.  
\- Merci. Pourtant, je suis couverte de moucheron. Tu m’as fait rouler sur ma Kawasaki a plus de quatre cent kilomètre heures pour arriver ici.  
\- Alors j’avais raison, n’est-ce pas ? Tu es KAW…  
\- HYDRA était corrompu. HYDRA était ce en quoi j’aspirais mais KAW est mieux. Sois fidèle à KAW et KAW te le rendra. Ce ne sont pas des boniments, nous ne sommes pas plus gentils… Nous sommes pires. KAW ne peut pas tomber.  
Sam sera les dents.  
\- Tu ne diriges pas KAW… Mais alors pourquoi être venu jusqu’ici ?! Tu vas me tuer ?  
\- Te tuer ?  
Elle éclata de rire.  
\- Tu n’as pas pu obtenir mon numéro seul et je sais que tu n’as ni le numéro de Brock, ni de Winter Soldier. Qui te les aura donnés ?  
Elle siffla cette fois.  
\- Captain America.  
\- Tu es très intelligente. Que vas-tu faire de moi ? Somma-t-il.  
\- Tu es un homme valeureux, Sam. Si je pouvais t’acheter, je le ferai. Mais le truc qui nous rend si dangereux à KAW…  
Elle se leva et s’éloigna vers la porte alors qu’un homme s’approchait.  
\- C’est qu’à KAW, chacun des partis s’est engagé à aider les autres. Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Vous avez bien un c…  
L’inconnu claqua des doigts.  
\- Tu es en mon pouvoir ! Jeta-t-il.  
Sam écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Bon, maintenant que je suis là, je vais faire une autre partie de mon travail. Lâcha Sin en quittant la pièce.  
L’étranger se pencha sur Falcon, lui soufflant des mots qui étaient déjà acquis, réécrivant les quelques journées dernières pour qu’il oublie tout de sa recherche sans avoir l’air étrange. Et pourquoi ne pas jouer sur ce qu’il avait sous la main ? Le désir palpable.

 

Assise sur une chaise, Natasha avait bien du mal à ne pas se ronger les ongles alors que ça n’avait jamais été dans ses habitudes. Les choses étaient un peu différentes aujourd’hui. Il était très tôt, elle aurait pu dormir, regarder la télévision, préparer un footing mais elle était ici…  
Et dans quelques secondes, elle pourrait se préparer au plus beau ou au pire moment de sa vie.  
C’était maintenant que les désirs qu’on lui avait arraché avant même qu’elle ne puisse vraiment les éprouver seraient concrétiser ou réduit en poussière. Elle entendait encore les paroles de Steve. Elle n’était pas une expérience, non… Mais elle était exactement comme lui. Lui aussi, il avait risqué tout ce qu’il avait pour obtenir ce que la vie lui avait enlevé. C’était ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient… on acceptait des choses horribles pour une question de rêves.  
Les rêves étaient horribles.  
Elle avait commencé à nourrir ce désir lorsqu’elle avait trouvé un homme qu’elle aimait, elle l’avait étouffé mais il était revenu pour le second. Et après, elle n’avait plus jamais pu le faire taire. Elle avait détesté Steve, elle avait même détesté son Bucky… Et comment un robot pouvait mettre une femme enceinte, bon Dieu ?! Et tous ses enfants qu’elle devait côtoyer continuellement ? Elle les aimait, ses nièces étaient des petits trésors qu’elles appartiennent à Clint, Bucky ou Steve. Mais c’était un coup de poignard…  
Et maintenant…  
\- Natasha.  
Elle leva les yeux vers Tony qui était penché sur elle.  
\- Debout. Dit-il.  
Il lui prit la main et l’attira à sa suite. Chacun des pas que faisait l’espionne étaient horriblement lourd. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle que Bruce utilisait toujours et qui avait toujours des amaxtremis dans des boîtes. Helen était là en souriant. On découvrait des essais d’utérus qui étaient remplis d’une façon exagérée, d’autres étaient dans la poubelle. Et il y avait cet énorme orque adorable qui prenait toute la place derrière des tubes.  
\- Voilà comment ça va se passer, dit Banner, grâce à Madame Cho, on va stimuler ton corps qui va produire plusieurs ovules que nous allons retirer. Si elles sont fiables, nous t’installerons l’utérus artificiel. Barnes nous fera un don de sperme et nous ferons les fœtus. Il devrait y en avoir cinq ou six qui seront implantés.  
\- Un seul devrait survivre. Expliqua Helen. Puisqu’il s’agit d’un utérus artificiel, il se peut qu’on doive aider l’enfant à s’implanter. Nous resterons là durant toute la durée de l’implantation et elle se fera ventre ouvert pour que nous puissions tout contrôler.  
\- Mais d’ici une semaine, tu devrais être enceinte de ton enfant. Annonça le physicien. Il faudra faire des tests régulièrement et faire attention. D’autant plus pour toi.  
\- Inutile de dire que tout ça sera très douloureux et que pour toi, ce sera très handicapant. Lâcha Tony. Je te conseille d’aller vivre chez un proche. On ne sait jamais. Tu as de la chance : tout le monde se battra pour t’avoir.  
Natasha avait attrapé chacune des informations mais elle était incapable de répondre. Son cerveau était comme déjà surchargé d’hormones et sa joie était incommensurable.  
Elle se reprit toutefois. Elle ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse. Elle savait d’ailleurs ce que faisait une grossesse et devait trouver une personne très fiable pour qu’il la voie dans un tel état. Clint ? Il pourrait l’accepter mais ça ne serait que poser des problèmes.  
Elle réfléchit à cette proposition en s’allongeant dans la machine d’Helen. Ou avait-elle trop d’orgueil pour cela ? Resterait-elle chez elle malgré les risques ? Malgré la peur qu’elle perde son enfant ? Pourquoi pas. Il aurait le sang d’un super soldat mais Harley était bien mort, lui. La dépression de Tony à la période de sa mort était un rappel suffisamment violent.  
La Russe sentit les douleurs lorsque les rayons la stimulèrent. Elle garda pour elle sa souffrance. Ce n’était qu’un faible mal comparé à ce qu’elle recevrait en échange.  
\- On va t’ouvrir pour prendre les ovules. Dit Helen. Ça invitera que des hommes se rincent l’œil.  
Bruce toussa dans sa main quelque chose que Tony jura ressembler à « j’ai déjà vu ». Le regard noir qu’il reçut de la scientifique le lui confirma.  
\- Quel manque d’élégance mon pauvre. Lui lança alors Iron Man.  
Le physicien ne répondit pas alors que des aiguilles descendaient dans le ventre de Natasha pour l’anesthésier localement.  
La rousse ferma les yeux et attendit qu’on lui dise qu’on avait retiré les ovules. Mais ce n’était pas ce qu’elle attendait le plus. Son regard restait dans le dos d’Helen.  
Un peu plus d’espoir.  
Il lui fallait juste un brin d’espoir supplémentaire.  
\- Sept ovules sont fiables sur les quinze. Annonça Cho. Ça devrait nous faire trois ou quatre fœtus décent.  
\- Je me charge de l’utérus. Dit Tony.  
Natasha essaya de contrôler ses sanglots. Elle ne devait pas pleurer devant eux, même si c’était de la joie et du soulagement.  
\- Je suis content. Lâcha le milliardaire.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le vit avec l’utérus synthétique dans ses mains gantées.  
\- J’avais ramené l’orque pour toi en lot de consolation. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir l’offrir à Steve et il ne sera pas jaloux de nos filles.  
\- Jaloux ? Répéta Natasha.  
\- Je leur ai acheté un super dauphin et une baleine immense. Steve n’avait plus d’animaux en peluche géant !  
\- Jack n’a pas détruit son cheval géant il y a deux ans ? Tu n’as pas eu le temps d’en racheter un depuis ? Tu me déçois. Lui dit la femme.  
\- Je sais. Moi aussi. Répondit Tony.  
Il termina quelques manipulations puis laissa Helen finaliser le tout en s’assurant que c’était correctement installé et rattaché puis laissa sa machine terminer le travail.  
\- Je tiens à être le parrain. Annonça Stark en levant les mains. En remerciement de mes loyaux services !  
Natasha eut un léger rire qui la fit grimacer puisque la machine travaillait encore. Le téléphone de Tony sonna et il l’attrapa, décrochant d’un mouvement.  
\- Oui, Funny ? Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? Je suis au sous-s…  
\- KAW s’est infiltré dans le S.H.I.E.L.D.  
\- Là, maintenant ? J’y v…  
\- Non. Coupa encore une fois Fury. Qui que ce soit, il est déjà reparti. Mais il a tué Hammer.  
\- Et vous n’avez rien ? Répéta Tony. J’arrive dans dix minutes. On va devoir faire un rassemblement… Oh ben ça tombe bien, on avait besoin que Bucky nous file un paquet. Ajouta-t-il.  
La rousse le regarda, incrédule.  
Que se passait-il ?  
 


	11. Infractions

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 11 : Infractions

Brooklyn, New York

\- Il est huit heures, l’heure de se réveiller !! Hurla une voix.  
Bucky se réveilla en sursaut et braqua son revolver vers la personne qui éclatait de rire en le regardant.  
\- Ça marche !  
\- Sin ! Quand apprendras-tu qu’on a une porte par laquelle il faut frapper ? Soupira le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, rangea son arme et se relaissa tomber sur le lit pour lui montrer son dos. Question de respect par rapport aux problèmes matinaux.  
\- La fenêtre était ouverte, j’ai pris ça comme une invitation. Sourit la rousse.  
\- Otets !  
Hal et Stasya arrivèrent dans la pièce en même temps. C’est là que Bucky réalisa que l’assassine avait dit qu’il était huit heures. Les enfants étaient toujours levés depuis un moment ! Et pourquoi il ne s’était pas levé ? Son réveil n’avait pas sonné ? Dans une demi-heure, il devait être à Manhattan et… il n’y serait jamais à l’heure.  
\- Mais si, tu arriveras à l’heure, puisque je suis là. Dit Influence.  
\- Merci…  
Bucky attrapa ses enfants pour les prendre sur ses genoux, un brin gêné par son état.  
\- Tu as vu ? Tatie Sin est là ! Lança Stasya.  
\- C’est nous on a ouvert ! Reprit Hal.  
\- Bravo mes chéris.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver les embrassa sur le nez en les serrant un peu plus.  
\- Traîtres. Fit Sin.  
\- On sait tous que tu peux passer par la fenêtre. Lui répondit l’homme.  
Il attrapa son téléphone pour voir si Steve ou Tony lui avait envoyé quelque chose en rapport avec leurs filles mais il n’avait rien reçu.  
\- Sin ? Je peux te demander de t’occuper des enfants ?  
\- Ouaip. Mais vous n’avez pas de baby-sitter ?  
\- En été on demande à Meredith, mais si elle continue à draguer Brock comme ça, elle ne vivra plus très longtemps.  
\- Je ne draguerais pas Brock. Répondit Sin.  
Le brun lui sourit à peine puis embrassa encore le front de ses enfants.  
\- Je dois aller travailler, vous restez sage, d’accord ?  
\- Oui, otets ! Dirent-ils d’une même voix.  
Bucky leur caressa la tête et alla rapidement se préparer dans la salle de bain. Il ne sortit qu’après trois minutes mais ses précieux petits étaient déjà dans le salon avec la rousse, Oswald, qui se précipita vers lui, et les filles Stark.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver attrapa son bébé et le câlina. Il vint faire aussi la bise aux jeunes filles.  
\- Vous restez avec Sin aujourd’hui. J’essaierais de contacter votre d…  
Le téléphone de Bucky sonna, déployant une sonnerie d’ACDC que Tony s’était lui-même attribuée. Les jeunes Stark poussèrent un cri approbateur. L’homme décrocha en souriant aux filles.  
\- Allô ?  
\- Bucky ! On a besoin de toi à Washington, D.C ! Je t’envoie un jet ?  
\- Euh… Washington ? Répéta-t-il. Ce n’est pas si loin.  
\- Ben au moins cent cinquante miles(1) hein…  
\- Mince, euh…  
\- Quoi ? Fit Sin.  
\- Je dois aller à Washington, D.C.  
\- J’ai pris ma Kawasaki, tu peux la prendre si tu fais gaffe.  
\- Et moi, je peux t’aider. Lui dit Influence.  
\- Je vais prendre la moto de Sin. Merci, Tony.  
\- D’accord. On t’embarquera avec la moto quand je te ramènerais pour prendre nos filles. Tu me les passes deux secondes ?  
\- Oui.  
Bucky mit le haut-parleur et donna le téléphone à Maggie. Il entendit la voix de Tony saluer ses filles avec joie et celles-ci répondre avec au moins autant d’enjouement si ce n’était plus.  
Il partit dans la cuisine pour écrire un mot rapide et prendre le biberon matinal de Oswald qu’il mit dans le micro-onde. Il le préparait toujours la veille au soir car il n’avait pas l’occasion de passer beaucoup de temps au matin. Et il lui restait un mois et demi pour se préparer à plus. Il y aurait la rentrée des classes, la crèche, le travail…  
Maggie rejoignit Bucky en trottinant et lui tendit son téléphone.  
\- Merci.  
Il lui prit l’objet qu’il fourra dans sa poche et lui fit un baiser sur le front avant de l’accompagner dans le salon. Il posa son fils avec son biberon, lui fit un baiser, comme à ses jumeaux adorés et à la jeune Stark.  
Sin lui fit, elle, la bise de force et lui sourit lorsqu’elle le vit lui offrir un petit rictus amusé. Elle lui donna ses clés et le regarda partir rapidement. Elle souffla et partit vers la cuisine pour se faire un verre, jetant un œil sur le mot qui y était laissé.  
« Je suis à Washington.  
Passe une bonne après-midi.  
Je t’aime »  
Elle trouvait ça mignon. Deux assassins. Deux fous dangereux qui s’aimaient très tendrement.  
Elle était ravie pour ses amis. Et les enviait un peu.

 

Washington, District Columbia

Bucky tendit sa carte à l’entrée du S.H.I.E.L.D. et on acquiesça lentement pour le laisser passer. Il avait déjà remarqué qu’on lui faisait passer plus de barrière qu’aux autres Agents ou que Steve, par exemple. Mais il n’était pas particulièrement surpris. Il était le Soldat de l’Hiver. Toutefois… On ne pouvait pas dire que c’était un simple petit contrôle, une petite carte magnétique qui les protégeraient.  
Il se dirigea vers l’ascenseur et s’y glissa, demandant qu’on l’emmène à l’étage sécurisé où ils avaient toujours leurs rendez-vous.  
Il était à mi-chemin lorsque le sas s’ouvrit et que Sam entra dans la cabine qui se referma derrière lui.  
\- Salut.  
\- Bonjour. Répondit Bucky. Tu as trouvé Sin ?  
\- Sin ? O… Oui. Baffouilla-t-il.  
\- Ça ne va pas ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Demanda le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
Il se passa la main sur la nuque, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
\- On a… couché ensemble.  
\- Oh. Bon point pour toi, tu ne t’en vantes pas. Mais je viendrais à ton enterrement. Brock tu tueras tellement s’il l’apprend.  
\- Il ne va pas l’apprendre. … Tu vas lui dire ? Questionna Falcon.  
\- Par respect pour Steve, non. Il serait triste s’il t’arrivait quelque chose. Mais ce n’est pas dit du point de vue de Sin.  
Les portes s’ouvrirent sur les deux gardes armés. Bucky et Sam présentèrent leurs cartes en même temps et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du bureau ouvert où la plupart des Avengers discutaient déjà. Vision et Wanda avaient leurs enfants et s’il n’y avait pas eu la magie de Scarlett Witch, Tommy courrait partout.  
\- Vous êtes là. Dit Tony.  
Steve fit un signe de main à Bucky qui y répondit.  
\- C’était urgent à ce point ? Questionna Sam.  
\- Justin Hammer est mort. Dit Fury d’emblée.  
Le souffle du Soldat de l’Hiver se coupa brusquement. Son meilleur ami le rejoignit alors, inquiet pour lui. Mais Bucky secoua doucement la tête vers lui.  
\- Je veux voir son corps.  
\- On va vous y emmener. Gardez l’esprit ouvert. Essayer de voir si vous reconnaissez la façon d’agir de quelqu’un, dites-le. N’importe quoi. Nous devons absolument savoir avec qui KAW peut travailler. Un nom suffit. Expliqua Fury.  
\- Stark, Wilson, vous n’avez pas identifié la femme de Malibu ?  
Tony secoua la tête. Il regarda vers Wilson qui ne répondit pas.  
\- Tu n’avais pas une piste ?  
\- Non. Elle n’était pas correcte. Dit-il.  
\- Allons-y.  
Fury partit à l’avant et se fit suivre rapidement par les autres. Ils entrèrent dans l’ascenseur qui fut rapidement plein.  
\- Prison. Demanda le Colonel lorsqu’ils furent tous à l’intérieur.  
Aux côtés de Rhodey, Maria donnait une série d’ordre dans son haut-parleur. Entre autre de vérifier les environs.  
Ils redoutaient KAW. Non pas pour leur force, Tony pouvait attester que les hommes de mains de Manfredi n’étaient pas les meilleurs, mais leur capacité d’infiltration…  
Ils entraient dans le S.H.I.E.L.D. comme bon leur semblait ! Et ils étaient là, avec leur équipe de superhéros parfaitement entraîné, parfaitement inquiétant, qui ne devait pas être en mesure d’arrêter ces membres.  
Il fallait déjà qu’ils les voient et les identifient ! Hormis Manfredi et Slug… et c’était ce genre d’hommes qui utilisaient des sous-fifres pour le plus de choses. C’était impossible de les atteindre, de les identifier…  
Les portes s’ouvrirent et Fury sortit en premier, montrant sa carte.  
\- Ils sont avec moi. Donnez-moi la clé de la cellule cent vingt.  
\- Oui, Monsieur.  
Le garde récupéra la clé en question et la tendit à l’homme. Il partit vers les prisons et utilisa son œil valide pour ouvrir la première porte, laissa passer tout le monde et ferma derrière eux. Ils désactivèrent deux serrures, une seconde avec un accès vocal et la troisième demanda deux empreintes de main. Tony l’aida pour celle-là.  
\- Comment quelqu’un a pu désactiver ça ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Brouilleur. Répondit Stark. JARVIS a analysé. Un brouilleur a très haute fréquence. KAW a des gens qui se débrouillent bien.  
\- Mais les prisons de S.H.I.E.L.D. sont sécurisées. Ce n’est peut-être pas le lieu le plus sécurisé du bâtiment. Expliqua Fury.  
Il se dirigea vers la salle cent-vingt et l’ouvrit.  
\- Et l’homme là devant ? Questionna Scott Lang. Pour les yeux ce n’est pas facile mais le brouilleur a pu suffire. Pour la voix, un enregistrement est suffisant et pour la main, j’ai déjà reproduit ce genre de chose. On doit savoir si l’homme a vu quelque chose.  
\- Le criminel est vraisemblablement passé entre deux rondes. Répondit Phil. Un gaz a été déployé. Expliqua-t-il. On a retrouvé le garde endormi. Il n’était pas très fier.  
\- Tu m’étonnes. Commenta Tony.  
Le milliardaire rentra dans la pièce après Fury pour jeter un œil au corps. Il n’avait jamais vu ce genre de façon de faire. Ce n’en était pas une seule mais plusieurs. On voyait les marques de strangulation, on voyait des piqûres, des coups de couteaux, les veines verdies et saillantes, du vomi sur le torse de l’homme, des brûlures…  
Soit c’était un amateur qui avait essayé de tuer de plusieurs façons avant d’y arriver, soit c’était quelqu’un qui avait essayé de passer ses nerfs dessus. Mais il penchait pour la première option.  
\- KAW a l’air d’utiliser des amateurs. Mais je ne pense pas que KAW en utilise… Dit-il en ressortant.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Questionna Steve. Il doit bien y avoir des personnes qui veulent rejoindre une organisation malveillante alors qu’ils ne savent rien faire. Pas vrai ?  
Cette demande était adressée à Bucky qui rentrait dans la pièce. Il sentait des frissons dans son échine rien qu’en pensant à ce qu’il allait voir. Ça avait quelque chose de jouissif d’observer les hématomes sur son corps, de voir la façon dont son cou était arqué, ses yeux absents.  
\- Je ne connais qu’HYDRA mais toute association, malfaisante ou pas, n’aurait aucune raison d’envoyer une recrue sans un enseignement adapté.  
\- Tu ne penses pas que ce soit un amateur ?  
Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de place dans la prison et Bucky dut se déplacer pour que Natasha rentre et puisse regarder le cadavre. Elle s’accroupit et l’analysa.  
\- Un amateur ou plusieurs personnes. Peut-être plusieurs personnes. Répondit-elle.  
Elle regarda les scarifications sur son corps.  
\- Ou alors… Je peux ?  
Bucky sortit pour laisser Sharon entrer. Celle-ci observa le corps.  
\- C’est peut-être un duo. Regardez… Il a eu le cou brisé. Mais la plupart de ses blessures ont été faites avant. Peut-être qu’un Maître a montré à son étudiant comment infiltrer et tuer mais qu’il lui a enseigné la torture avant ? Proposa-t-elle.  
Vision rentra à son tour pour analyser le corps. Il acquiesça.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver regarda ce qu’il pouvait encore voir d’Hammer d’ici. Ses yeux ne pouvaient le lâcher. C’était entre la perplexité et l’extase. Il voulait le voir souffrir. Il savait qu’il avait souffert.  
\- Pas de vidéo ? Demanda Matt.  
\- Non. Répondit Fury. Nous l’avions espérer mais non. Nous ne savons même pas combien de temps ça a duré. Helen va faire des analyses. Nous saurons quel est le poison utiliser. Nous en saurons p…  
\- Colonel ! Ils ont remarqués quelqu’un sur le toit du bâtiment. Un homme en planeur et des hommes en rouge. Ils…  
Maria pressa ses doigts contre son émetteur.  
\- Pardon ? Répétez ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Que les personnes qui savent voler se préparent ! Ordonna Fury. Stark, Falcon, vous avez votre équipement ?  
\- Non. Ça va me prendre une douzaine de minute à avoir une armure. JARVIS ?! Une armure.  
\- Vision, Wanda, avec Falcon.  
\- Ils portent la croix gammée. Dit Maria.  
\- Je peux y aller si Spin est d’accord. Souffla Bucky.  
\- Tu parles de ces petites bagues ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire qu’elles te parlent. Ce ne sont que des bagues. Lança Tony.  
Un souffle d’air se mit à virevolter dans les sous-sols.  
\- Nous sommes plus que des bagues !  
\- Merci, Tony. Dit Bucky.  
\- Déployez-vous ! Ordonna Fury.

Ils étaient peut-être une centaine. Des hommes qu’on voyait sous le commandement de Manfredi ou de Slug, des hommes qui n’avaient pas l’air de savoir tenir une arme mais qui étaient tout fier de servir une association. Ils bombaient le torse jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient frappés par un ou l’autre.  
Certains jetaient des grenades mais, à voir leur façon de réagir, ils ne savaient même pas ce qu’elles faisaient.  
Des amateurs.  
KAW était vraiment rempli d’amateurs ?  
\- Attention ! J’ai pu identifier la personne sur le planeur.  
C’était la voix de Murdock dans l’oreille de tout le monde grâce à leurs émetteur/récepteur qu’ils avaient rapidement installés. Ils n’étaient pas en uniformes. Leurs tenues étaient lâches, peu pratiques et le jeans que portait Bucky ne provoquait que des frottements sur sa peau.  
\- Tu sais identifier des gens ? Se moqua Tony.  
\- Bien sûr. Il s’agit de Jack O’Lantern.  
Bucky fronça les sourcils alors qu’il bondissait sur un toit. Le coup d’après, il ne dut son salut qu’à Spin. L’homme était encore loin. Mais il avait un planeur…  
\- Lightning !  
Des éclairs jaillirent de la main du Soldat de l’Hiver. Il vit le planeur être cogner et l’homme tomber sur un toit où il se raccrocha à la rigole pour se hisser sur le dessus d’un immeuble.  
Il bondit une nouvelle fois et atterrir le sommet de la demeure où se tenait Jack O’Lantern. Lequel roula et se redressa, levant des grenades. Mais il ne les lança pas.  
Bucky n’était plus tout à fait sûr d’avoir un jour travaillé avec lui mais il le connaissait, c’était indéniable. Est-ce que c’était pour ça qu’il se figeait et le regardait étrangement ?  
\- Winter Soldier…  
\- Il a peur. Le prévint Liar. Il crève de trouille ! Rit-il. C’est comme ça qu’on dit ?  
Jack O’Lantern appela son planeur, bondit dessus et disparut.  
\- C’est comme ça qu’on dit, oui. … Mais pourquoi cette peur ?  
\- Winter Soldier et le Mandarin sont la même personne. Souffla Nightbringer. Qui n’aurait pas peur ? Questionna-t-il.

 

(1) Environ 400 kilomètre


	12. Le bras de Kaw

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 12 : Le bras de KAW

Quelque part aux États-Unis – Deux jours plus tard

Le bruit des talons plats cognaient le sol alors que Sin marchait dans les couloirs de KAW. Qui aurait pensé qu’ils étaient ici ? Ils étaient comme invisibles alors qu’ils se dressaient devant les yeux de tout le monde.  
C’était ridicule.  
Et extrêmement jouissif en même temps.  
La rousse traversa un couloir plongé dans le noir puis poussa deux portes qui la menèrent dans une salle plus grande qui avait jadis dû être une chambre. Mais ce n’était plus qu’un bureau avec trois ordinateurs portable sur une table qui croulait déjà de papiers. Les volets étaient tirés et ne filtraient qu’une légère lumière. Tout était apporté par un immense lustre qui n’avait rien de très malveillant.  
\- J’ai des informations de Feu-Follet. Il est plutôt enthousiaste. Il pourra reproduire les Sleeper. Il pense que tu seras bientôt guéri. Et que feras-tu ?  
\- Je prendrais part à tous ses combats moi-même. Répondit-on. J’en suis resté loin trop longtemps.  
\- Les gens te reconnaitront. Et ça ne changera rien à…  
\- Je préfère m’en occuper moi-même.  
Sin s’avança. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et vit les mains se crisper sur les accoudoirs. Inutile de lui dire que prendre part à la guerre à son âge était aussi stupide que déraisonnable. Ce n’était pas dans les manuels de superméchant que, passer un certain âge, il fallait laisser la place aux autres et gouverner dans l’ombre ?  
Et elle… Elle avait beau avoir été choisie comme bras-droit, elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas son mot à dire.  
Elle leva les yeux et observa le drapeau Nazi qui faisait office de tenture puis le tableau qui représentait Red Skull. Et que dire du second rideau ? Lui qui portait le blason d’HYDRA ? Qu’elle regarde un idéal ou l’autre, sa place n’était pas là. Elle avait beau faire ses preuves…  
\- Tu crois que je ne vois pas tes doutes ?  
Son chef se leva et s’approcha d’elle en contournant le bureau.  
\- Sois fidèle à KAW et KAW te le rendra. Ta fidélité est sans bornes et tu es mon bras droit. Que veux-tu ? Des factions sous ton commandement ? De l’argent ? De l’influence ?  
\- Je ne veux rien de tout ça. Répondit Sin. J’aspire juste à la toute puissance de KAW… et à la personne qui s’en charge. Depuis toujours.  
Elle posa un genou à terre et s’inclina.  
Il lui prit la main pour la faire se relever.  
\- Mais tout de même, KAW, ce n’est pas très glorieux comme nom.  
\- Distille la peur dans le monde et le monde te craindra. Peu importe comment tu te présentes à lui.  
\- Ce sont de belles paroles. Sourit Sin. Hail KAW ?  
\- Hail KAW !

Manhattan, New York – Le lendemain

Bucky s’étira lorsqu’il eut fini de rassembler toutes les informations, où qu’elles viennent, des membres de AIM. Il sentit une véritable joie lorsqu’il marqua, sur la fiche de Hammer, les lettres capitales, en rouge DÉCÉDÉ. Mais mieux valait les garder pour le cas où ce serait utile.  
Il jeta un coup d’œil vers l’heure et vit qu’il était dix heures. Il avait le droit de prendre une pause à cette heure-ci. Habituellement, il refusait ce moment offert pour en avoir une plus longue à midi et pouvoir rentrer à Brooklyn, prenant le temps de manger avec sa famille. Mais là, il avait envie de rejoindre Brock.  
Il attrapa alors sa carte pour qu’elle note électroniquement qu’il partait et il sortit après avoir tout enregistré sur son ordinateur. Il n’avait techniquement aucun autre secrétaire pour le remplacer, toutefois, c’était son droit et il n’y avait jamais personne qui venait à la Tour Avengers. Ou on l’aurait prévenu.  
Il fila alors vers la première bouche de métro et l’emprunta pour qu’elle le ramène dans Brooklyn. Il espérait juste ne pas déborder de sa pause. Même en utilisant la voie rapide, mise en place depuis un an et demi, il fallait plus de cinq minutes pour quitter les quartiers de Manhattan depuis Midtown et rejoindre Brooklyn. Et il fallait encore rejoindre son amant…

Bucky jeta un œil à sa montre lorsqu’il arriva devant le bâtiment municipal des éboueurs de Brooklyn.  
Il poussa la porte et rentra à l’intérieur pour se diriger vers le secrétariat.  
\- Bonjour. Je viens voir Brock Rumlow, c’est possible ? Demanda-t-il avec une légère grimace.  
À cette heure-ci, son homme devait être quelque part, sur un camion poubelle ou en train de ramasser les ordures dans une rue.  
\- Brock Rumlow ? Répéta le secrétaire, les yeux ronds.  
\- Oui. Il est dans quel secteur ? S’enquit-il, à tout hasard.  
\- Je ne sais pas qui vous a dit qu’il travaillait encore ici.  
\- Encore ?  
\- Nous l’avons renvoyé il y a un mois à cause de ses absences à répétitions.  
Bucky attrapa son téléphone et regarda le numéro de son homme avant d’aller dans sa messagerie pour jeter un œil.  
\- Il ne me l’a pas dit.  
\- Vous pensez que je mens ?  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver lui répondit par un rictus crispé en secouant la tête.  
\- Je ne pense pas, non.  
Il sortit de la pièce en hésitant. Est-ce qu’il appelait son homme ? Pour quoi ? Pour l’entendre lui mentir sciemment ?  
Il sentait ses mains lui démanger.  
\- Il t’a menti. Souffla Liar.  
\- Et tu ne sais même pas où il trouve tout cet argent. Poursuivit Nightbringer.  
\- Et où est-ce qu’il part ? Questionna Spin. Il se lève tous les matins à cinq heures.  
\- À ta place, je ne resterai pas avec lui plus longtemps. Reprit Liar.  
\- S’il te ment sur ça, sur quoi peut-il te mentir d’autre ? S’enquit Spectral.  
Bucky se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda vers les nombreux bâtiments de Brooklyn. Brock était peut-être dans l’un d’eux. En train de lui mentir. Il regarda son téléphone une nouvelle fois. Que devait-il faire ? Le prendre en filature demain ? Il pouvait le faire… Mais ne serait-ce pas réduire sa confiance à néant ?

Malibu, Californie

Pour ne pas changer, Tony était pris dans du travail. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas la joie d’inventer des choses. Il essayait encore de retrancher tout ce qu’il savait sur KAW, sur qui pouvait en faire partie, sur les informations triées par Bucky. Il était toujours perturbé par tout cela. D’où venait la menace ?  
Et surtout. Surtout ! Comment est-ce que n’importe qui de KAW avait pu introduire le S.H.I.E.L.D. Est-ce qu’il redoutait que JARVIS soit corrompu ? Non. Personne ne pouvait outrepasser son intelligence artificielle.  
\- JARVIS, mets-moi en contact avec Sam.  
\- Oui, Monsieur.  
Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu’il n’entende la voix de Falcon.  
\- Bonjour ! Est-ce que tu n’as toujours aucune idée de qui est cette fille sur la caméra ? Je passe une à une toutes les séquences que j’ai dans ma base de donnée. Il est définitif que je dois l’améliorer. Ou alors je n’ai pas de nom à côté et ça ne m‘est pas très utile.  
\- Non. Je n’arrive pas à me souvenir. Tu sais me renvoyer la séquence ?  
\- Vas-y JARVIS. Somma le milliardaire.  
Ce fut une affaire d’instants avant qu’il n’entende une exclamation.  
\- C’est Sin ! Je reconnaitrais sa démarche de Déesse entre milles.  
\- Euh… Ça va ? Dit Tony, surpris. Depuis quand tu parles d’elle comme ça.  
\- C’est une voleuse. Et elle a volé mon cœur.  
\- Tu me fais peur, Sam. Depuis quand tu l’aimes ?  
\- Bucky pense que je ne dois pas en parler…  
\- Ooook. Tu te l’es tapée et elle est bonne. Devina le génie mécanique. Ce n’est pas de l’amour, fais demi-tour, trouve-toi une autre meuf et tu verras, ça passera.  
\- Toi, tu n’es pas tombé amoureux de Steve comme ça ? Répliqua Sam.  
Tony éclata de rire.  
\- Ne mélange pas amour et sexe, c’est ton problème. J’ai aimé la façon dont Steve faisait l’amour et j’ai voulu reproduire l’expérience. Et il y a eu des choses autour. Mais je ne jurais pas par lui juste parce qu’il m’avait laissé le… déflorer ?  
Sam grommela. Pourtant, il aimait Sin ! Elle était constamment dans son cœur et dans ses pensées. Et il ne voulait pas qu’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Alors, ne devait-il pas détromper ce qu’il venait de dire ? Lancer que, finalement, ce n’était pas Sin ? Qu’il s’était juste trompé…  
\- Tony !  
Le milliardaire se tourna vers les escaliers. Steve descendait quelques marches.  
\- Tu n’es pas encore parti à Washington ?  
\- À Was… Mince ! Oui ! Sam, on se recontacte. Vérifie que c’est elle et ne te masturbe pas trop, ça rend sourd.  
\- Quoi ? Répondit-il avec humour.  
Tony coupa la communication et se leva pour grimper les escaliers et embrasser Steve au passage.

Washington, District Columbia

Bruce s’approcha de Tony lorsqu’il arriva et il leva la main pour lui faire signe. Il s’assura qu’il le rejoignait puis repartit vers sa salle de travail où les amaxtremis glougloutaient encore dans les cuves d’eau ou était figé dans le métal et la glace.  
Il marcha jusqu’à Natasha qui se redressa en voyant le milliardaire arrivé.  
\- Tu es en retard.  
\- Un grand homme a dit un jour, je paraphrase un peu : « Les gens géniaux comme Tony Stark ne sont jamais en retard, ni en avance d’ailleurs. Ils arrivent précisément à l’heure prévue. »  
Iron Man s’approcha d’elle. Il se tourna ensuite vers Helen Cho qui lui fit signe de la rejoindre.  
\- Banner est déjà au courant : un seul enfant s’est développé. Nous avons peut-être des réponses sur ce que fait le sérum lorsqu’il est injecté par des spermatozoïdes…  
\- Non. Ça ne veut rien dire. Killian utilisait des techniques obscures. Et ce n’est pas parce que le sang est plus puissant que le sperme ne l’est pas. Je veux qu’on lui injecte ce fœtus.  
\- Il peut ne pas tenir.  
\- Nous avons prévu quelque chose dans ce cas-là. Faites-le tenir, Helen.  
La femme dévisagea Tony. À voir son visage, il croyait comme elle. Pourquoi insister ? Un utérus artificiel était invasif et ils devraient tout le temps surveiller Natasha. C’était s’ajouter beaucoup de tracas…  
\- Nous allons commencer. Dit Helen vers l’espionne.  
Elle posa son magazine et retira son haut pour permettre à la machine d’ouvrir son ventre. Elle remarqua bien que Bruce la contemplait et elle lui jeta un regard de glace avant de s’installer sur la machine qui se planta immédiatement en elle pour lui injecter de l’anesthésiant.  
\- Chez qui est-ce que tu vas rester ? Demanda Tony.  
Helen prit le bébé éprouvette qui n’avait l’air de vraiment rien, aussi, elle ne prit pas la peine de le montrer à la future maman.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je n’ai pas demandé.  
\- Pourquoi pas le père de ton enfant ? Questionna Bruce avec amertume.  
\- Tu parles de l’homme qui vit dans un taudis et qui a à peine assez d’argent pour vivre correctement au vu des problèmes de santé de son mec ? Railla Stark.  
Natasha regarda la machine lu ouvrit le ventre et drainé le sang qui essayait de s’enfuir. Elle remarqua alors le coup d’œil qu’Helen avait jeté à Tony. Elle s’efforça de ne pas bouger mais était soudainement très inquiète.  
\- Tu peux venir chez moi, sinon.  
\- Je préfère passer. Répondit la Russe à mi-voix.  
Bruce regarda vers Tony qui haussa un sourcil en lâchant un « quoi » ?  
Natasha n’entendit pas la suite, regardant le petit amas de cellule être installé dans son ventre. Elle voulait le voir s’installer en elle mais le milliardaire avait opacifié son côté de l’écran. Elle l’observa se mettre derrière la machine et régler des fréquences alors qu’Helen s’occupait d’autres.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
Ni l’un, ni l’autre ne répondit. Bruce prit la main de la rousse qui trouva ça tout sauf rassurant.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Insista-t-elle.  
Le bébé n’allait pas lui faire faux bond ? Si ?  
\- Je peux te ramener à la villa, si tu veux. Steve sera très certainement heureux de te tenir compagnie. Il n’a pas grand-chose à faire de ses journées quand le S.H.I.E.L.D. n’a pas besoin de lui. Il est très occupé à m’aimer, bien sûr, mais ça ne comble pas toutes ses attentes. Genre !  
\- Il ne fait pas des recherches pour KAW ? Demanda Bruce.  
\- Bien sûr que si mais ça ne l’occupe pas entièrement. Après il continue de muscler ce corps de rêve mais je suis sûr qu’il peut le faire en discutant avec Natasha.  
S’il lui demandait toujours où elle allait, c’était que tout se passait bien, non ?  
\- Tony…  
Il fit disparaître l’opacité de l’écran et tourna l’image pour qu’elle la voit dans le bon sens.  
\- Le bébé est installé. Sourit-il.  
Natasha écarquilla les yeux devant cette vision d’absolument rien du tout qui lui semblait pourtant magnifique.  
\- La machine te referme le ventre et je t’embarque. Il va falloir que tu restes alité dans un premier temps puis que tu fasses attention. Dit-il.  
\- On a dû aider l’embryon à s’installer alors, surtout, préviens au moindre souci.  
La rousse acquiesça. Elle avait assez conscience de son corps pour ne pas se tourner vers eux à la moindre fausse alerte mais elle supposait qu’elle y céderait tout de même beaucoup.  
\- Et voilà. Dit Helen lorsque la machine se fut éloignée de l’espionne.  
Celle-ci effleura son ventre. La sensation était… parfaitement pareille qu’avant. Mais elle était emplie de bonheur !

Brooklyn, New York

Les escaliers craquèrent sous le poids de Bucky alors qu’il descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre la cour de l’immeuble. Brock y fumait une cigarette avec les quelques autres fumeurs des appartements. Meredith était bien sûr là et elle reçut un regard noir de la part du Soldat de l’Hiver. Ceci n’avait rien d’un rituel à proprement parler mais ça arrivait encore souvent à Rumlow de voir qu’un voisin fumait et qu’il aille le rejoindre histoire de discuter un peu.  
Il n’avait pas beaucoup de contact avec des adultes, si ce n’était le S.H.I.E.L.D., Sin et, bien sûr, son cher et tendre qui le dévisageait.  
\- Brock, viens, il faut qu’on parle.  
Le concerné toussa dans sa main après avoir avalé de travers sa fumée. Il fut convaincu que ça n’allait pas en voyant que le regard de son aimé ne s’était ni adouci, ni inquiété.  
\- Quand il t’aura plaqué, tu sais où je suis. Sourit Meredith.  
Elle venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu’elle se tourna vers le mur et se tapa la tête contre. Brock n’avait pas besoin de regarder son homme pour savoir que ses yeux étaient orange. Il jeta sa cigarette au sol, l’éteignant d’un coup de talon et marcha rapidement vers Bucky pour le prendre par les épaules.  
\- Eyh, eyh. Arrête.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver fixa Meredith qui venait de se laisser tomber au sol, le front rougi.  
Il pinça les lèvres puis revint vers son homme qui lui posa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres.  
\- Calme-toi…  
Bucky sentit sa respiration plus sifflante contre sa bouche et lutta pour ne pas s’inquiéter.  
\- On doit parler.  
\- J’ai compris.  
\- Loin d’oreilles indiscrètes.  
\- Avec l’isolation, on doit partir loin. Plaisanta Brock.  
La main du mercenaire se serra sur son poignet et il le tira à sa suite vers les escaliers.  
\- S’il n’y avait pas les enfants, je l’aurais fait. Il est hors de question que je les laisse seul.  
\- Moi de même.  
La phrase sortit plus péniblement puisqu’ils grimpaient les marches. Bucky eut tout de même la présence d’esprit de ralentir la cadence mais il continua à le tirer derrière lui.  
Monter les cinq étages sembla une tâche insurmontable pour Brock. Il fut plus que content de pouvoir se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil où il s’allongea. Le Soldat de l’Hiver s’éclipsa dans leur chambre pour revenir avec la machine à aérosol.  
\- Ç… Ça v…  
\- Utilise ça ou je te le colle dans la bouche de force. Je voulais te cogner mais ça, ça me va très bien aussi.  
\- Qu… qu’est-c… ce que… j’ai… encore… fait ? Haleta-t-il.  
Il tendit la main vers son homme qui lui donna l’embout buccale de la machine. Il le regarda mettre la prise dans le courant. Il remplit le bec verseur d’un médicament pour soulager ses bronches en cas de gros encombrement. Certes, le problème était qu’il avait grimpé les escaliers mais il remarquait bien qu’aujourd’hui, c’était un jour sans.  
\- Tu s… sais que… je ne vais… pas pouv… oir… te répon…dre.  
Bucky se tourna vers lui et attrapa l’embout. Néanmoins Brock s’empressa de le mettre entre ses dents et il sourit à son amant pour lui montrer sa… bonne foi ? Ou plutôt son envie de ne pas se faire défoncer la bouche. Il grommela en sentant le médicament sur sa langue et il respira comme il le pouvait. Il leva les yeux vers son homme qui le fixait, les bras croisés.  
\- Qkwouah ?  
\- Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ?  
Brock fit un geste interrogatif à l’aide de ses mains.  
\- Je suis allé te voir au travail aujourd’hui.  
Le malade grogna et lui tendit les bras. Le Soldat de l’Hiver secoua la tête.  
\- Alors ? Tu comptes me faire un autre mensonge ? « J’ai trouvé un autre travail mais j’osais pas te le dire parce que j’avais honte ». Et pour que tu utilises cette excuse, tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit du strip-tease.  
Brock secoua la tête.  
Bucky soupira et lui tira légèrement l’embout hors des lèvres.  
\- Je ne te mentirais pas.  
\- Pas plus. Rétorqua le mercenaire de mauvaise humeur.  
\- Pwouqkwouah t’venu au bolo ? Demanda Rumlow avec l’appareil à nouveau en bouche.  
\- Parce que Sin était sur la caméra de surveillance. Depuis qu’HYDRA s’est effondrée, je ne la vois pas dans une autre association. Elle aime trop être un électron libre. J’avoue que KAW est assez laxiste mais pourquoi elle irait d’elle-même vers une association ?  
Bucky s’éloigna pour fermer les fenêtres, comme si c’était utile. Brock ne disait pas faux : avec une telle isolation, il était courant d’entendre les conversations des autres dès qu’ils parlaient un peu fort.  
Ainsi, il vint s’asseoir à côté de son partenaire, faisant attention de ne pas toucher aux câbles. Il sentit les mains chaudes et robustes sur sa taille, le tirant plus proche alors que les yeux marron se plongeaient dans les siens.  
\- Et il y a la mort d’Hammer. Cette façon de tuer, c’était pour brouiller les pistes. Mais je te connais, Brock. Je sais comment tu tues. J’ai remarqué aux bleus sur sa gorge que tu l’avais étranglé avec ton avant-bras. Le reste, ce n’était que du maquillage. J’ai vu que tu t’étais amusé à le torturer.  
Il tira la machine de ses lèvres.  
\- Ce connard le méritait.  
Bucky lui remit le tube dans la bouche. Rumlow le trouva néanmoins plus doux et sa permit de prendre sa main pour la presser contre sa joue.  
\- Et pour entrer au S.H.I.E.L.D., ce n’était pas compliqué. Tu as des droits. Tu ne déclenchais aucune alarme.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver se surprit à caresser la joue aimée et il s’arrêta bien qu’il ne se dégageait pas des mains qui le tenaient.  
\- Ensuite… Les personnes de la liste. J’ai eu la puce à l’oreille quand j’ai Jack O’Lantern s’est présenté. La Skeleton Crew au complet.  
\- Gnu dan gnouviens ?  
\- Je vais être vexé. Je n’avais rien d’autre à faire que retenir tout ce qui touchait à toi quand j’étais sous ton commandement, tu te souviens ?  
Il lui prit la main pour la porter à ses lèvres.  
Brock sourit.  
\- Gnuais intelligent.  
\- Je suis passé au travail pour vérifier mes doutes… Jack O’Lantern avait trop peur de moi pour que ce ne soit normal. Et tu es un abruti de romantique.  
Rumlow sourit de plus belle en le rapprochant de lui.  
\- Alors je me répète… Quand est-ce que tu comptais me dire que tu dirigeais KAW ?


	13. Le visage de KAW

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 13 : Le visage de KAW

Brock adorait Bucky et, à vrai dire, « adorer » était tellement un euphémisme qu’il faudrait inventer un mot pour ce genre d’euphémisme. Mais lui demander des explications alors qu’il avait encore l’aérosol en bouche, c’était un peu singulier. Lui ne voulait pas le garder mais son amant ne le laisserait pas interrompre la médication.  
Il lui resserra la main dans la sienne, en caressant doucement le dos. Il désigna, d’un index, l’aérosol. Le Soldat de l’Hiver lui effleura le bras, remontant doucement le long de sa peau meurtrie. Il brûlait de savoir ce qu’il avait à dire. Il gardait le silence, tentant de ne pas céder à ses pulsions, à l’amour qui continuait de couler en lui.  
Il tenait vraiment à avoir une bonne excuse. Surtout que KAW était sorti de l’ombre depuis peu mais qu’il avait bien fallut le créer, le développer avant que ça ne survienne. Alors depuis combien de temps avait-il créé cette organisation dont il lui avait tout caché ?  
Il se passa encore quelques minutes avant que Brock ne retire l’appareil de sa bouche.  
\- Ça va ? S’assura le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
L’ex-Commandant acquiesça puis le rapprocha encore de lui, l’incitant à passer un genou de l’autre côté des siens.  
\- Je savais pertinemment que, par ses actions, KAW serait une cible du S.H.I.E.L.D. Je ne voulais pas que tu doives choisir entre moi et Steve.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu me choisirais et que tu serais triste de plus voir Steve ! Sourit Brock.  
Le mercenaire se pencha vers lui.  
\- Tu n’as pas choisi toi.  
\- C’est l’impression que ça donne parce qu’ils n’ont pas encore découvert qui dirigeait KAW. Mais ça arrivera un jour.  
\- Et le jour où ça arriverait. Je n’aurais pas dû l’apprendre ? Ils t’auraient mis en prison et je restais avec Steve ? C’est ça ?  
Il se pencha sur lui, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes, s’allongeant presque sur lui.  
\- Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.  
Brock se redressa pour l’embrasser. Son amant répondit alors au baiser, caressant maintenant sa gorge tuméfiée.  
\- Raconte-moi tout. Somma gentiment Barnes. Pourquoi ? Je connais ton goût pour le crime mais je pensais que tu te contenterais de quelque chose de moins gros.  
\- Lorsqu’on t’a enfin retrouvé, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais rien faire pour te protéger. Du moins seul… Je voulais que KAW devienne plus grand que toutes les autres associations malveillantes. Et que je puisse avoir l’aplomb pour exterminer quiconque menaçait ma famille.  
\- Et en profiter pour sombrer dans le vice. Murmura Bucky.  
\- C’était un bonus.  
\- Et ça fonctionne ? Il y a beaucoup de grands magnat dans l’association ou… comment tu l’appelles ? Le… L’organisation terroriste KAW ?  
\- Killing All the World, quand même. Se moqua légèrement son homme.  
L’autre le resserra contre lui avant d’embrasser doucement ses lèvres.  
\- Je me base sur les idéaux Nazi et ceux d’HYDRA. Je veux qu’ils s’en remettent à moi et que l’on puisse utiliser des éléments forts absolument partout. Qu’ils soient à la fois électron libre et un groupe. C’est pour ça que notre devise est « Sois fidèle à KAW et KAW te le rendras ».  
Bucky acquiesça lentement.  
\- Ça se passe bien ?  
\- Ça se passe très bien. Répondit-il.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de se lever pour débrancher l’aérosol et aller laver la partie où on mettait le médicament mais aussi l’embout buccal.  
\- Et au niveau de l’argent ? Questionna-t-il depuis la cuisine.  
Brock se redressa en profitant pour s’étirer.  
\- Tout le monde reçoit de l’argent régulièrement. Il y a encore plein d’autres choses qui entrent en compte mais soit. Ce serait rentrer dans les détails et ce n’est pas très utile.  
\- Moi je trouverais ça utile. Vis-à-vis de comment je dois agir, je suppose ?  
\- Tu dois agir ? On a l’argent, tu bosses chez Tony alors…  
Bucky tourna la tête vers lui, l’air de se demander si son partenaire se moquait de lui ou pas. Il mit les parties de l’aérosol à sécher et revint vers lui.  
\- Si tu diriges KAW, je veux rester avec toi.  
\- Rester avec moi ?  
Rumlow l’attrapa par les hanches pour le faire s’asseoir sur ses cuisses.  
\- Tu as l’air surpris ? Répondit le mercenaire qui n’avait pas opposé de résistance.  
\- Tu te rends compte que je risque la prison, maintenant ?  
\- Oui et je sais que tu n’as pas à craindre les douches mais moi je ne vais pas te laisser aller là-bas sans moi.  
\- Tu es mignon. Mais je préfère te savoir ici avec les enfants si jamais…  
\- Ça ne me plaît pas. Répondit Bucky. On parle de l’éventualité que tu rates…  
\- J’ai déjà échoué face au S.H.I.E.L.D. et à Captain America. Dit Brock en montrant les blessures sur son corps. Ce sont des précautions que je dois prendre.  
\- Donc tu ne me l’as dit pas pour que je m’occupe des enfants si jamais on était séparé. Tu me vois aller acheter des oranges et…  
\- Oui. Je sais que c’est ce que tu ferais.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver ouvrit la bouche mais son aimé le reprit de vitesse.  
\- J’ai réfléchi à tout lorsque j’ai décidé de monter KAW. Aux conséquences de mes actes, aux risques et à tout ce que ça voudrait dire pour toi et les enfants. Et je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tu voulais te ranger et travailler pour Tony ou le S.H.I.E.L.D. c’est ce que tu voulais faire.  
Le mercenaire passa ses mains sur ses joues meurtries et planta ses yeux dans les orbes noisette. Brock pouvait lire toute la détermination dans son regard bleu clair. Il aurait pu se noyer dans de tels lacs qui n’appelaient que lui.  
\- Entre nous, c’est à la vie, à la mort. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, même si c’est égoïste.  
Bucky rabaissa ses mains et donne un petit coup sur ses épaules.  
\- Ne te fais pas attraper.  
\- Non, l’artiste. Je ne me ferais pas attraper. Jura-t-il en lui prenant ses mains pour les embrasser doucement.  
Son partenaire sourit puis se leva.  
\- Allez. Lève-toi, je suis fatigué. Je veux me coucher.  
Brock se redressa alors et s’éloigna vers le hall mais n’entendit pas les pieds de son aimé le suivre. Il se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tu m’as menti, Brock Rumlow. Ne crois pas que je vais dormir avec toi.  
\- Ah oui ?  
Crossbones revint vers lui.  
\- Ce n’était pas louable.  
\- C’était louable mais je ne cautionne pas.  
\- Donc… C’est ton dernier mot ?  
Bucky acquiesça.  
Brock le rejoignit et l’attrapa dans ses bras pour le jeter sur son épaule, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise.  
\- Hors de question, tu viens avec moi.  
Le dirigeant de KAW le ramena dans leurs chambres alors que le Soldat de l’Hiver protestait en agitant les jambes. Son homme ne le relâcha que sur le lit qui craqua brusquement sous lui mais, heureusement, ne s’effondra pas. Brock grimpa au-dessus de lui, l’empêchant de s’enfuir.  
\- Je te veux dans mon lit.  
\- Ton lit ?  
\- Notre lit. Rectifia Crossbones en se penchant sur lui.  
Bucky lui vola un baiser et profita qu’il réponde pour le repousser et se lever. Rumlow se redressa immédiatement et l’attrapa par la taille, l’empêchant de s’enfuir.  
\- Lâche-moi.  
Le léger rire dans la voix de son amant certifia à Brock qu’il pouvait continuer de le retenir. D’ailleurs, s’il avait vraiment été en colère, ce n’était pas lui qui l’aurait retenu.  
\- Non !  
Barnes essaya de le faire lâcher et il se sentit presser contre le dos de son aimé.  
\- Tu vas essayer de t’enfuir ?  
\- Oui. Je vais y arriver.  
\- Ah ?  
Brock le relâcha légèrement. Juste assez pour lui attraper les mains, le poussant à croiser les bras alors qu’il le resserrait de plus belle.  
\- Rah ! Tu es vif pour un cinquantenaire !  
\- Un cinquantenaire dont les poumons le lâchent ! Mais tu ne peux rien contre moi.  
\- Tu sais que les personnes qui ne savent pas respirer, c’est ce que j’aime le plus.  
\- Eyh. Encore heureux que Rogers a réglé ça alors ! Se moqua son amant en le resserrant.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver se tourna vers lui et lui captura les lèvres, infiltrant sa langue entre ses dents. Son partenaire grogna de contentement et accompagna son mouvement pour l’asseoir sur ses cuisses et répondre à son baiser. Il le relâcha lentement pour suivre la courbe de son cou brûlant d’une main et glisser l’autre dans la chute de ses reines.  
Bucky appuya le baiser, effleurant sa langue de la sienne, pressant son corps contre le sien. Il frémissait de désir alors que les doigts montaient et descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale sous son t-shirt.  
Il eut même un petit gloussement lorsqu’il fut chatouillé. Il éloigna ses lèvres de celles de son homme puis le poussa, un brin brusquement, sur le matelas. Il lui offrit un sourire mutin.  
\- Maintenant, je peux fuir.  
Brock raffermit sa main sur son dos et roula dans le lit, échangeant brusquement leurs positions.  
\- Tu disais ?  
Bucky se redressa pour l’embrasser mais il le vit se reculer.  
\- Tu ne m’auras pas deux fois, vil tentateur.  
\- Je t’en veux quand même un peu. Mais c’est d’accord. Je dors avec toi.  
Rumlow sourit et s’abaissa vers sa gorge pour lui embrasser tendrement le cou qu’il suça. Le Soldat de l’Hiver se laissa faire, sentant qu’un suçon lui était délicatement apposé. Il attrapa doucement le visage de son homme lorsqu’il se redressa et l’embrassa.  
\- Tu te lèveras en même temps que moi à partir de maintenant ? Murmura-t-il.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Malibu, Californie

Snoopy aboyait joyeusement alors que Natasha travaillait sur un des ordinateurs que lui avait confié Tony pour qu’elle fasse des recherches. Elle était un peu embarrassée de squatter chez eux mais ce ne serait peut-être qu’un moment. Surtout qu’elle aurait un million de chose à faire chez elle pour la venue de son enfant. Elle espérait tellement que ce soit une fille.  
Elle savait que si elle demandait à Steve, il s’empresserait de l’aider à tout préparer. Et dès que l’école reprendrait, il serait bien content d’avoir quelque chose à faire. Surtout avec Bucky qui avait un travail et qui n’était plus libre.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne te trouves pas un travail ? Demanda Natasha.  
Elle leva les yeux vers l’homme qui faisait les cent pas en réfléchissant. Tony était dans la cave et il ne comptait pas le déranger mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’aller jeter un coup d’œil de temps en temps pour s’assurer que ça ne devenait pas compulsif.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu as l’air de t’ennuyer mon pauvre. Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas un petit boulot ? Le S.H.I.E.L.D. a besoin d’instructeurs pour les jeunes recrues. Puisque tu es Captain America, ils s’accorderaient à tes horaires.  
\- Je tiens à être là si jamais Tony avait une crise.  
\- Alors trouve quelque chose pour t’occuper. Tu t’inquiètes beaucoup pour Tony. Releva-t-elle. Ça doit le rendre heureux et mal à l’aise. Tu as le droit de vivre aussi.  
Steve sourit en s’asseyant à côté d’elle.  
\- Je vis à ses côtés. Je peux me trouver quelque chose à faire. Et je peux t’assister pour l’instant.  
\- C’est bien parce que tu es passé par là !  
La rousse effleura son ventre.  
\- Je me suis juré que je n’embêterais pas Bucky avec ça. Ils n’ont pas besoin de ça…  
\- Leur couple bat de l’aile ? S’inquiéta Steve.  
Natasha secoua la tête mais n’en dit pas plus, n’étant pas sûre qu’elle le pouvait. Elle pouvait trahir la confidentialité de tout le monde mais pas de ses propres amis. Elle ne trahissait pas plus les secrets de Tony ou Steve. À moins que ce ne soit vital, bien sûr. Et là, c’était tout sauf ça.  
\- Je crois qu’ils vont très bien. Ajouta-t-elle. Et toi ?  
\- Notre couple va très bien. Souffla Steve, surpris.  
\- Pour le travail. Rit-elle. Il y a bien quelque chose que tu puisses faire ? Tu as le luxe de pouvoir travailler parce que tu le veux. À ta place, je parlerai à Fury.  
Elle lui donna un coup de coude.  
\- Il te laisserait partir pour Tony si tu le précises.  
\- Peut-être. C’est vrai qu’instruire de jeunes recrues, ça peut être intéressant. Je lui en parlerai, Natasha.  
\- De rien. Mais je veux que tu sois à mon service pour l’instant. Et je veux un autre verre.  
Le blondinet rit en se relevant.  
\- Tout de suite, princesse.  
Elle lui sourit en le regardant partir.

Willowdale, Virginie

Darcy rangea toutes ses affaires puis se leva de son bureau en jetant un œil à la fenêtre. Il était déjà très tard… Elle n’avait pas vu le temps passer à force de recherche. Des recherches qu’elle avait immédiatement envoyées à Tony mais aussi à Bucky au cas où il devait refaire des trucs par-dessus.  
Elle n’avait plus grand-chose à faire de son temps hormis espérer arrêter KAW. Et pour l’instant, à part des noms qu’ils avaient déjà notés, ils ne trouvaient rien. Ce n’était pas tant que KAW était insaisissable que les membres qu’ils attrapaient faisaient attention de ne pas être liés entre eux puis qu’ils étaient à chaque fois libéré avant qu’ils ne puissent en tirer quoi que ce soit.  
Ses affaires sur l’épaule grâce à un sac à bandoulière, la femme quitta le bâtiment qu’elle ferma derrière elle.  
Le temps s’était rafraîchit et il ne faisait plus qu’une dizaine de degré, la pluie menaçait de tomber comme l’indiquait d’immenses nuages, mais elle décida de faire une halte par le glacier. Elle s’en fit servir une stracciatella et noisette et repartit vers l’appartement en la léchant.  
Elle réfléchissait alors qu’elle rentrait. Comment garder leurs prisonniers ?  
Que pouvait-elle faire ?  
Malgré son travail auprès de Stark, elle se sentait un peu inutile. À part assister aux réunions et jeter des informations, que pouvait-elle faire ?  
Darcy avait encore la langue dans les crèmes mélangées lorsqu’elle arriva au bas de son immeuble et qu’elle vit une imposante silhouette.  
\- Thor ?  
\- Darcy !  
La femme courut vers lui et se jeta à son cou. Il la serra dans ses bras, ne remarquant pas la glace qui colorait maintenant ses cheveux.  
\- Tu me manquais. Dit-il.  
\- Tu ne resteras pas longtemps ? Supposa-t-elle.  
\- Assez longtemps pour espérer te voir sourire.  
\- Alors tu vas devoir partir. Rit Darcy, tout sourire.  
\- Je dois pouvoir me permettre de voir d’autres sourires. Ajouta-t-il en la resserrant.  
Il la souleva et la hissa dans ses bras comme une princesse pour l’emmener dans son appartement.

Manhattan, New York

Quelquefois, Vision était triste de ne pas pouvoir manger ou dormir mais dans d’autres occasions, il reconnaissant sa chance. Qui pouvait se rassasier d’un plus beau spectacle que celui de sa belle, assoupie dans leur lit. Son lit. Il n’avait jamais servi à grand-chose puisqu’il ne pouvait même pas l’honorer. Ils avaient bien trouvé des façons qui le laissaient toutes coï.  
Tant qu’elle était heureuse…  
Vision entendit du bruit, un gémissement. Il se redressa, surpris, à l’instant où il remarqua que le cliquetis des pendules avait cessé et que toute sorte de lumière lui avait été ravie. Même celle du radioréveil. Il se leva et traversa le mur, suivant le gémissement.  
C’est alors qu’il réalisa que ledit gémissement était la litanie d’un petit enfant. De son petit enfant. Billy, recroquevillé dans son lit, pour être exact. Il s’approcha de lui pour caresser doucement sa chevelure noire.  
\- Jeveuxqueças’arrêtejeveuxqueças’arrêtejeveuxqueças’arrêtejeveuxqueças’arrêtejeveuxque… Psalmodiait-il d’une petite voix.  
\- C’est fini. Chuchota Vision. C’est fini.  
Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça.  
Le garçon cessa de pleurer. Il couina légèrement et se serra contre le torse dur et froid de son père.  
\- Papa…  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- J’ai fait cauchemar…  
Il se blottit derechef. Le robot le coucha à nouveau dans le lit alors que les radioréveils étaient à nouveau actifs.  
\- C’est fini. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu’à ce que tu t’endormes.  
\- ‘T’aime papa. Souffla le garçonnet en fermant les yeux.  
Vision sourit et l’observa alors que son cerveau se connectait avec toutes les machines de la maison pour les remettre à l’heure ou à jour.  
Il devrait dire à Wanda pour leur bébé. Lui aussi, il avait un pouvoir.  
 


	14. Pièces après pièces

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 14 : Pièces après pièces

Washington, District Columbia – Deux jours plus tard

Pepper travaillait sur les dossiers de la Stark Industries en maudissant son patron qui aurait pu faire la moitié des choses. Ou engager plus de personnel au lieu d’insister sur le fait qu’elle savait tout faire, ou presque, et qu’il n’y en avait pas besoin. Et pourquoi ne pas lui simplifier le jargon qu’elle retrouvait dans tous les mots qu’elle lisait ?  
Elle était convaincue depuis longtemps qu’il se moquait d’elle. Ce n’était pas possible autrement !  
Elle leva les yeux vers Nick, se permettant une brève pause, qui était occupé à lire ses propres dossiers.  
\- La personne qui a tué Hammer fait partie du S.H.I.E.L.D. ou a des autorisations…  
Pepper sut immédiatement qu’il ne l’informait pas de cela parce qu’il avait pleinement confiance en elle. Oui, il lui faisait confiance mais ce serait toujours avec parcimonie. Même pour elle, même en l’aimant de tout son cœur.  
\- Je ne suis pas du genre à tuer. Dit-elle.  
\- Ils peuvent aider et ne pas être celui qui a fait. Releva alors Fury. En ce cas, ça augmente la liste. Mais seuls un certain nombre savaient pour l’incarcération de Hammer.  
L’homme se leva et fit les cent pas pendant quelques secondes, n’atteignant même pas le centième pas, pour s’arrêter devant la fenêtre.  
\- Le S.H.I.E.L.D. est corrompu, à nouveau. Je dois arracher cette gangrène…  
Il fallait qu’il interroge chacune des personnes qui étaient au courant pour Hammer. Qui ?  
Il y avait bien quelqu’un qui était au courant mais qui l’aurait rentré ?  
\- Je vais me déplacer moi-même. Dit-il.  
\- Non. C’est insensé. Tu as des gens pour faire ça pour toi. Répliqua Pepper.  
\- Mais le travail ne serait jamais aussi bien fait que par moi-même. Je sais qu’on ne me mentirait pas.  
\- Et qui vas-tu aller voir ? Lequel ? Plutôt Rumlow ? Barnes ? Schmidt ?  
\- Synthia Schmidt… Nous avons laissé enter le long dans la bergerie. Souffla le Colonel d’un ton douloureux.  
\- Elle n’a jamais vraiment fait partie du S.H.I.E.L.D.  
\- Non. Mais elle a des accès. Elle aurait toutes les raisons du monde de faire partie d’une association comme celle-là. C’était une femme. Une femme intelligente qui connaissait Stark.  
Il se tourna vers Pepper et s’assit auprès d’elle.  
\- Et puisque ce n’est pas toi, que j’ai confiance en Hills et que Romanoff a trop à perdre.  
\- Tu ne peux pas aller voir Sin. Décréta l’assistante de direction. C’est beaucoup trop dangereux. Tu es fort mais elle est jeune. Et pire que tout, elle est imprévisible.  
\- Qui enverrais-tu alors ? Lui demanda-t-il sincèrement.

Malibu, Californie

Les applaudissements de Natasha retentirent dans le salon alors que Maggie et Natalia lui montraient leurs capacités en danse. Elle attendit qu’elles aient fini pour tendre les bras vers elles. Les deux se précipitèrent contre la femme pour se blottir joyeusement.  
\- Vous êtes les plus adorables petits rats que je n’aie vue !  
\- Moi je suis souris ! Répondit la cadette en levant la main.  
\- Oui. Mon petit rat et ma petite souris. Sourit la rousse.  
\- C’est vrai tu vas avoir un bébé ? Demanda Maggie.  
\- Oui. Il est encore tout petit.  
La petite regarda son ventre en bougeant sur ses talons, l’air d’être embêtée par quelque chose…  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, petit rat ?  
\- Je croyais les bébés se faisaient qu’entre Messieurs…  
\- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu as tes neveux Billy et Tommy ! Wanda est une Madame, non ?  
\- Oui. Mais elle dit avoir fait le bébé toute seule parce que grand frère il ne pouvait pas… Souffla Maggie.  
Natasha lui caressa les cheveux en se demandant si elle devait vraiment avoir cette discussion avec elles. Il était préférable que Tony et Steve s’en charge. Mais était-elle d’humeur à les prévenir ou laisserait-elle ça arriver comme ça. Ça pourrait être amusant à voir.  
Elle serra Maggie et Natalia dans ses bras en espérant que sa fille ne lui poserait pas trop de questions. Elle avait dit qu’elle s’occuperait de tout mais elle n’en était pas si sûre. Elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir jusqu’à la fin des temps. Elle devait vraiment réfléchir à ce qui se passerait pour elle. Elle avait peut-être cinq ans devant elle mais elle voulait être prête.  
\- Vous demanderez à papa et daddy, d’accord ? Sourit-elle.  
\- Oui !  
Natalia embrassa la joue de sa marraine puis elle fila rejoindre Snoopy pour jouer avec lui.  
\- Tu vas rester longtemps avec nous ? Sourit Maggie.  
\- Oui. Un bon moment en tout cas. Jusqu’à ce que papa et daddy ne veulent plus de moi.  
\- Ils t’aiment beaucoup, beaucoup ! Et je t’aime beaucoup, beaucoup !  
\- Et moi beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Sourit Natasha en la prenant dans ses bras.  
La petite blonde passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se blottir de plus belle contre elle. Elle la cala dans ses bras et reprit l’ordinateur pour faire les recherches. Des qui ne risquaient pas d’heurter les yeux de la petite mais qui continueraient de la mener sur la bonne voie.

 

Quelque part dans New York

Le bruit des talons de Sin cognait les murs alors qu’elle courrait dans les couloirs. Elle grimpa une volée d’escaliers et accéléra d’autant plus l’allure lorsqu’elle arriva sur le palier supérieur.  
Elle manqua de tomber lorsqu’une main lui attrapa vivement le bras, l’empêchant de continuer. Elle se tourna vivement, le regard plus noir que la mort. Sous le capuchon vert, elle pouvait voir le visage de Daniel Leighton, ses yeux bleus qui la scrutaient et même le début de son crâne chauve. Mais, surtout, elle voyait son sourire hasardeux.  
\- Où coures-tu comme ça ?  
\- J’ai l’air de courir rejoindre Crossbones, non ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Sin afficha un rictus qui était entre glace et noirceur. KAW prônait l’esprit d’équipe mais ça ne voulait pas dire que les gens se faisaient confiance entre eux. Brock s’était peut-être entouré de la Skeleton Crew et en avait fait sa première légion, là encore, il ne garantissait pas d’accepter de leur faire confiance en tout point. Après tout, il n’avait toujours pas emmené Bucky ici. Pourtant, prouvé à KAW qu’il possédait non seulement une des plus belle arme d’HYDRA et le Mandarin, ça aurait été s’assurer une plus grande allégeance encore.  
Juste parce qu’ils pouvaient faire tomber le S.H.I.E.L.D. s’ils s’y prenaient bien.  
\- Crossbones me fait confiance, que je sache. Je peux aller le voir quand je veux.  
\- Nous pouvons aller le voir quand nous voulons. Rectifia Daniel.  
\- Allons-y ensemble, alors.  
Il sourit un peu plus et elle y répondit avec la même morgue avant de partir vers les doubles portes en bois. Elle hâta le pas pour arriver avant son collègue et poussa les battants. Elle eut l’ultime présence d’esprit de les retenir pour qu’elles ne cognent pas l’homme et elle s’approcha du bureau. Le masque sur le visage, Crossbones triait les rendus des pillages, les comptes de KAW. Il détestait faire ça mais il fallait que quelqu’un le fasse…  
Sin posa le genou à terre et jeta un coup d’œil vers Daniel qui l’imita.  
\- Crossbones. Dit-il.  
\- Ah. Sin, Cutthroat.  
Il referma le livre de compte d’un mouvement.  
\- Slug a besoin d’une force puissante, quelqu’un capable d’aller sur le terrain et de commander ses hommes au besoin. L’un de vous veut s’en charger ?  
Cutthroat tira sa capuche sur son visage pour dissimuler son air. Il avait entendu une toux dans cette phrase. La santé de Crossbones déclinait de plus en plus…  
\- Je veux bien m’en charger. Pillage ?  
\- Braquage de banque. Répondit Brock.  
\- J’espère que la prime sera intéressante. Dit son subordonné.  
\- Trois pourcent.  
Sin ne manqua pas la grimace de leur collègue.  
\- Si vous volez un million, ça fait tout de même trente milles dollars.  
Cutthroat acquiesça alors. La somme était plutôt alléchante. Surtout qu’il gardait son salaire sur le côté et que d’autres rafts s’offraient à lui.  
\- Merci. Il s’occupera de toi. Je ne sais pas quand il arrivera. Enchaîna leur chef. Et puis ?  
Il se tourna sur sa chaise et, au mouvement qu’il fit, Sin comprit qu’il retirait son masque. Elle l’entendit alors tousser.  
Elle lança un autre regard à Cutthroat.  
\- Feu-Follet a terminé. C’est prêt… Et selon toute probabilité, ça fonctionnera.  
Brock remit son casque pour leur faire face.  
\- C’est parfait. Et toi, Cutthroat ?  
\- J’ai tout ce qu’il me faut. Assura-t-il en souriant.  
Un sourire que Rumlow n’appréciait vraiment pas.

Brooklyn, New York

La porte du rez-de-chaussée s’ouvrit sur Bucky qui changeait déjà de clé. Il grimpa rapidement les marches qui menaient au cinquième étage et ignora ostensiblement Meredith qui l’appelait.  
Il arriva à son palier grinçant et le traversa pour ouvrir la porte de chez lui. Il avait toutefois une étrange impression à entendre le bruit qui provenait de la pièce. Il poussa le battant et ne put dissimuler son sourire en découvrant Steve dans son divan, distrayant les jumeaux qui l’avaient visiblement couvert de dessins.  
\- Otets !  
Oswald trottina vers Bucky et tomba à ses pieds. Il couina, rougit de la lueur d’Extremis, fondit en larmes et tendit ses petits bras vers le mercenaire. Lequel dressa les mains, l’incitant à se relever.  
\- Otets !  
Les jumeaux agitèrent les bras vers lui.  
Oswald se releva péniblement et se jeta dans les mains de celui qui l’avait porté neuf mois. Lequel le souleva en lui souriant pour le câliner. Il vint embrasser les joues de ses autres enfants et passa un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.  
Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers son fils qui était toujours chaud.  
\- Calme-toi, mon bébé. Tout va bien. Tu es juste tombé. Lui souffla-t-il en russe.  
La langue apaisa un peu le garçonnet qui renifla en serrant le t-shirt de Bucky entre ses petites mains. L’homme attrapa son portefeuille pour tirer des billets qu’il tendit à la baby-sitter, laquelle le remercia et s’enfuit rapidement.  
\- Oups… Souffla Hal.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Questionna Bucky, toujours en russe.  
Il vit que Steve essayait de comprendre et lui donna un sourire navré. Il prenait encore l’anglais quand Brock était là pour qu’il puisse suivre les conversations importantes mais lorsqu’il était absent, il privilégiait vraiment la langue. Sin leur parlait de temps en temps en allemand, avec l’accord du papa, mais ce n’était pas un tel acquis.  
\- J’ai brûlé des couverts… Murmura Hal en baissant la tête, serrant ses petites mains.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver caressa les cheveux bruns de son fils. Il oubliait parfois qu’extremis coulait en lui. Il s’en rappelait lorsque des objets volaient en cendre entre ses mains, lorsqu’il se blessait…  
\- Si tu n’as pas fait exprès, ce n’est pas grave. Vous les avez gardés ?  
\- Oui ! Dit Stasya. Comme tu as dit. Certifia-t-elle non sans fierté.  
\- Alors Hal, va les chercher, s’il te plaît.  
Il acquiesça, moins fier que sa sœur, et se rendit vers la cuisine.  
Enfin, il se permit de s’asseoir à côté de Steve, gardant un œil sur Oswald qui était toujours un peu orange.  
\- Je crois que tu vas devoir changer de baby-sitter. Dit le blondinet.  
\- Ouais… Mais je déteste Meredith. Grimaça Bucky.  
\- C’est la fille qui est intéressée par…  
\- Un jour, nous la tuerons. Susurra Liar.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver essaya de ne pas l’écouter alors que Hal revenait avec l’amas de couvert fondu.  
\- Tu m’aimes otets, hein ? Gémit le petit en russe.  
\- Mais oui, je t’aime.  
Bucky l’attrapa de son bras de métal, ne pouvant tenir Oswald avec tant qu’il chauffait de toute façon, et le hissa sur ses cuisses.  
\- Ce n’est qu’un accident, mon cœur. Remaker ? Ajouta-t-il.  
Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu’il fallait mieux rester en symbiose avec les bagues. Elles étaient plus puissantes quand il ne les pliait pas à sa volonté mais il était capable de le faire en cas de réel besoin. Par contre, laisser leur liberté aux anneaux avait un grand risque : il leur parlait et parfois à voix haute par mécanisme. Il était déjà passé pour un fou dans le métro…  
Sous les yeux des enfants, et de Steve, les couverts se reformèrent dans leur état d’origine, grâce à l’aide de Remaker.  
\- Tu vois ? C’est réparé. Encouragea Bucky.  
Le petit hocha tristement la tête. Il vit sa sœur s’approcher de leur otets et il tendit les bras vers Steve qui le prit dans ses bras en souriant.  
\- Eyh, mon petit Popino. Dit-il en le soulevant bien haut.  
L’enfant sourit légèrement en s’accrochant à lui, permettant à Bucky d’attraper Stasya.  
\- Au fait, qu’est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Je suis ravi de te voir mais tu préviens d’habitude… Releva le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
\- Fury m’a demandé d’interroger Sin.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il est clairement établi qu’elle fait partie de KAW et c’est la seule personne qu’on peut espérer appréhender.  
\- Pourquoi tu penses que c’est elle ? Demanda le mercenaire.  
\- Sam l’a reconnue. Il est un peu étrange en ce moment mais je crois toujours qu’il est fiable.  
Bucky caressa les cheveux de Stasya alors que Steve posait Hal qui se penchait vers les couverts. Le mercenaire sourit à son fils qui récupérait les couverts pour aller les ranger.  
\- Je crois qu’il est amoureux. Ou que ce qu’il a entre les jambes est amoureux. Mais c’est bizarre… C’est presque de la rage. Tu te souviens quand elle m’a prêté sa moto, le jour de la mort d’Hammer ?  
\- Oui ?  
Steve passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami, ayant entendu le frisson dans sa voix lorsqu’il avait dit « Hammer ».  
\- Il a reconnu sa moto.  
\- Peu surprenant… C’est tout de même une Kawasaki Z800 Sugomi Edition rouge pétant avec des tentacules noirs qui jaillissent de partout. Il ne manquerait que le…  
Le blondinet se tut comme si prononcer « Hail HYDRA » même pour illustrer un propos le ferait fondre sur place.  
\- … C’est tout de même peu anodin.  
Hal revint en trottinant et se hissa sur les genoux du Capitaine qui le laissa faire en le surveillant.  
\- Oui, ça je ne dis pas. Mais il m’a demandé s’il pouvait la caresser. Et je suis parti avant que ça n’aille plus loin.  
\- En effet… Il m’avait dit qu’il la trouvait jolie il y a trois mois mais à ce point… Commenta Steve.  
Il enlaça son filleul qui avait réussi à se jucher sur ses cuisses.  
\- Tu veux que Brock ou moi la fassions venir pour que tu l’interroges ?  
\- Ce serait possible ? S’enquit Captain America.  
\- Je vais demander à Brock.  
\- Il n’est pas là, d’ailleurs ? Je suis là depuis deux heures, je pensais qu’il serait déjà là. Remarqua-t-il.  
\- Tu aurais voulu parler avec lui ? Sourit Bucky en donnant sa main à Stasya qui essayait de descendre de ses genoux.  
Oswald profita de l’absence de sa sœur pour prendre encore plus de place sur les genoux de son otets. Mais aussi d’agiter les mains pour qu’il s’occupe de lui.  
\- Tu sais que je l’apprécie. Même si ça a été confus pendant un moment. Je lui dois beaucoup… C’est un partenaire de mission formidable, je loue ses talents de combattants et il m’a sauvé la vie au moins dix fois.  
Bucky embrassa le front d’Oswald puis se pencha pour attraper une vieille peluche qui traînait dans le divan pour taquiner le garçonnet avec.  
\- Rassure-toi, il t’aime bien aussi.  
Hal tapota la cuisse de son otets.  
\- Il a changé d’horaire. Ajouta rapidement le Soldat de l’Hiver. Oui, mon cœur ? Questionna-t-il en russe.  
\- On peut avoir le goûter ?  
\- Oh oui ! Fit Stasya. Je peux avoir des céréales ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.  
\- Parrain m’a fait oublier l’heure du goûter. On va aller préparer ça.  
Le mercenaire se tourna vers son meilleur ami.  
\- Tu peux t’occuper d’Oswald ? Interrogea-t-il.  
Il opina et prit l’enfant et le jouet alors que Hal sautait au sol et filait dans la cuisine, Stasya se précipitant aussi en laissant son coloriage de côté. Le benjamin couina et tendit les bras vers son otets.  
\- Je reviens bientôt, reste avec tonton Steve. Lui dit-il gentiment, toujours en russe.  
\- Pourquoi il a changé d’horaire ? C’est quoi ? Treize-vingt heures ? Questionna le blondinet, surpris.  
Bucky rejoignit les enfants et attrapa un bol et une assiette en plastique ainsi qu’un couteau et une cuillère. Il donna le premier à sa fille et le second à son garçon.  
\- Non. Huit heures et… entre seize et dix-huit heures, ça dépend.  
\- Il ne fait plus le ramassage des poubelles ? S’enquit le Capitaine.  
Le mercenaire récupéra la boîte de céréale au chocolat en forme de nounours pour Stasya et une tranche de pain qu’il donna à Hal.  
\- Non. Et c’est mieux pour lui, niveau horaire.  
\- Pour vous tout simplement. Dit Steve.  
\- Oui.  
Terminant par mettre le chocolat devant son fils et une bouteille de lait près de sa petite danseuse, Bucky se tourna vers son meilleur ami.  
\- Natasha m’a dit qu’elle t’avait convaincu de te trouver un petit boulot ?  
\- Oui. Instructeur au S.H.I.E.L.D. Je commencerai en Septembre.  
\- C’est bien. Tu veux quelque chose ?  
Il regarda Stasya se servir de céréale et de lait mais aussi Hal qui étalait le chocolat sur sa tartine. Et aussi à côté.  
\- Jette-moi une prune ? Demanda Steve.  
\- Je ne sais pas si j’ai envie. Sourit Bucky.  
Il s’approcha du panier et en jeta une à son meilleur ami qui la rattrapa sans le moindre souci.  
Une toux leur parvint derrière la porte.  
\- Ah ben tiens… Souffla le Soldat de l’Hiver en grimaçant.  
Steve se tourna vers l’entrée qui s’ouvrit après un bruit de clé. Brock pénétra dans sa maison en toussant dans son poignet, empestant le tabac encore frais signe que cette quinte de toux était lié à un abus de nicotine en plus des escaliers.  
Le Capitaine sentit pourtant des idées contraires en voyant Sin fermer la porte. Il n’était pas sûr de vouloir interroger Sin là où les enfants pouvaient tout entendre. Pour peur qu’il devait l’incarcérer juste après…


	15. Histoire à faire peur

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 15 : Histoires à faire peur

La présence de Steve ne manqua pas à Brock qui lui fit un signe de main pour le saluer avant de rejoindre Bucky. Il lui saisit la nuque et l’embrassa en lui soufflant « re-bonjour ». Il sourit en sentant qu’on répondait à son baiser et laissa son autre main glisser vers les fesses de son homme une seconde avant d’embrasser le front de ses jumeaux.  
\- Ne te mets pas trop de chocolat sur le visage ou je vais devoir te manger. Embêta-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux d’Hal.  
\- Oui !  
\- Bonjour Rumlow.  
\- Rogers. Un plaisir de te voir. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver tendit un pot de compote à son amant qui hésita quelques secondes avant de l’attraper et de récupérer une cuillère en plastique. Il s’approcha de Steve et prit Oswald qui se blottit tout contre lui en devenant tout chaud de joie. L’ex-Commandant en profitant pour serrer la main du Capitaine.  
\- Je devais parler à Sin.  
Celle-ci était en train d’ouvrir le frigo pour leur dérober un yaourt et elle haussa un sourcil.  
\- Mais est-ce que j’ai envie de te parler ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je suis ici qu’en tant qu’agent du S.H.I.E.L.D.  
\- Aw, toi aussi tu as perdu ta promotion ? Nargua Brock en venant dans la cuisine.  
Il s’assit à sa chaise pour installer Oswald dans la sienne et le nourrir.  
Comme il commençait à y avoir trop de monde dans la pièce, Bucky sortit pour rejoindre Steve. Lequel n’était visiblement pas, ou plus, d’humeur à rire parce qu’il était toujours silencieux.  
\- S’il faut que j’utilise la force, je préfère attendre que nous sortions d’ici. Prévint Captain America.  
\- Fillette, tu peux rester ici jusqu’à ce que tu en aies marres. Stark appellera Rogers avant que tu n’en aies marres. Certifia Brock.  
\- Merci. Fit-elle en souriant.  
\- Je peux attendre que les enfants aillent dormir. Dit Steve.  
\- Ah, il commence déjà à marchander. Remarqua l’ex-Commandant.  
\- Je tiens simplement à pouvoir interroger Sin.  
\- À quel sujet ? Questionna la rousse en mettant sa cuillère dans son pot.  
Elle grimpa sur un plan de travail en décochant un sourire à Steve. Mais il était glacial. Le Capitaine n’avait jamais rien vu de si peu engageant. Il noya toutefois cette impression.  
\- Mais je peux poser les questions ici.  
Il regarda vers Bucky qui avait l’air hésitant. Brock tendit une cuillère de compote à Oswald et il haussa les épaules.  
\- Vas-y. Fillette n’a rien à nous cacher.  
\- En effet. Par contre, j’ai plein de choses à vous cacher, Captain America.  
\- Tu travailles pour KAW ?  
Elle porta une cuillère de yaourt à sa bouche.  
\- Pourquoi je répondrais à cette question ?  
\- Eh bien le fait que tu ne répondes pas impliquerait…  
\- Que j’ai déjà répondu à toutes les questions de Sam et qu’il semblait convaincu.  
\- Sam ne m’en a rien dit. Souffla Steve.  
\- Ah bon ? Ça semblait pourtant plutôt important. Releva-t-elle avec une pointe de sel. Peut-être que tu ne l’écoutais pas ?  
\- Bien sûr que si. Répondit le blondinet. C’est mon ami.  
Il s’approcha d’elle.  
\- Mais si tu y as déjà répondu, ça ne te gênera pas de répéter ? Et on comparera avec Sam.  
Sin soupira en faisant tourner sa cuillère dans son pot.  
\- Très bien. Alors… Avoir fait partie de HYDRA ne veut pas dire que je fais partie de KAW. Vos preuves sont stupides. Je n’ai jamais caché mon visage, pourquoi je commencerais ? Pourquoi j’enverrai un baiser à Tony ? Il aime les rousses maintenant ? Il te tromperait ? Hmm… Je pourrais me le faire rien que pour ruiner ta vie.  
\- Sin ! Protesta Bucky.  
Steve avait serré involontairement les poings.  
Oui, Tony aimait les rousses. Comme il aimait les brunes, les blondes, les auburn… Il savait que ça avait toujours été un coureur mais il avait aussi confiance en lui. Il ne le tromperait pas. Jamais. Ça ne voulait pas dire que l’éventualité ne le rendait pas malade. Devait-il craindre qu’un jour…  
\- On dirait qu’il n’a plus de question.  
La rousse sauta au sol et partit vers la porte.  
\- Je vous rendrais la cuillère !  
Elle sentit une main sur son poignet, l’empêchant de s’enfuir.  
\- Quelqu’un peut prouver que tu n’étais pas là-bas ?  
\- Quand était-ce, encore ? Sourit Sin.  
Toujours aussi cruellement.  
\- Il y a treize jours.  
\- Je ne peux pas me souvenir.  
\- Alors je t’emmène. Dit Steve.  
Brock se leva, posant le pot de compote, et les rejoignit à la hâte, attrapant le poignet du blondinet.  
\- Elle s’excuse pour ce qu’elle a dit sur Stark. Calme-toi.  
\- Ces arguments ne tiennent pas la route. Et les logiciels de Tony ont prouvés que c’était elle. Si elle ne veut pas répondre, je l’emmènerais au S.H.I.E.L.D. où elle répondra peut-être.  
\- Tss. Tu aurais pu le dire directement au lieu de me laisser me ridiculiser. Captain America.  
\- Tu peux répondre à toutes les questions que tu m’as posées et puis aux miennes. Dit Steve en restant de marbre.  
Stasya regarda vers eux puis vers son otets.  
\- Quoi se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en russe.  
\- Des affaires de grands… Allez jouer dans votre chambre, d’accord ? J’arrive.  
Ils s’exécutèrent immédiatement, laissant les couverts comme ça. Le Soldat de l’Hiver les regarda partir et se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre Oswald et le mettre sur le sol.  
\- Va avec eux. Somma-t-il gentiment.  
Le bébé lui fit un câlin à la jambe puis partit en trottinant. Le mercenaire rejoignit alors les autres, voyant Brock serrer de plus en plus le poignet du blondinet qui refusait de lâcher Sin…  
\- Ça suffit ! Ordonna-t-il.  
\- Il la lâche d’abord ou je lui brise le poignet. Siffla Rumlow.  
\- Steve, lâche Sin.  
\- Je dois la ramener au S.H.I.E.L.D. Nous devons arrêter KAW.  
\- Tu en as besoin parce que tu es incapable d’arrêter HYDRA ? Tu as toujours échoué, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne fais pas partie d’HYDRA mais elle continue de grouiller. Tu le sais, Captain America. Tu n’es qu’un raté et tant qu’HYDRA serait là, conscient de la mine d’or que sont tes e…  
\- Ça suffit !  
Les yeux de Bucky devinrent orange et les trois autres s’éloignèrent brusquement les uns des autres.  
Ensuite, d’un même mouvement, ils allèrent s’installer dans le divan et le pouf, restant muet jusqu’à ce que les iris du Soldat de l’Hiver ne retrouvent leur couleur normale.  
\- Pour commencer : désolé d’avoir fait ça.  
Brock se frotta le front.  
\- C’est hyper désagréable… Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Steve, reprit Barnes, est-ce que tu as des preuves ? Parce que tu ne peux pas l’emmener sans.  
\- Oui. Mais de toute façon, Sin a avoué. Dit le Capitaine.  
Il prit son téléphone et appela une ligne spéciale qui lui permettait d’atteindre directement JARVIS.  
\- Tu peux m’envoyer la vidéo de preuve que la femme du poste de Malibu est Sin ?  
\- Tout de suite, Monsieur.  
Il tourna son téléphone, technologie Tony Stark, qui déploya un hologramme. Sin eut le luxe de se voir bouger grâce à plusieurs prises, y compris de vol ou de meurtre qu’elle avait fait il y avait bien longtemps. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de la femme du poste de Malibu. Après un instant, les images se superposèrent. Les séquences correspondaient. Les silhouettes bougeaient de la même façon.  
La rousse se passa la langue sur les lèvres alors que Brock soupirait. Il s’attira un regard de Steve, sourcil froncé.  
\- Quoi ? Ça me fait chier que tu vas mettre notre baby-sitter sous les verrous.  
Il se leva en toussant et partit vers la fenêtre, échangeant un regard rapide avec Bucky.  
\- Si je réponds à tes questions, tu me laisses partir ? Dit la rousse. Parce que tu es venu me parler alors que tu avais des preuves.  
\- Ils n’ont aucun délit à son actif en tant que membre de KAW. Dit Liar.  
\- Pourquoi tu nous aides ?  
\- Je l’ai senti lorsque j’ai pris les contrôles de leur esprit et je ne voulais pas le garder pour moi. Brock va te faire une annonce d’ailleurs.  
Bucky se tourna vers son amant. Il sentit une brusque vague d’impatience et se retint de trop regarder l’homme de sa vie parce que…  
\- Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça ?  
\- Sin vient de dire « tu vois des membres d’HYDRA qui pourraient faire partie de KAW à part moi ? ». Commenta Spectral. Et ne vas rien croire, je m’ennuie.  
\- Je ne fais pas partie de KAW, j’ai pourtant fait partie d’HYDRA.  
\- Contre ton gré. Nota Steve.  
\- Et je regardais le père de mes enfants comme ça parce que cet idiot fume encore. Ajouta Bucky.  
Brock tira sur sa cigarette en haussant les épaules.  
\- D’accord… Donc tu as camouflé ton visage pour te protéger d’HYDRA ?  
\- Oui. Dit Sin.  
\- Je comprends ta fidélité et je me doute que tu ne diras rien, même si on t’enferme. Je veux par contre savoir d’où vient cette solidarité entre vous ?  
\- C’est KAW. Nous serons unis et nous ferons tomber le S.H.I.E.L.D. Répondit la rousse.  
\- Je vois…  
\- J’ai répondu à tes questions, ne me mets pas derrière les verrous.  
Elle se leva.  
\- On ne peut pas dire que tu as réellement répondu. Dit Steve. Mais je n’ai rien contre toi. Tu n’as fait aucun délit au nom de KAW.  
Le Capitaine se retrouva, d’un seul coup aspergé d’une matière épaisse et blanche.  
\- Tu te corromps. Siffla l’assassine avant de sortir en claquant la porte.  
Le blondinet passa la main dans le yaourt en émettant un « eurk ».  
\- Je n’ai pas pu lui demander pourquoi elle avait envoyé un baiser à Tony…  
\- Pour te faire chier. Elle te déteste. Je reconnais que tu deviens fourbe, Rogers. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. te va bien.  
Le super soldat leva les yeux vers Brock. Il avait été si manipulateur que ça ? Il n’avait rien obtenu d’elle, de toute façon. À part une confirmation qu’elle faisait partie de KAW et que KAW se lèverait contre le S.H.I.E.L.D. mais ça, ils le savaient déjà.  
\- Elle me déteste ?  
\- Tu sais, elle a fait partie d’HYDRA.  
Rumlow écrasa sa cigarette et rejoignit la cuisine pour attraper un essuie de vaisselle qu’il jeta à Steve. Celui-ci le remercia en essayant de retirer la crème mais il ne réussit qu’à se l’étaler encore plus.  
\- Toi aussi.  
\- Mais moi, je suis unique. Sourit-il.  
\- Tu m’excuseras tout de même auprès d’elle. Dit le Capitaine. Je vais y aller.  
\- Tu songes à la réinterroger ? Demanda Brock.  
\- Non. Sauf si elle se fait prendre dans des activités frauduleuses.  
Le blondinet se leva et posa la serviette sur une surface plane. Il prit Bucky dans ses bras en lui souriant avant de se reculer pour partir.  
\- Désolé pour ton poignet. Lança Rumlow.  
Il agita la main lorsqu’il sortit puis attrapa la serviette afin d’essuyer ce qu’il restait de yaourt sur le sol et les fauteuils au moment où la porte se ferma. Il récupéra également la prune, qui n’avait pas été mangée, qu’il remit avec les autres fruits après l’avoir passée sous l’eau. Et, lancé, il rangea la table de la cuisine.  
\- J’ai vraiment eu peur. Souffla Bucky.  
\- Tu es mignon. Si ce n’était pas ton ami, je lui aurai envoyé des gens. Dit Brock en venant le rejoindre.  
\- Mon meilleur ami. Rectifia le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
Il lui vola un léger baiser.  
Est-ce qu’il allait lui demander maintenant ? Est-ce qu’il devait encore attendre longtemps ? Il voulait lui demander…  
\- À mon avis, on a réussi l’embrouiller suffisamment pour qu’il ne pose pas plus de question. Il aurait dû lui demander des informations. Il savait qu’il ne els aurait pas…  
\- Mais ils vont surveiller les actions de Sin.  
\- Oui. Je ne l’enverrai plus sur le terrain pendant un moment. De toute façon, j’ai prévu un coup de théâtre qui devrait désarçonner le S.H.I.E.L.D. mais avant que ça arrive, je dois te demander quelque chose.  
Bucky eut un léger soubresaut.  
C’était plutôt singulier ! Surtout au milieu de la conversation mais tant pis. C’était tout de même Brock et il avait toujours été un peu bizarre. Il aimait cette bizarrerie.  
Il le vit prendre quelque chose dans sa poche et se sentit d’un seul coup comme les femmes dans les séries télévisées qu’on singeait. Néanmoins, il avait attendu pendant plus de deux semaines juste pour s’assurer que son amant pourrait faire la demande lui-même. Il savait que pour lui, c’était très important, comme l’indiquait les nombreux suçons qu’il lui faisait régulièrement.  
\- Est-ce que je peux utiliser ça ?  
Bucky était si surpris de la question, ce n’était vraiment pas celle qu’il attendait, qu’il n’avait pas remarqué le tube dans sa main. Un tube en verre empli d’un liquide bleu foncé.  
 


	16. Le Tube

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 16 : Le tube

Le Soldat de l’Hiver essayait de remettre ses idées en place et il baissa les yeux vers le tube que tenait toujours Brock, incapable de répondre.  
\- J’avoue, ça demande un peu d’explications… Lorsque Madame HYDRA a kidnappé nos bébés, elle leur a pris du sang.  
Les mots étaient suffisamment affreux pour que Bucky réagisse et n’hoche la tête. Il entendait Liar se moquer de lui. Il ne savait pas à quelle vitesse et avec quelle aisance la bague pouvait infiltrer les pensées d’autrui mais les siennes, elles lui étaient grandes ouvertes…  
\- Sin a pu récupérer du sang dans la base d’HYDRA avant qu’elle ne soit détruite. Expliqua Rumlow. Et lorsque KAW a été monté, elle s’est adressée à Feu-Follet pour qu’il travaille dessus et crée ça. Ce n’est pas le sérum de super-soldat, plus tel qu’il l’est à la base. À ce stade-là, il sert de… comment on dit que ça guérit tout ?  
\- Panacée ?  
\- Voilà.  
\- Le sang de nos enfants ? Répéta Bucky en prenant le tube.  
Il l’observa. Il y en avait si peu. Le sérum coulait dans ses veines et il était devenu une telle part de son organisme que celui-ci le reproduisait. Mais la quantité ici était infime. Est-ce que le fait que ce soit le sang prodigieux de leurs petits pouvait changer la donne.  
\- À sa forme la plus simple. Des particules spéciales, des cellules synthétiques, c’est ce que j’ai compris.  
\- Avec cette gorgée, tes poumons seront guéris ?  
\- Non.  
La déception s’infiltra dans les veines du Soldat de l’Hiver. Une deuxième fois.  
Il sentit les mains rêches et meurtries de son homme sur son visage avant qu’on ne le lui redresse.  
\- Une gorgée et mes problèmes de santé seront minimisés voire éradiqués, ma peau pourrait guérir, ma force sera augmentée, mes réflexes et ma vitesse seront plus prodigieux encore. Et mon espérance de vie sera rallongée.  
Le sentiment de déception disparut immédiatement de Bucky qui crut qu’il aurait pu fondre de joie. Il serra doucement le tube comme le plus précieux des objets.  
\- Mais je devais en reprendre tous les trois mois, environ. Les effets disparaitront une fois que les cellules mourront. Et si je ne le faisais pas, on ignore les effets que ça aura. Le sérum de super soldat, ou ses dérivés, n’a pas l’air d’aimer être en concurrence avec autre chose. Il protège tant qu’il est le plus fort mais lorsqu’il faiblit… C’est ce qu’ils ont dit avec les différents rapports.  
\- Ils n’en ont pas dit plus ? Questionna Barnes. Ils ne peuvent pas en savoir plus ?  
\- Si. Mais ils auraient besoin de la base du sérum modifié. Et je refuse qu’on fasse la moindre expérience sur nos enfants.  
Bucky opina, les yeux fermés.  
\- Tu ne peux pas non plus être une expérience vivante.  
Il souleva les paupières pour rencontrer les iris bruns qui le couvaient.  
\- On est sûr que ça fonctionne. Et le nombre de globule r… bleu que ça demande est relativement bas.  
\- Mais il faudra quand même le sang de Stasya… Tu vas devoir utiliser notre fille. On ne serait pas mieux qu’eux. Murmura Bucky.  
Et en même temps, s’il avait la possibilité de voir l’homme qu’il aimait aller mieux, ne devait-il pas dire « oui » sans réfléchir ?  
\- Elle a cinq ans… On ne peut pas lui demander son avis.  
Mais ce n’était que des prises de sang… Killian lui en faisait sans que ça ne l’affecte. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille pense à Aldrich. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle assimile Brock à cette raclure.  
\- Combien vous en avez d’avance ? Demanda le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
\- Trois.  
Bucky se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Neuf mois… Stasya n’aurait tout de même que six ans et le choix serait toujours trop difficile pour elle. Hal, par contre, avait vécu des choses qui l’avaient fait mûrir et il aurait peut-être pu prendre cette décision mais il avait extremis en lui aujourd’hui.  
Le mercenaire se mordit encore plus fort la lèvre.  
\- Et avec mon sang ? Questionna-t-il.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais rien de tout ça mais j’avais cru comprendre que c’était différent.  
\- Le sérum est dans mon sang mais il n’est pas mon sang. On avait établi que les seules propriétés foncièrement différentes c’était que le sang des enfants avait un fort pouvoir d’adaptabilité.  
\- Ça on me l’a expliqué.  
\- Et ça permet de ne pas se soucier du groupe sanguin… Souffla Bucky. Les nôtres ne correspondent pas… Ça veut dire…  
Il recommença à se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Si fort qu’il sentit le goût de fer dans sa bouche. Il sentit des lèvres sur son menton mais ne réagit pas. Il serrait le tube dans sa main en essayant de ne pas trop le comprimer non plus. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas s’il le brisait. S’il brisait cette chance qu’il avait avec son homme.  
Mais neuf mois.  
\- Je…  
Il sentit les lèvres contre les siennes, les effleurant doucement pour qu’il soit moins violent avec elles.  
\- Je…  
Zéro gela l’échantillon, étendant cette sensation désagréable à toute sa paume. Il se recula à peine pour presser son front contre l’épaule de Brock, lui cachant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.  
\- Je ne peux pas dire « oui ».  
Il sentit les bras fermes autour de lui.  
Pourquoi Crossbones le câlinait de la sorte alors qu’il venait de lui ôter ses chances ?  
\- Tu m’en veux ou tu t’en veux ?  
Le mercenaire ne put retenir son sanglot.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Je devrais dire oui mais je ne peux pas faire subir ça à Stasya.  
\- Ce n’est pas perdu. On trouvera une solution.  
\- Je t’interdis de mourir en attendant. Siffla Bucky.  
Il redressa la tête pour le regarder et son amant lui chassa quelques mèches brunes, souriant tendrement.  
\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, l’artiste.  
\- Et… On garde ça. Qu’on puisse te le transfuser directement si jamais il le fallait.  
\- D’accord.  
\- Désolé…  
Brock l’embrassa.  
\- Pour quoi ? Tu as raison. Tu sais plus que moi ce que même une prise de sang peut lui faire.  
Il lui caressa doucement la joue.  
\- Je veux te voir sourire, l’artiste.  
Le mercenaire lui prit la main et lui sourit légèrement.  
\- C’est un beau début. Souffla Rumlow avant de l’embrasser.  
Il lui déplia doucement les doigts pour prendre le tube qu’il emmena dans le congélateur. Ainsi, il conserverait les globules et ils ne perdraient pas l’opportunité le moment venu.  
\- On va rejoindre nos bébés ?  
Bucky opina et lui tendit la main. Il entremêla leurs doigts dès qu’il la reçut et l’accompagna vers la chambre des jumeaux où les enfants jouaient.

Malibu, Californie – Cinq jours plus tard

Snoopy aboya au-dessus des escaliers, tirant Tony de ses prototypes. Il n’arrivait pas à finir la moindre chose pour l’instant. Ils avançaient dans le vide avec KAW, surtout depuis que Sin ne faisait plus rien. Ça ne faisait que cinq jours ! Il pouvait encore espérer qu’elle agisse, ce qui était tout de même ironique, mais il savait qu’elle n’était pas stupide. Pourquoi ferait-elle quelque chose d’aussi stupides ?  
Oui, KAW continuaient ses actes crapuleux mais ce n’était que des vols orchestrés par des larbins et ils ne capturaient alors que des sous-fifres ignorants. Ils n’étaient même pas d’accord sur la tête qui les dirigeait.  
Si seulement ils pouvaient en arrêter un.  
\- Snoopy, n’ennuie pas daddy ! Dit Maggie. Viens.  
\- Eyh ! J’arrive !  
Tony se leva en songeant au fait que s’il continuait de se cloîtrer dans sa cave, il laisserait à ses filles la même impression que son père avait faite sur lui. Il devait bien pouvoir noyer ses craintes et ses doutes auprès de sa famille.  
Il grimpa les escaliers et attrapa son aînée qui se blottit contre lui en riant.  
\- Papa a dit on va jouer à Monopoly !  
\- Ah ? Tu veux qu’on fasse équipe ensemble pour lui montrer comment on fait un empire ?  
\- Ouiiiii ! Papaaaa ! Appela-t-elle.  
Steve demanda à Perséphone de surveiller Natalia qui installait le jeu. Elle n’était plus du genre à mettre les petites pièces en bouche mais mieux valait prévenir que devoir l’emmener d’urgence à l’hôpital.  
Il rejoignit sa fille à l’entrée de la cave et sourit en la voyant dans les bras de son daddy.  
\- C’est un kidnapping ?  
\- C’est pas un kidnapping si elle est à moi. Sourit Tony en se rapprochant de son époux.  
\- Daddy dit qu’on va te…  
Elle chercha le mot.  
\- Massacrer ! Acheva le milliardaire.  
\- À Monopoly ? Questionna le Capitaine.  
\- À Monopoly et à tous les jeux que tu choisiras. Railla amicalement le brun.  
\- Oui ! Approuva sa fille.  
\- C’est ce qu’on va voir, j’aurai Natalia dans mon équipe.  
\- Ah, là ça devient corsé. Fit Tony en regardant son aînée.  
Celle-ci approuva d’un hochement de tête sérieux. Steve la trouva adorable et il lui posa un baiser sur le front.  
\- Voyons ça !  
Ils partirent vers la table de jeu où Natalia se fit féliciter pour avoir tout mit en place. Snoopy les rejoignit en aboyant joyeusement.

Le plateau était globalement recouvert d’hôtel rouge et Natalia en ajoutait même un.  
\- Si je peux me permettre, Monsieur, on dirait que vous êtes bientôt endetté. Intervint Python qui apportait des verres.  
\- C’est un comble. Soupira Tony.  
\- Je tombe toujours sur les hôtels de papa. Il en a trop. S’indigna Maggie.  
\- Il a tout compris au business, je devrais le prendre comme conseiller.  
\- Ouiii ! Papa tu conseilles de lancer le dé ? Demanda l’aînée.  
Le blondinet rit et lui donna ledit dé en acquiesçant. Sa fille le lança alors et couina en faisant un « quatre ».  
\- On va être ruinés.  
\- Je peux payer en bisou ? Questionna innocemment la fillette.  
Tony n’était pas très sûr de vouloir que sa précieuse petite apprenne à régler ses dettes de la sorte.  
\- Non, tu ne peux pas. Mais je peux t’en faire un quand même.  
\- D’accord !  
La gamine rejoignit son papa et elle reçut un énorme bisou de Natalia et Steve en même temps.  
\- Vous êtes adorables.  
Le Capitaine leva la tête vers Natasha qui venait de descendre l’escalier.  
\- Marraiiiiine, on massacre daddy ! Lança Natalia, reprenant les mots qu’elle avait beaucoup entendus.  
\- Je suis fière de toi, ma petite souris ! Apprends à ton daddy ce que ça fait d’être ruiné ! Titilla-t-elle.  
Elle marcha vers eux en soulevant son téléphone portable.  
\- Je viens d’avoir Fury et il disait que vous étiez injoignable.  
Steve compta muettement jusqu’à trois. Lorsque le chiffre s’acheva dans son esprit, il entendit un « Funny » retentir des trois voix qu’il aimait le plus au monde.  
\- Adorable. Commenta l’espionne, un peu moins enjouée.  
Là, immédiatement, elle aurait voulu être elle-même sur le terrain. Toutefois, son enfant déjà chéri était plus important que tout pour elle. Elle ne la mettrait pas en danger. Cela dit, ce n’était pas les filles qui la faisaient avoir ce ton mais bien leur daddy.  
\- J’ai le droit de poser des jours de vacances de temps en temps.  
\- Tu es tout le temps en vacances, Stark. On te demande de répondre lorsque le…  
\- Tu ne vas que le braquer, Natasha. Prévint Steve. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
\- Six attaques simultanées. On a besoin de vous.  
\- Est-ce que les gens ne peuvent pas respecter le jour de repos de Steve et Tony Stark ? Soupira le génie mécanique.  
\- Je ne pense pas. Dit la Russe.  
\- Est-ce que Sin en fait partie ? Questionna Rogers.  
La femme secoua la tête.  
\- Joseph Manfredi fait des siennes à Los Angeles. Il est avec tous ses hommes.  
\- Manfredi… Répéta Iron Man en se levant.  
Il avait encore des comptes à régler avec lui. Il l’avait vu tuer froidement quelqu’un et il comptait lui demander à coup de poing pourquoi il avait fait ça si KAW avait l’air de tout faire pour ne pas tuer des gens.  
Il comptait bien faire cracher ses dents à Manfredi. Et s’il pouvait lui faire regretter ses actes aussi…  
Steve se leva mais embrassa ses filles. C’était clairement la fin de la journée de repos…  
 


	17. Skeleton Crew

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 17 : Skeleton Crew

Carmel, Indiana

D’habitude, les gens courraient lorsqu’ils étaient attaqués mais ce n’était pas le cas dans Carmel où la population se précipitait auprès d’une femme vêtue de rouge. Ses longues jambes étaient découvertes et à part ça, on ne voyait que ses doigts et son visage. Personne ne s’attardait non plus sous ses dessous qui manquaient d’apparaître lorsque le battant de sa jupe dansait dans le vent.  
Quelques femmes portant du rouge était autour d’elle, prévoyant des attaques ou des défenses au besoin. D’ailleurs, un homme baraqué se tenait à seulement quelque pas, vérifiant la qualité de ce qu’on leur livrait. Des bijoux, les économies de toute une vie, des trophées, des œuvres d’art et une vieille femme avait même donné son chat.  
La femme leva le regard lorsqu’elle entendit le bruit de réacteurs.  
\- Iron Ma… Oh, ce n’est que War Machine. Releva-t-elle.  
Elle baissa les yeux vers la forme, portant l’uniforme du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui venait de tomber et rouler au sol, brandissant un revolver vers elle.  
\- Ne bougez plus !  
\- Nous ne craignons pas l’acolyte d’Iron Man et sa petite amie. Dit l’homme en s’avançant.  
\- Vous devriez. Répliqua Rhodey.  
\- Et pour quel crime ? Demandez à tous ces gens, ils nous ont donnés leurs effets de leur plein gré.  
Un cri tonitruant mêlant des « oui », « ouais », « elle a raison », « c’est vrai » et autres phrases brisèrent l’air.  
La femme en rouge sourit, ses yeux verts pétillant alors qu’elle dévisageait Maria à défaut de voir le visage pourtant connu du Lieutenant-Colonel Rhodes.  
\- Vous avez revendiquez votre appartenance à KAW. Dit ce dernier, les deux bras tendus vers eux.  
\- Et c’est un délit ? Tant que nous n’avons pas commis d’actes crapuleux, même si nous faisons partie de KAW, nous pouvons juste être les trésoriers. Répondit la dame.  
\- Nous sommes le S.H.I.E.L.D., si nous estimons que vous êtes dangereux nous pouvons vous arrêter et puisque vous appartenez à KAW…  
Elle pressa son doigt sur la gâchette.  
\- Ah oui ? Allez-y. Cria-t-elle.  
La foule abandonna leurs objets de valeurs et se précipitèrent sur Maria et James. Celui-ci attrapa immédiatement sa compagne et décolla alors qu’on leur jetait des objets variés dessus. Y compris lesdits objets de valeurs pour ceux qui ne les avaient tout simplement pas laisser tomber.  
\- On ne peut pas attaquer des civils. Protesta Hills.  
\- Je sais. Ils sont futés. Qui est-ce ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Maria.  
En hauteur, elle en profita pour tirer. La balle évita la foule et se planta dans la cuisse nue de la femme.  
\- Salope ! S’écria l’homme.  
Il attrapa une plaque de bouche d’égout qu’il envoya avec violence. Tellement de violence et de vitesse que Rhodey n’eut pas le temps de démarrer les propulseurs de son armure. Néanmoins, il put se tourner à temps et reçut le métal dans son dos. Les plaques de son arsenal lui permit néanmoins d’en ressortir indemne.  
Sauf que…  
Il gelait. Il était vraiment en train de geler. Il tremblait de froid. Son armure allait l’alourdir. S’il lâchait Maria.  
Il poussa sur les propulseurs de la machine pour qu’elle le porte sur le toit d’un immeuble où il la laissa tomber. Il pressa sur le bouton pour défaire les pièces de métal qui étaient si gelées.  
\- Rhodey ? S’étonna Hills. Que se passe-t-il ?  
Elle s’accroupit auprès de lui. Est-ce qu’il avait été blessé malgré le métal résistant.  
\- L’armure est gelée !  
Il regarda vers les pièces.  
\- Mais non, Rhodey.  
\- Je te le jure. Tu ne vois pas ? Questionna-t-il.  
Il se frotta ses bras qui semblaient dur comme la glace. Maria l’embrassa tendrement avant de se redresser. Les deux criminels avaient disparus avec les filles en rouge. Ils devaient apprendre qui c’était !

Malibu, Californie

De là où il était, Tony n’avait pas une vue sur toute la ville mais il pouvait en voir assez pour savoir qu’ils n’étaient pas au bon endroit.  
\- JARVIS, analyse de la ville.  
Captain America se redressa légèrement dans ses bras pour chercher quelque chose qui les orienterait. Des cris, du feu. Son ouïe exacerbée pouvait peut-être lui permettre d’obtenir quelque chose de plus rapide que l’intelligence artificielle.  
Mais il en doutait.  
\- J’ai trouvé des activités criminelles dans les montagnes de Newbury Park. Des chauves-souris attaqueraient la population qui essaie de fuir. Je note une destruction partielle des montagnes de Santa-Monica.  
\- Quelles sont les activités criminelles relevées ? Demanda Iron Man.  
Il resserra son bras autour de Steve et partit vers le lieudit. Il sentait encore la rage bouillir dans son ventre. Il voulait au moins rattraper ses erreurs des meurtres à l’hôtel. Il avait voulu tout faire tout seul et il avait honteusement échoué. Une mort était pleinement sur sa conscience et d’autres le travaillaient malgré tout. Steve le rassurait la nuit lorsque ça la honte était trop forte, lorsque cette idée rappelait toutes les autres, mais il voulait au moins une fois revenir sur ses fautes.  
Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans les environs et surent qu’ils étaient à bon port à cause du nuage sombre qui se déplaçait dans un bruit de claquement. Une horde de chauve-souris.  
\- Tu peux me lâcher. Demanda Steve.  
\- D’aussi haut ? Tu es avec KAW et tu veux me faire avoir une attaque ?  
Le Capitaine tourna la tête vers son amant et posa un baiser sur son casque.  
\- D’accord, de moins haut. Mais ne t’inquiète pas pendant la mission, on reste en contact.  
\- Ouais.  
Tony descendit prestement, les réacteurs de ses bottes brûlant les chauves-souris qui poussèrent des cris presqu’inaudibles.  
Iron Man ne lâcha son compagnon que lorsqu’il fut suffisamment près du sol et il partit en raz-motte.  
\- JARVIS, dis-moi où est Manfredi.  
\- Près de la montagne, au Nord-Ouest. Vos communications sont prêtes avec Monsieur votre époux.  
\- J’ai vu des hommes de la Maggia. Je m’en occupe. J’essaie aussi de retenir les chauves-souris.  
\- JARVIS, utilise la montre de Steve pour lui mettre des brouilleurs à base de sonar.  
\- Tout de suite Monsieur.  
Le Capitaine attrapa un homme de la Maggia qu’il jeta sur un autre en retenant un petit sourire. Son homme était tellement aux petits soins pour lui. Pour lui, Captain America, l’espoir de l’Amérique, le guerrier qui avait fait tomber l’axe et qui avait, en surface, réduit HYDRA à néant, c’était particulier d’avoir un tel chevalier or et rouge et pourtant… Tant que Tony ne lui faisait pas mettre de robe, il pouvait être sa princesse. Encore plus si c’était bon pour son orgueil.  
Steve jeta un autre individu sur le groupe déjà là et se pencha sur eux pour leur mettre des menottes électriques que JARVIS pouvait envoyer sur commande. Il utilisa sa montre pour perturber les chauves-souris puis passa par la vitre brisée d’un bijoutier.  
\- Ne bougez plus. Ordonna-t-il en attrapant son revolver et son bouclier. Sinon vous n’aurez qu’à choisir entre la manière forte et douce.  
\- La manière forte ! C’est plus sexy. D’ailleurs, tu penses à garder le costume pour ce soir au lit ?  
Steve manqua de rater son lancer de bouclier en entendant ces mots veloutés. Il le vit néanmoins rebondir sur le mur, cogner un homme de la Maggia, ricocher sur le dos d’un autre et assommer le troisième, faisant tomber tout ce qu’ils avaient essayés de voler. Il leur mit les menottes électriques et ramassa son écu qu’il accrocha à son bras.  
\- Si tu fais une belle mission.  
\- Tu vas voir ! La plus belle de ta vie !  
Steve se sentit rougir sous son casque. Mais il était aussi un tout petit peu excité. Un tout petit peu plus que ça même…

Tony atterrit lorsque JARVIS le prévint qu’il se rapprochait de Manfredi. Il voyait les chauves-souris s’agiter, il entendait l’homme jeter des ordres à des individus qui s’enfuyaient rapidement en lâchant des « Oui » ou même « Bien ». Le milliardaire entendait toutefois la voix qu’il méprisait et il était sûr qu’il s’agissait bien de Joseph même s’il le voyait dans une immonde tenue qui lui donnait des airs de super-héros en carton.  
Il décolla à nouveau et se propulsa au-dessus du chef. Il passa les réacteurs de ses bottes en mode silencieux et prépara de l’énergie dans sa paume.  
\- Joseph Manfredi, ne fais plus un geste. Ordonna-t-il.  
L’homme leva les yeux vers lui.  
\- Encore vous, Iron Man ? Vous me poursuivez. Se moqua l’individu.  
Il attrapa sa mitraillette et le dressa vers l’armure. Tony sentit la colère germer encore plus dans ses entrailles. D’habitude, il prévenait. Là, il prenait un malin plaisir à regarder les balles rebondirent sur les plaques rouge et or. Il fut même déçu de ne pas en voir une seule épinglée l’homme. Néanmoins, il projeta des petites pièces qui provoquèrent un champ magnétique.  
\- Tu ne partiras pas.  
Tony fila vers lui, le champ s’ouvrant devant lui grâce aux particularités de son armure. Il fondit vers Joseph, l’attrapa par le cou et le souleva brutalement.  
\- Tu ne fais plus autant le malin. Que peux-tu ? Tes armes ne me feront rien. Tu vas être remis au S.H.I.E.L.D. et tu répondras à nos questions. Je m’en occuperais moi-même. Je sais de source sûre que les morts ne sont pas acceptés dans KAW et tu as tué. J’espère que ton chef te fera éclater la cervelle lorsque j’en aurai fini avec toi.  
\- Ah oui ? Vous êtes mal renseigné. Le meurtre est encouragé dans KAW et je suis dans les petits papiers de mon chef. S’esclaffa-t-il. Je ne dirais rien, Iron Man. Battez-moi.  
Le poing de Tony se crispa. Il siffla et cogna une première fois, puis une seconde, une troisième et… il perdit rapidement le compte. Il ne sentait même pas le sang chaud gicler sur lui à cause de son armure glacée qui servait d’étau autour de son cœur.  
\- Tony ! Tony !! Cria Steve.  
La voix du Capitaine parvint aux oreilles d’Iron Man. À l’entendre, ça faisait un moment qu’il devait lui crier dessus.  
\- Tony !  
Le milliardaire regarda le visage tuméfié, boursoufflé, couvert de bleu qui se formaient mais dont la bouche béante manquait de dents.  
\- Direction la prison. Dit-il d’une voix menaçante.  
\- Je t’y rejoins, Tony.  
L’homme grogna pour toute réponse et il entraîna Joseph avec lui à la base de police de Malibu où le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait envoyé un jet pour le réceptionner. Ils devraient bientôt en savoir plus. Mais lui, il voulait juste…  
Lorsque deux agents lui prirent l’homme assommé des mains, il se tourna vers Captain America. Celui-ci ne s’arrêta qu’une fraction de seconde. Juste pour indiquer où il avait laissé ses prisonniers puis il rejoignit son aimé en galopant. Ils étaient en public mais il passa ses bras autour de lui, tâchant sa tenue bleue des traces vermeilles.  
\- Soulève ce masque.  
Tony ne se le fit pas redire et il frémit lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres salées de son Capitaine contre les siennes. Il glissa ses paumes sur son cou et l’attira à lui. Le casque de son aimé frottait contre son front. Mais tant pis. L’effort de Steve faisait palpiter son cœur de la façon la plus exquise qu’il soit. Il récompensa son audace en ne lui touchant pas obligeamment le postérieur malgré l’envie. De toute façon, il portait ses gants de métal…

Rawling, Wyoming

Le bruit des os brisés résonna dans la pièce.  
Le cadavre tomba sur le sol et l’homme se tourna vers le prochain qui le suppliait en joignant les deux mains.  
Les gens avaient été classés en trois points. Le premier avait les américaines, le second les américaines et le dernier, tous les étrangers. C’était un noir dont la tête venait d’être brisée, c’était un Chinois qui le suppliait de toutes ses forces. Il avait du mal à parler anglais, mêlant les deux langues d’une façon anarchique.  
Les mains de l’homme se placèrent sur sa gorge.  
\- Pour KAW. Sourit-il.  
Une douleur violente lui traversa le poignet et il tourna la tête. Voilà qu’un homme noir arrivait par la fenêtre en tenant un blanc dans ses bras comme si ce n’était qu’un chaton. Ledit blanc bondit sur le sol et posa le genou à terre en braquant son revolver.  
\- Éloignez-vous. Siffla-t-il.  
\- Je ne savais pas que les noirs venaient eux-mêmes à moi pour se faire tuer.  
\- C’est KAW qui vous demande de faire ça ? Questionna Sam Wilson. Les idéaux de KAW qui laissent les gens endormis et non mort, c’est fini ?  
\- Vous connaissez notre Sin, on a plus besoin de se cacher. Alors on peut de nouveau tuer.  
Les yeux de Falcon s’écarquillèrent au nom de « Sin ». Il vit son image s’imprimer dans son esprit.  
L’homme regarda son poignet douloureux d’où du sang coulait. Il attrapa le Chinois et lui fit violemment craquer la gorge.  
\- Ça fonctionne toujours ! Sourit-il.  
Une détonation retentit et il bondit en arrière pour éviter la balle qui lui ouvrit tout de même l’avant de la jambe.  
Il éclata de rire et se frotta la chair d’où s’écoulait un peu plus de sang.  
\- Encore dix-huit balles ? Vous voulez savoir qui je suis ? Cutthroat. Combien de balle pensez-vous que vous aurez besoin pour m’arrêter ?  
\- Aucune !  
Sam avait décollé pour foncer violemment sur l’homme de KAW, le collant brusquement au mur. Si brusquement qu’il eut même un crachat sur le dos. Phil se précipita vers lui pour l’attraper, laissant Falcon s’éloigner, et le menotter, bras dans le dos.  
\- Je me fais arrêter par un négro. Siffla Cutthroat.  
Wilson lui donna un violent coup dans la nuque.  
\- Tu as même été assommé par un négro. Répliqua Sam à son corps qui tomba vers le sol. Ramenons-le au S.H.I.E.L.D. je vais rassurer les victimes.  
Phil acquiesça en appelant le QG.  
 


	18. Skeleton Crew - partie 2

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 18 : Skeleton Crew – Partie 2

Queens, New York

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On est censé attraper ce type, non ? Ils t’ont appelé, tu cours. Et moi… Je cours après toi.  
\- Ne soit pas con.  
\- Eyh, ça va être dur. Sourit-il en allumant une cigarette.  
\- Brock…  
\- Quoi ?  
Il tira sur le bâtonnet et fit rouler la fumée sur sa langue. Bucky soupira en détournant le regard. Il s’approcha vers le bout de la maison et regarda Jason Cragg donner des ordres à des gens. Certains volaient pour lui, d’autres attaquaient la police quand il y en avait qui se faisaient sauter la cervelle. Et les derniers l’acclamaient comme un gourou.  
\- Quel manque de goût. Pesta Liar. On devrait le tuer pour lui apprendre comment on domine un peuple.  
\- On doit juste faire semblant. Ça te va ça ?  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver jeta un coup d’œil vers son homme qui retenait visiblement une toux. Bucky lui lança un regard inquiet et revint vers lui, lui prenant la cigarette des mains.  
\- Ok… Fit Brock. Je sais ce qu’on va faire.  
Il toussa et tendit la main vers le bâtonnet salvateur. Bien sûr, son partenaire l’éloigna.  
\- Promets-moi une chose : tu m’aimeras quoi qu’il arrive. Dit-il.  
\- Je t’aime. Souffla Bucky, inquiet.  
Son homme l’embrassa tendrement, récupéra la cigarette puis sautilla sur place.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t’échauffes ?  
Il secoua la tête alors que son partenaire fronçait les sourcils. Il ne manqua pas la grimace qu’il faisait alors que son souffle devenait plus erratique. Il fit un signe de main vers Bucky avant de filer en direction du tumulte.  
Il passa à côté de quelqu’un au moment où sa cervelle explosait. Il lui jeta un œil. Il portait un t-shirt affichant clairement ses penchants sexuels. Il eut une légère grimace en se demandant s’il ne devait pas régler ce problème là. Avoir des idéaux nazis était une chose, assumer que la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux, hormis ses enfants, était un homme, c’était autre chose.  
\- Eyh ! Lança Brock, essoufflé. Machin !  
Il essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il avait bien réussi à l’épuisé. Est-ce qu’il faisait encore une bronchite ? Il prenait des médicaments pour l’instant donc, oui.  
\- Brock !  
Il se plia en deux en faisant un signe à son amant qui courait pour le rejoindre. Il évita un homme qui hurla en se précipitant vers un policier en levant une barre de métal.  
Jason Cragg les fixa l’un et l’autre. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le Soldat de l’Hiver. Une vague de frayeur l’entoura. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais il était tout de même étonné en un sens. Il ne s’intéressait pas à lui. Il était agenouillé juste à côté de cet homme dont la voix lui était si familière. Il le vit même clairement s’adresser au mercenaire qu’il redoutait.  
Et s’il utilisait son pouvoir ?  
Il porta ses lèvres à son mégaphone. Il ouvrit la bouche pour sortir les premiers mots de son ordre lorsqu’il entendit une voix résonner dans son esprit.  
\- Tu as une opportunité pour t’enfuir, prends-la. Tu es une honte à tous ceux qui manipulent les esprits. J’attends le moment où je pourrais te tuer mais Winter Soldier tient à te garder en vie. Une chance pour toi. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de m’en remettre à d’autres personnes. Tu as dix secondes pour partir… Dans dix secondes, Winter Soldier va devenir fou.  
Jason regarda vers le Soldat de l’Hiver en question qui avait pris le bras de l’homme à la voix familière. Lequel était maintenant à quatre pattes et, même d’ici, il pouvait voir qu’il levait et baissait fortement le torse.  
Il suffoquait.  
\- Je…  
Bucky sentit son propre souffle se couper. Son homme parlait mal.  
\- … pense… …. Que… … j’ai fait… une… connerie…  
\- Brock ?  
Il entendit son souffle se couper et plus un seul mot.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il réalisa seulement que l’horreur du monde était toujours autour de lui. Les vitres brisées, les lampadaires qui tombaient, les cervelles et le sang qui noyait le sol. Rien ne les atteignait parce que les bagues ne le laissaient pas faire, adorable qu’elles étaient lorsqu’elles y consentaient, mais la rage était bien présente…  
Il remarqua alors Jason qui était toujours là et qui le fixait, le mégaphone à la main. Il sentit le pouvoir des bagues vibrer en lui puis ses yeux lui firent terriblement mal, signe que les bagues se servait de lui et que le pouvoir affluait si violemment qu’il sortait par ses rétines.  
Il était faible. Elles pouvaient revenir à la charge.  
\- Dégage ! Hurla-t-il vers Cragg.  
Les pouvoirs jaillirent et le vent, le feu, la glace se combinèrent à des modifications de tout type.  
Jason glapit comme un chien et partit en courant, manquant de tomber à cause de l’immeuble qui s’affaissait comme s’il était fait en sable.  
\- Oui ? Questionna un secrétaire du S.H.I.E.L.D.  
\- Envoyez-moi un hélicoptère ou n’importe quoi, Brock ne va pas bien !  
\- Tout de suite. Où êtes-vous ?  
Bucky sentit la main de son aimé sur la sienne et une vague de peur plus puissante encore l’assaillit.  
\- Le Queens, South Jamaica…  
Il regarda les environs mais les pancartes fondaient et il n’arrivait pas à calmer Remaker qui se nourrissait de son désarroi.  
\- La… La… Je ne sais plus, près d’un lac !  
\- On vous envoie un hélicoptère avec assistance médicale.  
Bucky raccrocha d’une main tremblante et il se pencha vers son partenaire pour s’assurer qu’il prenait des inspirations au moins une fois de temps en temps.  
Il devait calmer les anneaux pour l’arrivée de l’hélicoptère…  
\- Tiens bon. Murmura le Soldat de l’Hiver.

Chattanooga, Tennessee

Ce n’était pas du hasard si Vision était ici à huit cents kilomètre de chez lui alors qu’il aurait pu s’occuper de cet étrange petit bonhomme avec un haut-de-forme dans New York. On n’aurait pas envoyé Brock sur une mission alors qu’il n’était plus capable de rien. Mais cette personne qu’ils devaient affrontés était un robot. Et si ce n’était pas « son père » qui s’en chargeait, qui était mieux que lui ?  
Il le sentait pendant qu’il tentait de s’infiltrer dans les courants électriques de tous les ordinateurs. De là, il s’insinuait où il désirait ce qui était l’occasion de découvrir tout ce qu’il voulait sur les organisations qui les intéressaient. Les plans qu’il téléchargeait directement dans les ordinateurs de KAW mais aussi les mots de passe et les informations cruciales.  
Le robot rouge serra ses bras autour de sa compagne et déploya son pouvoir au point de l’enrober autour d’elle et de lui permettre de traverser le mur puis le sol. Ils arrivèrent alors dans la cave où tous les ordinateurs étaient présents. Un automate inactif était allongé sur le sol. Vision s’empressa de le rejoindre et le toucha.  
\- Sa conscience est dans une des machines. Dit-il.  
Wanda concentra son pouvoir dans ses mains et le déploya d’un seul coup. Les traits flottèrent sur les écrans, les faisant grésiller de rouge.  
\- Il n’est plus là. Dit Vision.  
Il s’approcha de la femme dont il prit la main pour l’embrasser doucement.  
\- Une fois encore, tu as été fantastique, ma douce.  
\- Merci mais tu l’es plus encore. Sourit-elle tendrement. Je préviens le S.H.I.E.L.D. et nous pouvons rentrer auprès de nos petits monstres. Dit-elle.  
Elle acquiesça en souriant.

 

Queens, New York

Starr Saxon se retrouva dans l’ordinateur de KAW et se transféra immédiatement dans un robot qu’il avait créé il y avait un moment. Il ne pensait pas devoir l’utiliser aussi tôt. Au moins, il était tiré d’affaire.  
Ces deux personnes avaient été bien plus puissantes qu’il n’aurait pu le croire.  
Une seconde plus tôt, c’en était fini de lui…

Alamosa, Colorado

Le planeur de Jack O’Lantern était telle une ombre au-dessus de la ville. Sa cape ignifuge le protégeait de la lumière et il pouvait observer son terrain de jeu. On lui avait dit qu’il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait. Vol, éradication des races jugées impures, éradication des homosexuels, viols, mettre en place de la contrebande, s’assurer un réseau de dealeur, torture, trafic, prise d’otages… Tout ce qu’il voulait. Et il y avait des millions de choses qu’il voulait faire, que ce soit seul ou accompagné de son coéquipier de toujours : Blackwing. Néanmoins, il savait aussi qu’en tant que membre de la Skeleton Crew, de l’élite même de KAW, il servait juste à brouiller les pistes. Il devait juste prouver au S.H.I.E.L.D. qu’ils avaient de quoi s’inquiéter.  
Il sourit en voyant arriver Daredevil et Antman. Tous deux dans leurs tenues plutôt rouge, tous extrêmement voyant. Mais il les attendait. Il rougeoyait de désir d’en découdre. Il attrapa des grenades en forme de citrouille et les jeta vers le bas. Les deux s’éloignèrent vivement et les bombes explosèrent au milieu d’eux, libérant une fumée opaque et odorante qui les attrapa à la gorge. Ils toussèrent l’un et l’autre mais Daredevil retrouva ses repères pour trouver le planeur. Il libérait un très léger bruit mais c’était suffisant pour lui.  
Il bondit sur un appartement et, sautant de l’un à l’autre, pour monter.  
Il sentit l’air être comme barré et son radar lui indiqua qu’Ant-man était brusquement devenu plus grand. La main de l’homme-fourmi s’étendit brusquement pour se fermer autour de Jack O’Lantern mais celui-ci se recula grâce à sa son planeur. Une poignée de grenade se fracassèrent contre le géant qui redevint tout à coup petit mais dont les mains se serrèrent autour d’une vieille gargouille qui lui permit de ne pas tout redescendre.  
Il vit Daredevil arriver en haut et bondir sur le planeur.  
Lequel se recula prestement. Jack O’Lantern sourit alors de plus belle en voyant le superhéros sombrer.  
Ant-man se jeta vers lui et le rattrapa au vol, le propulsant vers un appui de fenêtre pour qu’il s’y attrape. Lui, il se réduit autant qu’il le pouvait et attrapa la patte d’une fourmi pour se hisser dessus. Il la laissa voler rapidement vers Jack O’Lantern. Dès qu’il fut suffisamment haut, il bondit de sa monture et se propulsa vers leur ennemi, retrouvant sa taille normale.  
Là encore, le planeur remua et lorsqu’il tenta de s’y rattraper, des grenades lui explosèrent au visage. Il leva une main pour retenir son casque alors qu’il crachait un peu de sang et une dent. Helen Cho pourrait peut-être réparer ça… Mais il n’eut pas le temps d’y songer réellement qu’un talon s’écrasa furieusement sur ses doigts et qu’il lâcha prise.  
Il sentit la chute.  
Il se rapetissa jusqu’à ce qu’une princesse puisse le réceptionner et le lâcher près de Daredevil où il reprit sa taille normale.  
\- Il ne se bat pas vraiment. Il joue avec nous.  
\- J’avais remarqué. Il a l’avantage mais si on coordonne nos attaques, on peut l’avoir.  
\- Allons-y. Répondit Scott.  
Il se réduisit et bondit sur une autre fourmi qui le mena vers les nuages. Daredevil grimpa en bondissant d’appuie de fenêtre en appuie de fenêtre, utilisant des tringles et des fils. Il n’avait aucune conscience de Lang, trop petit pour lui, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’attaquer.  
Ils avaient dit qu’ils se coordonnaient, il savait que ça voulait dire qu’Ant-Man s’accorderait sur lui.  
Il monta encore plus haut et lorsqu’il fut suffisamment haut, d’un coup de radar, il se projeta vers le haut. Ses pieds effleurèrent le dessous du planeur. Il sentit une pression par-dessus et il fut poussé vers le bas. Il utilisa une dernière pression pour faire un salto et se réceptionner.  
Il ne pouvait pas voir que Scott s’était transformé mais que Jack O’Lantern l’avait saisi et lancer.  
Par contre, il pouvait entendre le planeur tournoyer.  
\- Vous ne pouvez rien contre KAW ! Lança-t-il dans un rire diabolique qui sonnait tellement bien avec son personnage.  
\- Daredevil ! Cria Ant-Man.  
Une odeur subite dans l’air informa qu’une grenade avait explosé. Elles devaient troubler les fourmis…  
Daredevil bondit, s’orientant grâce à l’audition, et attrapa son collègue avant de retomber de l’autre côté. Il s’accrocha à une gargouille et il fit se hisser Scott sur la statue. Néanmoins, ils étaient deux hommes bien lourds sur une vieille structure…  
Entendant un bruit fortement reconnaissable, Matt attrapa l’homme fourmi qu’il jeta un étage plus haut avant de se laisser tomber. Ant-Man se rattrapa à l’appui en haut et se hissa dessus.  
\- Merci.  
\- Tu le vois toujours ? Questionna l’aveugle.  
\- Non. Il est parti…

Queens, New York

Mother Night était toujours aux côtés de son frère lorsqu’elle remonta les escaliers du repère de KAW. Elle portait sa tenue dans un sac et avec ses courts cheveux noirs, son jeans délavé et son pull rose, personne ne l’aurait notée. Même si son frère était baraqué mais il avait l’air d’être son époux. Un époux un peu idiot fan des White Sox de Chicago comme prouvait sa casquette et son débardeur ample découvrant ses muscles. Mais certainement pas à des criminels extrêmement recherchés.  
Susan, de son vrai nom, gravit quelques dernières marches puis avança dans les couloirs presque trop éclairés jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivaient devant les doubles portes de la suite la plus prisée. Devant celle-ci se tenait une chaise. Et sur la chaise ? Une rousse qui lisait ses messages grâce à son GSM dernier cri.  
\- Sin !  
Celle-ci leva les yeux et sauta sur ses pieds pour trottiner jusqu’à elle. Elle accepta les bras de la femme autour d’elle. Ici, seules quatre personnes étaient au courant que Susan avait élevée l’assassine. Et trois d’entre elles étaient présentes.  
\- Nous avons ramené pas mal d’argent. J’espère que Crossbones nous donnera un beau pourcentage.  
\- Tu régleras ça avec lui. Qui est revenu de mission ?  
\- Tout le monde à l’exception de Cutthroat et Black Wing. Ils sont au S.H.I.E.L.D. d’après Machinesmith. Ils sont déjà encodés dans leur système.  
\- Tu vas aller les chercher ? Demanda Minister Blood. Ils ne trahiront pas KAW. Ils ne trahiront pas Crossbones.  
\- Cutthroat pourrait. Remarqua sa sœur. Ils ne s’aiment pas beaucoup. Mais il a beaucoup d’avantages.  
\- Je ne peux pas. Captain America sait que je suis membre de KAW et il attend pour me chopper. Dit-elle.  
L’homme serra les dents.  
\- On va devoir s’en remettre à Crossbones. Il sait ce qu’il fait. Rassura Sin.  
Minister Blood échangea un regard avec sa sœur qui opina en souriant. Si le bras-droit de leur chef disait que ça irait, ça irait, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Quand fera-t-il ça ?  
\- Il a été emmené d’urgence à l’hôpital. Répondit une voix dans leur dos.  
Ils tournèrent la tête pour découvrir Voice. Celui-ci s’avança, un mégaphone toujours en main.  
\- J’ai reconnu sa voix. C’était lui. Avec Winter Soldier. Je suppose qu’il essayait de le recruter jusqu’à ce qu’il lui fasse… quelque chose.  
Sin fronça les sourcils.  
\- Il a essayé de me prévenir, je crois. Mais ce type… Je comprends pourquoi Crossbones nous a dit de ne pas l’approcher : il s’infiltre dans notre esprit !  
Minister Blood éclata de rire.  
\- Tu connais Winter Soldier. Le fantôme d’HYDRA, l’arme dans l’ombre.  
\- Ouais… Quoi ? Demanda Jason.  
\- Il aimait bien aller le voir dans sa caisse à glaçon. Il a toujours eu un truc pour lui.  
\- Il nous le faut, non ? Demanda Voice.  
Il regarda vers Sin qui essayait de joindre Brock. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne répondait pas. S’il était avec Bucky, ça devrait aller. Non ?  
Elle l’espérait plus qu’elle n’en était convaincue.  
 


	19. Restructuration

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 19 : Restructuration

Washington, District Columbia – Deux heures plus tard

Tony atterrit en resserrant Steve contre lui. Passer de Malibu à Washington quand on ne volait qu’à Mach 8 et qu’on portait une armure n’était pas aisé, surtout lorsqu’on transportait quelqu’un. Mais ils étaient bien là. Et ce n’était pas la première fois que Iron Man s’adonnait à ce genre de balades. Il en avait toutefois connues des plus romantiques…  
Il était encore chamboulé de son presque meurtre sur Joseph Manfredi et il ne se rassurait qu’à la voix douce de Steve. Lequel profita d’être posé pour attraper son téléphone et appeler Natasha pour s’assurer que tout allait bien avec les filles. Seulement quelques minutes avant qu’il ne raccroche et ne rejoigne son homme. Celui-ci le mena vers les grandes portes où des soldats surveillaient l’entrée.  
\- Pass ? Demanda celui de droite.  
\- Je suis Iron Man et c’est Captain America. Ça ne se voit pas ?  
\- Nous avons besoin de vos cartes. Insista-t-il.  
\- Nous ne les avons pas. Mais contactez Fury au besoin. Demanda Steve. Il vous affirmera que nous sommes nous.  
\- Vous n’avez pas vos pass ? Répéta l’homme de droite.  
\- Hormis pour ses armes, Captain America n’a pas vraiment de poche. Railla Tony.  
\- Appelez Fury, s’il vous plaît. Quémanda Rogers.  
Si son époux était le démon, il devait bien jouer le rôle de l’ange et espérer que le Directeur pourrait les sortir de ce mauvais pas.  
Il eut un soupir soulagé lorsqu’il vit l’homme de gauche appeler Nick. Il ne devait pas avoir de raison de les laisser là-dehors. Â moins qu’il ne tienne vraiment à se venger des « Funny » à répétitions… Mais Manfredi était tout de même dans ses prisons grâce à eux !

 

Les infirmières passaient et repassaient. À bien regarder, il y avait aussi beaucoup d’hommes puis de médecins de tout sexe. Est-ce qu’il y avait vraiment besoin de tant de personnel médical dans un hôpital qui appartenait au S.H.I.E.L.D. et qui ne devait pas accepter tant de personne que ça ?  
Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Joseph Manfredi, grâce à son costume de Blackwing, qu’on venait de passer sur un brancard et dont le poignet était attaché à son lit par une menotte. Il avait pu voir une fraction de visage tuméfié comme ça lui avait rarement été donné.  
\- Monsieur Barnes ?  
Bucky serra le poing.  
\- Monsieur Barnes, c’est toi. Rappela Spectral.  
\- Ah oui. Merci. Oui ? Reprit-il à voix haute en se tournant vers la femme qui l’avait interpellé.  
Celle-ci lui fit signe de le suivre. Il poussa un soupir rassuré et la suivit. À moins qu’elle ne l’emmène à la morgue ? Une bouffée d’angoisse l’attrapa jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la partie réfectoire. Et lorsqu’elle poussa les portes devant lui, il se rendit à l’évidence que Nick Fury avait demandé à le voir. Il carra les mâchoires, retint un soupir défaitiste et s’approcha de l’homme assis devant un café.  
\- Vous prenez quelque chose, Barnes ?  
\- Je m’appelle Bucky. Je ne prendrais rien. Dit-il en s’asseyant.  
Nick préféra éviter tout débat mais il ne se voyait pas l’appeler Bucky.  
\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Brock ? Questionna le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
\- Non.  
\- Parce que ça fait quand même deux heures…  
\- Que s’est-il passé ? Demanda le Colonel.  
\- Il a été pour se battre contre cet homme de KAW et ses poumons n’ont pas supportés…  
\- D’après le rapport de l’Agent Dèle, la 120ème avenue était détruire sur plus de cinquante mètres. C’était clairement les pouvoirs du Mandarin. Ou devrais-je dire du Winter Soldier ?  
\- J’ai paniqué. Les bagues peuvent prendre le contrôle dans des cas comme ça.  
Nick soupira.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Demanda Bucky.  
\- Vision et Maximoff n’ont pas réussi à ramener leur adversaire ; Hills et Rhodes non plus. Je vais interdire les équipes par couple. Dit le Colonel avec brusquerie.  
\- Bien sûr, Funny, parce que Daredevil et Ant-Man sont en couple dans notre dos ? D’ailleurs, j’ignorais que nous avions rompu, Steve. Faisons ça à l’amiable, je te donne ma fortune et je garde les filles.  
Le Directeur se crispa en se tournant vers Iron Man. Le Capitaine lança un regard ravi à son époux, non pas à cause de l’idée même d’une rupture mais plutôt ce qu’il était visiblement prêt à sacrifier pour ses enfants.  
\- Funny, on répond quand on vous appelle. On ne peut pas rentrer dans le S.H.I.E.L.D. Dit Tony en s’asseyant sur une chaise.  
Steve s’installa à côté de Bucky, voyant qu’il avait l’air perturbé.  
\- Vous n’avez qu’à avoir vos cartes. Répondit le Colonel. Tout le monde les as.  
\- On n’a pas vraiment l’emplacement pour les mettre. Tu l’as la tienne Buck’ ? Demanda Tony.  
\- Ma carte ? Répéta le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
Il toucha ses poches.  
Stark eut une seconde de doute en voyant les yeux de Bucky devenir vert clair un moment.  
\- Non…  
\- Haha ! Et on a eu Manfredi. Dit-il.  
\- Et dans quel état vous l’avez ramené ? Soupira Nick. Il est bon pour le bloc opératoire.  
\- Il peut rester moche, ce n’est pas un problème. Notez que sans Steve, je le tuais.  
\- Je ferai du cas par cas. Dit Fury en se levant. Maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais vous emmener dans la prison.  
\- Pour qu’on aide à l’interrogation, j’espère. Railla Tony.  
Il se mit debout et posa sa main sur l’épaule de Bucky.  
\- Il vient avec nous.  
\- Il attend ici pour l’instant.  
\- Vous ne croyez pas que tous les Avengers doivent être ensemble ? Questionna le milliardaire. Vous pensez que Sin va débarquer ? Buck’, elle va se ramener ? Demanda-t-il.  
Le concerné avait levé des yeux médusés vers lui. Il le considérait vraiment comme un Avengers alors qu’il avait joyeusement donné son âme à KAW dans leur dos ? Il l’avait surtout donnée à Brock mais le résultat final était pareil.  
Il secoua la tête.  
\- Alors on va attendre. Décréta Tony.  
\- J’ai surtout besoin de vous et Steve en tant que…  
\- Vice-Directeur et principal fournisseur et actionnaire ? Je sais. C’est pour ça que je décrète qu’on attend. Répondit le milliardaire.  
Il s’en retourna et partit dans les toilettes pour que JARVIS puisse ôter l’armure sans qu’il ne risque de blesser qui que ce soit.  
\- Je vais devoir vous attendre. Supposa Fury vers Steve.  
Celui-ci opina, serrant la main de Bucky dans la sienne.

 

La première pensée de Brock lorsqu’il se réveilla fut de vérifier qu’il n’était pas menotté. Il détestait les hôpitaux. Deux ans à y être enfermé sans pouvoir bouger le moindre membre sauf quand on le surveillait pour que ses muscles ne s’atrophient pas lui avait suffi. Cette torture avait été pire que tout ce qu’il avait subi. Ça influait tellement sur le mental…  
Il se redressa dans le lit et regarda les machines qui faisaient des « bip bip ». Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’il avait perdu conscience parce qu’il n’arrivait plus à respirer à ce point. Son artiste allait le tuer.  
Pire : il ne pourrait pas le regarder en face.  
Il appela une infirmière en priant pour que son aimé ne soit pas loin et qu’il n’ait pas été trop chamboulé. Il se souvenait du contact chaud de sa main sous la sienne alors que les bagues n’en faisaient qu’à leur tête…  
Ce fut un homme qui entra dans la pièce. Il s’approcha de lui en disant « oui ? ».  
\- Je suis réveillé, je peux avoir de la visite ? Un homme magnifiquement beau doit se ronger les sangs pour moi.  
\- Commandant Rumlow. Soupira l’homme.  
Commandant ? Bah, ça lui convenait même s’il ne l’était plus.  
\- Ne vous agitez pas comme ça.  
L’infirmier lui prit ses constantes de mot d’ordre, vérifiant sa tension qui était enfin correcte, écoutant son cœur et ses poumons, l’obligeant à même à tousser. La température était également bonne.  
\- On vous a fait prendre des corticoïdes pour dégager vos poumons et on vous a donné des bétabloquants pour diminuer votre tension. Vous devez faire attention. Vous ne pourrez plus aller sur le terrain. Et arrêtez de fumer.  
Brock ne répondit pas mais fronça son sourcil et demi lorsqu’il vit apparaître un inhalateur dans son champ de vision.  
\- Si jamais vous avez une autre crise. Minimisez le sport inutile, faites vos exercices et vos séances d’aérosol.  
\- On dirait qu’on ne peut rien cacher au S.H.I.E.L.D. Sourit Crossbones en prenant son inhalateur.  
\- Non. Nous allons laisser entrer James dans votre chambre. Nous lui dirons de vous laisser respirer.  
Brock ne mit que deux secondes à se rappeler qui était James, quelle idée de l’appeler par un nom que personne n’utilisait, et il regarda vers la porte avec impatience. Il se demandait s’il allait recevoir un coup de poing ou un baiser d’abord. Connaissant son artiste : un coup de poing.  
Il sourit en voyant son homme apparaître dans l’encadrement de la porte et il lui tendit les bras.  
Bucky le rejoignit et le frappa violemment sur l’épaule.  
Bingo.  
Brock frotta la zone meurtrie en vérifiant que l’affreuse blouse ne se tâchait pas de sang.  
\- Idiot !  
\- Je sais.  
\- Espèce de con !  
\- Pas faux. Répondit-il en lui tendant à nouveau les bras.  
\- Je ne sais pas, les infirmiers m’ont dit de te laisser respirer.  
\- Ils ne savent pas à quel point un baiser de mon artiste est fantastique ou ils ne diraient pas ça.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver soupira en s’asseyant sur le lit pour le laisser l’enserrer. Étreint par ses bras protecteurs qu’il aimait tant, il laissa tomber l’inquiétude et la révolte qui l’animaient pour l’embrasser.  
\- Idiot…  
\- Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ça s’empirerait à ce point.  
\- J’espère bien. Soupira Bucky.  
Il lui prit la main et Brock remarqua qu’il la faisait rester en suspens. Il n’entrelaçait pas leurs doigts mais il ne le laissait plus le serrer comme il voulait pour autant.  
\- L’artiste ?  
\- Comment veux-tu que j’accepte de porter ton enfant si tu es aussi idiot ?  
Rumlow écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Quoi ?  
Bucky baissa les yeux puis se pencha vers lui pour presser son front contre son épaule.  
\- Ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas porter ton enfant, c’est que je ne peux pas.  
Brock récupéra doucement sa main pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il était un peu déboussolé mais il ne remettrait pas son jugement en question même s’il en avait très envie.  
\- Je ne veux pas encore te décevoir.  
Cette fois, il lui attrapa le visage pour le faire le regarder.  
\- Me décevoir ? Qui t’a mis une telle idée en tête ?  
\- Toi.  
\- Moi ? J’ai déjà dit ça ?  
Il toussa dans son poignet et grimaça en voyant les yeux de son amant s’élargirent.  
\- Non… Mais tu me l’as fait comprendre. Je t’oblige à subir Oswald alors que tu le détestes et la première grossesse…  
Il secoua la tête.  
\- J’ai tout manqué et puis après tu étais dans un état. Dit Brock.  
Bucky acquiesça.  
\- Ce ne sont pas des reproches.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver le dévisagea en se mordant l’intérieur de la joue. Pour lui, ça en avait tout l’air.  
\- Je veux vivre ça avec toi. Je veux être là de A à Z.  
\- Pour que ça arrive, tu dois arrêter de faire l’idiot. Protesta Barnes.  
\- Oui. Reconnut-il.  
\- Je ne pourrais pas y arriver sans toi. Je suis mort de peur. Si ça se passait mal ? Dans les livres médicaux, ils disent que ce que j’ai fait pour Hal et Stasya, ça pouvait se reproduire encore. Je crois que j’en ai refait une pour Oswald mais je ne sais plus. Et si je refais une dépression, je te décevrais…  
\- Tu ne me décevras pas. Répondit Brock en lui prenant le visage entre les mains pour l’embrasser.  
Bucky répondit au baiser en se serrant contre lui.  
\- Je serai là, l’artiste. Murmura Rumlow. Et on s’arrangera pour que tu voies un psychologue pendant la grossesse si tu en as besoin. Tu t’es saigné aux quatre veines pour mes conneries, je me saignerais aux huit veines pour que tu ailles bien.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver pinça les lèvres. Il avait envie et il avait vraiment peur en même temps. Oui, il voulait que Brock puisse toucher son ventre dès qu’il le voudrait quand l’enfant bougerait. Oui, il voulait aimer son enfant et le câliner dès qu’il sortirait de son ventre. Oui, il voulait qu’ils fassent un nouveau petit parce qu’ils en voulaient un et qu’il serait baigné d’amour du début à la fin. Pourtant la peur l’enserrait violemment. Ils avaient joué de tellement de malchance, même avec KAW et l’argent de Stark, ils manquaient. Et si Brock se faisait mettre en prison et qu’il ne pouvait pas le sauver ? Puis ils n’avaient pas vraiment de place pour un autre bébé chez eux. Et si Brock mourrait ? Si ça arrivait, il voulait que l’homme qu’il aimait aurait eu la certitude qu’il allait être père en le voulant, en ayant profité et sans qu’on ne l’oblige à supporter un bébé qui n’était pas à lui. Mais s’il mourrait…  
\- L’artiste ?  
Bucky leva les yeux vers lui mais pour les rebaisser tout de suite après. Il tritura ses doigts.  
\- Il y a autre chose…  
\- Quoi ?  
Crossbones lui caressa doucement la joue.  
\- Tu peux tout me dire.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te prendre ça. Je voulais attendre… Et je n’ai même pas ce qu’il faut…  
Rumlow pencha la tête sur le côté.  
\- Là tu m’intrigues ou tu parles chinois, au choix.  
Bucky pressa ses lèvres contre la jonction entre ses doigts et le dos de sa main gauche.  
\- On peut dire que c’est un prêt avant que j’aie mieux… Dit-il en retirant Liar.  
\- Je te le ferai payer ! Protesta la bague.  
\- Brock… tu veux bien m’épouser ? Murmura le Soldat de l’Hiver en lui présentant l’anneau.  
Le chef de KAW écarquilla les yeux.  
Il revenait sur ses propos de plus tôt. Les hôpitaux étaient les lieux les plus fantastiques au monde ! Ils avaient fait leurs adorable jumeaux dans un hôpital et maintenant ça. Ils devraient peut-être venir y vivre.  
\- Oui, l’artiste. Bien sûr. Tu es trop adorable pour que je dise non. Adorable et sexy. Ajouta-t-il avant de l’embrasser tendrement.  
Le mercenaire y répondit en se resserrant contre lui. Il frémit même à la langue qui chatouilla la sienne.  
Il se recula toutefois assez vite, inquiet pour les poumons de son homme.  
\- Tu savais que je voulais te demander ? Demanda Brock.  
\- J’ai trouvé la bague.  
\- Oh… J’avais tout prévu puis on s’est disputé et on a fait chambre à part.  
\- Désolé… Murmura Bucky.  
\- C’est parfait comme ça. Et je te ferai quand même ma demande. Parce que.  
\- J’aurais hâte. Sourit Barnes avant de lui voler un baiser.  
Brock le resserra contre lui puis avisa Liar. Avec ses deux pierres, on aurait dit qu’elle le fixait et ce n’était pas tout à fait très rassurant…  
\- Tu vas me la mettre ? Elle ne va pas me parasiter ou quoi que ce soit ?  
\- Elles sont liées à moi ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Répondit son artiste. Je la remplacerais par l’autre bague après si tu veux. À moins que vous ne sympathisiez.  
\- Si on sympathise, je vais pouvoir te comprendre. Répondit l’ex-Commandant.  
Bucky sourit et il lui mit Liar à l’annulaire gauche. Le chef de KAW l’avisa en s’attendant à quelque chose, n’importe quoi mais rien ne se passa. C’était juste une bague à son doigt. Et peut-être une bague encore plus importante que celle que son homme avait acheté parce qu’il avait l’habitude de la voir sur la main de son aimé et qu’il savait qu’elle avait fini par devenir importante malgré le départ houleux.  
Il avait hâte de retourner à l’hôpital !  
 


	20. L'interrogatoire

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 20 : Interrogatoire

Nick Fury marchait à l’avant, son pass dans la main alors qu’il était suivi par quatre hommes, l’un enlaçant la taille d’un autre en s’appuyant légèrement sur lui et discutant avec l’individu à sa gauche qui portait une valise aux couleurs criardes.  
\- Je compatis, tout de même. Dit Steve. L’inhalateur, l’interdiction d’aller sur le terrain…  
\- Je ne suis pas toi, Rogers. Ça ne me gêne pas de rester à l’écart. Je pourrais mieux me ronger les sangs. Répondit Brock en se resserrant contre son artiste.  
\- Je comprends. Reprit Tony. Mais « ne pas aller sur le terrain » est une chose… Être privé de toutes les autres activités sportives et physique en est une autre.  
Le milliardaire eut un sourire significatif. Rumlow y répondit. Exactement de la même façon.  
\- Ooooh. C’est vrai qu’à ton âge… Sourit Tony.  
\- Je sais pas trop qui ne dit pas tout à qui. Mon artiste ne dit pas tout à Rogers ou Rogers ne te dit pas tout ?  
\- Steve me dit tout ! Lança Iron Man.  
\- Je dis tout à Steve… Souffla Bucky.  
\- Steve ne me dit pas tout ! Rectifia Stark. Mais t’inquiète Brocky, si tu te saignes aux quatre veines, avec des petites pilules, tout ira mieux.  
\- C’est sûr que ça te connais. Répondit l’ex-Commandant.  
Fury montra son pass et les quatre personnes qui l’accompagnaient, spécifiant qu’il était avec lui. Le protocole de sécurité n’était pas suivi mais si c’était le directeur qui le demandait.  
\- Oui. Je suis Tony Stark. J’ai fait des dons à un gala de charité pour minimiser les prix des petites pilules bleues.  
\- C’est vrai ce mensonge, Rogers ?  
\- C’est vrai.  
\- Je suis philanthrope. J’aide mes pairs. Mais je suis vraiment triste pour toi. Ça va pas être très sexy. « Eyh Buck, on baise ? … Ah attends, je dois faire mon aérosol. Prendre un expectorant. Prendre du Viagra. Et on garde mon inhalateur à proximité ! »  
Brock rit alors que Steve avait l’air désapprobateur. Il aurait pu subir des choses aussi pénibles.  
\- Ouais. Sauf que je l’appelle pas Buck. Sourit-il.  
Bucky lui posa un baiser sur la joue.  
\- Et tu ne me parlerais pas comme ça.  
\- Funny, tu me prêtes cent dollars ? Demanda Tony alors qu’ils rentraient dans la cabine d’ascenseur.  
\- Prison. Exigea le Directeur lorsqu’ils y furent tous. Pourquoi ? Je pensais que vous étiez milliardaire.  
\- Oui mais le problème avec ma superbe armure, c’est que j’ai pas de poche.  
\- Pourquoi voulez-vous cent dollars ? Questionna l’afro-américain.  
\- Pour les filer à notre pauvre petit étalon. Vous savez : je suis philanthrope. J’aime pas voir les gens souffrirent comme ça.  
\- Vous les payerez lorsque vous aurez votre portefeuille. Répondit Fury.  
Il lui décocha un sourire puis reprit son attitude de marbre en sortant de l’ascenseur. Il n’eut besoin que faire cinq pas pour arriver devant deux hommes qui étaient extrêmement tendus.  
\- Directeur Nicholas Fury, je suis accompagné par l’ancien Commandant Brock Rumlow, le Captain America, Steve Rogers, l’Iron Man, Tony Stark et le secrétaire des Avengers, James Barnes, ils ont tous oubliés leur cartes.  
\- On ne peut pas mettre nos pass dans nos costumes. Répliqua Tony.  
\- Vous pouvez passer mais vous devrez prendre responsabilité s’il arrive quoi que ce soit, Directeur Fury.  
\- Je prendrais ma responsabilité. Répondit posément Nick. Allons-y.  
Il mena tout le monde vers les dernières prisons. Joseph Manfredi n’était pas dans la sienne, sûrement toujours en train d’être soigné autant que faire se peut, mais ce n’était pas le cas de Danny Leighton. Il était assis sur son lit et fixait tranquillement les personnes qui s’étendaient devant lui. Une lueur de haine passait toutefois dans ses yeux bleus lorsqu’il s’arrêtait sur Sam, cette raclure qui l’avait arrêté, ou Rhodey. Lequel parlait avec Maria. Il avait l’air d’avoir du mal à se remettre d’avoir dû subir ce froid soudain.  
Phil trottina vers le groupe lorsqu’il le vit. Il fit un garde-à-vous à Fury puis se tourna vers Steve.  
\- Est-ce que vous avez besoin d’un coéquipier ? Demanda-t-il avec fièvre. Le Directeur a dit qu’il refaisait les équipes à l’avenir alors peut-être que personne ne vous l’a encore demandé ?  
L’espoir vibrait dans la voix de Coulson. Tant d’espoir que ça brisait le cœur de Steve de lui ruiner ses rêves.  
\- Steve travaille mieux avec moi alors il n’a pas besoin d’un coéquipier. Répondit Tony. Mais Bucky est libre.  
Phil jeta un coup d’œil vers lui.  
\- Enfin ! C’est Bucky. Il touche tout le temps Steve ! Il a grandi avec lui ! Moi à ta place, je me jetterais sur lui. Sourit le milliardaire.  
Il tira son compagnon à sa suite pour qu’ils arrivent devant la grande vitre. Cutthroat les fixait toujours. Il eut néanmoins un soubresaut en regardant Bucky et Brock arriver. Un geste qui ne manqua pas à Nick qui attrapa l’ex-Commandant par le bras.  
\- Vous connaissez cet homme ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Comment il s’appelle ? Questionna Brock.  
\- Il ne nous l’a pas dit.  
\- Mais il est dans les fichiers de la Tour Stark. Dit Iron Man. JARVIS ?  
Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu’il ne reprenne.  
\- Danny Leighton, il se fait appeler Cutthroat et il a longtemps travaillé pour HYDRA. Alors… Tout le monde se connaît à HYDRA ?  
Brock regarda l’homme qui le fixait et il sentit Bucky se blottir contre lui. Les relations entre Danny et lui étaient houleuses même s’il avait plutôt confiance en lui. Il savait faire son travail et même très bien.  
Mais lui donner des armes…  
\- Connaît pas.  
\- Buck’ ? Demanda Tony.  
L’intéressé savait que la question était à double tranchant. Avant d’intégré KAW, il avait lui-même ajouté des informations sur lui.  
\- Oui. J’ai fait une mission avec lui.  
Brock se figea d’un seul coup. C’était vrai ?  
\- Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire dessus. C’est un bon combattant.  
Cutthroat s’approcha et frappa sur la glace.  
\- Tu vends tes anciens camarades ? Le luxe du S.H.I.E.L.D. t’es monté à la tête ? Tu as oublié ce que c’était d’être dans les bas-fonds avec seulement un seul Maître ? Il nous donnait tout et on était bien content. Siffla l’homme.  
Bucky ne lui répondit pas. Mais il n’avait aucun respect pour HYDRA. Ils lui avaient permis de rencontrer l’homme de ses rêves mais ils avaient détruit tellement de choses en lui qu’il ne pourrait jamais leur être reconnaissant.  
\- Est-ce qu’il répondra à nos questions ? Questionna Fury.  
\- HYDRA ne nous apprend pas ça. Répondit le Soldat de l’Hiver. Il ne dira rien.  
\- On essaiera la torture ?  
Nick se tourna vers Hills qui venait de parler.  
\- Torturez-moi. J’ai vécu pire que ça. Répondit l’homme. Si je dis quelque chose, je meurs, si je ne dis rien, KAW me libérera.  
\- Mais là, tu parles. Lâcha Brock en souriant.  
\- KAW gouvernera le monde. Répondit Cutthroat. Et il commencera par vous tuer !  
Rumlow ricana ce qui lui provoqua une quinte de toux.  
\- On peut peut-être obtenir les informations d’ailleurs ? Demanda Sam. Pourquoi pas Sin ?  
Crossbones le dévisagea, entendant le charme dans sa voix.  
\- Sin ne répondra à aucune de nos questions. Dit Steve. Je me suis déjà adressé à elle.  
\- Pourquoi n’est-elle pas enfermée ? Questionna Nick. Synthia Schmidt n’a rien à faire en-dehors des verrous !  
\- Elle s’est enfuie. Répondit Rogers.  
\- Elle est dangereuse. Rappela Fury.  
\- Elle est peut-être dangereuse mais elle n’est pas la seule. Répliqua Wilson.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu la défends ? Interrogea Rhodey, surpris.  
\- Si vous voulez mon avis, il se la tape. Sourit Cutthroat.  
\- N…  
Brock fit l’air dans les yeux de Falcon. Il serra le poing et l’expédia dans le visage de l’homme. Steve se précipita vers Rumlow pour le retenir. Usuellement, sa force aurait été un réel atout, là, n’importe qui aurait pu le faire vu qu’une quinte de toux l’avait saisi.  
\- Ne la touche pas ! Vociféra Crossbones entre deux toux.  
Coulson aida l’homme à se relever. Sam dut avaler son sang, se retenant de lancer un « trop tard » mais fixant froidement l’ex-Commandant.  
Cutthroat rigolait.  
\- Vous amusez notre prisonnier. Dit Nick.  
\- On réglera le problème Sin plus tard, à présent…  
Tony, qui venait de parler, s’approcha de la glace.  
\- Il y a bien une limite à ce que tu peux dire sur KAW ? Quels étaient vos plans ?  
\- Je ne dirais rien.  
\- Cet homme a touché la fille que tu adores. Tu devrais la tuer.  
C’était la première fois que Brock entendait la voix de Liar. Elle était rassurante, chantonnante. Et dans le vrai. Il avait envie de tuer cet homme pour avoir touché sa fillette. Et il avait beau s’essouffler rapidement, il devait pouvoir lui enfoncer les os du nez dans le cerveau.  
\- Tu as mon pouvoir. Tu as vu ce que ça faisait.  
\- Ça suffit, Liar ! Ordonna Bucky.  
Ce qui attira bien sûr des regards vers eux. Surtout celui de Steve qui s’assurait de garder les distances entre Sam et Brock.  
\- Y parle à la bague. Marmonna Rumlow.  
La voix se calma mais elle était si insidieuse. Il commençait à comprendre comment son artiste avait succombé à tout ça.  
\- Il ne répondra pas à nos questions. Dit Tony.  
\- Nous nous tournerons vers Manfredi. Répondit Nick. KAW a bien choisi ses membres. Soit ils sont ignorants, soit ils savent tenir un secret.  
\- Vous félicitez cette association, faites attention. Dit Hills.  
\- Rum… Rogers, attrapez Sin dès que vous le pouvez. Je la veux sous les barreaux.  
\- Lui a…  
\- Tais-toi. Somma le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
Il s’attira un regard de Fury qui n’appréciait pas qu’on lui dise de se taire.  
\- Je parle à Liar. Répondit Barnes.  
Le Colonel acquiesça à peine.  
\- Disposons. Nous aurons ces informations. Trouvés Sin. Trouvés les autres membres de KAW. N’importe qui leur étant affilié doit être derrière les barreaux ! Ordonna Fury. Disposez.  
Steve se tourna vers Sam pour l’aider à se lever. Ils entendirent Cutthroat cracher contre la vitre. Bucky assista son homme qui se relevait. Ils quittèrent les sous-sols et arrivèrent rapidement dans le hall. Nick partit dans l’aile de l’hôpital avec Maria et Rhodey. Sam reprenait ses esprits.  
Brock frappait fort.  
\- Je l’aime.  
\- Qui ? Dit Steve.  
\- Sin. Je l’aime. Je l’ai trouvée admirable au Wakanda, le jour où on a ramené Hal.  
\- Ah oui… Fit Rumlow. Elle a été admirable ce jour-là. J’avais plus eu de nouvelle depuis un moment.  
Il fixa Sam.  
\- Mais je te laisserai pas faire ce que tu veux avec. Menaça-t-il.  
\- Oui. Dit Falcon.  
\- Parfait. Stark, tu as un jet ou quelque chose ?  
\- Oui, je vous ramène.  
\- Ne frappe plus Sam à l’avenir. Demanda le Capitaine.  
\- L’artiste l’avait fait ! Lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
Il décocha un sourire peu avenant à Wilson puis partit vers l’entrée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Tony les rejoigne, lui et Bucky, avec Steve.  
\- On en profite pour rester chez vous et manger ? On passe chercher les filles et Nat’ d’abord ? Proposa Stark en ouvrant son jet.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Répondit Barnes en regardant son compagnon.  
Celui-ci acquiesça.  
Ils s’assirent dans les sièges et s’attachèrent pendant que JARVIS s’occupait du décollage. Ça prit une seule minute avant qu’ils soient assez haut pour filer vers Malibu.  
\- Au fait. Fit Bucky.  
\- Oui ? Questionna son meilleur ami.  
\- On est fiancé. Dit-il en désignant son compagnon.   
Il prit même sa main pour appuyer son propos. Steve sourit et se détacha pour venir les féliciter.  
\- Il faudra te trouver une belle robe de demoiselle d’honneur, Steve. Sourit Brock.  
\- J’approuve ! Lança Tony.  
\- Je suis trop heureux pour Bucky pour vous haïr. Répondit le blondinet qui enlaçait étroitement son ami d’enfance.  
 


	21. Après la tempête

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 21 : Après la tempête

Queens, New York

À cette heure avancée de la nuit, c’était facile d’être assis dans le métro et c’était assez rare pour le souligner. Brock trouvait que c’était mieux pour ses poumons qui étaient vraiment mis à rude épreuve aujourd’hui. En plus, il était un peu sonné à cause des mots de Liar qui flottaient toujours dans son esprit.  
Il avait la tête appuyée contre l’épaule de Bucky, un sac dans les mains et un paquet de cigarette serré contre sa paume.  
Il redressa légèrement la tête et posa un baiser sur la gorge de son aimé, fit passer les hanses de son bagage dans son autre main et passa celle qu’il restait dans les cheveux de son compagnon.  
\- Tu es bien romantique d’un seul coup. Murmura le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
\- Je t’aime, j’ai le droit, non ?  
\- Oui. Mais je suis un peu surpris quand même.  
\- Je t’aime. Répéta Brock en l’embrassant.  
Il lui embrassa aussi le nez, les joues et le menton.  
\- Tu as dit qu’on aurait un enfant, en plus. Un quatrième enfant.  
\- Mais on ne va pas le faire ici. Dit le mercenaire en le repoussant un peu lorsqu’il attaqua son cou.  
\- Ouais, je ne suis pas un rapide moi. Se vanta Brock.  
Le métro s’immobilisa, faisant lever les yeux de Bucky vers le nom de la bouche de métro. Encore deux arrêts.  
\- Mais on ne peut pas encore le faire. On n’a pas la place. Et est-ce qu’on a seulement les moyens ? Pour un quatrième enfant, pour un plus grand endroit…  
\- On pourrait s’installer dans les bâtiments de l’organisation. On ne serait pas les premiers à le faire.  
\- Ce n’est pas le lieu idéal pour des enfants. Ils pourraient le dire sans le vouloir.  
\- T’inquiète pas pour ça. Ils pourraient le dire s’ils le voulaient, ça ne changerait rien. Dit Rumlow.  
Bucky devait avouer qu’il était un peu intrigué. Il ne dit toutefois rien sur ce sujet et reprit plutôt :  
\- Et vis-à-vis de Steve ? S’il veut venir voir où on vit. C’est normal, entre ami. Ça ne changerait rien non plus ?  
\- Ça pourrait être gênant. Reconnu Brock.  
\- Et si Steve ou Tony venaient à apprendre eux-mêmes dans quoi nous sommes, ils ne voudraient plus nous parler.  
Le métro s’arrêta une nouvelle fois.  
Crossbones attrapa la main de son aimé et la porta à ses lèvres.  
\- Tu veux leur dire.  
Bucky pinça les lèvres. C’était délicat. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Brock d’avouer à des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. qu’il était le dirigeant de KAW…  
\- Ça me va. Alors on pourra aller vivre là-bas avec encore moins de soucis. Mais je dois demander à Starr de faire un brouilleur pour nos téléphones. Je ne veux pas que Stark puisse les utiliser pour nous tracer.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver acquiesça.  
\- Et puis il faudra laisser les choses se tasser un peu. Parce que s’ils s’attrapent et te mettent en prison…  
\- En effet.  
\- Écoute-nous. Souffla le mercenaire. On dit ça comme si tout allait bien se passer qu’ils allaient rester nos amis. Dès qu’ils l’apprendront, ça va devenir l’enfer…  
\- Ouais. Cette fois-ci, Rogers n’aura plus aucune excuse pour te voir comme un saint.  
Son compagnon le dévisagea.  
\- Je n’ai jamais voulu devenir comme ça… Je veux te suivre parce que tu es tout pour moi.  
Le métro s’immobilisa pour la troisième fois, poussant Bucky à se lever. Son homme lui resserra la main, se mit debout et le suivit.  
\- Je t’aime pour ça. Si tu veux faire marche arrière et te protéger, je ne te blâmerais pas.  
Le mercenaire se tourna vers lui alors qu’ils sortaient sur le quai.  
\- Mais peut-être qu’il ne dira rien et qu’il acceptera ça. On n’a pas changé.  
\- Seul l’avenir nous le dira. Mais de toute façon, t’es le parrain de Natalia, tu peux faire des magouilles pour les voir contre leur gré !  
Bucky eut un léger sourire mais qui n’avait rien de glorieux.  
Il pensait vraiment que s’ils l’avouaient avant qu’ils ne le découvrent, leurs amis pouvaient leur pardonner. Tony le lui avait fait comprendre.  
Sinon…  
Il lui resterait toujours Brock et leurs enfants qu’il aimait. Un coup de poignard lui cogna le cœur lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il ne savait même pas combien de temps son homme resterait avec lui.  
Il chassa cette interrogation.  
Il sentit la main de son amant, de son fiancé, faire pression sur la sienne et il lui emboîta le pas. Ils n’eurent pas à marcher longtemps avant d’arriver au pied d’un immense bulding qui était connu pour être l’hôtel le plus luxueux du Queens. Bucky écarquilla les yeux. Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient ici ? Est-ce que la cave donnait sur la planque de KAW ?  
Brock l’attira à sa suite et ils passèrent les portiers qui leur ouvrirent les portes en s’inclinant bien bas. L’ex-Commandant se dirigea vers le groom qui les accueillit d’un sourire affable. Rumlow ne dit rien mais montra une pièce qu’il avait en main. L’employé s’empressa de lui donner une clé rouge. Avec cette dernière, le dirigeant emmena son amant dans un ascenseur et, dès que la cabine se ferma, il enfonça la clé dans une petite encoche. Lorsqu’il la tourna, il libéra cinq boutons et il poussa sur celui tout au-dessus.  
Enfin, il ouvrit son sac et donna à Bucky son masque et ses lunettes.  
\- Tiens, je te conseille de protéger un minimum ton identité. Juste au cas où.  
\- Et il veut emmener vos enfants ici ! Mais ils seront mignons en petit super-héros ! S’esclaffa Liar.  
\- Ce seront des super-vilains. Rectifia Spectral.  
Brock baissa les yeux vers la bague qu’il portait au doigt avant de mettre son masque. Bucky enfila le sien et ajusta ses lunettes.  
Les portes s’ouvrirent et le Soldat de l’Hiver, grâce au sérum, put voir que tout ici était de rouge. Des draperies ; des lettres rouges dans des cadres, sublimant la beauté des idéaux d’HYDRA ou du Parti national-socialiste des travailleurs allemands ; des peintures représentant entre autre Red Skull mais aussi des monstres tentaculaires effrayants. Bucky trouva même un tableau, à l’écriture vermeille, qui rappelait combien de pourcent chaque membre recevait pour chaque acte.  
Il s’arrêta devant un seconde, médusé.  
Le siège de KAW était vraiment dans un hôtel huppé dans le Queens ?!

 

Washington, D.C

Les épaules de Nick étaient encore toutes nouées. Il n’en pouvait plus des stupidités de Tony, ni des pitreries des autres. En fait, quelquefois, il aurait volontiers abandonné le S.H.I.E.L.D. et tout laissé à Rogers. Il savait qu’il saurait correctement s’en occuper mais il n’était pas pour autant rassurer. Lorsque la Sokovie avait failli s’effondrer, lorsque les choses s’étaient envenimées et que faire ressurgir officieusement et officiellement à la fois le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait été obligé. Vital. Maintenant, il devait assumer.  
Il aurait tout donné pour qu’on lui donne des superhéros moins affreux.  
Peut-être que c’était leur singularité qui les rendaient si spéciaux mais il jurait être dans une maternelle quelquefois. Il voyait les tensions, entendait les disputes qu’elles soient anodines, amicales ou cruelles. Il aurait vraiment voulu tout se délester mais sans lui, les guerres intestines seraient plus violentes encore. T’Challa avait reconnu que Bucky n’était peut-être pas l’assassin de son père et consentait à travailler avec eux, à rouvrir le Wakanda à ses hommes mais il évitait tout de même le Soldat de l’Hiver. Puis Spider-man refusait de les rejoindre mais c’était le cas de Daredevil avant qu’on ait besoin de lui.  
Et maintenant, il devait gérer ses problèmes d’équipes. Et s’il laissait Steve et Tony en équipe, ça ne ferait que poser des problèmes vis-à-vis des autres duos. Quelqu’un devait gérer tout ça et qui était le plus impartial ?  
\- Nick ?  
Pepper apparut dans l’entrée. L’homme réalisa qu’il avait mis énormément de temps à quitter le hall et il lui sourit en la rejoignant pour l’embrasser. Il devait tout de même reconnaître à Stark que c’était grâce à lui qu’il avait rencontré le rayon de Soleil de sa vie. Peut-être que, lui aussi, il devrait s’engager dans une histoire de mariage. Peut-être pas de famille. Il était vieux, c’était trop de risques. Trop de moyen de pression pour des associations ennemie. Se permettre d’être avec son ange était déjà bien trop présomptueux.  
\- Beaucoup de pression.  
\- Laisse-moi deviner : c’est mon employeur.  
\- Qui est-ce que ça pourrait être si ce n’est lui ? Dit-il avec un brin d’humour. Quoique Rumlow est plutôt doué dans son genre.  
\- Ne penses plus à ça. Tu as le droit de te reposer aussi. Lui dit doucement Pepper.  
Nick se permit un hochement de tête et il passa son bras autour de sa taille gracile, appréciant ses courbes. Elle serait la première à le renvoyer sur le terrain s’il le fallait. Pour l’instant, il voulait juste se reposer, savourer un repas avec elle et plus si affinité. Et des affinités, ils en avaient.

 

Sunset Bain ajusta l’émetteur/récepteur dans son oreille puis abaissa son masque sur son visage. Elle pressa un bouton pour que sa tenue reflète tous les rayons et elle devint alors invisible. Entre elle et Machinesmith, KAW possédait de réels cerveaux aux prouesses inimaginables. Si ce n’était par Tony Stark lui-même.  
Elle avait une carte magnétique dans sa main et se glissa dans le bâtiment, profitant de l’inactivité des hommes et de quelques astuces. En poussant des pigeons à venir près d’eux, faisant assez de remous devant les portes, elle put infiltrer sans que les portes ouvertes ne surprennent les gardes.  
Elle marcha le long des couloirs pour aller jusqu’aux marches qu’elle descendit prestement. Elle fit attention à ne pas s’essouffler pour qu’on n’entende pas sa respiration et elle remercia ses semelles plates en caoutchouc. Elle était vraiment parée. Le plus facile était d’entrer dans le S.H.I.E.L.D. mais en sortir avec Manfredi et Leighton ne serait pas aussi aisé.  
Elle avait toutefois prévu plusieurs choses.  
D’abord, elle passa les deux gardes qui protégeaient la prison puis elle s’avança vers les systèmes de sécurité. On les voyait d’ici et si les soldats étaient vigilants, ils verraient qu’elle avait réussi à se glisser ici. Ça pouvait être une façon de les distraire pour faire sortir les autres.  
Il n’y avait pas de raison qu’elle finisse enfermée ici ! Mais avec une prime de dix milles dollars juste pour venir libérer ses énergumènes.  
Sois fidèle à KAW et KAW te le rendra…  
Elle utilisa sa carte magnétique pour désactiver le premier système de défense, ouvrit la porte et s’y glissa. Elle courut alors vers le deuxième système qu’elle désactiva à son tour. Et se fut rapidement le dernier qui sauta.  
Sunset se précipita vers les cellules et passa devant chacune d’elle jusqu’à trouver d’abord Cutthroat. Elle frappa trois fois sur la vitre et laissa apparaître sa main, faisant signe de venir. Néanmoins, il s’était à peine levé, l’avait à peine rejoint que la glace s’abaissa et lui permit de sortir. Il vit la main lui faire signe et ils partirent vers les autres prisons, restant toujours silencieux.  
Mais ce fut un peu différent cette fois-ci. Joseph était encore sonné et il grognait de douleur. Elle abaissa alors la glace et fit signe à Cutthroat d’aller le chercher. Il eut un mouvement d’hésitation mais entra dans la cellule, attrapa Manfredi et ressortit avec lui.  
\- Hail KAW. Chuchota Bain avant de les guider à sa suite.  
Elle ouvrit sa banane pour en sortir des grenades fumigènes.  
Ils allaient sortir ! D’une façon ou d’une autre.

 

Nick bu la dernière gorgée sur le verre de vin rouge qu’ils partageaient avec Pepper avant d’aller se coucher. Elle était déjà à moitié assoupie, portant une belle nuisette pêche et ses cheveux détaché. Elle sentait bon alors que lui, il était torse-nu, ses cicatrices causées par un millier de personnes bien visibles. Trop pour être comptées.  
Mais, heureusement, Pepper aimait chacune d’entre elles.  
Le téléphone sonna et Fury l’attrapa. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa compagne. Elle se redressa en retenant un petit gémissement. S’assoupir dans le divan n’était pas une bonne chose.  
\- Nick Fury ?  
\- Colonel, c’est Hills ! Les membres de KAW on prit la fuite.  
\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers l’entrée.  
\- On ne sait pas. On a besoin de vous, on analyse ce qu’il s’est passé.  
Fury s’arrêta dans le hall en cherchant son manteau.  
\- J’arrive.  
Il raccrocha.  
\- Chérie ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Où est mon manteau ?  
\- Quoi ? Lui cria Pepper.  
\- Où est mon manteau ?  
\- Je l’ai rangé.  
Il entendit le bruit du divan qu’on bougeait. Elle se levait.  
\- Où ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le porte-manteau.  
Il n’était pas rangé, là ?  
\- Pourquoi dois-tu le savoir ? Questionna sa compagne.  
\- J’en ai besoin !  
\- Il est une heure du matin ! Tu ne penses pas à partir là-dehors ! Répliqua la femme.  
Nick ouvrit la penderie qu’ils n’utilisaient jamais pour fouiner dedans. C’était une question de tenue. Fury n’allait pas se présenter sans le manteau en cuir qui claquait au vent que tout le monde connaissait !  
\- La société est en danger.  
\- Notre soirée est en danger. Répliqua-t-elle.  
\- Dis-moi où est mon manteau, Pepper. On parle du bien de la société.  
\- Le bien de la société ? Je suis ta compagne. Je suis la meilleure chose que tu auras !  
Nick leva les yeux au ciel. Il était sûr que Tony aurait vendu père et mère, ou plutôt des frères et sœurs imaginaires, pour que Pepper l’empêche de partir au travail comme il le faisait. D’un côté elle avait quelqu’un qui travaillait trop, de l’autre pas assez.

 

Queens, New York

Bucky attrapa le bras de son homme et le tira vers lui. Avec leurs masques respectifs, difficile de voir leurs expressions mais à sentir la poigne sur son bras, Brock savait que quelque chose n’allait pas.  
\- On ne peut pas.  
\- On ne peut pas ? Répéta-t-il.  
\- Je vois l’endroit et on ne peut pas élever nos enfants ici. Dans un hôtel de luxe ? Au milieu des gens de KAW ? De Nazi ? De Terroriste ? D’homophobes et de malade mentaux ? Souffla-t-il.  
\- Je suis un terroriste et j’approuve les idéaux nazis. C’est moi qui gère KAW. Lui rappela-t-il.  
\- Je sais. Mais on ne peut pas.  
Rumlow lui caressa les cheveux à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose.  
\- Alors on trouvera autre chose. Et on restera à Brooklyn.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver acquiesça.  
\- Boss !  
Brock relâcha son amant et se tourna vers Voice qui arrivait en courant vers eux.  
\- Patron ! Je suis content de vous voir en vie.  
Il s’arrêta devant eux et regarda le mercenaire. Ça tombait bien, il n’aurait même pas à demander pour qu’on intègre l’homme en question dans leur équipe.  
\- Comme tu peux le voir, ça va. J’ai envoyé Madame Menace chercher nos amis de la Skeleton Crew. Vous aurez le plaisir de tous vous retrouver. Tu pourras dire à Jack O’Lantern que Blackwing sera un peu amoché.  
Jason acquiesça.  
\- Où est Sister Sin ?  
\- Elle vous attend. Dit-il en désignant les grandes portes.  
Il regarda ensuite le mercenaire.  
\- Boss…  
Il avait l’air impatiente, une chose que Crossbones remarqua et n’apprécia pas. Il avait envie de serrer Bucky contre lui pour rappeler qu’il était à lui.  
\- Voici Winter Soldier. Il bosse avec nous. Informa rapidement le patron. C’est tout ?  
\- Oui.  
Voice partit à la hâte et Brock ouvrit les portes pour son amant. Ils entrèrent ensemble et découvrirent Sin installer dans le fauteuil de son ami.  
\- Tu m’as fait peur, connard.  
\- Il fait peur à tout le monde. Répondit Bucky en retirant son masque et remontant ses lunettes.  
\- Mais je vais bien maintenant. Rassurez-vous, mes chéris. Et je vais rester sur votre dos encore looooongtemps.  
Il retira son masque et embrassa son homme.  
\- Surtout toi, tu es à moi. Chuchota-t-il avec possessivité.  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers le fauteuil, faisant signe à la fille de se lever pour récupérer sa place.  
\- Faisons le point. Sourit-il.

 

Note de fin : Oui, il y a une référence à un certain pixar dans ce chapitre, saurez-vous la trouver ? (c’est une façon comme une autre de faire un disclaimers. C’était juste trop tentant)


	22. Conversation d'adultes

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 22 : Conversations d’adultes 

Malibu, Californie – Une semaine plus tard

D’ici deux semaines, l’école reprendrait et, en toute logique, les supermarchés étaient remplis de fournitures scolaires. Il y avait des classeurs roses et bleus, avec des animaux, des voitures, des barbies ou des G.I Joe, bref pour tous les goûts. Et il ne fallait pas oublier tous les cahiers dans les mêmes tons, les milliers de blocs lignés et quadrillés ; à deux ou quatre trous. Et qu’en était-il des gommes des plus anodines aux fantaisistes, la horde de crayon, les quantités effroyables de stylo-bille et stylo, les cartouches d’encres colorées, les feutres.  
Tout.  
Et Tony regardait tout ça aux côtés de ses filles et de Steve. Inutile de préciser qu’il détestait les courses. Entre le fait de marcher pour rien et d’avoir des gens qui arrivaient régulièrement pour lui demander des autographes. Son homme espérait vivement qu’ils pourraient passer un moment en famille mais il doutait fortement que ça puisse arriver par moment.  
Pas tant qu’il serait Tony Stark et qu’il était si reconnaissable.  
Sa main s’étendit vers les fournitures. Il récupéra des crayons, des cahiers avec des animaux et des camions et une nouvelle gomme qu’il jeta dans le caddie que son aimé poussait. Le Capitaine le laissa faire mais il fronça les sourcils lorsque la main repartit vers des fardes.  
\- Maggie en a encore.  
\- Elle peut en avoir des nouvelles. Elles sont vieilles les siennes.  
\- De deux ans. Dit Steve.  
Natalia tira sur le pantalon de son papa, fermant son autre main sur son caddie qui contenait les céréales.  
\- Et moi, papa ?  
\- Toi ce sera pour l’année prochaine, ma puce. Répondit le blondinet en lui caressant les cheveux.  
\- J’ai le droit de vouloir que ma fille aille de belles affaires, non ? Demanda Tony.  
\- Ses affaires sont belles. Ce n’est pas utile de lui en racheter. Je sais que tu as beaucoup d’argent…  
\- Qu’on a beaucoup d’argent. Le compte en banque avec nos deux noms à… nos deux noms. Dit-il.  
\- Et c’est toi seul qui y mets de l’argent. Rappela Steve.  
\- Tu vas me faire une crise ? Tu mets un peu d’argent dessus aussi. Et ce n’est pas la taille qui compte. Sourit Stark.  
Le blondinet eut un petit soupir et lui posa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres.  
\- N’achète pas ça. Maggie n’en as pas besoin et tu ne lui apprends rien.  
\- Bon argument.  
\- Si tu veux vraiment dépenser de l’argent, c’est l’anniversaire de Hal et Stasya dans trois semaines.  
\- Pas faux !  
Tony ouvrit son portefeuille pour sortir deux billets de cinquante dollars.  
\- Princesse, voilà de l’argent pour acheter un cadeau, ou plusieurs, à tes « cousins ». Un billet pour chacun.  
Natalia tira encore le pantalon de son papa.  
\- Et moi ?  
\- Tu choisiras les cadeaux et on le paiera pour toi.  
\- Daddy, tu viens avec moi choisir ? Demanda Maggie.  
\- Oui. On rejoindra papa et Natalia plus tard.  
Il attrapa sa fille pour la porter.  
\- Comme ça tu passes la partie ennuyante ? Sourit Steve.  
\- Oui ! Achetez-nous plein de nourriture saine.  
Il se pencha vers son mari, lui embrassant la joue et en profitant pour souffler :  
\- Et prends un peu d’alcool.  
Le supersoldat retint un soupir. Il opina néanmoins. Si ce n’était qu’un peu.  
Il embrassa ses lèvres puis la joue de Maggie.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu vas bien choisir.  
\- J’espère ! On pourra prendre une boîte à outil ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Bien sûr. Répondit Steve. Tu seras aussi adorable que daddy avec la tienne.  
\- Je suis sexy. Rétorqua Tony. Mais c’est vrai que notre chérie, elle, sera super adorable.  
Maggie rit en se resserrant contre son père qui lui fit un baiser qui chatouillait à cause de sa barbe. Elle se laissa emmener par lui, impatiente de trouver le cadeau adéquat ! Pendant ce temps, Steve récupéra des fournitures et partit ensuite vers le rayon d’alimentation pour se fournir en tout ce dont ils avaient encore besoin.  
Il songea qu’il devrait d’ailleurs aussi songé à un cadeau pour ses neveux. Quelque chose qui mêlerait l’utile à l’agréable…

Brooklyn, New York – Deux jours plus tard

Natasha descendit du bus qu’elle avait pris avoir quitté le métro. Tony avait pu l’emmener à Midtown en descendant à la tour Avengers. Il la récupérerait après son rendez-vous.  
Il ne l’aurait certainement pas laissé partir seule si personne n’était venu la chercher. Ce qui faisait que, en toute logique, elle n’était plus seule. C’était Synthia Schmidt en personne mais elle devait rejoindre Brock. Il avait décidé de la laisser partir pour que sa rousse à lui puisse être soutenue. Elle était enceinte d’environ deux semaines, elle vomissait beaucoup mais son bébé restait en danger. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre.  
Il fallait quelqu’un d’intelligent et réactif en cas de problème. Ça faisait mal à Tony de l’avouer mais c’était tout à fait son cas.  
Les deux rousses partirent vers la rue malfamée où vivaient leurs amis. Elles rigolaient, s’amusant d’une blague que Sin avait lancée. Elles étaient différentes et pareilles. Natasha n’était pas toute blanche et la fille Schmidt n’était pas toute noire. Elles n’auraient jamais cru s’entendre mais leur affection pour Brock et Bucky les avaient finalement rapprochées. Elles étaient vraiment identiques sur ce point : elles se faisaient protéger par les hommes qu’elles voulaient défendre suite à une aventure qui s’était muée en amitié. Sauf que dans le cas de l’une d’entre elles, ce n’était pas une simple aventure. Ça avait été plus fort que ça.  
Elles arrivèrent au bas de l’immeuble et Sin, un paquet sous le bras, se tourna vers la Russe.  
\- Prête à monter, maman ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu as des idées de prénoms ?  
\- J’hésite entre Yekaterina et Kristina. Répondit-elle.  
\- Ce sont des prénoms féminins. Remarqua Sin alors qu’elles grimpaient les marches. Tu sais que tu vas avoir une fille ?  
\- Non… Mais je veux vraiment en avoir une.  
\- Et tu penses que le vouloir va suffire ? Railla l’assassine.  
\- Je l’espère. Je n’aime pas les garçons.  
\- Je dois t’avouer quelque chose…  
La Russe fut surprise de toute la tension dans la voix de sa comparse. Elle l’observa.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ce sont des hommes qu’on va voir. Rit-elle.  
Romanoff eut presqu’un sursaut et elle éclata de rire à son tour. Elle opina mais lui attrapa le poignet pour le serrer dans sa main.  
\- Mais il y a autre chose, n’est-ce pas ?  
Sin la dévisagea avant de sourire.  
\- Je suis la fille de Red Skull. Si je te dis Nazi né au début du vingtième siècle ?  
La Russe grimaça.  
\- Il n’a pas voulu de toi…  
\- Il a voulu me tuer ! Rectifia-t-elle avec légèreté en continuant de monter.  
Natasha voyait pourtant de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle ne dit rien parce qu’elle comprenait le besoin de demeurer forte. Elle était pareille.  
\- Je pensais que tu avais été adoptée ?  
\- C’est ce qu’on dit à tout le monde. C’est déjà peu glorieux d’avoir été adopté par un être comme lui alors être la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang.  
\- De son sang de super soldat. N’est-ce pas ?  
Natasha s’arrêta alors qu’ils n’étaient plus qu’à quelques marches du cinquième étage. Sin s’immobilisa à son tour et se tourna vers elle en souriant.  
\- Oui.  
L’espionne effleura son ventre.  
\- Brock sait. Dit Sin.  
\- Il sait ? Pourquoi n’a-t-il rien dit quand…  
\- Je tiens à ce que ça reste un secret. Ou je m’y suis habituée. Répondit l’assassine en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis même pas sûre que Winter Soldier soit au courant.  
Schmidt redescendit d’une marche.  
\- Puis tu voulais un enfant. C’était ta chance.  
Natasha songea qu’elle devrait encore plus remercier Rumlow qu’elle ne l’avait déjà fait. C’était un idiot. Un idiot qui prenait grand soin des siens en prenant grand soin de ne pas le laisser savoir à ces personnes en question.  
\- Brock ne le sait pas. Bucky bien : on m’a retiré l’utérus.  
\- On fait un échange de secret ? Sourit Sin.  
Elle redescendit et la prit dans ses bras.  
\- Nos petits chéris sont adorables et tu devrais en profiter. Moi je leur escroquerais des choses.  
Elle lui fit un clin d’œil avant de l’entraîner à sa suite jusqu’à la porte. Elle frappa et grimaça en attendant qu’on vienne ouvrir. Elle trouvait bien plus intéressant de rentrer et de surprendre les hommes.  
Elle entendit du bruit et puis la petite voix de Stasya. Il fallut trente seconde entière avant qu’elle n’arrive à presser la clenche et qu’elle n’ouvre la porte.  
\- Marraine ! Tatie Sin ! S’écria-t-elle.  
Des cris de joie furent poussés et Hal arriva très rapidement alors que Oswald pleurait pour qu’on le mette au sol.  
\- Quoi vous faites-là ?  
\- Surprise ! Sourit Sin.  
\- Toujours une surprise. Dit Brock qui posait son fils adoptif au sol.  
Le petit arriva en trottinant et l’Allemande posa son paquet pour attraper le gamin qui fonçait vers elle.  
\- Mais c’est une bonne surprise. Certifia Bucky. Vous voulez quelque chose ?  
\- On peut partager votre repas ?  
Natasha s’approcha de son ex-petit ami et regarda ce qu’ils avaient sur la table. De l’hachis Parmentier dont il ne restait qu’une demi-portion.  
\- Bien sûr. Dit Barnes en la prenant dans ses bras.

Les deux hommes revinrent des chambres des enfants et ils purent s’installer près des filles. Brock passa tout de même par la cuisine pour attraper une bouteille de bière qu’il ouvrit. Il but une gorgée et la tendit ensuite à sa rousse avant de sortir une cigarette de son paquet. Lorsqu’il remarqua le regard de son homme sur lui, il leva son inhalateur puis se laissa tomber dans le pouf.  
Bucky soupira en passant le bras autour de Natasha qui se serra contre lui.  
\- Stark devrait bientôt passer. Dit-elle.  
\- Il est le bienvenu. Tant qu’il ne perd pas mystérieusement de l’argent chez nous. Souffla le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
\- Du coup, on a un cadeau pour vous. C’est de notre part à ‘Tasha et moi. On s’est cotisée.  
Sin attrapa la boîte et la tendit vers le mercenaire puis son boss.  
\- Qui la veut ?  
\- Donne. Fit Brock en levant les mains.  
L’Allemande le lui jeta et il la rattrapa sans problème. L’ex-Commandant aspira une bouffée de fumée corrosive et défit le papier collant avec ses doigts. Il rejeta la fumée et ouvrit le dessus de la boîte alors que son homme se penchait pour voir ce qu’il y avait.  
\- Oh putain. Lâcha le dirigeant de KAW.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda le mercenaire en voyant ses choses colorées.  
\- Je vais vous tuer toutes les deux. Dit Rumlow.  
Bucky lui prit la boîte des mains et fronça les sourcils en découvrant un petit canard rose et un étrange objet qui consistait à un tube relié à une poire. Les trois autres choses, ils les reconnaissaient, ressemblait clairement à des attributs virils avec des couleurs voyantes mais il n’en comprenait pas l’usage.  
\- Quoiii ? Je suis sûre que ça te plaît. Puis on a pensé à toi. Lui sourit Natasha.  
\- Mais c’est quoi ? Une blague entre vous ? Je ne la comprends pas… Dit Barnes.  
Brock se leva et attrapa Sin pour la jeter sur son épaule.  
\- Toi et tes idées débiles !  
Il se tourna vers son amant, se doutant que ce qui le perturbait plus que tout, c’était le fait qu’ils n’en avaient pas des comme ça dans les années trente. Et que ce n’était surtout pas un homme qui s’y intéresserait.  
\- Ce sont des jouets pour adulte, l’artiste.  
\- Quand papa n’est pas capable de se mettre au garde-à-vous, il peut utiliser des jouets pour remplacer ça. Dit Sin en se défaisant de l’étreinte et en bondissant sur le sol.  
\- Mais on a pensé à ce que tu ne demandes pas cent dollars à Stark tous les deux jours. Sourit Natasha.  
Bucky regarda la boîte.  
\- Mais papa n’a pas besoin de ça. Dit-il. C’est trop bizarre de l’appeler « papa » dans ce contexte… Ajouta-t-il.  
\- Oh dis-nous tout. Tu l’appelles comment ? Sourit Sin.  
Elle fut à nouveau attrapée par Rumlow qui la serra fort.  
\- Brock.  
\- Pas de petit nom ? Il t’appelle « l’artiste » ! Dit la jeune Schmidt, le souffle à moitié coupé.  
\- Mais personne ne l’appelle Brock. Alors Brock, c’est bien.  
L’ex-Commandant sourit.  
\- Mais pour tout vous dire, ça lui arrive de m’appeler « Dieu ».  
\- Idiot. Sourit Bucky.  
Il posa ses mains sur le contour du carton.  
\- Merci pour ça. On ne pensera pas à vous quand on les utilisera.  
\- Tant mieux. Sourit Natasha.  
\- Moi je vous jure que vous tuerai pour ça. Dit Brock. Avec un sextoy.  
Sin pouffa et enfonça ses ongles dans les poignets de son ami pour qu’il la relâche. Il grogna en regardant les petits croissants sanguins. Des coups résonnèrent sur la porte.  
\- C’est Stark. Souffla Natasha en se levant.  
\- Passez une bonne nuit. Répondit Bucky.  
Il les accompagna à la porte, en profitant pour dire bonjour à Tony. Lequel ne resta pas trop longtemps ce qui devait dire que Steve l’attendrait certainement. Le Soldat de l’Hiver verrouilla derrière eux. Il attendit un instant puis se tourna vers son homme qui prenait sa cigarette.  
\- Alors Dieu j’ai une question.  
\- Oui, je t’aime. Fit Brock en s’avançant.  
Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et l’embrassa.  
\- J’ai bien créé la perfection. S’amusa-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
Il sentit les joues chauffer sous ses mains.  
\- À quoi ils servent les deux autres ? Pourquoi un canard ?  
\- Je suppose que c’est censé être plus discret. Répondit Rumlow. Et le premier sert à avoir des érections ou à les renforcer, le deuxième… Je te montrerais. Dit-il d’un ton entendu.  
\- Pourquoi on n’a pas pris ça au lieu du viagra ? Ça a l’air moins cher. Releva Bucky, pragmatique.  
L’ex-Commandant appuya son front contre le sien. Il trouvait cette innocence adorable et il se sentait étrangement excité. C’était comme lorsqu’il avait enfin pu l’approcher et qu’on lui avait demandé de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de nouvelles armes, des nouveautés dans le monde, le rendre opérationnel. Sauf que c’était plus pervers.  
Brock se rendait compte à quel point l’expression « aimé comme au premier jour » était erronée. Il l’aimait plus encore. Parce qu’il connaissait tout de lui, ou presque, qu’ils avaient traversés dans de choses ensembles et qu’il voulait encore de lui. Il voulait encore plus de lui.  
\- Dans mon cas, tout serait purement mécanique. Pompe, anneau pour que je tienne l’érection, incapacité de jouir. Je préfère le viagra même si ça coûte un bras.  
\- Alors…  
Bucky posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux.  
\- On fait ce que Tony a dit ? Tu sais, te faire la séance d’aérosol, te donner une pilule…  
Brock eut une grimace. Ils n’avaient plus rien fait depuis qu’il avait été hospitalisé. Ses poumons allaient en s’améliorant et le médecin avait dit que cette bronchite était passée mais en attendant, son fiancé était très inquiet pour lui. Ils n’avaient plus rien fait, quel que soit la position et celui qui se plaçait au-dessus. Ce que Rumlow trouvait regrettable parce qu’il était de l’avis qu’un corps comme celui de son artiste avait le droit d’être aimé bien plus régulièrement que ça.  
Mais…  
\- C’est vraiment pas sexy. Soupira-t-il. À moins que tu sois excité à ce point-là par les personnes qui respirent mal.  
\- Bien sûr. Sourit Bucky.  
\- Ah ouais ? Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment. Tu respires mal, non ? Et moi, je suis très excité par toi.  
Brock l’embrassa et le prit dans ses bras. Néanmoins, après quelques secondes, il s’éloigna l’air désappointé.  
\- Quoi ? S’étonna Barnes.  
\- Ben je voulais te porter mais je ne suis pas sûr que j’y arriverais.  
\- Poumons ? Parce qu’avec Sin…  
\- Poumons.  
\- Alors… Je te porte et on entre dans la partie pas sexy de notre relation ?  
Brock le resserra contre lui.  
\- Tu sais quoi ?  
Bucky secoua la tête.  
\- Tant que tu es là quoiqu’on fasse, ce sera sexy.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver l’embrassa avant de l’attirer un peu vers le divan tandis qu’il répondait à son baiser. Il attrapa la caisse que les filles leur avaient donnée et la confia à son homme juste avant de le soulever sans soucis.  
 


	23. Comment tappise-t-on ?

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 23 : Comment tapisse-t-on ?

Malibu, Californie – Deux jours plus tard

Il était déjà vingt-et-une heure et Maggie bâillait à répétition mais elle était toute blottie contre son daddy alors qu’ils regardaient Robots. Il lui avait permis de regarder un film alors que Natalia était couchée depuis une bonne heure maintenant. On était vendredi alors la petite pouvait se permettre de rester plus longtemps avec ses parents. Surtout que bientôt, entre les cours, la danse et le football qu’elle voulait commencer sans oublier les horaires de ses propres parents, ils se verraient sans doute moins.  
C’était probablement pour ça que Tony ressentait le besoin de la serrer dans ses bras et qu’il avait réservé un jour pour qu’ils continuent de travailler sur la mécanique. Ou ce que voulait Maggie. Mais il aurait peut-être l’occasion de trouver une passion commune avec Natalia. Ou il s’accorderait aux siennes. Regardant sa précieuse petite, il redoutait vraiment de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et si elle le haïssait dans dix ans ? S’il n’était pas assez présent ? S’il était assez présent mais un père exécrable ?  
Il leva les yeux vers Natasha qui revenait avec des tasses de cacao chaud. Elle donna la sienne à Steve et posa celle de Tony sur la table. Il ne restait que cinq minutes au film.  
\- Tu n’avais pas besoin de le faire toi-même. Dit le Capitaine après l’avoir remerciée.  
\- La prochaine fois que tu tombes enceint, je te le rappellerais. Sourit Natasha.  
\- Ce n’est pas pour de suite. Répondit Tony. Pas qu’on n’y travaille pas.  
Steve se noya dans le cacao pour ne pas avoir à répondre et qu’on ne voit pas non plus ses joues rouges.  
Maggie gémit pour la forme lorsque le film s’arrêta et son daddy rit doucement et lui posa un baiser sur la joue en se levant.  
\- Allez, on dit bonne nuit.  
Il la présenta à la rousse qui lui embrassa le front.  
\- Bonne nuit, petit rat.  
\- Nenuit ‘Tasha…  
Elle fut ensuite amenée à Steve qui la couvrit de baiser en souriant.  
\- Dors bien mon petit ange.  
\- Nenuit papa d’amour.  
Le blondinet sourit et lui caressa les cheveux avant que Tony ne l’emmène en haut. Il la mena dans sa chambre et l’installa dans son lit avec un immense robot brodé dessus. Il la borda avec tendresse et lui posa un baiser sur le front.  
\- Je t’adore ma chérie. Passe une bonne nuit.  
\- T’aime daddy. Dit-elle en attrapant sa peluche licorne.  
Elle se recroquevilla et s’endormit rapidement. Mais le milliardaire préféra rester un instant à la veiller, s’assurant qu’elle ne manquait de rien avant de repartir en bas. Il s’installa à côté de son amant, passant son bras autour de ses épaules, lui embrassa le coin des lèvres et attrapa ensuite sa tasse.  
\- Tu es sympas Natasha. On devrait te garder à domicile.  
\- Je suis trop chère pour vous. Dit-elle en souriant.  
\- Je me posais une question, Natasha…  
Steve se permit de se blottir un peu contre son époux. C’était la Russe, elle savait tout sur eux, elle n’avait aucun problème avec l’homosexualité et leur couple a fortiori alors il pouvait être relâche et profiter de l’homme qu’il aimait plus que tout. Il ne se permettait pas ce qu’il voulait, cela dit. Quand ils étaient seuls, il se couchait souvent à son côté ou légèrement sur lui et il posait sa tête ou sa main sur son cœur. Il éprouvait alors chaque battement avec inquiétude et amour à la fois.  
\- Oui ? Demanda l’espionne.  
\- Qui va être le père de ton enfant ?  
\- T’es devenu encore plus blond, mon cœur ? Questionna Tony. C’est Bucky son père.  
\- Oui. Je dois lui demander son autorisation pour le nom.  
\- Il va choisir ? Ça ne va pas faire bizarre à Brock ? S’enquit Steve.  
\- Cette fois, j’approuve le blond.  
\- C’est pour le deuxième nom. Les Russes portent une déformation du nom du père comme deuxième prénom. Expliqua Natasha avant de boire une gorgée du breuvage chaud. On a décidé qu’il ne devrait rien faire, pas interférer dans l’éducation, pas donner d’argents. Tout ce qu’il peut faire, c’est offrir des cadeaux à des dates précises : anniversaires, Noël, communions s’il veut être chrétien, diplômes et autres occasions particulières.  
\- Mais tu ne vois pas ton enfant sans second nom.  
Elle acquiesça.  
\- Question de tradition.  
Elle porta à nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres pour aspirer la boisson sucrée qui la réchauffait de l’intérieur.  
\- Mais qui l’élèvera avec toi ? Banner ?  
\- Bruce ? Surtout pas. Je pense que nous sommes très bien séparés. Je l’ai aimé, je l’aime peut-être toujours, reconnut-elle, mais ce n’est pas le genre de personne avec qui je veux être en couple. Ni avec qui je veux élever un enfant. Expliqua la Russe.  
Steve acquiesça mais ça ne retira pas l’air perturbé de son visage. Ce que la femme ne manqua pas. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant puis sourit ensuite. Elle lui prit la main comme si c’était un petit enfant. Le blondinet la trouva tout de suite très chaude mais ça devait être parce qu’elle avait tenu la tasse brûlante.  
\- Je serai mère célibataire, Steve.  
\- Mère célibataire…  
\- Ça te semble surprenant ? Je sais que ce n’était pas vraiment dans les mœurs de l’époque mais ce n’est plus pareil. Lui dit Natasha. Je ne veux pas d’un homme qui me dicte quoi faire pour mon enfant.  
Elle toucha son ventre.  
\- Et si ça arrivait, je voudrais un homme que j’aime. Il y a bien d’autres hommes que j’aime. Et je compte sur eux pour s’occuper de lui apprendre ce que je ne pourrais pas. Je doute qu’il vous reste grand-chose mais…  
Elle posa sa tasse pour les prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Les hommes que j’aime, c’est vous.  
\- On t’aime aussi, Nat’. Et on prendra soin de toi et de ton enfant autant que tu le désireras.  
\- Merci Tony. Dit-elle en posant un baiser sur sa joue. Encore heureux que le S.H.I.E.L.D. m’a envoyé t’espionner il y a si longtemps.  
\- Et moi de t’avoir accepté. Sourit le milliardaire.

Manhattan, New York – Le lendemain

Il avait beau faire partie de KAW et agir activement pour que son fiancé ne soit pas attrapé, Bucky faisait son travail comme il fallait. Certes, il ne renseignait pas d’un maximum d’informations sur KAW mais tout ce qui était déjà dans les fichiers des Avengers, il le retranscrivait avec soin, comme il l’avait fait pour tout le reste. De toute façon, tricher là-dessus n’aurait pas été intelligent.  
Son travail était souvent interrompu par des personnes qui devaient aller dans l’un ou l’autre secteur, l’inconvénient d’être également secrétaire. Et son travail de classement était encore différé s’il devait faire autre chose. Il avait même dû laisser sa place à une remplaçante décrochée pour la journée afin de pouvoir faire le pied de grue dans une salle avec des hommes et des femmes qu’il ne connaissait pas mais qui travaillaient pour Tony et avaient besoin que quelqu’un gère tout pour eux. Mais au prix où il était payé pour faire ça…  
\- Bucky ?  
Entendant son nom, le Soldat de l’Hiver arrêta de retranscrire les données et leva les yeux vers Veronica, une femme brune qui portait toujours une queue de cheval. Bucky n’avait jamais su exactement où elle travaillait mais elle venait souvent le voir. Elle l’avait longtemps appelé « James » jusqu’à ce qu’il lui demande de l’appeler « Bucky », qu’il arrête de ne pas lui répondre en oubliant que James, c’était lui. La seule personne qui devait encore se souvenir de ce détail, c’était Steve…  
Et les bagues.  
Surtout Nightbringer et Spectral qui n’avaient pas grand-chose à faire de leur temps.  
\- Oui ?  
\- C’est l’heure de la pause dîner. Tu viens ?  
\- Oh. Oui.  
Bucky enregistra tout ce qu’il avait fait puis se leva. Il alla pointer avec sa carte aux côtés de Veronica puis ils partirent vers le réfectoire. La nourriture y était gratuite et à volonté et l’homme ne refuserait pas un repas acceptable, voire bon. Ils avaient plus simple avec Brock mais ils mettaient autant qu’ils pouvaient de côté pour les mauvais jours. Et, surtout, pour les risques lorsqu’ils déménageraient. Peut-être que le loyer serait plus cher et qu’il devrait faire encore plus attention. Peut-être qu’il serait pareil mais qu’ils auraient dû tirer un trait sur l’amitié avec Tony et, par conséquent, à ce travail.  
\- Veronica, tu sais où je pourrais trouver des annonces pour une maison ?  
\- Oh ? Tu prévois un déménagement ? Questionna-t-elle.  
Bucky acquiesça.  
\- Tu peux regarder dans le journal. Dit sa collègue en entrant dans la cafétéria. Tu peux aussi aller voir directement dans les agences immobilières.  
La femme se dirigea vers les plateaux repas et ils en prirent chacun un avant de s’approcher du buffet où ils prenaient ce qu’ils voulaient. Veronica, comme toujours, s’empara de pizza et de soda alors que Bucky préférait de loin la viande du jour, de l’agneau aujourd’hui, des légumes divers et variés et la purée qui avait été préparée. Il attrapa une bouteille de jus de prune et eut à peine le temps d’attraper un paquet de chips goût hamburger avant que sa collègue ne l’entraîne. Il ne se servait pas trop bien que Tony lui ait toujours dit de ne pas hésiter à ramener tout ce qu’il voulait à la maison.  
\- Molly. Appela Veronica en allant s’asseoir près de la comptable.  
C’était une petite femme enrobée et enjouée qui portait toujours des t-shirt aux couleurs criardes.  
\- Tu as encore un journal ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui !  
Elle le sortit, plié en seize morceaux, comme si c’était seulement possible, et le lui brandit en souriant. Veronica s’assit alors à son côté, faisant signe à Bucky de l’imiter. Il ne broncha pas et se retrouva bientôt avec les pages en main. Il les feuilleta en la remerciant et regarda ce qu’il y avait.  
Il entendait les femmes badiner, essayant de l’attirer dans la conversation mais il était plongé dans le déchiffrage des annonces.  
\- Je… peux garder la page des appartements ? Questionna-t-il en s’obligeant à manger.  
\- Bien sûr. Tu peux même tout garder, mon chou. L’invita Molly.  
\- Merci beaucoup.

Brooklyn, New York

Bucky s’arrêta devant la quatrième agence immobilière du quartier. Il devait encore en voir trois et dans chacune, il avait retiré les carnets avec tout ce qu’on louait et vendait. Il espérait bien avoir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour trouver leur prochain petit nid. Il y avait tellement de choses qui rentraient en ligne de compte… Souvent, lorsqu’il feuilletait, il ne trouvait pas de compromis.  
C’était soit trop cher, trop petit, soit trop loin de tout ce qu’ils avaient déjà. Est-ce qu’ils devaient changés les enfants d’école ? Reprendre à zéro toutes les démarches pour la crèche d’Oswald ? Puis si c’était trop loin de Midtown ou du siège de KAW…  
Il entra dans cette agence et attrapa un des carnets qu’il feuilleta rapidement en attendant qu’on puisse s’occuper de lui.  
Ça dura exactement deux minutes avant qu’un homme ne l’invite à venir à son bureau.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Que voulez-vous ? Questionna d’emblée l’individu, lui prouvant qu’il n’avait pas que ça à faire.  
\- Je cherche une maison, si possible dans Brooklyn, avec trois chambres minimum mais quatre au mieux et, hum, on a approximativement quatre mille dollars de revenu par mois. Expliqua-t-il.  
Il était plus proche de quatre mille cinq cent mais s’il pouvait faire descendre les prix.  
\- Vous avez des demandes précises. Dit l’employé en riant.  
Il commença à marteler sur son clavier. À cet instant précis, le téléphone de Bucky sonna.  
\- Je peux ?  
\- Oui, je cherche. Répondit l’homme.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver attrapa alors son téléphone.  
\- Allô ?  
\- C’est moi, l’artiste. Ça y est… On a les brouilleurs. On a tout ce qu’il faut pour nous protéger.  
\- Alors il ne nous reste qu’une chose à faire. Souffla Bucky.  
\- Oui. Tu te sens prêt ?  
\- Absolument pas. Mais il faut le faire. On règle ça à la maison ? Je devrais être là dans… une demi-heure. J’espère. Dit-il.  
\- D’acc’, je ne suis pas encore rentré. Je me dépêche.  
\- Je t’aime.  
\- Je t’aime aussi.  
Bucky raccrocha et leva les yeux vers l’homme qui lui sourit.  
\- Je n’ai rien en-dessous de trois mille sept cent. Annonça-t-il. Ou alors pour deux chambres, à deux milles.  
Ce n’était pas exactement les mots que le Soldat de l’Hiver aurait aimé entendre.  
\- Merci. J’ai votre catalogue. Je regarderais. Jura-t-il.  
Il le fallait bien mais il ne pensait pas trouver son bonheur. Leur bonheur…

 

Malibu, Californie – Le lendemain 

Les enfants jouaient dans la mer alors que la température était encore idéale pour s’amuser dans les vagues, et ce malgré septembre qui approchait de plus en plus.  
Steve trouvait Bucky un peu tendu alors que la nourriture était encore en train de chauffer, les robots s’activant pour faire un festin. Brock alla à la fenêtre pour s’assurer que tous s’amusaient. Ce n’était pas le cas de Oswald qui dormait sur son otets, n’ayant pas voulu le lâcher lorsque l’heure de la sieste était arrivé. Il serrait encore dans ses mains son doudou : un petit ours en peluche que Rumlow avait gagné dans une machine à pince et qu’il avait donné à l’enfant. Ça partait du fait qu’il avait fait un cadeau à tous ses petits sauf à lui. Et il voulait que son artiste ne lui reproche rien.  
\- Bucky ? Demanda Steve.  
\- Je…  
Il regarda vers son homme et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
\- Je dois vous dire quelque chose. Expliqua le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
Il se passa la langue rapidement sur la lèvre inférieure.  
\- Je travaille pour KAW. Je n’ai techniquement rien fait mais… j’en fais partie.  
Le verre de whisky que tenait Tony lui échappa des mains et se fracassa sur le sol.


	24. Véto

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 24 : Véto

Steve et Tony étaient autant médusés l’un que l’autre, au point de ne pas remarquer Disco qui s’activait pour arranger les pots, ou plutôt les verres, cassés. Le milliardaire sentit son cœur s’emballer et il s’assit dans le fauteuil.  
Il n’arrivait pas à croire les paroles qui virevoltaient dans sa tête.  
\- Quoi ? Dit-il.  
Il allait le détromper.  
\- Tu m’as dit d’avoir les couilles de te dire les choses parce que nous étions amis, Tony. Tu es mon ami. Vous êtes mes amis. Et je tenais à vous le dire. Ça ne fait pas longtemps. Environ deux semaines. Expliqua-t-il. J’ai tardé à vous l’annoncer, pardon.  
\- Bucky… Murmura Steve.  
Est-ce qu’il devait se lever et courir pour chercher son bouclier. Devait-il le lui jeter au visage ? Se battre avec lui ?  
\- La raison pour laquelle l’artiste fait partie de KAW c’est parce que c’est mon association.  
Tony jura que son cœur allait s’arrêter de battre. Il attrapa le poignet de son amant et l’attira vers lui. Pas pour qu’il n’aille pas chercher son bouclier mais parce qu’il avait vraiment besoin de lui à ses côtés.  
Il ne pouvait pas accepter tout ce qui se passait là maintenant. Il devait dire quelque chose.  
Une chose.  
Il chercha à prononcer le moindre mot.  
Un arriva à se frayer un passage parmi tous.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi te le dire ou pourquoi KAW existe ? Demanda Brock.  
Tony leva deux doigts.  
Comme Bucky avait déjà donné une grande partie des raisons de l’aveu, l’ex-Commandant supposa qu’il devait répondre à la deuxième question.  
Il sentait le regard, presque noir, de Steve sur lui et il aurait bien voulu s’allumer une cigarette mais vu qu’il ne pouvait pas fumer à l’intérieur, ça aurait probablement été vu comme une tentative de fuite.  
\- KAW a pour but premier d’écraser toutes les autres associations malfaisantes. HYDRA, AIM et n’importe quoi d’autres.  
\- La Maggia a toujours effet. Releva Steve.  
\- La Maggia est à moi. Une grande partie, en tout cas. Mais on ne vous l’a pas dit pour que vous en profitiez pour débusquer tous les secrets de KAW. Dit Brock.  
Tony se passa la main sur le visage, l’autre étant serrée sur son cœur. Celle-la même avait le droit d’être caressée par son homme.  
\- Vous attendez quoi de nous ? Que l’on vous dise « oh, vous êtes des criminels mais c’est pas grave, dans nos bras ! ». C’est insensé !  
\- Non. Murmura Bucky.  
\- Que voulez-vous qu’on fasse ? Surenchérit le Capitaine. Nous devons arrêter le dirigeant de KAW ! Il est dangereux. Tu es dangereux !  
\- Je protège ma famille ! Répliqua Brock.  
\- Quoi ? Souffla Tony.  
\- Je protège ma famille. Toutes ses associations en ont après le sérum et celles qui ne s’y intéressent pas encore ? Ça ne tardera pas. Tout le monde a intérêt à s’y intéressé ! Et quoi ? Je dois laisser ces gens s’en prendre encore une fois à mes enfants ? À mon artiste ?!  
La colère de Rumlow était aussi vibrante qu’éclatante.  
S’il dit tout d’une seule traite, il toussa lorsqu’il eut fini et Bucky s’empressa de le rejoindre pour le soutenir.  
Oswald remua et Steve tira la couverture sur lui pour espérer qu’il se rendorme malgré les bruits.  
Le milliardaire se frotta une nouvelle fois le visage. Ce n’était pas si surprenant d’un seul coup. Brock était du genre à vouloir protéger les siens et il était du genre à agir de façon anormale. La violence faisait partie de son être et il ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir d’autres réactions que des extrêmement drastiques.  
\- Non. Mais on peut le protéger. Dit Stark.  
\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi Hal est comme ça ? Pourquoi ma fille ne m’appelle plus « papa » mais « papa Brocky » ? Et c’est qui ce Oswald ?!  
Bucky eut une grimace mais il frotta néanmoins le dos de son aimé.  
\- Je comprends. Souffla Tony.  
Il pouvait faire n’importe quoi pour Steve et pour les filles mais de là à devenir un criminel…  
À nouveau, Stark ignorait depuis quand Rumlow trempait dans le crime et ça semblait une seconde nature pour lui. Quant à Bucky… Il suivait certainement l’homme qu’il aimait.  
\- Bien.  
\- Mais je ne cautionne pas. Dit le milliardaire.  
Il se leva et sentit les doigts de Steve sur son poignet avant que celui-ci ne se redresse à son tour.  
\- On doit vous mettre sous les verrous.  
\- Tu as laissé partir Sin, Steve. C’est mon bras-droit. Tu peux laisser partir l’artiste. Il est dans KAW mais ce ne sont que des mots. Il ne fait rien. Même pas de promotion sur canapé !  
\- Quel dommage. Dit Tony sans le moindre humour. Très bien. Bucky est libre mais toi, on t’emmène au S.H.I.E.L.D.  
\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Protesta le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
\- Pourquoi ? Répliqua le milliardaire.  
Le Capitaine hocha la tête pour toute réponse.  
\- Il est dangereux. Nous devons faire s’effondrer KAW. Sans toi, KAW s’effondrera. Dit-il à l’adresse de Rumlow.  
\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas. Insista Bucky. Vous voulez vraiment le retirer à ses enfants ? Me le retirer ? Ajouta-t-il avec un coup d’œil vers son meilleur ami.  
Tony donna un violent coup de pied dans le fauteuil et il poussa une flopée d’insulte avant de se laisser tomber dans les cousins moelleux.  
\- À vous de voir. Dit Brock.  
\- Tu ne peux pas te pointer comme ça et nous annoncer de but en blanc que l’association la plus dangereuse du moment est gérée par toi et qu’on laisse passer ça ! S’écria le milliardaire.  
\- Non. Oui… Pas tout le temps. On tient à rester vos amis. Ça me semble logique que si vous me prenez sur le fait, vous m’arrêtiez et je vous y encourage même mais vous n’avez aucune chance. Sourit-il.  
Tony se frotta les cheveux et échangea un coup d’œil vers son partenaire.  
\- Très bien !  
Il s’en alla dans la cave sans un mot de plus, laissant Steve avec eux. Le blondinet avait la mâchoire crispée et du mal à mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Il s’approcha de son meilleur ami qui lui donna un faible sourire. Le Capitaine hésita quelque peu avant de l’enserrer dans ses bras.  
\- Je t’adore toujours. Jura-t-il.  
\- Moi aussi.  
Il le serra en retour. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais il n’appréciait pas leur proposition à eux. Il ne pouvait pas les garder au détriment de Brock. Sans lui…  
Steve relâcha son meilleur ami qui se rapprocha de son amant pour se faire enserrer par lui. Il jeta un œil vers la fenêtre. Les odeurs délicieuses prouvaient que le repas serait bientôt prêt et les enfants jouaient toujours innocemment avant des robots qui les surveillaient. Et Natasha qui faisait un château de sable avec Stasya et Natalia.  
\- Et je peux avoir un câlin ? Demanda Crossbones.  
Le Capitaine lui tendit la main qui fut attrapée pour qu’ils échangent une poignée.  
\- Si on te met en prison, ce ne sera pas de gaieté de cœur.  
\- Si ? Sourit Brock.  
\- Je m’en remets à Tony et il ne m’a rien dit.  
\- Il appelle peut-être Fury. Souffla Bucky.  
\- J’en doute. Répondit son homme. Par contre Funny, ce n’est pas dit.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver aurait voulu rire mais il n’en avait pas le cœur. Cœur qui se serra lorsque le milliardaire revint avec des feuilles dans la main. Il les présenta au couple et ce fut Barnes qui s’en empara, son fiancé étant occupé à le câliner pour le rassurer.  
Le mercenaire parcourut rapidement la première feuille qui avait tout l’air du contrat le plus basique comme il se retrouvait à voir passer souvent depuis un moment au travail. Il tourna la page pour atteindre la seconde. Les papiers étaient agrafés. Tony avait redoublé, si pas retriplé, de professionnalisme.  
\- « Les enfants doivent être hors de danger et ne rien entendre parler des discordes qu’il y a entre nous. On ne peut pas les utiliser comme moyen de pression, les menacer, les kidnapper ou mettre leur vie en péril d’une façon volontaire. » Lut Bucky.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda Brock.  
\- Un contrat d’amitié. Répondit Tony.  
\- Un contrat d’amitié ? Répéta son aimé.  
Il s’approcha pour lire de l’autre côté de l’ex-Commandant.  
\- « Les repas hebdomadaires sont conservés mais aucune présence d’armes n’est toléré. Même défensive. »  
\- Pour commencer, je ne m’en prendrais jamais aux enfants. Je tiens à les protéger autant que les miens. Dit Rumlow. Ensuite… vous avez les robots donc j’estime qu’on peut avoir une arme pour le cas où. Une arme chacun, des revolvers. Je ne prendrais pas de bazooka. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- JARVIS change ça. Demanda Tony. J’approuve sa décision. Pas de mitraillettes non plus, ni de grenade ou lance grenade. Je minimiserai l’activation de seulement quatre robots pour ma part. Le bouclier de Steve ne sera pas utilisé mais pourra être dans le salon au cas où. Une fouille sera organisée.  
\- On n’a aucune raison d’essayer de vous tuer mais si ça vous rassure. Lâcha Brock.  
\- Je change. Répondit l’intelligence artificielle.  
\- « Les maisons de chaque partis seront des lieux de paix où il ne peut y avoir des attaques ou des arrestations. » J’aime bien. Commenta Rumlow.  
Ils continuèrent de lire le contrat qui était libérait une série de règles dans ce même genre pour éviter que les associations n’empiète sur leur amitié. Elle se basait beaucoup sur la confiance qu’ils pouvaient avoir les uns envers les autres. Parce que la plupart de ce que Tony demandait coulait de source.  
C’était toutefois une mesure de sécurité.  
Ils firent quelques corrections, des fois infimes, d’autres importantes. Et finalement, lorsque JARVIS imprima un nouvel exemplaire pour qu’ils signent.  
Pendant ce temps, un robot sortait le plat de gratin dauphinois du four alors qu’il coupait sous la poêle contenant les boudins blancs.  
\- Bien. Dit Tony après avoir apposé sa signature.  
Steve l’avait fait également bien que ça lui avait semblé très étrange.  
\- Donc d’après ce que j’ai compris, tu travailles pour Rumlow et il n’a même pas le droit à coucher avec toi ? Ça craint ! À quoi ça sert d’être un patron s’il ne peut même pas coucher avec son employé préféré ! S’indigna le milliardaire.  
Brock était sidéré par ce changement de personnalité. Il sentait la blague un peu forcée. Il sentait l’effort et il était ravi. Ils pourraient peut-être rester comme ils étaient malgré tout. Avec des méfiances, c’était sûr… Mais ils pouvaient réellement ne pas avoir à perdre une amitié qui leur était si précieuse.  
À tous les quatre.  
\- Il n’a pas assez de viagra pour ça. Répondit Bucky en souriant.  
\- Il faudra que je règle ça. Mais on en reparlera plus tard, c’est l’heure de manger. Dit Tony.  
Il regarda vers Jack qui alla à la porte pour appeler tout le monde.

Brooklyn, New York – Le lendemain

Neuf heures venait de sonner et Bucky s’occupait des enfants qui étaient tout fier de pouvoir commencer à préparer leurs cartables sous les yeux de leur otets pour les jumeaux. Le Soldat de l’Hiver avait alors abandonné ses recherches dans les catalogues d’appartement. De toute façon, même si Brock avait dit qu’il pouvait lui verser sa part de KAW, ils n’auraient pas assez pour quelque chose de décent.  
Autant rester dans ce taudis. Même si ça voulait dire que les rêves de Rumlow étaient cruellement étouffés…  
Oswald se redressa lorsqu’il entendit le téléphone sonner.  
\- Oooh ! Dit-il.  
Il lâcha ses cubes et courut vers le GSM de son otets, tenant son doudou contre lui. Il attrapa l’objet et l’apporta tout fièrement au mercenaire.  
\- Tu es adorable. Le félicita-t-il en russe.  
Il le prit dans ses bras et le câlina avant de saisir l’appareil et de décrocha. Il sourit à ses jumeaux qui montraient fièrement leurs cartables.  
\- Vous êtes les plus forts. Mais tu as oublié ton plumier, ma puce. Prévint Bucky avant de reprendre en anglais : oui ?  
Stasya s’étendit pour attraper un vieux plumier, rose, qu’elle mit dans sa mallette. La rentrée serait dans deux semaines ! Et Maggie leur avait tellement parlé de la maternelle. Et la fillette avait hâte de reprendre la danse. Parce que c’était amusant d’apprendre à tirer mais ce n’était pas aussi bien que la danse ! Et Sin avait promis à Hal qu’elle s’occuperait de lui pour qu’il ait une activité extrascolaire. Bucky ne savait pas ce que c’était mais il escomptait pouvoir faire confiance à l’assassine…  
\- C’est moi. Je suis au travail et je ne te vois pas.  
\- Euh… Oui, parce que je n’y suis pas. Répondit le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Laisse-moi réfléchir trois secondes… Parce que ce serait donné les informations à l’ennemi ?  
\- J’adore ! Lâcha Tony. T’es un mec réglo. Ça me donne envie de t’augmenter.  
\- Il faudrait que je travaille toujours pour toi. Grimaça Bucky.  
\- Je croyais que c’était le cas.  
Le mercenaire posa Oswald sur le sol en lui disant d’aller jouer avec ses aînés et il partit dans sa chambre.  
\- L’un de nous a dû manquer une partie de la soirée d’hier. Tu as entendu pour qui je travaillais ?  
\- Oui. Pour moi. Et aussi pour ton mec mais bon, j’espère que tu ne vas pas essayer d’avoir des promotions canapé avec moi. Moi je tiens la route.  
\- Pas mon genre. Et puis tu as ce problème très gênant : tu es mon marié à mon meilleur ami.  
\- Ah oui, j’avais oublié ce détail. Sourit Tony à l’autre bout du téléphone.  
\- Tu parles.  
Il baissa les yeux sur sa propre main. Brock avait finalement gardé Liar. Le lien qui s’était créé avec la bague permettait une connexion minime avec son homme, si l’initiative venait de l’artefact. Puis l’ex-Commandant avait trouvé plus plaisant d’avoir ce bijou qui lui rappelait à ce point l’artiste. Ça avait plutôt arrangé Bucky de ne pas avoir à donner à son fiancé un anneau ridiculement mince en fer blanc et ça lui faisait toujours un cadeau pour plus tard…  
\- Tu veux que je continue de venir travailler ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Et tu n’as pas peur…  
\- Non ! Je n’ai peur de rien. J’ai transféré à Darcy les dossiers que tu faisais. Ton travail sera de te tourner les pouces, d’accueillir les gens, de leur indiquer les étages, d’empêcher les groupies d’embêter nos alliés et de ne laisser personne utiliser nos toilettes. Tu te feras chier, mais c’est une jolie vengeance, je trouve.  
\- Tu es un abruti, Tony Stark.  
\- Mais non. J’ai verrouillé toutes les informations importantes et j’ai changé l’heure de ta pause pour que tu n’aies presqu’aucun contact avec tes collègues. Je couvre mes arrières mais tu veux rester mon ami… Je veux rester le tien. Un ami ne met pas son ami dans la merde.  
Bucky rangea une mèche brune avec nervosité.  
Ce n’était pas possible…  
\- Comment est-ce que je dois te le rendre ?  
\- Je sais que toi et Rumlow serez là quand on aura besoin de vous, quelle que soit la manière.  
\- Je peux venir travailler mais on a les enfants et l’autre pét… pouffe est partie.  
\- Prends-les. Tu n’as pas suffisamment à faire pour qu’ils te gênent.  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver se mordit l’intérieur de la joue.  
\- Je ne mérite pas d’avoir des amis comme toi et Steve.  
\- Je ne peux que t’approuver, nous sommes trop parfaits pour vous. Mais…  
Le ton amusé de Tony s’était effondré.  
\- Ça me touche vraiment que vous nous l’ayez annoncé. Ça me fera quelque chose de vous tabasser et de vous mettre en prison. Je viendrais vous rendre visite.  
\- Ça me fait très plaisir. Mais ça n’arrivera pas.  
\- On verra. Allez viens ! Je dois te montre ta session et puis je resterais en ville, bloque-moi ta pause midi, on pourra aller au McDonald. Tes gosses seront contents de voir des plaines de jeux, mon pauvre. Je vous achèterais des Happy meal.  
\- Très bien. Répondit Bucky en sortant de sa chambre pour rejoindre les enfants.  
Il devait prendre quelques trucs pour ses petits.  
\- Je leur demanderai des milk-shakes pour toi, mon vieux.  
\- Voyez-vous ça. On devra partager, vieille branche.  
\- J’arrive. Lui dit le Soldat de l’Hiver qui était légèrement à court de piques en rapport à la vieillesse.  
\- Je vous attends.  
Le mercenaire raccrocha puis récupéra de quoi faire le paquetage pour ses enfants, les prévenants en russe qu’ils allaient à la Tour Stark. Son propriétaire jouait un peu trop avec le feu. Ou savait qu’il était fiable…  
Il savait pourtant qu’il comptait devenir l’homme de main de son Brock. Peut-être pas immédiatement mais ça arriverait. Ça fusait partie de la personnalité de Rumlow. Aussi gentil qu’il pouvait être, un démon demeurait quand même en lui et la mort l’avait toujours attiré d’une façon ou d’une autre.  
Alors s’ils faisaient à nouveau équipe un jour…  
 


	25. Rentrée

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 25 : Rentrée

Queens, New York

\- Pas sûr que ce soit un acte altruiste.  
C’était les premiers mots que Brock lâchaient depuis qu’il était entré dans la voiture. Il avait eu le temps de s’enquérir de l’état de sa petite famille quand ils étaient dans les rues du Queens où il les avait rejoints. Inutile d’approcher les enfants du centre de KAW, Bucky ne l’aurait pas voulu. Il pouvait faire n’importe quoi pour protéger les siens mais il avait peut-être un peu trop de confiance dans son commandement…  
Enfin, son homme venait de lui expliquer que Tony ne l’avait pas renvoyé. Et s’il avait littéralement passé sa journée à s’occuper des enfants n’ayant rien d’autre à faire, ça payait vraiment bien.  
\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?  
Bucky, qui conduisait, lança un coup d’œil à son amant.  
\- Tu veux bien ne pas écraser ta cigarette contre la carrosserie ?  
Brock termina pourtant de le faire en recrachant la fumée.  
\- Où tu veux que je le fasse d’autre. Pas de fumée dans la voiture t’as dit.  
Il jeta le mégot dans le cendrier de la voiture.  
\- Tu sais que je n’écoute que toi mais je ne peux pas le faire si tu me donnes des contrindications.  
Il se pencha pour regarder les jouets des happy meals que les enfants lui montraient. Stasya avait déniché un robot blanc qui ressemblait un peu à Eve de Wall-e et Oswald, quant à lui, en avait un vert, noir et blanc, plus grand que celui de sa sœur, presqu’un transformers. Hal avait pris un happy meal pour fille et il câlinait leur toute première poupée en état décent. Ils en avaient bien avec sa sœur mais il manquait des cheveux ou elles étaient couvertes de feutre.  
\- Sinon, je dis juste qu’il a tout intérêt à ce que tu travailles avec lui plutôt qu’avec moi.  
Brock caressa la tête d’Oswald et ébouriffa les cheveux bruns de Hal et Stasya, l’un l’ayant coupé moyennement court, avant de se redresser.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pour que je ne risque rien ? Questionna Bucky en tournant pour rentrer dans Brooklyn.  
\- Ouaip. Il t’adore.  
\- Il t’adore aussi.  
\- Hm… Dit Crossbones.  
\- Il. T’adore. Insista le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
Brock ne répondit pas et s’appuya contre le dossier de la voiture. Ce n’était pas nécessairement faux. D’un autre côté, Tony était comme lui : ils montraient les choses par des moyens détournés, en jouant les innocents ou en plaisantant. Il songeait néanmoins au contrat. Ce contrat en lui-même était une immense blague ambulante. Jamais il n’aurait fait du mal à leurs enfants et il savait que Stark en était conscient. Tout comme il n’aurait pas profité de leur proximité pour des plans. Peut-être que c’était juste une excuse pour que, lui, n’ait pas à s’en vouloir de laisser ses amis en liberté ?  
Il avait laissé Bucky dans un bâtiment des Avengers ! Et ça, ce n’était pas profitable qu’à son artiste.  
\- Ouais… Faudrait qu’on l’invite à passer chez nous de notre propre chef. Dit Brock. Et j’avais pas de témoin pour mon mariage.  
Il attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un SMS à Tony.  
\- Ton mariage. Sourit Bucky. Ça lui fera plaisir. Assura-t-il.  
\- J’espère bien !

Malibu, Californie – Une semaine plus tard

Mercredi premier Septembre.  
Natalia sautillait devant ses pères avec enjouement. Elle avait déjà été au jardin d’enfant pour être en sécurité en cas d’absence de ses parents mais là, elle allait à l’école ! C’était différent. Elle savait qu’elle ne devrait pas manquer des cours, qu’elle pourrait utiliser ses beaux cahiers, qu’elle avait un cartable et qu’elle se ferait plein d’amis ! En plus, on lui avait promis qu’elle aurait une conversation via l’ordinateur avec Stasya et Hal pour qu’ils se racontent leur journée.  
Elle était vraiment toute excitée de pouvoir raconter des choses intéressantes à leurs parents comme Maggie !  
\- C’est maintenant ? C’est maintenant ?  
\- Tu n’as pas encore déjeuner. Rit Steve en l’attrapant.  
Il l’installa sur sa chaise alors qu’elle portait déjà son cartable sur le dos.  
\- Mais ze veuuuux !  
Sa grande sœur rit. Elle, à huit ans et demi, elle avait déjà tendance à ne pas être tout à fait contente d’aller à l’école. Mais d’un autre côté, elle retrouverait ses amies ! Et la danse reprendrait !  
\- Toi aussi c’est ta première journée. Dit Tony vers Steve.  
\- C’est vrai ! Je veux une photo de tous nos petits qui rentrent. Sourit Natasha qui s’obligeait à avaler un œuf sur le plat.  
Les nausées devenaient vraiment affreuses. Mais ce n’était pas grave : elle serait maman dans huit mois ! Elle était déjà maman !  
\- Je le ferai. Sourit Tony. J’ai pas assez de photo de mes chers chéris.  
\- Tu rentres à quelle école ? Demanda Maggie, la bouche pleine de bacon alors qu’elle coupait des pancakes de sa fourchette.  
\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, mon trésor. Lui dit gentiment Steve.  
\- Oui, papa…  
Elle avala un morceau de saucisse et se réattaqua aux pancakes.  
\- Je ne vais pas à l’école. Mais je vais travailler avec Funny.  
\- Oui ! S’écria Tony. Maintenant il faut que tu dises « Funny » devant lui !  
\- Un jour il te le fera regretter. Lui dit Natasha.  
\- Qui ? Steve ou Funny ?  
\- Funny. Répondit la rousse. Steve il t’adore.  
\- Et même plus que ça. Sourit le concerné.  
\- Tu fais quoi avec Funny ? Demanda Maggie.  
\- Je vais aider des personnes à mieux se battre. Pour qu’ils puissent correctement se défendre et défendre le pays quand ils le devront. Expliqua Steve avec des mots simples.  
\- le Pays sera bien défendu ! Dit son aînée. Parce que papa c’est le meilleur combattant !!  
\- Eyh ! Protesta Tony, avec néanmoins un sourire.  
\- Mais daddy c’est le plus intelligent ! Reprit la petite blonde.  
\- Ah, je préfère ! Rit-il.  
Il se leva pour venir l’embrasser sur la joue et posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Il revint de son côté de la table pour enfourner rapidement le reste de ses œufs puis attrapa deux tranches de bacon et une tartine grillée.  
\- En retard ? Demanda Steve, surpris de cet empressement.  
\- Toujours. Rappela son homme. Mais Pepper ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je dois voir des actionnaires, je crois.  
\- Non. Lui dit Rogers. Tu dois voir les personnes qui te donnent la salle pour la Stark exposition de cette année.  
\- Mais comment tu retiens tout ça ? Demanda son amant en l’embrassant.  
Steve répondit tendrement à son baiser et lui caressa la joue.  
\- Je sais que tu n’auras pas envie de le retenir.  
Tony pressa son front contre celui de son compagnon.  
\- Appelle-moi à midi.  
Il s’éloigna.  
\- Natasha, je veux ma photo. Mes chéries, suivez bien les cours. J’ai hâte d’entendre parler de votre journée.  
Il entendit une sonnerie. C’était celle d’entrée. Ce qui voulait dire que Pepper était en avance par rapport à ce qu’il avait prévu. Dommage, il aurait aimé l’embêter. Il embrassa à nouveau ses filles et prit un peu plus son temps pour ce qu’il était de Steve.  
Dans le hall, Casanova ouvrait à Pepper et Happy entrèrent dans la maison et les rejoignirent. Chacun salua la petite famille.  
\- Eyh ! La photo ! Demanda Tony. On va faire une photo des gens qui font une rentrée. Dit-il.  
\- Vous avez déjà quinze minutes de retard. Vous aviez assuré que vous serez là à l’heure. Gronda Pepper.  
\- Et vous m’avez cru. Sourit-il.  
Natasha attrapa l’appareil photographique que lui tendait Heartbreaker et elle laissa la petite famille se mettre en place. Ça ne prit qu’une minute malgré les efforts de Tony à faire traîner les choses et une salve de clichés furent recueillis.  
Stark n’eut plus d’autres excuses et après un dernier baiser, il partit avec Pepper. Steve termina son repas avec les filles et ils dirent au revoir à Natasha avant d’y aller. Il emmènerait ses petites en voiture mais il n’aimait pas l’idée de devoir laisser sa précieuse amie toute seule. Elle vivait quand même chez eux en cas de soucis avec le bébé. D’accord, il y avait JARVIS et environ quinze robots actifs mais tout de même…

 

Brooklyn, New York

Brock colla deux baisers à ses enfants, accroupi devant la cour de l’école. Il leur caressa la tête en souriant alors que Oswald était debout à côté de lui, accroché à sa ceinture.  
\- Vous allez faire une super journée, mes petits diables.  
\- Ouiii !  
\- Vous allez vous faire plein d’ami ! Et vous aurez des tas de trucs à nous raconter ! C’est otets qui viendra vous chercher.  
\- D’accord. Répondit Hal.  
Les jumeaux lui embrassèrent la joue en même temps et il les prit dans ses bras avant de les laisser filer. Il sourit en les regardant partir en se tenant la main, trottinant parmi les autres enfants qui avaient des doudous variés.  
Brock se redressa en prenant Oswald dans ses bras et il se tourna vers Sin qui tenait une poussette, jetée par-dessus son épaule.  
\- Crèche et on s’arrache ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Allons-y.  
Oswald se blottit contre son papa alors qu’ils commençaient à marcher. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu’à ce que Brock ne tousse. Ils durent ralentirent l’allure. Ils devraient prendre un taxi mais c’était trop cher…  
\- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas le médicament qu’on t’a fait ?  
\- Stasya a cinq ans. Répondit Rumlow. Bucky ne veut pas qu’on lui prenne du sang et il a raison.  
\- Il a peut-être raison mais il est aussi stupide. Il veut que tu attendes qu’elle ait quel âge ? Dix ans ? Douze ans ? C’est sept ans, papy.  
\- Je sais compter, merci. Toussa-t-il.  
\- Tu ne les as pas.  
\- Je sais.   
Il avala une glaire affreuse et dut s’arrêter pour tousser un peu plus. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et il n’eut pas de réaction plus logique que de vouloir prendre une cigarette. Mais Oswald était dans ses bras.  
\- Tu me donnes combien ? Questionna-t-il.  
\- Un an ? Deux ? Je suis généreuse.  
\- Toujours pas décidé à me laisser aller sur le terrain ? Je suis ton patron. Sourit Brock.  
\- C’est pas pour toi.  
\- Très bien, mais je t’arrange un coup et tu me files l’argent. Un gros coup.  
Il leva les yeux vers la maison qui était à quelques pas de la barrière contre laquelle il s’était appuyé.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Elle leva les yeux à son tour et lâcha un « oh » en voyant « à louer ».  
\- C’est un bon quartier.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas la maison ? Ocean Hill c’est un bon quartier. Et la maison à l’air chouette.  
Brock observa l’habitation et sourit.  
\- Tu as l’œil, fillette. Je préviens l’artiste, il a du temps à tuer.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu voulais ? Questionna-t-elle.  
L’ex-Commandant envoya un SMS à son compagnon.  
\- Je veux l’épouser. Je veux qu’il soit mon mari avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.  
Elle ferma les yeux mais s’obligea à sourire avant de les rouvrir.  
\- On va préparer ça.  
\- Et si on pouvait aussi régler le problème de Falcon.  
Brock ajouta une photographie à son SMS puis ils repartirent.  
\- D’accord. Dit-elle. Il m’envoie des messages adorables mais étouffants.  
\- Adorable ? Répéta Rumlow. Ne laisse pas ce connard te séduire.  
\- Et si j’avais envie ? Je ne suis plus une petite fille et tu le sais mieux que personne. Tu en as du culot. Occupe-toi plutôt de tes enfants.  
\- Eyh ! Le moindre type ou la moindre typette qui s’approche de mes enfants, je lui défonce sa gueule. Vu que je crèverais avant qu’ils aient sept ans je vais me retrouver à tuer des enfants mais ça ne me gêne pas.  
\- Non. Sourit-elle.  
\- Ça me démange. Souffla-t-il.  
\- On te ramènera quelqu’un. Tu pourras lui tirer les vers du nez.  
Le sourire que Brock lui donna était des plus carnassiers. Ça faisait partie de lui. Bucky était toute sa vie, il aimait leur famille et il la chérissait plus que tout, il ne l’aurait laissée pour rien au monde mais il avait envie de goûter encore aux frissons de la violence.  
Surtout s’il lui restait si peu de temps devant lui…


	26. Considération

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 26 : Considération

Washington, District Columbia – Le lendemain

La table trembla lorsque le poing de Fury la cogna violemment. Steve leva les yeux vers lui. Il aurait aimé être avec les hommes qu’il entraînait plutôt qu’ici, en tant que porte-parole des Avengers. Et il y avait de quoi : KAW avait fait un vol dans une banque avec plusieurs membres et ils avaient dérobés quinze millions.  
Quinze millions !  
\- Vous avez une idée de ce qu’ils peuvent faire avec ça ? Siffla Nick. Ils s’ouvrent les voies pour faire des opérations affreuses. Ils auront l’armement, les moyens, les gens !  
\- Mais ça fait beaucoup d’argent. Dit Maria. On verra forcément les transactions.  
\- Ils n’en sont pas à leur premier braquage. Ils savent s’y prendre. Expliqua Steve.  
\- Alors chercher toutes les personnes qui ont ne fut-ce qu’un petit casier judiciaire et regardez s’ils ont eu quoi que ce soit avec la comptabilité ! Trouvez-moi cet enfoiré ! Trouvez-moi leur patron !  
Le blondinet acquiesça légèrement. Ils s’étaient accordés avec Tony sur le fait de ne pas livrer Brock. Pas comme ça. Fury n’aurait aucune honte à aller débusquer l’homme chez lui. Il était préférable qu’il découvre par lui-même qui était à la tête de KAW. Et le reste… ils s’en chargeraient.  
Si jamais leurs amis déménageaient, les couvriraient-ils ?  
Steve n’en savait rien. Une part de lui en avait fortement envie…  
Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de vouloir protéger le garçon qui l’avait toujours défendu, l’adolescent qui s’était évertué à lui trouver une compagne, l’homme qui avait tout donné pour lui…

Brooklyn, New York

L’idée ne plaisait pas trop à Bucky mais il devait avouer que c’était une bonne chose : prendre le bus scolaire. Il passait devant leur maison depuis que les mesures de New York prévoyaient un véhicule par quartier, les enfants pouvaient se faire des amis, on était sûr qu’ils arriveraient dans les temps et c’était une sacré économie d’essence. Mais Bucky n’aimait vraiment pas laissé ces deux adorables petits partir comme ça sans qu’il ne puisse les surveiller.  
Voir ce type conduire faisait naître en lui des paranoïas qu’il tentait de calmer.  
On n’en voyait rien.  
Il agitait la main vers ses précieux petits en leur souriant. Ils n’imaginaient pas ce qui se tramait dans son esprit.  
Lorsque le véhicule jaune fut loin, l’homme rentra dans l’immeuble et monta les marches qui le ramenaient à son appartement. Il devait récupérer juste quelques affaires avant de partir et, surtout, dire au revoir à Brock. Il était encore à la maison mais il ne tarderait pas à rejoindre le Queens.  
Il poussa la porte et rejoignit son homme qui fumait à la fenêtre.  
\- Ils sont chou, j’aurais dû vous accompagner.  
\- Tu ne serais jamais remonté.  
Bucky lui vola un baiser.  
\- Je regarderai la maison au travail, je n’ai rien à y faire. Mais tu es sûr que tu veux une maison ?  
\- T’as dit qu’il y avait quatre chambres.  
\- Trois. Répondit le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
\- Moi ça me va. Une salle de bain, des toilettes, une cuisine, une salle à manger, un salon. Une cave !  
\- Trois chambres, si on veut avoir un enfant…  
\- Moi je veux dormir dans le salon. Ou dans la cave.  
\- C’est humide, ce serait bon pour tes poumons. Rit doucement Bucky.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas te forcer la main. Dit Brock en le tirant à lui. Comment tu le sens ?  
Le Soldat de l’Hiver lui caressa la joue, un peu rêche comme toujours, tuméfiée de blessures en tout genre, évidemment. Il frotta son pouce de chair contre sa pommette.  
\- Une cour devant ? Souffla-t-il.  
\- Oui, tu l’as vue. Avec portail. On met un tapis de gazon artificiel et les gosses auront un jardin. Et en été ? Une piscine !  
Bucky sourit légèrement.  
\- D’accord.  
\- Sin dit que le quartier n’est pas cher. On devra sans doute payer un plus gros loyer qu’ici, on en reviendra à devoir faire gaffe… mais ce sera bien.  
Le mercenaire l’embrassa tendrement.  
\- Si ça va pour les salaires, je m’en charge ou tu t’en charges ?  
\- On pourra faire ça ensemble. Tu as une calculette sur ton téléphone ?  
\- Bien sûr. Lui dit le soldat, surpris.  
\- Bien. Préviens Stark que tu ne seras pas là de la journée, j’ai besoin de toi !  
\- De moi ?  
\- Oui. Toi. Sourit-il en lui prenant le visage dans les mains. Tu bosses pour moi avant Stark, non ?  
\- Oui. Je le préviens.  
Brock lui prit la main et le tira à sa suite. Il attrapa leurs vestes et leurs clés, verrouilla derrière lui et continua de l’emmener derrière lui. Bucky était plutôt surpris.  
\- C’est une grosse mission ? Tu as l’air empressé.  
\- C’est… la mission la plus importante qu’il existe.  
\- Je n’ai pas mon équipement. Protesta le Soldat de l’Hiver.  
\- Tu n’en auras pas besoin. Tu es le meilleur. Tu es une arme vivante. Et avec le Mandarin en toi… sur toi ? Avec toi ?  
\- Avec moi.  
Bucky n’arrivait pas à sourire.  
\- Je ne tenais pas à être une arme vivante…  
\- Je sais. Et tu es plus que ça pour moi.  
Il lui resserra la main puis, toujours dans les escaliers, il lui mit l’autre sur la nuque et l’embrassa avec une ardeur un peu rude. Le Soldat de l’Hiver y répondit. Après quelques secondes délicieuses, il s’éloigna et lui caressa les lèvres du pouce.  
\- Tu as ton inhalateur, hein ?  
\- Oui. Sourit-il. Tout va bien.

Bethesda, Maryland

Falcon s’était déjà battu contre deux personnes à la fois et même des dizaines à vrai dire. Mais c’était différent cette fois-ci. Il devait protéger Lockheed Martin, le siège social de la plus grande entreprise au monde. Après les Stark Industries, bien sûr. Là, il y avait tant de technologies alléchantes, tant d’armements militaires que si quelqu’un mettait la main ne fut-ce que sur les plans, ils s’offraient la voie vers les puissances mondiales.  
Il était donc particulièrement important de protéger l’endroit de KAW. En particulier parce qu’on avait remarqué des activités suspectes.  
Mais c’était difficile de vraiment les reconnaître.  
Même maintenant qu’il se battait contre eux. Ils n’avaient aucuns signes distinctifs. Mais ce n’était pas ce qui gênait le plus. C’était elle. Il était absorbé par le moindre de ses gestes. Ses hanches qui remuaient lorsqu’elle bougeait, la façon dont ses yeux se verrouillait toujours sur sa proie, les cheveux qui dansaient autour d’elle.  
Il ne pouvait éviter les attaques de Copperhead malgré ses talents. Surtout pas à chaque fois qu’elle apparaissait. Et elle était toujours dans son champ de vision.  
Soudainement, il fut cogné par une main et s’effondra au sol. Feu-Follet se précipita vers lui et le saisit par la nuque pour le redresser.  
\- Tu n’écoutes plus que moi. Tu ne veux pas rester ici et tu veux retourner au S.H.I.E.L.D. Dit-il. Tu nous laisses ici à Bethesda. Tu ne nous as même pas vus.  
Sam le fixait, les yeux écarquillés. Copperhead rit. C’était tellement facile. Il aurait aussi bien pu le tuer. Ça lui aurait plu. Mais c’était un membre des Avengers donc un pilier du S.H.I.E.L.D. et il était trop tôt pour se les mettre à ce point à dos. Selon leur patron. Et il avait pleinement confiance en lui ! Avec l’argent qu’il lui fournissait, avec les choses qu’il faisait pour lui quand il en avait besoin. Il n’avait jamais eu d’employeur du genre. Surtout pas dans le milieu du crime.  
\- Et tous les sentiments que je t’ai instillé pour Sin… Tu les oublies. Dit-il.  
Il claqua des doigts.  
Sam ferma les yeux et s’éloigna de quelques pas. Sin désigna le bâtiment et ses deux collègues filèrent. Ils avaient des plans à récupérer pour le bien de KAW. La rousse se tourna à son tour mais elle sentit une main sur son poignet. Elle pivota pour apercevoir Wilson qui la tenait.  
\- La poisse.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je pensais Feu-Follet plus doué que ça.  
\- Tellement doué qu’on ne peut pas oublier ce qu’il a mis en moi.  
\- Pervers. Rit-elle.  
Elle dégagea violemment son poignet et le lui mit dans le dos, dominant en souriant.  
\- Je n’avais pas besoin de ça.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu as rendu ça malsain. Il a rendu ça malsain… Mais je t’avais reconnu. Je sais comment tu bouges.  
\- Et tu vas me laisser bouger vers le bâtiment ?  
Les lèvres de Sam s’arquèrent. Il avait le sentiment que s’il la laissait partir, cette discussion s’évaporerait.  
\- Papy va te tuer. Vraiment.  
\- J’espère que Steve plaidera ma cause.  
\- On se verra demain, au restaurant de Bethesda. Tu n’oublieras pas.  
Elle lui fit un clin d’œil, le lâcha et partit en courant.  
Dès qu’elle fut disparue, l’homme oublia complètement ce qu’il faisait ici. Il devait retourner au S.H.I.E.L.D….

Arizona, États-Unis

\- Ça fait un long moment, non ? On est bientôt arrivé ?  
\- On dirait un enfant. Rit Brock.  
Il se tourna vers lui.  
\- C’est pas obscène ?  
\- Non. Sourit son amant.  
\- Même si j’ai terriblement envie de toi.  
\- Non. Assura-t-il.  
Il vint près de lui, posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre mais fut tiré sur les genoux de son homme. Il sourit et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.  
\- On arrive quand alors ? On doit faire quoi ? Je pensais que c’était Sin qui s’occupait de Lockheed Martin ? Tu penses qu’on va pouvoir avoir ce qu’il faut ?  
\- Oui. Tout ce qu’il faut. On aura des revolvers et des fusils plus perfectionnés, des grenades de tout genre… Des tanks. Ce sera bien. J’ai pensé…  
Il s’appuya contre son dossier et il voulut prendre une cigarette. Il se calma parce qu’il ne voulait pas obstruer les poumons de son amant. Et, de toute façon, ça ferait du mal à Bucky. Il le verrait tousser…  
\- … j’essaieras de ne pas éclater la tête de Rogers. Sin en a très envie. Mais on va essayer que ça se passe bien.  
\- Je t’aime.  
Il lui caressa la gorge en souriant.  
L’hélicoptère se posa grâce au pilotage automatique.  
\- On dirait qu’on est arrivé. Tu peux descendre, j’arrive.  
Bucky acquiesça. Il était gêné de ne pas avoir ses armes mais son homme n’avait pas tort : il avait ses bagues. Neuf. Dix s’il voulait appeler Liar qui était toujours au doigt de son aimé. Brock était prévenu pour ça d’ailleurs. Ensuite, le Soldat de l’Hiver avait ses connaissances en art martiaux, en combat en tout genre et son bras métallique était plus qu’une arme.  
Il descendit de l’hélicoptère et sentit la terre friable par-dessus une bien dure sous ses semelles. Il avait l’impression de connaître ça mais il n’était jamais venu ici. La zone était déserte. Il fit quelques pas et se tourna vers l’engin pour attendre son homme. C’est alors qu’il attrapa la vue de tout ce qui se dressait sur lui.  
Sa gorge se serra et il s’avança vers le bord de la plateforme sur laquelle ils étaient. Il voyait les entrelacs qui se creusaient dans la vallée. Il y avait tant à voir. Il avait tant voulu le voir.  
Il se tourna vers l’hélicoptère et se tendit en voyant Brock à genoux.  
\- Je… Ça va être super féminin si je me mets à pleurer.  
\- Alors dis-moi « oui » avant de pleurer. Sourit Rumlow, un écrin dans la main.  
Et dans l’écrin, une bague en argent qui était constitué d’entrelacs.  
\- Mais je t’ai demandé en mariage avant. Fit Bucky avec un rire nerveux.  
Il voulait regarder le Grand Canyon mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher son aimé du regard. Ni ce magnifique anneau.  
\- Ah oui : veux-tu m’épouser dans deux ou trois semaines ? Questionna-t-il en souriant.  
\- Deux ou trois semaines ?  
Il acquiesça vivement.  
\- Bien sûr. Mais comment tu as su ? Dit-il en désignant ce qu’il y avait derrière lui du pouce.  
Brock se leva et le rejoignit, faisant pivoter son partenaire pour qu’il voit les superbes étendues. Il lui posa un baiser dans le cou et passa un bras autour de sa taille.  
\- Rogers. Sourit Rumlow.  
Il lui prit tendrement la main, retira la bague et la glissa à l’endroit où Liar avait été d’habitude nichée.  
\- Elle n’est pas aussi bien que moi. J’espère que tu en as conscience, Winter Soldier.  
Bucky et Brock rirent en même temps alors que le Soldat de l’Hiver resserrait sa main sur celle de son aimé. Il observa les sillages, essayant de voir le chemin qu’ils traçaient, puis il baissa les yeux vers sa main.  
\- Et la mission ? Dit-il en s’en souvenant subitement.  
\- On la fait. Répondit l’ex-Commandant.  
\- Là ?  
\- Là… Te faire réaliser ton rêve, te demander en mariage…  
\- Tu es un idiot de romantique. Protesta Bucky en s’appuyant contre lui.  
Il l’embrassa tendrement. Il sourit en sentant la langue s’insinuer entre ses lèvres, se glisser entre ses dents et venir posséder la sienne. Il apprécia l’étreinte musclée qui serra son corps.  
Il sentait le vent contre lui. Le vent fais et chaud d’Arizona. Du Grand Canyon qu’il avait toujours voulu voir. Une expérience unique. Quoiqu’on pouvait y retourner. Mais ce ne serait pas aussi fantastique que ce qu’il avait ressenti en le découvrant, ça ne provoquerait pas les traînées humides sur son visage. L’émotion. L’émotion à son summum.  
\- Tu es mon rêve. Chuchota Bucky.  
Il l’embrassa à son tour, lui offrant le même traitement que lui un peu plus tôt. Et lorsque leurs langues furent repues, il embrassa son visage, suivant le sillage de ses blessures. Une sorte de canyon qui avait bien plus d’intérêt à ses yeux…


	27. Chapitre 27

BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck

Auteur : Angelscythe  
Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)  
Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?  
Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)  
Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

Chapitre 27 : 

Malibu, Californie – Deux jours plus tard

Tony Stark ne dissimula pas un bâillement alors que les administrateurs des salles lui parlaient et lui expliquaient beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup de choses inutiles. Tant d’éléments que Pepper noterait de toute façon.  
Il s’appuya contre son dossier et regarda sa montre sans aucune gêne. Il était déjà seize heures. On était samedi. Il y avait plein d’autres choses à faire. S’occuper de ses filles. S’occuper de Steve, pas vraiment de la même façon.  
Il revint encore une fois à l’heure et se leva.  
\- Désolé, mais pas désolé du tout, j’ai des choses à faire. Si vous voulez pourrir la journée d’une personne : Pepper adore ça.  
Tony quitta la salle sans un mot de plus et bien vite après le bâtiment. Il marchait à pas rapide tout en gardant sa classe et son air détaché. Il rejoignit le parking et marcha vers sa voiture dans laquelle Happy se tenait en écoutant la radio.  
Il ouvrit la portière et s’installa à côté de son ami avant de s’attacher.  
\- Ça n’en finit pas ses trucs.  
Il soupira en remettant ses lunettes de Soleil devant ses yeux.  
\- C’est moi qui vais chercher les filles aujourd’hui.  
\- Ça veut dire que c’est nous qui y allons. Sourit Happy.  
Tony acquiesça et regarda son téléphone. Il avait reçu beaucoup de SMS ou de coup de fils de Fury parce qu’il y avait encore tellement de choses à régler. Surtout depuis que KAW avait fait un grand braquage puis qu’ils s’étaient emparés d’une grande technologie. Heureusement, JARVIS s’en était également emparé. Son travail était de concevoir tout ce qui pourrait mettre en déroute cette technologie. De préparer le S.H.I.E.L.D. en somme.  
Et c’était quelque chose…  
Qui l’énervait au plus haut point ! Il avait d’autres choses à faire. De choses plus utiles. S’adapter à ce genre de fonctionnement, être forcé d’avancer dans des jalons déjà creusé et tout simplement étouffé son style.  
Il détestait ça.

Happy se gara devant la salle de danse. Tony le remercia rapidement et il sortit du véhicule. Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment alors que son téléphone sonnait. Encore Fury. Il hésitait à répondre, sachant pertinemment que c’était encore pour le presser. Ou peut-être l’envoyer en mission.  
Quelle idée d’être autant sur le dos de ses employés ?  
Si seulement il pouvait démissionner.  
Il pouvait, en fait. Mais sans ses fonds, le S.H.I.E.L.D. s’effondrerait. Est-ce qu’on ne risquait pas de lui dire qu’il œuvrait pour KAW. Quand même, ce n’était pas son genre. Il n’avait toujours pas digéré les meurtres de Manfredi et il savait qu’ils étaient en partie dus à Brock.  
Il devait lui parler…  
Tony entra dans la salle de danse de Natalia et il sourit en voyant qu’elle était là avec Maggie. Quoique si elles étaient là toutes les deux, c’était qu’il était en retard…  
\- Je suis en retard de longtemps ? Demanda-t-il en les prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Pas longtemps. Le rassura son aînée. Ma professeur, elle dit que cette année on fait un spectacle ! Tu viendras le voir, hein ? Dit-elle avec des yeux plein d’espoirs.  
\- Oui ! Et tu as des matchs de football ? Questionna le milliardaire en leur donnant les mains.  
Ses deux filles marchèrent à ses côtés, Natalia sautillant d’impatience de raconter tout ce qu’elle avait fait.  
\- Pas encore. Mais papa est venu voir l’entraînement. Il dit je suis bien !  
\- Alors tu dois l’être.  
Maggie poussa la porte pour qu’ils sortent comme son daddy ne pouvait s’en charger lui-même. La cadette en profita alors pour monopoliser la parole. Tony pouvait précisément se souvenir de quand la petite blonde lui avait raconté les mêmes exercices mais il était juste ravi d’entendre ce qu’elle lui racontait. Peu importe ce que c’était. Le bonheur de ses petites lui comptait trop.  
Voyant Happy, sortit de la voiture, les filles se précipitèrent vers lui pour le saluer. L’homme serra Maggie dans ses bras et souleva sa filleule en lui souriant. Et Tony eut le droit de réentendre les mêmes histoires. Tout ce qu’elles venaient de lui raconter. Il ne doutait pas que ce serait pareil lorsqu’ils seraient à la maison. Steve et Natasha auraient aussi le droit à ce compte-rendu !  
Stark récupéra sa cadette pour l’installer à l’arrière et l’attacher alors que la seconde se glissait à sa place et se débattait avec sa ceinture pour la sangler. Lorsqu’elles furent en toute sécurité, Tony monta à l’avant et boucla sa propre ceinture. Happy démarra pour les ramener à la maison.  
La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit dans l’habitacle, coupant les récits endiablé des petites pendant un instant bref. Écoutant Maggie et Natalia d’une oreille, le milliardaire fut un instant tenté de jeter son GSM dans la boîte à gant et de laisser Fury se débrouiller sans lui. Il amorça le geste lorsqu’il vit le nom sur l’écran et ouvrit le message.  
« Tu fais quoi la semaine prochaine ? Et dans deux semaines ? Et dans trois semaines ? »  
Tony eut un bref sourire et répondit rapidement.  
« La semaine prochaine, je fête l’anniversaire de mes neveux préférés :)  
Qu’est-ce que je fais les deux autres semaines ? Steve a déjà dit oui ? ;) »  
Il regarda ses smiley avec un rictus satisfait. Il aimait profondément ennuyer les personnes qu’il appréciait et il espérait que ce simple geste anodin ferait son effet.  
La sonnerie mit une histoire entière de Natalia, à propos d’un adorable chat qu’elle avait vu sur la plage, avant de lui répondre.  
« La semaine prochaine, je fête l’anniversaire de mes enfants. Tu ne les préfères pas à tes neveux ? Ils sont tellement adorables.  
[…] »  
Tony sut immédiatement que la photographie qui avait été jointe avait été faite et ajoutée par Brock parce que ça immortalisait une des fameuses séances de tir des enfants. C’était la première fois qu’il en avait une trace au lieu d’en entendre simplement parler.  
Il se tourna vers ses filles qui discutaient sur ce qui était le mieux pour la suite de leur journée. Il attrapa ses lunettes de Soleil pour les mettre sur la tête de sa cadette.  
\- Le mieux c’est de manger votre goûter sinon papa ne va pas être content.  
\- Mais nageeeeer. Fit Natalia.  
Elles savaient qu’elles devaient attendre une heure avant d’aller se baigner après avoir mangé. On le leur avait suffisamment martelé.  
\- Vous pourrez jouer dans le sable jusqu’à ce que l’heure soit écoulée.  
\- Mais…  
\- Si tu attends sagement, je viendrais avec vous.  
\- Ouaiiiis ! S’écrièrent les filles, contentes d’avoir encore des moments avec leur daddy.  
Tony sourit et revint au message que Bucky lui avait envoyé.  
« […]  
Dans deux semaines, tu nous rejoins pour nous aider à déménager. On a besoin des bras de Steve et de tes compétences en logistiques.  
Dans trois semaines, tu es témoin à un mariage. »  
Le sourire de Stark fut on ne peut plus sincère alors qu’il lisait ces mots. Il remarqua que la voiture s’arrêtait et se détacha pour sortir et libérer ses filles. Tant de la ceinture que de la sécurité enfant. Il put les voir s’enfuir vers la maison en appelant leur papa et Natasha, que ce soit à l’aide de « tatie » ou de marraine.  
\- Tu peux venir boire un verre. Dit Tony à son ami.  
\- Merci.  
« Tu as gagné. Ils sont trop choux ces futurs tueurs. Je viens à leur anniversaire !  
Compte sur nous pour le déménagement. Je prends les paris sur le nombre d’objets que Rumlow pourra transporter avant d’étouffer. Je dis 3 !  
Mazel tov ! pour le mariage ! On aura bientôt cinq Rumlow ou cinq Barnes ? »  
Il se dirigea vers la maison avec Happy.  
La réponse ne tarda pas trop.  
« 0. J’utilise les liens de l’amitié pour le laisser nous regarder faire.  
Rumlow… Je devrais réussir à me souvenir de ce nom de famille-là quand on s’adressera à moi. J’espère. »  
Stark répondit encore au SMS et se demanda si ça ne deviendrait pas trop cher pour son ami. Est-ce qu’il devait l’appeler ?  
Entrant dans le salon, il vit son mari avec leurs filles et décida qu’il l’appellerait plus tard. Il voulait d’abord profiter de sa famille.

Washington, District Columbia – Le lendemain

Il y avait beaucoup de cinq et quatre étoiles dans Washington mais aussi des bouis-bouis affreux et presqu’insultant à l’humanité. Sam était ni dans l’un, ni dans l’autre. Par contre, il se tenait dans un trois étoiles. Il était surpris par l’élégance des employés, par la beauté du décor et par le luxe des tables. Des chaises riches, des lustres scintillants par au-dessus, des nappes qui avaient l’air de soie… Là, immédiatement, Sam se demandait de quoi avait l’air des restaurants plus riches encore.  
Et tout à coup, il porta sa main à son portefeuille.  
Est-ce qu’il aurait seulement assez ? Et s’il fuyait l’endroit mine de rien ? S’il en croyait les films qu’il regardait seul chez lui après une journée de travail, ça coûtait toujours une fortune ici. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris ? Il voulait vraiment hypothéquer son appartement qui n’était même pas à lui ? Il n’était pas Steve qui avait trouvé le bon plan en tombant éperdument amoureux d’un homme qui était beau, intelligent, drôle et extrêmement riche.  
Mais il n’aurait pas voulu tomber amoureux d’un homme.  
Sam s’immobilisa dans ses pensées et ses tentatives de fuite en voyant apparaître une femme portant une robe noire qui était de toute beauté. Elle suivait si bien ses courbes que ça devait forcément être un achat en bonne et due forme. Il se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance et la rejoignit en s’efforçant de ne pas être trop rapide.  
\- Bonjour. Dit-il. Merci d’être venue.  
\- Je ne vais pas dire non à un repas gratuit. Répondit-elle.  
Falcon fut un peu refroidi par cette façon de dire et il lui tendit néanmoins son bras pour qu’elle s’y accroche. Il sentit son cœur palpiter lorsque sa peau blanche épousa son biceps enserrer dans une veste de costume. Il avait une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, mais pas de cravate.  
L’homme la guida vers le groom qui leur posa un regard perplexe. Qu’est-ce qui le gênait ? Le fait que malgré la tenue de Sin, ils n’avaient pas l’air très riche ? Qu’il était afro-américain et elle blanche ? Ou parce qu’elle était rousse ? Ou bien était-ce juste qu’elle était trop belle pour lui ?  
\- J’ai une réservation au nom de Sam Wilson.  
Il haussa un nouveau sourcil en regardant sa liste et acquiesça avant de les emmener à sa suite. Il les guida à une table près de la fenêtre puis s’en alla en disant qu’il leur envoyait un serveur.  
Sam s’empressa de tirer la chaise de Sin et la laissa s’installer.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un gentleman, Sam. Dit-elle.  
\- Je suis plein de surprise. Assura-t-il.  
\- En effet : je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais te payer un endroit comme celui-ci.  
Falcon eut bien du mal à ne pas répondre « moi de même ». Pourtant, il en avait très envie.  
\- Merci encore d’être venue.  
\- Ce n’est rien. Dit-elle. Vraiment.  
\- Est-ce que Rumlow est au courant ?  
\- Peut-être. Peut-être que non…  
Elle lui offrit un sourire mutin dont elle avait le secret. Un sourire qui faisait vibrer tout le corps de Sam.  
\- Est-ce vrai ? Questionna-t-elle. Que les sentiments que tu as pour moi sont sincères. Ça peut être des restes de notre hypnotiseur.  
\- Ce n’est pas le cas.  
\- Je ne suis pas le genre de personne avec qui tu voudrais rester en contact.  
Elle sourit innocemment. Il la trouvait magnifique.  
\- J’avoue que ça m’a laissé dubitatif au début. Je te trouvais particulière et je t’appréciais. Tu étais… tu es le genre de personne contre qui je me bats. Être attiré par toi n’est pas normal.  
\- Et pourtant.  
Le service arriva, se présentant alors qu’il tendait les cartes. Il fut remercié et l’homme leva la carte pour se dissimuler derrière le temps de voir les prix. C’était énorme. Il n’aurait jamais assez ! Ce repas ferait cinq cent dollars minimum ! Sans compter…  
\- Et si on prenait un Domaine Leroy, France. Dit-elle en soufflant le pays en français.  
\- C’est un très bon choix, Madame.  
\- Mademoiselle. Rectifia-t-elle. Et je me laisse tenter par des crabe cake. Et toi, Sam ?  
\- Une soupe au cresson. Répondit-il, voyant que ce n’était pas trop cher.  
\- Je vous apporter une carafe d’eau en plus de votre vin.  
Le serveur s’inclina puis partit.  
\- Ce repas était vraiment une bonne idée. Je commence à te détester.  
\- C’est fantastique ! Sourit-elle. Je fais cet effet à tout le monde.  
\- Rumlow et Bucky t’adorent. Ils parlent souvent de toi, en bien. J’ai entendu dire que tu les aidais beaucoup, en leur apportant à manger… Je pensais que tu n’avais pas de travail fixe.  
Elle sourit pour toute réponse. Un sourire plus que significatif qui rappela à Sam qu’il connaissait parfaitement son métier et ses compétences. Il comprenait que la nourriture qu’elle avait fournie à ses amis n’avait certainement pas été achetée.  
\- Je suis comme Robin des Bois.  
\- J’en doute.  
\- Mais tu dis m’aimer. Tu aimes ça aussi ? Ne jamais savoir si je rentrerais le soir. Quand. Et après avoir fait quoi ? C’est ce à quoi tu te condamneras.  
\- Où vis-tu, Sin ?  
\- Question du S.H.I…  
\- Non. Question de quelqu’un qui se soucie de toi.  
\- Dans la rue. Et de temps en temps, quand il fait trop froid ou que j’ai pas envie de rester dehors, je squatte chez Papy et Winter Soldier.  
\- Dans la rue ? Ce n’est pas dangereux ?  
\- C’est toujours dangereux.  
Le serveur arriva pour leur servir le vin et la carafe. Comme toujours, il présenta le verre avec un peu d’alcool à Sam. Mais l’homme tendit son verre à Sin qui lui répondit par un sourire. Il la vit alors prendre le contenant, effleurant délibérément ses doigts, humer l’arôme puis goûter.  
\- Parfait. Dit-elle.  
L’homme versa un peu de vin dans chaque verre, donnant l’autre à Sam puis il s’en alla.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce genre de chose.  
\- Je suis également pleine de surprise. Et votre rousse n’est pas la seule à s’y connaître en espionnage. La suite, je n’ai pas à l’expliquer.  
Il opina.  
\- La rue alors ?  
\- Le pays est ma chambre à coucher. Je me déplace selon le temps, je sais vivre où je veux.  
\- Et si on s‘en prend à toi ? Questionna-t-il.  
\- Tu m’as déjà vu me battre, non ? J’ai grandi en étant entraînée a plus que tout ça. À dix ans, je savais utiliser tout un tas d’armement.  
Sam eut un moment où il voulut demander « c’est ce qu’il va arriver aux enfants de Rumlow ? » mais ça aurait été franchir la ligne qu’il ne devait pas franchir. Il devait la mettre en confiance.  
\- Tu pourrais venir vivre chez moi.  
\- Et quoi ?  
\- Et rien. Je n’ai pas de familles, pas de problème d’argent.  
Sin porta son verre à ses lèvres.  
\- Tous les hommes ne sont pas des raclures. Ou l’homme qui a pris soin de toi. Ou le petit-ami de l’homme qui a pris soin de toi.  
\- Papy est une raclure. Mais une bonne raclure. Surveille tes propos. Quand on vit dans mon milieu…  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et sourit.  
\- Permets-toi juste de passer en cas de soucis.  
Elle acquiesça alors que le serveur revenait, portant la soupe et les pâtisseries salées.

Sin buvait le café qu’on lui avait servi après qu’elle ait fini la meilleure mousse au chocolat qu’elle n’ait mangé de sa vie. Sam avait pris un soufflé au citron et ils avaient naturellement échangé un peu des desserts. L’ambiance s’était détendue et Falcon espérait vraiment qu’elle accepterait de rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle reste dehors.  
Le serveur arriva avec l’addition et la machine à carte. C’était maintenant que tout se jouait. Il donna le petit bout de plastique et jeta un coup d’œil au papier. Cinq milles huit cent quarante dollars pour le vin et encore plus de mille cent dollars pour le repas. Sam était intimement convaincu que Sin connaissait le prix de tout même si sa carte en était dénuée et qu’elle avait pris en exprès tout ce qui était cher. Il en était convaincu car elle avait demandé du requin au beurre blanc en plat principale, et ce avec des légumes et une préparation extrêmement compliquée de pomme de terre et que, finalement, il avait fini son plat. Et elle, elle avait mangé le poulet aux morilles avec sa sauce blanche, les pommes duchesses et le gratin de chou-fleur mauve qu’il avait commandé.  
Elle était heureuse.  
C’était tout ce qui comptait.  
Un bruit résonna dans la salle, suivit par le rire de Sin.  
\- Votre carte est refusée, Monsieur.  
\- Je crois… que je peux payer une partie en liquide. Dit-il.  
\- Une partie ? Répéta le serveur.  
Sam sortit son portefeuille pour extirper quelques billets.  
\- Je vais payer autant que je peux. Jura-t-il. Et ensuite… Je ferai la vaisselle ?  
\- Suivez-moi, Monsieur. Dit-il.  
\- Oui.  
Le vétéran se leva. Il se tourna néanmoins vers la rousse qui se redressait à son tour.  
\- J’ai passé une excellente soirée, Sin.  
\- Moi aussi. Tu as illuminé ma nuit. Jura-t-elle.  
Elle s’approcha de lui et lui vola un baiser en souriant. Elle se pencha à son oreille.  
\- Tu l’as vraiment rendue magique. J’espère qu’on remettra ça.  
Elle se détourna et partit dans un déhancher divin qui laissa Sam pantois. Il acquiesça ensuite vers l’homme pour qu’ils aillent régler un maximum.  
Mais, malgré ses efforts, avec sa carte et ce qu’il avait en liquide, il n’avait qu’environ cinq milles dollars sur lui.  
Il devrait récurer beaucoup de plat pour rembourser ce qu’il restait.

Dehors, Sin avait retiré ses chaussures qui faisaient trop de bruit et elle prit un élastique dans son sac à main pour attacher ses cheveux avant de relever les pans de sa robe qu’elle immobilisa à une distance à mi-cuisse avec des épingles à nourrice.  
Après s’être autant amusée, elle avait du travail qui l’attendait.


	28. Opération maison

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 28 : Opération maison _

 

 ** _Manhattan, New York_**  - Deux semaines plus tard

 

            Assis au bureau dans le rez-de-chaussée de la Tour Avengers, Bucky préparait les derniers éléments pour le déménagement qui aurait lieu demain. Il avait fait tout ce que Tony avait besoin pour les semaines à venir et il s’ennuyait terriblement. Puisqu’il avait le droit de faire tout ce qu’il voulait tant que ses tâches étaient achevées, il en profitait. Comme il l’avait dit.

            Il entendit le téléphone sonner et l’attrapa pour le caller contre son oreille, prenant des notes sur le papier.

\- Accueil de la Tour Stark-Avengers, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bucky ! C’est Veronica. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir nous aider ? Une fenêtre s’est ouverte et tous les papiers ont volés. On en a pour des heures.

\- Oh. J’arrive. Dit-il.

            Il prépara rapidement un papier disant qu’il était absent et d’utiliser le téléphone pour appeler le 42ème en cas de besoin.

            Il partit ensuite vers l’ascenseur et attendit que l’élévateur l’emmène là-haut. Il n’arrêtait pas de penser au grand déménagement de demain. Il n’arrêtait pas de regarder sa bague. Tout semblait trop beau et ça le mettait mal à l’aise. Il n’avait pas l’habitude. Ils avaient passés leur temps à être dans les ennuis et maintenant, ils avaient un salaire correct, grâce à une association malfaisante certes, ils auraient bientôt une maison qui leur prenait de l’argent mais pas assez pour qu’ils vivent autant en comptant leur monnaie… Ils avaient peu payé le premier trimestre de danse de Stasya ! Ils avaient de quoi permettre à Hal de faire une activité physique aussi s’il le voulait ! Rien ne l’intéressait. Mais il le pouvait.

            Étrangement, ça faisait grandir en Bucky un sentiment effroyable d’insécurité.

            Lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent, il sortit et se dirigea vers la salle où travaillait sa collègue. Il put alors découvrir les papiers éparpillés à tout va. Il s’empressa de les rejoindre pour les assister.

            Il eut tôt fait de ramasser une pile de papier qu’il tenta de trier, pour ne pas refaire deux fois le même travail. C’est ainsi qu’il découvrit le nom « Sara ». Un nom pourtant anodin qui devait juste être celui d’une actionnaire ou de quelqu’un qu’ils avaient vu ici pour une raison X ou Y. Mais ça lui renvoyait à Steve, à leur vie passée, à une foule de choses qui jaillirent dans sa tête.

            La femme qui les emmenait à l’école, qui lui avait fait des cookies aux noix une fois parce qu’il n’avait pas pu manger de la journée. Et il jura goûter les cookies en question la maintenant. Puis il vit le père de Steve. Pas longtemps. L’envie de Steve d’être comme son père, d’être dans le 107ème escadron. La façon dont il y était devenu Sergent, les hommes…

            Il se redressa pour poser les feuilles mais il s’arrêta les yeux écarquillés. Tout tournait subitement autour de lui.

            Veronica s’empressa de le rejoindre.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Un… un simple étourdissement. Je me suis souvenu de plein de choses et…

\- Ça ira ? S’assura-t-elle. Tu es tout pâle. Tu as besoin de t’asseoir ?

\- Ça ira.

            Il lui sourit. La dernière fois qu’il avait eu autant de souvenir, il avait vomi et il avait eu la tête lourde. C’était désagréable mais il aimait tendrement ses souvenirs. Il craignait un peu qu’ils l’éloignent de Brock… Mais c’était ses souvenirs. Des pans de sa vie avec Steve. Un jour, il se souviendrait peut-être de sa famille.

            Il en avait envie.

 

**_Brooklyn, New York_ **

 

            Les caisses se multipliaient partout dans la maison, c’était presqu’impossible de se déplacer, tout était démonter ou presque. Il restait juste les lits, quelques  draps et de quoi prendre un petit-déjeuner demain.

            Il était déjà vingt-trois heures et Brock était allongé dans le lit, content de passer ces dernières heures dans ce lit-là. Quoique… C’était le même lit qui serait démonter et remonter dans leur nouveau chez-eux.

            Bucky entra dans la pièce.

\- Tout est bon. Dit-il en le rejoignant.

            Il sourit en voyant Brock lui tendre les bras et il monta sur le lit, grimpant à califourchon sur lui.

\- Ça va tes poumons ? Demanda-t-il en caressant ses pectoraux.

            L’ex-Commandant plaça ses mains sur sa taille, les glissant sous son t-shirt blanc qui surmontait son boxer.

\- Je sais pas, j’ai un poids sur le ventre.

\- Je peux partir.

\- Nop !

            Il l’attira vers lui en l’entourant ensuite de ses bras avec autant de force qu’il en avait.

\- Dernière nuit ici.

\- Oui. Je suis tout excité. On va être dans un beau quartier. Dit le Soldat de l’Hiver.

\- Oui. Tu le mérites.

\- Tu le mérites aussi.

\- J’ai hâte. Sourit Brock.

            Il remonta ses mains le long de son corps en souriant.

\- Tu crois qu’on a de quoi dire au revoir à cette chambre comme il se doit ?

\- Arrête. Pervers !

            Il lui frotta les pectoraux puis s’allongea complètement sur lui et lui embrassa le cou.

\- On devrait surtout dormir pour être en forme pour demain.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j’attends le plus : demain ou la semaine prochaine ?

            Bucky lui embrassa le menton, suivant la mâchoire en souriant.

\- D’abord demain, ensuite la semaine prochaine et puis tout le reste.

\- _Et si vous dormiez au lieu d’être niais ?_ Demanda Liar.

\- _Tu lui as dit que tu avais eu un vertige ?_ S’enquit Remaker.

\- Je me suis souvenu de choses de ma jeunesse ! Sourit le mercenaire.

\- Raconte !

            Son amant acquiesça et lui raconta avec excitation. Il était extrêmement content de se souvenir de ça. Vraiment.

            Il ne s’en lasserait certainement pas d’ici qu’à Steve arrive.

 

Le lendemain

 

            Shirley Thomas s’occupait de ses jardinières lorsqu’elle vit une voiture rouge, et un peu vieille s’arrêter. Il y avait juste assez de place pour se garer et il ne fallut que peu de manœuvre pour qu’elle s’immobilise complètement. Un homme en sortit et s’alluma une cigarette avant d’ouvrir la portière pour récupérer un bébé d’un an puis, après, il libéra d’autres enfants. Deux petites brunes du même âge, un garçon serrant une poupée contre lui et une petite blonde qui ferma derrière lui.

            L’autre côté de la rue étant désert de maison, il y avait largement assez de place pour le camion et la camionnette qui arrivèrent. Shirley sourit et fila chercher son époux et leurs enfants.

            La portière du camion s’ouvrit du côté conducteur à l’instant où la famille Thomas sortait de la maison beige juste à côté de la sublime habitation blanche. À trois étages, un escalier donnant au premier étage directement et avec l’adorable petite cour. Il y avait une excroissance dans la maison faisait saillir les fenêtres et rendait la petite demeure sublime.

\- Eyh ! Je déteste ta voiture. Lança le fumeur qui avait ouvert la barrière.

            Les enfants s’étaient précipités à l’intérieur pour découvrir la cour. Hormis Oswald, le pouce en bouche, qui était accroché au pantalon de son père.

\- Je voulais une moto. Répondit Bucky.

            Il contourna le camion, ouvrit la portière et tendit les bras pour aider sa belle rousse d’ex-petite amie à descendre. Elle rit en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Bonjour ! Lança Shirley.

            Elle traversa rapidement la route pour venir serrer la main de Bucky puis de Natasha alors que la camionnette s’ouvrait.

\- Papy, je veux qu’on me descende aussi ! Lança Sin.

\- Tu veux ? Sourit Brock.

            Elle lui tira la langue en sautant au sol. Elle lança un regard glacé à Steve qui était derrière le volant, à côté de Tony.

\- Bonjour. Reprit Shirley. Je m’appelle Shirley et voici mon époux Johnathan. Et notre fille Isabel ! Nous sommes ravis de vous avoir comme voisin.

\- Est-ce qu’elle croit qu’on est le couple qui a pris la maison ? Demanda Natasha en russe.

\- Oui.

\- J’adore ! On peut leur pourrir la vie ? Supplia-t-elle avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Juste pour voir la surprise sur leur visage quand ils comprendront. Puis ils croient que Brochette c’est qui ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il. Hal, Stasya ! Vous prévenez discrètement papa que si j’ai l’air amoureux de marraine, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l’aime pas. Je l’aime ! Lança le Soldat de l’Hiver à ses enfants.

            Ceux-ci s’empressèrent d’expliquer la situation à leur papa qui eut un léger sourire. Il tira sur sa cigarette puis se tourna vers Tony.

\- On fait le concours de qui ne pourra plus porter d’objets en premier ?

\- Oui ! Ouvre notre terrain de jeu.

            Le milliardaire sortit du camion, sidérant les Thomas en rencontrant le célèbre Tony Stark.

            Brock jeta sa cigarette sur le sol, l’écrasa et attrapa son cadet. Celui-ci se blottit tout contre lui et il posa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Un baiser qui fit plaisir à Bucky. Enfin, il rentra dans la cour et grimpa les escaliers.

\- Vous venez voir ? Demanda-t-il aux petits.

\- Ouiii !

            Alors que Tony se voyait demander de signer des autographes. Ce qu’il fit pour en être débarrassé.

\- Voisins sympathique. Dit-il.

            Il partit vers l’arrière de la camionnette.

\- Tu feras attention, tout de même. Souffla Steve en l’accompagnant.

\- Oui, je vais faire gaffe. Je m’installerais quelque part où ça vous gênera tous dès que ça ira un peu mal.

            Steve profita qu’ils étaient cachés par les portes de la camionnette pour lui voler un baiser tendre.

 

\- Et vous êtes de quelle origine ? Demanda poliment Shirley qui serrait son autographe contre sa poitrine.

\- Russe ! Sourit Natasha.

\- Vous avez beaucoup d’enfants. Remarqua Johnathan. Isabel sera contente de jouer avec eux.

            Certes, Isabel qui avait une corde à sauter à la main, avait plutôt neuf ans mais les enfants ne diraient pas non.

\- Il y en a deux qui ne sont pas à nous.

            Tony leva la main, tenant une boîte avec un mixer dedans. Bucky sourit d’ailleurs en le voyant. D’autant plus que Steve s’était emparé d’une armoire.

\- À nous, les deux enfants. L’adorable petite blonde et la brune avec une robe rouge.

\- Oooh. Ça vous fait trois enfants tout de même.

            Sin se glissa dans la camionnette pour attraper le petit lit d’un des jumeaux. Elle partit vers la maison où les enfants découvraient toutes les pièces en poussant des petits cris de joies. Ils avaient déjà vu des maisons plus grandes. Forcément : toutes les demeures Stark étaient plus grandes.

            Mais ils avaient bien compris que c’était là qu’ils allaient vivre ici ! Et c’était si grand ! C’était si beau !

            Oswald regardait tout depuis les bras de Brock, tout blottit contre lui.

\- On peut aider ? Demanda Stasya, toute excitée.

\- Oui ! Vous allez avec Tatie Sin et vous lui montrer comment vous souhaitez que les choses soient installées. Puis je vais aller vous chercher des boites pour que vous déballiez vos affaires.

\- Oui !! S’écrièrent-ils.

\- Stasya, tu vas dormir dans une chambre seule et Hal sera avec Oswie. Prévint Brock.

\- Oooh… Firent les jumeaux.

\- Mais… Je peux garder ma poupée ? Demanda le garçon.

\- Bien sûr, mon chéri.

\- Alors vous montez et hormis la grande chambre à droite, vous pouvez choisir laquelle vous voulez sans vous disputez.

            Il n’y avait que deux chambres et ce serait une ou l’autre mais si ça pouvait les occuper. Natalia et Maggie, contente pour leurs cousins et amis, les accompagnèrent.

            Sin regarda les enfants disparaître vers le hall puis les escaliers.

\- Je suis surprise que tu laisses Hal jouer avec une poupée.

            Brock lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Nan… On avait pas vraiment de jeux pour eux. Il a pris ce qu’il pouvait.

\- Eh beh… Les idéaux nazis n’ont qu’à bien se tenir. Sourit-elle en partant vers les escaliers.

            Steve, rentrant dans la pièce, fronça les sourcils.

\- Salut, Rogers. Sourit Rumlow.

\- Où est-ce que je mets ça ? Commode blanche.

\- Dans notre chambre avec l’artiste.

            Il désigna comment on s’y rendait en souriant. Steve, la nouvelle se distillant en lui, sourit finalement et monta à son tour.

            Brock s’assura qu’il montait les escaliers sans heurt avant de redescendre les marches pour aller aider à son tour. Tony l’applaudit et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- Il nous faudra un arbitre.

\- Moi ! Lança Natasha.

            Elle tendit les bras vers Oswald.

            Rumlow les rejoignit pour lui donner le bébé qui gémit un peu.

\- Alors, ma chérie. Contente de la maison ? Dit-il à la rousse.

            Elle retint difficilement un sourire.

\- Extrêmement contente.

\- Et on est tellement content que tu viennes vivre avec nous, beau-père.

            Bucky sourit à son amant qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui souffla un « je t’aime » puis s’éloigna pour rejoindre Tony.

 

 

\- Tout de même… Le concept d’aider au déménagement n’a pas été compris par tout le monde. Dit Steve.

            Bucky rit en lançant un regard vers la maison. Tony avait arrêté après le dixième objet quand le Soldat de l’Hiver avait obligé son homme à s’arrêter car il était trop essoufflé ; Natasha n’avait aidé qu’un peu, déballant des cartons, et elle s’occupait des enfants mais il avait été convenu qu’elle venait pour ça ; quant à Sin, après avoir tout emmené dans la chambre des petits Rumlow, ce qui se résumait à peu, et la moitié de la cuisine, elle avait décidé d’arrêter.

            À présent, Steve et lui se retrouvaient à devoir transporter un divan ensemble. Mais ils étaient tous les deux convaincus qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de ça pour le déplacer. Ils auraient pu aller plus vite en se répartissant toute la maison mais ils étaient content de pouvoir discuter.

            Ils traversèrent la route après avoir vérifié qu’aucune voiture n’arrivait et ils franchirent le portail.

            Soudainement, tout tourna autour de la tête de Bucky et le divan lui échappa des mains, se fracassant au sol. Un bruit suffisamment important pour que tant leurs familles que les voisins se tournent vers eux.

\- Tout se passe bien ? Questionna Shirley.

            Brock descendit les escaliers en courant en voyant son fiancé tâtonner dans le vide pour se retenir. Il arriva même à survenir avant Steve et à le prendre dans ses bras. Bucky marmonna un « merci » inaudible en accrochant ses mains sur lui.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Ce n’est rien. Juste un étourdissement.

\- Juste un étourdissement ? Répéta son homme.

\- J’en ai eu un hier et je me porte très bien.

\- Quand même… Fit Steve. Tu sais que ce n’est pas normal.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Shirley. Vous voulez à boire ?

\- Ouais, merci. Dit Brock.

            Bucky regarda les bagues à ses doigts.

\- _Directement, on croit que c’est notre faute !_ Protesta Influence. _C’est une honte. Nous sommes innocentes._

 _\- Faisons un syndicat._ Ajouta Liar. _Les bagues opprimées._

 _\- Ça s’appelle comme ça ?_ S’enquit Nightbringer.

\- Taisez-vous… Marmonna Bucky qui n’avait pas envie d’assister à ce débat.

\- Fais-le s’asseoir. Conseilla Steve qui avait posé son côté du divan.

            L’ex-Commandant s’empressa d’y contraindre son fiancé qui protestait à peine.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que tu avais eu un étourdissement hier.

\- Je m’étais souvenu du passé… Ça me le fait.

            Rumlow fronça les sourcils. Lorsque Shirley lui tendit un verre par-dessus la barrière, il le saisit et le renversa sur le crâne de son homme qui lâcha un cri de stupeur.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Mesure de sécurité. Répondit Crossbones.

            Les trois mots virevoltèrent dans le crâne de Bucky qui grogna ensuite et opina légèrement. Il n’avait peut-être pas tort.

\- Merci.

\- Rogers, je t’aide à monter ce canapé. Dit Brock en rendant le verre à Shirley.

\- Vous voulez boire le prochain ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je prendrais quelque chose à l’intérieur. Fait attention, Brock.

\- Ouais, t’inquiète. C’est pas un divan qui aura raison de moi.

            Il attrapa un bout du sofa et Bucky regarda son meilleur ami qui opina avant de saisir l’autre côté. Il mit toute sa force pour que l’ex-Commandant ait à en souffrir le moins possible puis ils montèrent le meuble dans le salon pour qu’il remplace les caisses et les cousins qu’ils avaient mis au sol. Natasha en profita pour se précipiter auprès de son ancien compagnon.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle en russe.

\- Je vais bien. J’ai juste eu deux étourdissements. Arrêtez de croire que je vais m’effondrer ou que je vais encore être lobotomisé. Dit-il avec humeur.

            La rousse savait que c’était parce qu’il le craignait lui-même et elle pressa son front contre le sien.

\- Tu commences à te faire vieux aussi. Lâcha-t-elle pour qu’il rebondisse.

\- Bien sûr, je vais bientôt fêter mes cents ans.

            Elle sourit et le surveilla lorsqu’il recula pour aller chercher d’autres affaires dans la camionnette.

\- Johnathan peut vous aider à emménager, s’il faut. Certifia Shirley.

\- Nous vous inquiétez pas, on va récupérer quelques bras. Dit Natasha. Mais merci.

            Elle sourit vaguement à la voisine puis revint à son ami qui lui décocha un rictus joyeux alors qu’il passait à côté d’elle en portant sans problème la machine à laver. De quoi surprendre la pauvre Madame Thomas qui ne serait vraiment pas au bout de ses surprises.


	29. Chapitre 29

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 29 :  _

 

            Les boîtes de nourriture chinoises s’étendaient sur la table basse et même sur le sol. Natasha venait de lever ses baguettes pour interrompre Steve en plein débat et lui envoya tous les arguments qu’elle avait en retour avant d’attraper des nouilles qu’elle avalait. Le Capitaine devait bien reconnaître sa grande classe mais il avait beaucoup à redire.

            Pendant ce temps, Tony jetait des coups d’œil vers les informations qui passaient à la télévision tout en apprenant aux enfants à manger avec des baguettes. Ils voulaient absolument imiter Natasha et Sin. Laquelle n’avait aucun problème à se servir de divers mets tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

            Brock, pour sa part, avait Oswald sur les genoux, bien que c’était Bucky, blottit contre son fiancé, qui l’aidait à manger en ayant coupé ou écrasés les divers plats. Si l’ex-Commandant avait pu prendre un souper à sa convenance, surtout parce que Tony avait largement acheté pour qu’ils aient des restes, le Soldat de l’Hiver n’avait presque rien touché. Juste un nem lorsque son homme lui en avait tendu un.

            Des coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- Je crois que je vais déjà détester nos voisins. Dit Rumlow.

\- J’y vais. Lâcha Sin.

            Elle se leva et fila à la porte. Elle donnait directement sur le salon où ils passaient du bon temps.

\- Ça va, l’artiste ? S’assura Brock.

\- Oui. Fatigué d’avoir tout déménagé, c’est tout. Et il faut qu’on aille rendre le camion et la camionnette avec Steve. Il va être trop tard.

\- Tu ne sors pas. Répondit son compagnon. J’irai avec lui.

\- D’accord.

            Il accepta le baiser que lui donna son Rumlow et il se reblottit un peu plus, terminant de nourrir Oswald.

            Sin ferma la porte et revint vers la table en posant un plateau de brownie.

\- Ils sont sympas quand même ! Sourit-elle.

 

            Brock venait de coucher les enfants après qu’ils se soient lavés dans une baignoire. Une vraie ! Et pas qu’ils se trempent dans le bac de déversement de la douche après que le siphon ait été bouché. Ils étaient un peu perturbé d’être dans des chambres séparés et de dormir dans cette maison encore inconnue mais ils avaient l’habitude de ne pas être dans leur lit. Ça facilitait les choses. Après avoir eu le droit à une histoire différente, c’était une première, et avoir reçu un bisou de leur père, il ne manquait plus que celui de leur otets pour sombrer dans le sommeil !

            Bucky ne tarda pas trop. Il s’occupa d’abord de Stasya.

\- Je t’aime, ma chérie. Passe une bonne nuit. Lui dit-il, en russe, en lui posant un baiser sur le front. Si ça ne va pas, on est juste de l’autre côté du couloir avec papa. Mais ça ira bien.

\- Oui ! Papa Brocky et otets protègent ! Et je vous aime !

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver la câlina puis la borda avec attention. Il se redressa et rejoignit Hal et Oswald, venant d’abord vers le premier.

\- Je t’aime, ma petite flamme. Souffla-t-il, toujours en russe. Tout se passera bien, passe une bonne nuit.

\- Je brûlerais rien ? S’assura l’enfant.

\- Non. C’est toujours tes affaires. Et tu vas passer une bonne nuit sans cauchemar.

            Le garçonnet était un peu plus hésitant que sa sœur. Lui, il avait tendance à faire des mauvais rêves. Killian et Hammer se trouvant souvent aux centres de ceux-ci.

\- On est de l’autre côté du couloir avec papa si ça ne va pas. Personne ne te fera du mal et personne ne viendra t’embêter.

\- Je t’aime, otets. Souffla Hal en réclamant un câlin.

            Câlin qui lui fut bien sûr offert avant d’être bordé. Bucky alla ensuite embrasser Oswald, et lui souffler qu’il l’aimait, alors qu’il s’était déjà assoupi. Il sortit de la pièce et ferma tout. De toute façon, comme pour Stasya, il y avait une veilleuse.

            Il rejoignit Brock dans la cuisine où il terminait d’entreposer les restes.

\- Tu dois faire ta séance d’aérosol.

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps. Puis c’est moi qui suis inquiet pour toi. Rappela-t-il.

\- Tu as eu du mal à respirer tout à l’heure…

\- J’y étais. Pourquoi on a pris une maison avec des escaliers ?

            Bucky sourit légèrement et le rejoignit pour réclamer un câlin. Brock le serra contre lui et lui embrassa le cou. Le Soldat de l’Hiver lui donna un petit coup tout doux.

\- Tu vas devoir la faire cette séance si tu veux qu’on essaie d’avoir un enfant.

\- Tu veux toujours ? Sourit Rumlow.

\- Bien sûr. On a notre maison. Notre maison qu’on loue mais ce n’est qu’un détail. Non ?

            L’ex-Commandant l’embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es toujours pâle. Je peux attendre. Tu es magnifique mais je te préfères magnifique vivant que magnifique mort. Question de conservation.

\- Oh tu me mettras dans un frigo, j’ai l’habitude.

            Brock ne put que rire, surtout en voyant le grand sourire que lui lançait l’homme qu’il aimait.

\- Alors trouvons cette machine !

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver lui prit la main et l’emmena à sa suite. Ils eurent tout de même la présence d’esprit de vérifier, l’un et l’autre, d’un coup d’œil que tout était rangé. Certes, demain, ils passeraient leur journée à défaire des cartons mais il ne fallait pas devenir bordélique maintenant.

            Ils montèrent les escaliers et se rendirent dans leur chambre, pièce de taille acceptable qui donnait sur la rue. Ils auraient la place pour mettre un bureau et que Brock puisse travailler à KAW à domicile s’il le désirait. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la pièce l’ex-Commandant retira son t-shirt sans faire d’histoire et s’étira alors qu’il se reculait vers le lit. Bucky récupéra la machine à aérosol dont il s’était occupée avec soin en personne et il la prépara maintenant. D’abord en mettant le produit et en plaçant tous les embouts puis en branchant la prise près du lit.

\- Merci. Lui dit Crossbones. Mais tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça, je ne vais pas encore comploter contre moi-même en prenant mal mes médicaments.

            Il porta l’embout à ses lèvres en marmonnant « même si je déteste ça ».

\- Il se trouve que je suis convaincu que tu pourrais comploter contre toi-même.

            Brock sourit, haussa les épaules et tendit les bras vers son amant. Celui-ci s’installa à côté de lui en faisant attention aux câbles. Il plaça sa paume contre un des pectoraux pour sentir la respiration allez et venir puis sourit lorsque les doigts de son homme caressèrent sa joue et suivirent les lignes de sa gorge.

 

 

**_Aberdeen, Dakota du Sud_** – Le lendemain

 

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu’on peut se battre avec des gens qu’on aime ?

            La question de Sam était tout à fait légitime. Et Steve savait à quel point c’était le cas. Cette même question qu’il se posait lui-même depuis quelques jours et dont il n’avait pas encore trouvé la réponse. Des doutes s’infiltraient en lui et des phrases attrapées la veille lui prouvaient qu’il avait raison de les avoir, mais il n’avait pas encore dû, à proprement parlé, se battre.

            Bien sûr, il s’était déjà battu avec Bucky et Rumlow, amicalement, mais ce ne serait pas pareil ! Il n’y aurait pas de pauses possibles et ce serait une lutte jusqu’à l’emprisonnement.

            Ou la mort.

            Toutefois, Sam savait qu’il répondrait bientôt à cette question. Sur le haut d’un toit se tenait la silhouette de la femme qu’il trouvait la plus belle au monde, après tout. Certes, il y avait aussi Manfredi avec sa horde de chauve-souris qui volait même de jour. Et s’il s’occupait de lui ?

\- Je me charge de lui !

            Le vétéran désigna Joseph avant de décoller grâce à son jet-pack. Steve eut un léger grommellement en imaginant qu’il devrait monter là-haut. Il se rappelait toute la technologie que Tony avait voulue lui fournir et qu’il avait toujours refusée.

            Il aurait peut-être dû accepter plus que des grappins…

            Il déploya l’armement vers le haut de l’immeuble. Ne restait qu’à monter et espérer que tout ne serait pas laissé entre les mains de son ami qui lui état si cher.

 

            Sam atterrit sur l’immeuble où étaient Manfredi et Sin. Il évita un coup de pied de la seconde et expédia le sien dans le ventre de l’homme de la Maggia. Il recula dangereusement avant de siffler dans son appeau. Aussi vite qu’elles le pouvaient, les chauve-souris jaillirent en un tourbillon violent. Le militaire dut se protéger le visage alors que les petites griffes le cognaient rudement mais aussi les ailes et les corps duveteux.

            Il fit un pas en arrière et sut que c’était dangereux.

            Alors, il sauta sur Joseph pour le faire tomber. La cape de Blackwing s’étendit, les ailes de Falcon se déployèrent. Ils se poussèrent l’un et l’autre vers le sol.

            Un coup de feu retentit et la fureur cogna Manfredi qui avait été touché à la taille car Sam avait remué.

\- C’est lui que tu dois toucher pas moi, salope !

            Les lèvres de Sin s’étendirent et elle visa de telle sorte qu’elle toucherait le crâne de Wilson et la gorge de Joseph. Brock ne lui en voudrait pas : il pourrait récupérer la Maggia et puis, il lui pardonnerait tout.

            Une chose dure cogna violemment son poignet et fit sauter son arme. Avant qu’elle ne puisse le rattraper, elle le vit retomber. Se penchant au-dessus du vide pour attraper une grenade, elle eut le temps de voir Captain America saisir Manfredi et le jeter par la fenêtre, permettant à Falcon de remonter. Elle jeta malgré tout la bombe qui fut ressaisie par Sam pour la propulser dans les airs où elle explosa dans une pluie de shrapnels.

            Sam haleta en atterrissant sur le toit où Sin récupéra son arme.

\- C’est entre toi et moi ?

\- Rogers, Wilson, je vous envoie des renforts ! Parvint la voix de Coulson.

            Falcon sourit.

\- Plus vraiment entre toi et moi, désolé.

\- Désolé pour toi. Répliqua-t-elle.

            Elle tira une balle qui atteignit la hanche de Sam. Il grogna et sauta vers elle. Son poing serré eut un tressautement avant qu’il ne commence à cogner. Le premier grognement lui fendit le cœur, d’autant plus que le bras de la belle était bloqué sous lui. Il fut néanmoins reconnaissant à Sin pour une chose : elle n’utilisait aucun de ses charmes bien qu’elle se battait comme une tigresse, donnant des coups de son coude libre, surtout que son poignet prenait une sale couleur bleue-violette, ou de genou.

            Il sentit une poigne sur son dos au moment où ledit genou s’enfonça entre ses jambes, lui faisant pousser un cri. Il se retrouva soulever et son jet-pack fut arraché de son dos avec violence avant de rebondir et qu’il soit jeté du côté opposé. Malgré la douleur sourde, seuls les réflexes l’empêchèrent de tomber du toit.

            Il leva ses yeux haletant vers l’individu qui l’avait empêché de terminer le combat. Déjà Manfredi ? Il entendait des cris italiens plus bas. Probablement la Maggia qui s’hurlait des ordres. À cause, grâce, à leur chef qui se tenait là ?

            Non.

            Le Soleil se réverbérait contre la personne qui le surplombait, l’aveuglant. Mais il reconnaissait l’étoile rouge qui brillait sur le côté de même que ce qui cachait le visage. Presqu’entièrement.

\- Putain…

            Il le vit se pencher sur Sin et la prendre par la main valide pour la faire se relever. Elle lui montra son poignet d’un mouvement.

\- Tu le pousses par-dessus bord ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- À toi l’honneur.

            Il s’éloigna de Sam et attrapa la mitraillette dans son dos pour tirer une rafale sur les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. Après celle-ci, il s’immobilisa, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

\- Ça ira ?

\- Ça te va d’être un traître ? Reprit Sam.

\- Attends je le fais taire.

            Sin s’approcha en préparant une balle. Falcon lui faucha violemment les jambes, la faisant tomber dans un grognement. Une munition éclata tout de même, atteignant l’afro-américain dans le ventre en faisant jaillir des perles de sang.

\- Steve ! Cria Wilson.

            Il se jeta dans le vide et chercha des gadgets. Il n’en eut pas besoin car le blond apparut et, le voyant tomber, l’attrapa. Il le rejeta un peu rudement sur le sol, faisant jaillir du sang de sa plaie. Il regarda et vit des hommes de la Maggia étendit partout, quelques agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. et même Manfredi, accroché à un bureau en métal, ne pouvant s’enfuir.

\- Où sont tes ailes ? Demanda Rogers en comprimant la plaie.

\- Ton pote me les a arrachées !

\- Mon pote ?

\- Ton pote, ton copain, ton Bucky ! Protesta Sam avant de cracher du sang.

\- Ne bouge pas, tu vas aggraver ton cas. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. est là et…

\- Steve ! Hurla-t-il. Tu m’entends ?! Je te dis que Bucky est du côté de KAW !

            Le blondinet lança un regard aux Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. présent. Est-ce qu’ils avaient entendus ?

\- Steve ? Tu m’as compris ? Tu…

\- Je le savais déjà. Répondit le Capitaine avant de se redresser.

            Il attrapa son bouclier et fila hors du bureau en lançant des ordres aux Agents pour qu’ils prennent en main Sam. Il était très inquiet pour lui. Il se hâta de monter les escaliers, arrêtant des hommes de la Maggia s’ils étaient sur son chemin.

            Il était un peu épuisé lorsqu’il arriva en haut mais il était prêt à se battre. Même si c’était contre Bucky.

            Il avait la réponse à la question de Sam : oui, on pouvait se battre contre des gens qu’on aimait.

            Steve vit son meilleur ami et le vit avec le jet-pack en main. Jet-pack qu’il lui jeta avant d’attraper Sin et de sauter dans le vide. Le Capitaine se figea deux secondes, les doigts refermés sur les hanses. Il se précipita vers le bord et vit un tourbillon autour de Bucky. Il se sentit rassuré.

\- La prochaine fois, je t’aurais !

\- J’espère bien. Lui parvint une voix étouffée.


	30. Retour au bercail

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 30 : Retour au bercail _

 

**_Bath, Dakota du Sud_ **

 

            Le bruit de l’hélicoptère fit lever les yeux à Sin. Elle les plissa ensuite pour regarder le logo un peu trop visible du S.H.I.E.L.D. sur le côté du véhicule. Il était rouge vif en plus. Un hélicoptère médical ? Elle reprit ses esprits pour mitrailler de sa main libre les derniers Agents qui les avaient poursuivis.

            Ils avaient semés des cadavres sur leur sillage comme des cailloux blancs et elle savait pertinemment que n’importe qui pouvait remonter leur sillage. D’ailleurs, lorsqu’elle marchait, ou plutôt courrait, elle laissait des traces carmines derrière elle. Ce qui n’était pas le cas de son partenaire qui n’avait quelques taches vermeilles. À se demander s’il était plus professionnel ou si elle se vautrait dans les dépouilles.

            Elle soupira sur le canon de son arme, faisant voltiger la fumée : une pierre deux coups.

\- Montre ton poignet ? Demanda l’homme.

            Elle lui lança un regard peu avenant mais ledit poignet la faisait souffrir le martyr. Alors elle le leva pour qu’il regarde.

\- On fait quoi pour Blackwing ? Le Boss voudra qu’on le ramène mais cet idiot à l’air d’adorer se faire mettre en taule.

\- Il doit adorer les savonnettes. Dit Bucky qui avait saisi son bras pour l’observer. _Remaker, tu peux faire quelque chose ?_

\- _Je n’ai pas en tête l’anatomie des os. Je peux refermer les artères avant qu’elle ne meure d’hémorragie._

 _\- Liar trouverait ça intéressant._ Souffla Incandescance.

\- Ce que je sais c’est que Tony le déteste, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors je doute qu’il nous laisse le récupérer.

            La rousse siffla en envoya un message à Brock.

\- La Maggia peut peut-être l’intercepter. Captain America doit être occupé à empêcher les boyaux de son ami de sortir de son ventre.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver acquiesça et toucha le poignet de la fille, la faisant siffler de douleur.

\- Il est brisé, je ne peux rien faire. Je peux retenir l’hémorragie sans douleur mais je ne sais pas ce que nos médecins feront.

\- Fais ça. On doit rentrer. On récupère ma moto et tu conduis. Tu n’as qu’à utiliser ça. Dit-elle en montrant les bagues.

\- _Hors de question_  ! Protesta Spin.

\- Elle s’appelle Spin et elle n’apprécie pas que tu dises « ça ». Je ne les contrôle pas assez pour les utiliser sans leur permission alors…

            Sin soupira.

\- Est-ce que Spin peut nous aider ?

\- _Oui._

\- Oui. Et j’aurais besoin de Liar en cas de problème.

\- C’est laquelle ?

\- Celle que notre patron porte. Répondit Bucky.

 

**_Washington, District Columbia_ **

 

            Steve s’appuya contre le mur et se passa les mains sur le visage en grimaçant de douleur. Il attrapa ensuite son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Tony. Il était perdu. Complètement désarçonné. Qu’est-ce que Bucky faisait ici ? C’était tout sauf intelligent ! Il devait y avoir une raison… Mais maintenant, Sam était au courant. Il y avait quelques autres Agents mais il ignorait s’il était encore en vie ou pas.

            Est-ce qu’il aurait dû le dire à Sam ? Est-ce qu’il aurait dû le dire à Natasha ? Il ne savait pas si elle était au courant. L’idée était qu’un minimum de personne soit au courant pour éviter que le S.H.I.E.L.D. l’apprenne et ce n’était pas du tout le bon plan.

            Steve le savait.

            Il aurait dû le savoir…

            Qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient ?

            Il ne pouvait pas demander à Sam de ne rien dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça. Ce serait faire affront à leur amitié. Il attendait juste de pouvoir s’expliquer…

            Et pour Manfredi… Il ne savait même pas. Tony aurait le droit de lui en vouloir pour ça. C’était un mauvais jour.

            La porte s’ouvrit.

\- Ça y est, il est réveillé. Sourit l’infirmier.

            Steve se leva d’un bond, le remercia et se rendit dans la pièce. Il vit le regard de Sam qui était plus blessé qu’intransigeant.

\- Je suis désolé. J’aurais dû te prévenir.

\- Oui, tu aurais dû. Dit-il, des reproches dans la voix. Ton pote m’a explosé le ventre.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça aussi.

\- On va faire du donnant-donnant. Tu m’en dis plus et je t’en dis plus.

\- Tu m’as fait des cachoteries ?

\- Toi d’abord, Steve. Dit Sam en retenant une grimace de douleur.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Je le garderai pour moi.

            Le blondinet serra les dents. Trahir le S.H.I.E.L.D., vraiment ?

\- Ce que tu me confieras, je le garderai pur moi. Mais j’ai vu quelqu’un sur le toit et j’en parlerais à Fury.

            Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Dans une semaine.

\- Tu me prouves ta bonne foi, Sam ? Tu agis mieux que moi. Je devrais m’en remettre à toi.

\- Tu es Captain America.

            L’enfant chéri de l’Amérique déglutit difficilement. D’un seul coup, le poids de ce qu’il était pesait comme une vingtaine de tonnes.

            Non.

            Plus.

            Il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Bucky travaille pour KAW. Il l’a décidé. Sin et lui ont le même employeur…

            Le « il l’a décidé » résonna dans la tête de Sam. C’était important. Et il comprit que ça déverrouillait une piste.

\- Non ?

\- Si… Rumlow. Chuchota-t-il.

            Sam déglutit difficilement. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Steve n’avait rien dit mais il était tout de même blessé.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire.

            Il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je ne sais pas où vit Sin, elle bouge tout le temps. Mais on s’est vu quelquefois. On a pris un starbuck avant-hier. Je pourrais lui mettre les menottes quand je veux. Je l’ai même invitée à venir dormir chez moi dès qu’elle le souhaite.

            Il avala sa salive.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu’on peut se battre avec des gens qu’on aime ?

\- J’étais prêt à aller te défendre.

\- Est-ce qu’on les mettra derrière les barreaux ? Ils tuent.

\- Si j’avais pu l’attraper, je l’aurai fait. Je les mettrais derrière les barreaux si tout y est propice. Je veux juste que ce soit fait correctement.

\- Ils sont dangereux…

            Sam toucha sa plaie.

\- Il a visé dans un point qui n’était pas vital.

 

**_Queens, New York_ **

 

            Brock se leva lorsqu’il reçut un message de son artiste. Il était du genre bien particulier :

« J’ai besoin de Liar, elle va bouger de ton doigt.

On arrive d’ici deux heures avec Sin, elle aura besoin d’un médecin.

Je t’aime. »

\- On dirait que tu vas faire une balade, Liar.

\- _J’espère que tu as investi dans une laisse pour bague._

\- Je t’en trouverai une.

            Crossbones ouvrit la fenêtre et il retira la bague.

\- On se revoit plus tard.

\- _Amuse-toi bien._ Lança Liar.

\- Amuse-toi bien. Répondit Rumlow quand l’anneau se souleva de sa paume et fila à une vitesse incroyable.

 

**_Bath, Dakota du Sud_ **

 

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver fit glisser ses doigts sur la bague si précieuse qui ornait son annulaire gauche.

            Il reçut un coup de coude et opina vers Sin. Celle-ci grimpa alors sur sa Kawasaki, levant les mains pour qu’elles ne touchent pas l’assise en cuir. Elle avait extrêmement mal et elle était sur le point de vomir. Elle voulait… vraiment vomir.

            Bucky retira sa bague et la tendit à Sin.

\- Tu peux me la garder ? Liar me piquera une crise si je la fais cohabiter.

            Elle acquiesça en attrapant le bijou qu’elle serra contre sa paume.

\- Winter Soldier !

            Elle désigna d’un mouvement quelque chose qui était derrière lui. Il se tourna vivement et vit un Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui tira une balle. Elle atteignit la cuisse de Bucky qui ne s’était pas bougé pour éviter que la rousse ne soit touchée. Elle pouvait partir mais les mains prises…

            Il attrapa son couteau d’un mouvement, le planta dans la gorge de l’homme et l’ouvrit violemment de haut en bas, jetant un flot de sang effroyable sur son corps. Ça éclaboussa son front, coula sur ses lunettes, imprégna ses mèches et tacha tant sa tenue que son bras.

\- J’espère que c’était le seul…

\- Tu étais choqué tout à l’heure. Ça t’est passé ?

\- Une simple seconde a réalisé que je faisais ça pour de vrai.

            Bucky jeta le cadavre sous les buissons, essuya son couteau sur son pantalon et le rangea ensuite. Il enjamba la moto.

\- _La meilleure bague au monde arrive !_

 _\- La bague avec le plus gros égo._ Répliqua Spectral.

\- _Zéro et Incandescence pourraient t’éliminer._ Dit Nightbringer.

\- _Avec plaisir. Je n’aime pas qu’on se moque de moi._ Fit Zéro.

\- _Nous sommes le Mandarin, nous sommes meilleurs ensemble._ Approuva Lighting.

\- _Certains sont quand même meilleurs que d’autre._ Souleva Incandescence.

\- _C’est vrai. J’ai été utile._ Rappela Remaker.

\- _Et moi, je ne sers pas souvent…_ Soupira Daimonic.

\- _Ne t’inquiète pas, nous sommes utiles._ Rassura Influence.

\- _Mais c’est moi qui vais vous en mettre plein la vue._ Se glorifia Spin.

            Bucky leva la main pour accueillir Liar alors que Sin, qui avait ses bras autour de lui, le pinça.

\- Réponds.

\- Quoi ? J’ai la migraine. Elles sont bavardes…

\- Je te demandais ce que tu avais dû faire. Ton mec ne me fait pas de cachoteries d’habitude.

\- Accroche-toi bien. Dit-il en faisant vrombir le moteur.

            Il démarra la moto et la lança sur la route.

\- Je devais récupérer de la technologie de Pym dans une base qui n’utilise rien d’électronique. Machinesmith ne pouvait pas s’en charger. Il y avait de lourdes portes. Remaker peut s’en charger.

\- Je vois. Et c’est quoi ?

\- Antman avait parlé de rendre quelqu’un de subatomique… Il veut ça.

\- À quoi ça nous servirait ? Demanda-t-elle.

            Ils étaient en train d’approcher déjà les cent kilomètre heures et la Kawasaki continuait de prendre en vitesse.

\- On ne peut pas tuer quelqu’un qui ne peut mourir. Mais on peut le rendre si minuscule que ce serait comme s’il était mort.

            Sin sourit.

\- Il voulait tellement le torturer celui-là.

\- Moi aussi.

 

 ** _Queens, Brooklyn_** –  Deux heures et demie plus tard

 

            Lorsque la porte se ferma sur Danny, Crossbones soupira en se retenant de jeter son masque pou se passer les doigts dans les cheveux ou fumer. Il voulait le deuxième. Il pouvait au moins relever le bas de son masque. Il n’y résista pas, attrapa une de ses cigarettes et aspira une bouffée salvatrice en regardant sa montre.

            Une demi-heure de retard.

            Il alluma la radio et passa les chaines l’une après l’autre pour écouter les nouvelles. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne serait pas assez idiot pour annoncer la mort de James ‘Bucky’ Barnes ou Synthia ‘Sin’ Smith sur les ondes radios.

            Il souffla la fumée et aspira directement une seconde bouffée.

            On frappa à la porte.

\- Ouais.

            Il leva les yeux en espérant que ce ne serait pas encore Slug qui venait lui parler continuellement de son plan. Il voulait faire un énorme braquage qui inclurait un attentat dans un quartier à forte population mixte.

            Le cœur de Brock rata un battement et il se leva. Il se dirigea vers l’entrée.

\- Occupe-toi d’elle. Dit l’homme en poussant doucement la rousse vers lui. Je vais m’asseoir pendant ce temps…

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Crossbones en prenant le bras de Sin.

            Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir le bracelet mauvâtre.

\- Si.

\- Moi aussi, je vais bien. J’ai un poignet cassé parce que son meilleur ami est un connard mais ça va.

            Bucky s’assit dans le fauteuil non-loin du bureau et sentit la douleur dans sa cuisse. Le sang glissait sur sa peau, la balle ayant remué et rouvert ses chairs.

\- Tu as le poignet brisé, tu as fait une hémorragie interne et toi tu as eu un étourdissement. Dit Brock en désignant son homme. Vous voulez vous faire soigner ou pas ?

\- Ça va. Répondit Sin avec orgueil.

\- Je n’ai besoin que de soins pour ma cuisse. Je vais bien. Assura le Soldat de l’Hiver.

\- Vous me faites chier tous les deux ! Ça va ?! Ben barrez-vous !

            Le mercenaire se leva en étant content que son masque cache ses grimaces. Il retira Liar et la posa sur le bureau avant d’ajouter les informations demandées. Il sortit alors en attrapant le poignet valide de Sin pour qu’ils partent.

\- Vous êtes débiles ! S’écria Brock.

            Il ferma la porte derrière eux et Bucky se tendit en entendant de la toux de son aimé.

\- Venez. L’homme-molécule vous attend. Dit Mother Night.

            Elle les poussa pour les faire avancer. Sin grommela alors que le Soldat de l’Hiver se laissait faire.

\- T’aurais dû lui dire pour les étourdissements.

\- T’aurais dû dire que tu avais mal au poignet à ce point.

\- Calmez-vous les enfants. Tu vas te faire soigner, Sin ; tu dois manger plus, Winter Soldier, tu arrêteras d’inquiéter le Boss. C’est ta mission. Tout le monde n’approuve pas le Boss. Souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

            Bucky acquiesça doucement.

\- En mangeant ?

\- Je sais que vous mangez toujours sur le pouce et mal. Si tu manques de nutriment, tu as des étourdissements.

\- Tu peux lui faire confiance. Dit Sin.

\- Si le Boss et toi ont confiance en elle, j’ai confiance en elle.

            Il regarda vers Mother Night.

\- J’ai confiance en vous.

            Elle sourit pour toute réponse.

 

 


	31. Un ange passe

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod !! Est-ce qu’on peut en avoir plus ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 31 : Un ange passe _

 

 ** _Washington, District Columbia_** – Six jours plus tard

 

            Sam était content d’enfin pouvoir rentrer. Il avait mal au ventre à cause de la plaie mais il ne risquait plus rien alors il avait pu rentrer.

            Enfin.

            Lorsqu’il poussa la porte de son appartement, il eut le sentiment que quelque chose n’allait pas. Ses instincts de militaire, sans doute. Il attrapa son revolver et retira la sécurité avant de s’avancer. Il marcha lentement, vérifiant chacune des pièces. Salon, chambre, salle de bain. Et par acquis de conscience, cuisine.

            C’est alors qu’il découvrit une jeune femme assise sur un des comptoirs de sa cuisine, tenant deux ratons de nouilles instantanée. L’odeur des crevettes chatouilla les narines de Sam et il se demanda comment il ne l’avait pas remarqué plus tôt.

\- Sin…

\- Tu as dit que je pouvais passer quand je voulais. Sourit-elle.

\- Je ne pensais pas…

\- Je veux, je suis là.

            Elle sauta sur le sol et posa les nouilles. Elle s’approcha de lui.

\- Je tenais à être là à ton retour. Tu as l’air d’aller bien.

\- Je vais bien. Ton ami ne m’a pas raté.

\- Je t’ai raté, moi.

            Elle haussa les épaules alors que l’homme baissait les yeux vers sa main enroulée de bandes blanches et remontant jusqu’à son avant-bras.

\- C’est quoi ça ? Un nouvel armement ?

\- Eyh, j’aimerais ! Ton ami ne m’a pas raté.

            Sam déglutit difficilement. Il lui prit doucement la main.

\- Où as-tu mal ?

            Il connaissait assez le caractère de la jeune femme et souleva son t-shirt pour lui montrer sa cicatrice.

\- Waouw. Et c’est pas la seule, on dirait. Retire ça ?

\- Vraiment ?

            Sin sourit en haussant les épaules. Sam hésita quelques secondes mais y consentit. Ce n’était jamais que son torse. Le torse d’un vétéran. Couvert de blessures en tout genre.

\- Ils t’ont fait ça au S.H.I.E.L.D. ?

\- Non. J’ai fait la guerre. Je suis vétéran. Dit-il. Et maintenant, reprit-il, je travaille dans un centre pour aider les autres vétérans à gérer leurs ESPT.

\- Tu as encore plus de surprises que je ne le pensais. J’ai piqué de la bouffe chez toi. Tu veux qu’on en parle en mangeant ?

            Sam acquiesça.

\- Mais il faudra que tu paies l’addition un jour, toi aussi. Taquina-t-il.

\- La prochaine fois, promis. D’ailleurs… J’ai ce truc à faire demain. Tu viens avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C’est un rendez-vous ?

            Elle sourit et lui montra son poignet.

\- Il est brisé.

            Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Et c’est un rencard.

            Cette fois, elle l’embrassa plus longtemps, vraiment. Sam eut même l’occasion d’y répondre.

 

 ** _Brooklyn, New York_** –  Le lendemain

 

            L’occasion de venir dans sa maison de Brooklyn n’avait pas été souvent donnée à Steve mais là, la situation était parfaite. Parce qu’il était avec Bucky et Natasha et qu’ils pouvaient l’aider à se préparer. L’un et l’autre avaient déjà revêtu leurs tenues. Lui son costume noir avec une cravate tout aussi noire. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière dans un style plus proche des années quarante que deux milles vingt. Quant à elle, elle portait une robe couleur prune qui flottait doucement autour d’elle et dont le décolleté n’était pas trop plongeant. Par contre, il épousait légèrement son ventre qui se rebondissait avec le temps.

            Bucky regardait les environs en soupirant légèrement.

\- C’est magnifique chez vous. Je te déteste.

\- Je sais. Mais c’est mon mari que tu devrais détester.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver sourit légèrement.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Bucky. Assura Steve en le rejoignant.

            Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Dans quelques heures, tu seras Monsieur Brock Rumlow ! Encouragea-t-il.

\- J’ai déjà du mal à retenir mon nom alors si on me le change. Plaisanta-t-il nerveusement.

\- Tu n’as pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit.

            Natasha ne répondit pas, assisse dans un fauteuil, les observant. Elle avait plusieurs bonnes raisons d’avoir peur mais ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son ex-petit ami.

\- Tu penses ? Souffla Bucky.

\- C’est l’homme que tu aimes, non ?

\- Oui, plus que tout. Désolé Nat’.

\- Je ne suis pas un homme alors ça ne me gêne pas. Sourit-elle en levant les mains.

            Il rit en réponse et s’appuya contre le mur. Il devait s’habiller. Il devait se préparer parce qu’il serait marié dans seulement une heure. Il était effroyablement excité et aussi extrêmement inquiet. Ils s’aimaient depuis plus de vingt ans avec Brock mais il n’avait pas vu passé les vingt années. Ils avaient été séparés durant trois ans pendant ces vingt. Et même si Brock jurait qu’il l’aimait depuis toujours, ils avaient eu tellement de désaccord, de dispute. Encore la semaine dernière.

            Il n’avait pas seulement fallut qu’il soit soigné à la cuisse et qu’ils soient à la maison pour que la tension se calme. Il avait failli aller dormir dans le divan mais avait décidé de quand même se coucher auprès de son homme. Ce n’était que le lendemain, après qu’il ait emmené les enfants à l’école, qu’ils avaient pris quelques minutes pour parler et la tension s’était amenuisée pour ne se calmer qu’au soir lorsqu’ils étaient dans le fauteuil, son homme à regarder la télé et lui à lire. Brock avait ri à cause d’une réplique et ne pas sentir son rire parce qu’il ne le câlinait pas l’avait troublé. Il voulait le sentir rire… Alors il avait posé son livre, était venu se blottir contre lui et il s’était excusé.

            Et si ça devenait pire ?

            Si ça faisait comme on le racontait toujours : le couple change après le mariage.

\- Tony a changé quand vous vous êtes marié ?

\- Non. Pas vraiment… Il est devenu un petit peu mégalo’ sur le fait que j’étais enfin un Stark. Mais c’était toujours Tony.

\- Tu penses que Brock ne changera pas ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Je pense qu’après cinquante-six ans, il y a peu de risque.

\- Il t’adore. Il t’aime. Il t’adule. Dit Natasha. Si tu trouves qu’il a changé, tu n’auras qu’à lui parler. Parler, c’est ce qui fait tout dans un couple. Dit-elle.

            Son ami, et ex-petit ami, acquiesça.

\- Ça va bien se passer. Je l’aime et il m’aime. Tout va bien se passer.

 

 

            Sin resserra la cravate de Brock et lui sourit, portant une robe noire légère qui épousait ses formes et les dissimulaient à la fois. Tony se leva du divan de la famille Rumlow et tendit sa bouteille de bière à l’homme qui but une rasade en le remerciant.

\- Vous voyez ces clichés de la femme qui se barre avant le mariage.

\- Oui ? Répondit la rousse.

\- Vous croyez que l’artiste pourrait le faire ?

\- Oui. Répondirent les deux exactement en même temps.

\- Bande de connards. J’aurais pu choisir de meilleurs témoins !

            Tony rit et haussa les épaules avant de s’approcher de lui.

\- Il sera là. Crois-moi. Il sera là.

            Brock acquiesça lentement.

\- Les enfants ?

\- Déjà là-bas avec Pepper. Prêt ? Demanda Stark.

\- Prêt. … Pas prêt. Attends.

            Il partit vers une commode pour attraper son paquet de cigarette et en prendre une qu’il fuma rapidement, aspirant et recrachant de la fumée presqu’en même temps. Il ne put retenir une toux et Sin ouvrit son sac à main pour lui tendre l’inhalateur.

\- Merci. Toussa-t-il.

            Il prit une impulsion du produit et laissa la jeune femme le récupérer.

\- Ne meurt pas avant ton mariage. Fais ça après. Lui dit Tony.

\- Ouais. Cette fois, je suis prêt. Assura-t-il.

            Sin lui sourit et elle l’attrapa par le bras avant de l’emmener vers la limousine de Stark. Conduite par Happy, bien sûr.

 

 

            Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la salle du représentant du Maire. Clint et Laura étaient là avec les enfants, Rhodey et Maria avaient été invités, comme Coulson. Banner n’avait pas été invité pas plus que Daredevil mais Ant-man et sa fille étaient là. Vision et Wanda étaient bien sûr conviées avec leurs jumeaux à eux. Veronica de la Tour Stark avait été invitée tout comme Darcy, sans Thor qui n’avait pu se déplacer, Pepper était là avec Fury et puis quelques membres du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui avaient fait partie du S.T.R.I.K.E. ou que Rumlow appréciait. Sharon était là malgré tout et même ce garçon qui s’était dressé contre lui. Peut-être pour s’excuser ? Peut-être parce qu’il avait eu de l’audace ? Dans l’ombre, Susan Scarbo et son frère se tenaient présent. Des élus en quelques sortes… Sam était là, bien sûr. Et il ne fallait pas oublier les petits Stark et les jeunes Rumlow qui étaient surexcités.

            Ils savaient ce que ça voulait dire.

            Happy ne tarda à les rejoindre et prit une des places restantes.

            Ce ne fut plus très long avant que les témoins n’amènent leurs mariés respectifs. Lesquels se sourirent lorsqu’ils s’aperçurent. Le cœur de Bucky palpitait dans sa poitrine et un sourire naquit naturellement sur ses lèvres. Brock y répondit et serait probablement venu dévorer les lèves en question si Tony ne l’avait pas retenu.

\- Non, non. C’est pas maintenant le bisou. Si tu l’embrasses maintenant, j’embrasse Steve… Et tous les hommes seront contents que Natasha et Sin s’embrassent.

\- Peut-être que Sin devrait embrasser Steve alors. Sourit la Russe.

            La concernée grimaça.

\- Un peu de pitié, papy.

\- Ouais.

            Il fit un clin d’œil à son homme qui lui sourit. Puis les témoins les menèrent vers leurs places spéciales. Bucky fit un petit signe à ses enfants alors qu’il était tendu et inquiet à la fois. Il entendit la voix de Steve qui lui rappela les consignes à l’oreille. Il le remercia d’un sourire un brin crispé. Il donna sa main à Natasha qui la lui serra alors qu’il gardait un sourire plus franc vers Brock. Lequel y répondait en le dévorant du regard et en lui souriant. Quoique plus timidement que jamais. Il avait envie de fumer… Et il redoutait également qu’une toux gâche tout.

            La porte s’ouvrit sur le représentant du Maire, poussant tout le Monde à se lever. Quoique plusieurs personnes marmonnèrent que c’était complètement débile. Et que Tony se demandait s’il pouvait obtenir la même chose. S’ensuivit une longue explication des droits des différents époux, rappelant aussi que les prises de sang avaient prouvés qu’aucune ADN similaire n’avaient été trouvées entre eux.

            Ils avaient déjà eu l’occasion d’avoir des enfants ce qui rendait le test presqu’inutile mais soit.

            Pepper s’occupait prudemment d’Oswald pour qu’il ne geigne pas durant le blabla. Surtout qu’il voulait rejoindre ses parents ! Les jumeaux s’ennuyaient mais étaient capables de supporter un peu ça.

            Ça s’enchaîna sur d’autres textes de loi et le récapitulatif du contrat de mariage qui avait été établis. Lequel avait été choisi par Brock lui-même pour s’assurer que tout ce qu’il avait, soit rien, reviendrait à son homme. Mais ça signifiait aussi, pour eux, que c’était une façon de lui transmettre absolument tout ce qu’il avait. Y compris une association malfaisante que Bucky ne voudrait pas, de toute façon. Le moindre de leur argent serait commun… comme avant. Ça ne changeait vraiment rien pour eux si ce n’était qu’on était en train de les bassiner avec ça.

            Le représentant du Maire termina de lire et regarda les certificats de naissance, dont l’un des deux avait été honteusement trafiqué. Il se tourna alors vers Brock.

\- L’honneur revient aux personnes les plus âgées…

            Un commentaire qui fit rire tant Sin que Tony mais aussi Natasha et Sam.

\- Merci, vraiment. Répondit Brock.

            Le représentant se clarifia la gorge.

\- Monsieur Brock Rumlow, consentez-vous à prendre Monsieur James Buchanan Barnes ici présent pour époux légitime ?

\- Un peu que je veux ! Répondit Brock.

\- Vous devez dire « oui ». Marmonna le représentant.

\- Oui, je le veux !

            Bucky se repassait en tête « James Buchanan Barnes, c’est moi. James Buchanan Barnes, c’est moi ». C’était très particulier de se marier avec un nom qu’on n’utilisait jamais…

\- Bien. Et vous, Monsieur James Buchanan Barnes, consentez-vous à prendre Monsieur Brock Rumlow ici présent pour époux légitime ?

            Il sentit la main de Natasha se presser sur la sienne.

\- _Da, ya khochu. Ja, ich möchte._ Oui, je le veux. Se reprit le Soldat de l’Hiver.

            Brock sourit. Si ce n’était pas de la motivation pour l’épouser !

\- Je vous déclare, au nom de la loi, unis par le mariage. Déclara-t-il. Souhaitez-vous échanger les alliances ? Demanda-t-il.

            Une question qui avait autant de sens qu’elle n’en avait pas. Pour deux hommes, pas de mariages à l’église. Mais les règles étaient ce qu’elles étaient.

\- Oui. Répondit Brock presqu’en même temps que Bucky qui avait l’impression d’être complètement dans les nuages.

            Si ce n’était pas parce que ça s’officialisait, il aurait eu peur.

            Le représentant leur fit signe de se lever pour faire l’échange. Bucky lâcha enfin son ex-petite amie pour se mettre debout, faisant attention de ne pas le faire trop vite. Ce n’était pas le moment d’avoir un étourdissement.

            Steve et Tony se levèrent juste après les mariés pour leur donner à chacun la fine bague en or, qui leur avait coûté une fortune malgré leur finesse. Ils retournèrent alors à leur place et Brock prit la main de son compagnon pour lui retirer la bague de fiançailles. Il fit tourner l’anneau doré entre ses doigts alors qu’il semblait essayer de se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- « James Buchanan Barnes, je te remets cette alliance, signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité ». Souffla le représentant.

            Bucky regarda son amant. Est-ce qu’il hésitait ?

            Stasya se leva de sa chaise et se faufila jusqu’à son père qui s’accroupit sans lâcher la main de son homme. Elle murmura à son oreille et il se redressa peu après.

\- L’artiste, je te remets cette alliance, signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité. Dit-il en lui mettant la bague au doigt.

            Dit-il en russe avec un accent épouvantable.

            Néanmoins Bucky avait bien assez compris et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir les larmes mouiller ses yeux. Il sentit à peine que son aimé lui remettait la bague de fiançailles contre l’alliance. Comme ils l’avaient convenu.

            Le représentant regarda vers le Soldat de l’Hiver, ne se souciant visiblement pas de la langue pour cette partie des formalités.

            Le mercenaire prit la main de son tendre aimé.

\- Brock, je te remets cette alliance, signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité. Souffla-t-il d’une voix tremblante.

            Ses doigts se figèrent toutefois sur sa bague de fiançailles à lui.

\- Oui ? Insista le représentant.

\- _Lâche._

\- _Je ne fais pas de collocation._ Protesta Liar.

\- _Lâche ou je te fais fondre._ Menaça Bucky.

\- _On dirait que tu te désistes, c’est amusant._

            Le représentant se racla la gorge.

\- Tu veux que je la cogne sur la table ? Demanda Brock.

            De quoi surprendre plus d’un. Presque tout le monde, à vrai dire.

\- _Soit un peu conciliant._ Soupira Spectral.

\- _Tu ne veux pas être mise sur un autre doigt où tu auras toute la place ?_ Marchanda Bucky.

\- _Non_  !

            Les yeux de Bucky devinrent brutalement orange et il attrapa la bague qui venait de voler du doigt de son homme.

\- Brock, je te remets enfin cette alliance, signe de mon et de ma fidélité. Dit-il en mettant l’alliance à son annulaire gauche.

            Il lui décocha un sourire en fourrant Liar dans sa poche.

            Le représentant était dubitatif mais il prépara le registre.

\- Vous pouvez signer le registre. Dit-il en le présentant.

            Il le montra d’abord à Brock qui s’avança pour apposer sa signature où on le lui disait. Il lança un regard vers son artiste qui avait clairement du mal à entendre quoi que ce soit. Entre Liar qui devait protester comme jamais, les bagues qui débattaient et Spectral et Daimonic qui lui criait « signe le registre ». Il prit le poignet de son homme et le guida jusqu’au registre, lui faisant même prendre le stylo avant de lui montrer l’endroit où il devait signer.

\- Merci. Souffla Bucky.

            Ça pouvait être comme au début, non ?

            Le représentant invita ensuite les témoins à signer ce qui fut moins compliqués.

            Brock se tourna vers Sin dès qu’elle eut apposé un « SS » plus qu’ironique là où elle le devait.

\- Vous vous chargez de faire sortir tout le monde ?

\- Oui. Donne-nous cinq minutes. Dit-elle.

\- On en aura besoin. Murmura Brock.

            Il se rapprocha de son mari. Son mari ! Il attendit que tout le monde soit sorti et ne quitte la Mairie pour attirer Bucky à l’extérieur de la salle. Le représentant devait déjà faire rentrer un autre couple.

\- Ok. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

\- On fait fondre Liar ! Répondit le Soldat de l’Hiver.

\- _J’ai entendu et je vous l’interdis ! Vous n’en êtes pas capable de toute façon !_

            Bucky sortit la bague.

\- Incandescence ?

\- _Ce serait avec plaisir._ Répondit la bague dorée surmontée d’un joyeux rose-rouge.

            Elle miroita et fit rougir Liar qui éclata de rire.

\- _Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi !_

\- Mais pourquoi tu estimes que l’annulaire gauche est à toi ?

\- _Parce que c’est toujours là qu’on m’a mise !_

\- On a déjà notre quatrième gosse. Dit Brock.

            Bucky sourit.

\- J’ai promis à Nat’ que je ne t’embrasserais pas avant qu’on soit sur les marches mais j’ai terriblement envie de t’embrasser.

\- Moi aussi. Tu es merveilleux.

            Brock lui prit le visage entre les mains et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, ne faisant que les effleurer, partageant leurs souffles.

\- Mon mari.

            Les yeux bleus du Soldat de l’Hiver pétillèrent de joie.

\- Mon époux chéri qui a appris une phrase en russe pour moi.

\- _Ya lyublyu tebya_  ! Protesta l’ex-Commandant.

\- Deux. Rit Bucky. Et je t’aime aussi.

            Brock eut bien du mal à ne pas l’embrasser.

\- Sinon on met mon alliance à la main droite. Ça me va. Y a pas besoin qu’elle soit à la main gauche pour qu’on sache que je t’aime.

\- D’accord. Cette bague est moins ennuyante que Liar.

\- Imagine qu’elle se mette à parler pour protester.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver rit à nouveau et regarda Liar sur sa paume de métal.

\- C’est bon Incandescence, merci. Tu vas faire fondre ma main...

\- _Oups._

            Bucky retira l’alliance de son homme et saisit son autre main.

\- Alors… Je te répète encore que je t’aime, que je te serai fidèle et que je te suis entièrement dévoué. Souffla-t-il en lui enfilant l’anneau sur l’annulaire.

            Il demanda muettement à Zéro de refroidir un peu Liar.

\- Et par cette Liar, je scelle notre lien psychique tant qu’elle sera conciliante.

            Il lui mit la bague au doigt en souriant. Brock y répondit et lui prit la main gauche pour embrasser les bijoux qu’il lui avait offerts. Il jeta un coup d’œil sur sa montre et emmena ensuite son homme à sa suite.

            Ils arrivèrent à la sortie et Liar, comme pour se faire pardonner, leur ouvrit les portes.

\- Pour la toute première fois, Mesdames et Messieurs, Messieurs Rumlow. Lança Pepper, qui avait une voix plus solennelle.

            Des pétales de bleuets et de camomilles volèrent dans les airs, jetés par tout le monde et couvrant les « jeunes » mariés.

\- Le bisou, le bisou, le bisou ! S’écria Natasha, bien vite reprise par Clint puis Steve et rapidement, tout le monde.

            Même Fury le demanda. Deux fois. Parce qu’il avait reçu deux coups de coudes de Pepper.

            Brock ne se le fit pas redire et il attrapa son homme par la taille, le collant à lui avant de lui ravir les lèvres. Il grogna de plaisir lorsque les lèvres de son _époux_ y répondirent et que les doigts de son _mari_ se pressèrent sur son épaule. Il laissa glisser sa main sur la cuisse de son _concubin._

\- Ok… Le bisou de façon moins obscène ! Le bisou de façon moins obscène ! Scanda Tony.

            Bucky rit le premier et embrassa une dernière fois son homme avant de s’éloigner légèrement de lui. Il aurait pu le regarder dans les yeux pendant des siècles. La joie incommensurable qui gagnait Brock était juste indescriptible. Le bonheur qui le bordait était si exquis. Après l’avoir vu pour la première fois quand il n’avait que quinze ou seize ans, après avoir rêvé de lui, l’avoir désiré, l’avoir rencontré, avoir failli le perdre et avoir dû le re-découvrir, c’était la consécration ultime.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver, son artiste, l’homme qui le complétait et remplissait chaque parcelle de son corps de joie pure était enfin entièrement sien.


	32. Chapitre 32

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod(pas très présent, mais là !) sans oublier le SinSam ! Mais la vraie question étant : est-ce que j’ai encore des persos de libre pour encore plus de couple ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald (Et Veronica mais elle squatte) mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 32 :  _

 

 ** _Washington, District Columbia_** – Le lendemain

 

            Sam enfila son t-shirt en se demandant si Steve l’attendait déjà sur leur lieu de courses. C’était devenu rare que ce ne soit pas le cas, surtout depuis qu’il travaillait à Washington. Il se levait à sept heures en Californie et était prêt à le rejoindre aux environs de huit heures ce qui équivalait à six ici. Alors ils ne manquaient pas de se rejoindre et se séparaient seulement pour aller au travail. À moins que Fury n’ait besoin de lui.

            Wilson se dirigea vers son lit et se pencha sur le corps qui y était assoupi. Il se demandait encore comment une si belle femme pouvait être dans ses draps. Il faisait plus froid avec le printemps qui s’était clairement installé et il lui mit une couverture à portée de main avant de partir pour rejoindre Steve.

            Il trottina déjà pour se rendre au lac et sautilla sur place en s’étirant. Steve n’avait pas l’air d’être prêt à venir. Il lui envoya un SMS. Il ne savait pas s’il était resté à Brooklyn ou pas. Normalement il ne devrait pas, parce que le couple de jeune marié devait, en toute logique, passer une nuit d’amour passionné à défaut de pouvoir aller en lune de miel. Mais Tony avait pris les paris sur l’impossibilité du couple de coucher ensemble cette nuit-là. Le plus surprenant avait été que Liar s’était mis en gage.

\- Sur ta droite.

            La phrase tira Sam de ses pensées et il rit en voyant Steve qui courait à son rythme à lui.

\- Salut. Tu es rentré à quelle heure ?

\- Minuit. Les filles étaient épuisées. Heureusement, avec le décalage, elle on put récupérer. Le dimanche, ce n’était pas un super jour pour se marier.

\- J’approuve. J’aurais bien fait la grasse matinée.

            Ils rirent tous deux parce qu’ils ne la faisaient jamais. Tony bien, par contre. Et Steve s’amusait toujours d’avoir le temps d’aller à Washington, de courir avec Sam, de revenir, et d’encore prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui certains jours de la semaine. Quoique ce fut plutôt le dîner pour Steve et le petit-déjeuner pour son homme. Avec leurs travails respectifs ça s’était raréfié mais ça n’enlevait pas la joie de ces moments.

\- Pour Fury…

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux tout de même le prévenir toi-même ?

\- Non.

            Il secoua la tête pour appuyer encore plus le mot.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Sam. Désolé.

\- Je te comprends.

            Il se racla la gorge.

\- Je ne tiens pas à dire à Fury que Sin dort chez moi.

            Sam lança un regard à Steve qui lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Je ne compte pas lui dire où elle est. Tu vas dire à Fury ce que tu sais pour Bucky, pas où il est.

\- Parce qu’il l’ignore ? Je sais qu’il vienne de déménager mais Bucky faisant techniquement partie du S.H.I.E.L.D.

            Le blondinet opina gravement avant de courir un peu plus vite en décochant un sourire à son ami, l’obligeant à pousser sur ses jambes pour lui emboîter le pas.

 

**_Manhattan, New York_ **

 

            Après avoir emmené ses enfants à l’école et son petit Oswald chéri à la crèche, Bucky poussa les portes de la Tour Stark. Il avait à peine franchi le hall qu’il vit Veronica trottiner joyeusement vers lui. Elle venait souvent le voir pour lui faire la bise et prendre de ses nouvelles. Une chose qui avait tendance à gêné l’homme ou à le désarçonner mais ça ne prenait qu’un petit temps.

            Et puis…

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Rumlow !

            Pour une telle chose, il pouvait joyeusement l’accepter.

            Il se sentait sourire : Monsieur Rumlow.

\- Bonjour.

            Elle lui tendit un paquet.

\- C’est votre cadeau de mariage ! Je ne savais pas quand vous l’offrir alors…

\- Merci beaucoup. Je l’ouvrirais avec Brock et je te dirais ce qu’on en a pensé. Jura Bucky.

            Le sourire de Veronica s’étendit, retranscrivant son impatience.

\- Un homme qui était à ton mariage veut te voir.

\- Tony Stark ? Hasarda-t-il bêtement.

            Veronica rit et une personne apparut au détour du couloir. Une personne portant un long manteau noir en cuir et répondant au nom de Nick Fury.

\- Bonjour.

\- Colonel. Salua le Soldat de l’Hiver.

\- Je suis venu chercher des informations. Dit-il.

\- Ah bon ? Je suis seulement secrétaire depuis un moment, Ver…

\- J’ai besoin de la liste des membres de la Skeleton Crew.

            Le mercenaire se retint de froncer les sourcils.

\- Veronica, tu peux utiliser mon ordinateur pour l’imprimer ?

\- Tu ne l’as pas ? Questionna Fury.

\- Ça fait partie des fichiers dont je n’ai pas l’accès.

\- Pourquoi ?

            Veronica se glissa derrière le bureau de Bucky, allumant l’ordinateur.

\- Mesure de sécurité depuis les fuites au S.H.I.E.L.D. Répondit simplement Barnes.

\- Je comprends. Dit Fury.

            Il attrapa une feuille pliée en trois dans sa veste alors que Veronica ouvrait sa session et imprimait les fiches demandées.

\- Veronica, pouvez-vous comparer ? Demanda Nick.

            Elle acquiesça et observa les deux listes.

\- Il manque Crossbones sur votre page. Qu’est-ce ?

\- Les membres de KAW. Nous pensons que la Skeleton Crew y travaille, en plus de Synthia Schmidt, d’une grande partie de la Maggia et quelques membres Serpents. Mais revenons à la Skeleton Crew. Pourquoi manque-t-il Crossbones ? Qu’avez-vous comme informations sur lui ?

            Nick regarda Veronica qui passa en revue les fiches. L’homme revint ensuite sur Bucky, le dévisageant de son œil unique.

\- Nous… Oh ? Brock Rumlow ? C’est ton mari, Bucky ?

            Fury afficha un léger sourire à l’adresse du Soldat de l’Hiver.

\- C’est mon mari.

\- Il me semble que Susan et Melvin Scarbo étaient à votre mariage.

\- Ce sont des amis de Brock. Dit Bucky.

\- Comment a-t-il reprit contact avec eux ?

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous dit qu’il avait perdu le contact ?

            Le Colonel se tourna vers Veronica.

\- Vous pouvez y aller. Somma-t-il.

            La jeune femme regarda Bucky qui était extrêmement pâle.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en coupant sa session.

\- Ça va.

            Veronica s’éloigna et laissa les deux hommes ensembles dans le hall. Nick fixait son vis-à-vis d’un regard tellement brûlant, tellement pénétrant que le Soldat de l’Hiver se sentait vraiment mal à l’aise. Ça faisait même monter des douleurs dans son ventre. Il pinça les lèvres et força un sourire.

\- Je suis au courant.

            Le mercenaire conserva son faux sourire.

\- Je sais que tu travailles pour KAW.

            Bucky ne répondit pas.

\- Je considère ton mutisme comme un aveu. Nous savons pour Sin, pour la Skeleton Crew et pour toi. Les actes. Le choix de certains membres comme Warrior Woman… Nous savons que KAW est dirigé par Brock Rumlow.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver ne répondit pas mais était soulagé que l’homme n’ait pas mentionné Steve comme source sûre. Il supposait d’ailleurs que c’était Sam qui l’avait trahi. Il s’était un peu trahi tout seul en venant en aide à Sin. Sin elle-même lui avait dit qu’elle s’en serait sortie. Mais elle avait le poignet brisé…

            Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait ?

            Il était extrêmement nauséeux. Toute cette pression…

\- Je fais peut-être, ou peut-être pas, partie de KAW. Brock ne fait pas partie de KAW. Vous ne pouvez pas vous baser sur des gens qui en font partie. Vous ne pouvez pas plus lui reprocher de garder contacts avec ses amis.

            Une baffe violente fit tourner la tête de Bucky et ça déclencha une réaction en chaîne qui le fit se pencher et vomir tout ce qu’il avait dans l’estomac. Les frissons secouèrent son corps et il serra ses mains sur le bureau.

\- Ne me mens pas, Barnes.

\- Rumlow… Chuchota-t-il. Maintenant, c’est Rumlow…

\- Je vous laisse une journée pour vous livrer l’ancien Commandant Rumlow et toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le temps d’obtenir les droits.

            Fury le regarda puis s’éloigna en posant la liste sur le bureau. Il s’en alla en le laissant là. Bucky observa le contenu de ses boyaux et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent alors qu’il portait sa main à sa bouche.

            Il déglutit difficilement et appela la femme de ménage pour savoir où était le cagibi de fournitures. Ainsi, il put tout laver avant de se rendre dans une des salles de toilettes pour se rafraichir. Ses cheveux étaient souillés…

            Il les imprégna d’eau comme il put, les sécha vaguement avec du papier toilette et finit par attacher les mèches plus qu’immondes. Il se rinça encore une fois la bouche et envoya un SMS à Tony pour lui demander s’il pouvait sortir un moment.

            Pour urgence.

            La réponse fut bien sûr positive.

            Il retourna alors dans l’entrée, laissa le mot disant qu’il reviendrait rapidement. Il sortit ensuite du bâtiment et partit vers une petite supérette dans le coin. Il s’y glissa et partit directement vers l’étalage de fournitures. Entre des paquets de céréales aux images de superhéros et des paquets de serviettes hygiéniques.

\- _Tu veux vraiment gâcher deux dollars ?_ Demanda Lightning.

\- _Surtout que tu vas bientôt te faire renvoyer, expédier hors de ta maison alors l’argent, il faut le compter._ Approuva Spectral.

\- _Deux dollars c’est de l’argent pour nourrir tes enfants._ Surenchérit Nightbringer.

\- _À moins que tu ne fasses du lait._ Reprit Zéro.

\- _Ça se ferait à cet âge-là ?_ S’enquit Spin.

\- J’ai besoin de savoir… Murmura Bucky.

\- _Je sens les molécules en toi. Je sais ce qu’elles sont. Et j’ai pu dire à la seconde même où tu es tombé enceint que tu portais la vie._ Dit Remaker.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver effleura son ventre alors que sa main se crispait sur le test de grossesse. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais pas de joie. Ce n’était pas le soulagement, pas le plaisir d’enfin porter l’enfant de Brock alors qu’ils en parlaient depuis un moment, pas le bonheur de lui donner tout ce qu’il voulait.

            Il avait peur.

            Peur que tout s’effondre et qu’ils n’y arrivent pas. Il serra sa main contre son nombril à travers ses vêtements.

            Pourquoi ?

\- _Au Grand Canyon._

            Bucky se souvint des lèvres de Brock contre les siennes, de la passion entre eux, des efforts redoublés pour le mettre en forme et de comment ils s’étaient appartenus. Mais aussi de la balade qu’ils avaient faite dans les ravines. Ils avaient découvert ce lieu si merveilleux. Et lorsque la balade s’était terminée, ils avaient encore passé un moment mêlant sensualité et romantisme.

            Au Grand Canyon…

\- Monsieur ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, si. Le test reste affiché combien de temps une fois qu’il est fait ?

\- Autant de temps que vous ne le recyclez pas et qu’il n’est pas détruit. Ma petite amie a aussi voulu conserver son test de grossesse. J’espère que ce sera positif pour vous !

\- _Tu vas gâcher deux dollars ?!_ S’indigna Nightbringer.

\- _Ce n’est pas du gâchis._ Répondit Bucky.

            Il sortit les deux billets de son portefeuille et les donna au vendeur avant de partir avec le précieux test.

 

 ** _Queens, New York_** –  Quelques heures plus tard

 

            Le téléphone de Brock résonna dans son bureau et il l’attrapa en jetant un coup d’œil à l’envoyeur. Il sourit en voyant le mot « artiste ». Il aurait voulu qu’il l’appelle au lieu de lui envoyer un SMS parce qu’il voulait entendre sa douce et sensuelle voix.

            Il délivra le message et fronça les sourcils.

            Il se leva, dissimula une toux dans le creux de son poignet, malgré le masque, et sortit pour aller chercher le premier homme qui lui tombait sous la main. Même si cet homme devait être une femme.

            Il dénicha Copperhead en pleine discussion avec Cobra.

\- Vous deux, il y a des Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui rôdent dans le Queens. Abattez-les tous. Et assurez-vous qu’on ne remonte pas ici. Prenez votre ami avec vous. Je compte sur vous et je vous verse trois milles dollars pour la mission. Chacun.

\- Vous savez nous parler, Boss. Dit Cobra.

\- Si vous avez besoin d’autres personnes, prévenez-moi. Chacun aura la même somme. Je ne veux aucun Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. dans les parages. La base doit rester libre d’accès. Filez.

            Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et filèrent chercher Boomslang.

 

            Brock avait dû retrouver son bureau et il travaillait pour ne penser à rien. Faire les comptes, repartir des missions, revoir les effectifs, préparer les gros coups à venir…

            Il entendit des coups sur sa porte et permit d’entrer avec une machine qui lança un bruit strident. Il avait fait récemment changer les portes pour qu’ils gardent un peu d’intimité si certains voulaient parler de plan privés, se confier de quoi que ce soit et, surtout, pouvoir dire à Bucky qu’il l’aimait quand il le rejoignait.

            Il se retint difficilement de se lever directement lorsqu’une silhouette gracile entra dans son bureau, portant tout son attirail de mercenaire. Il s’était surtout retenu parce qu’il était en compagnie de trois hommes.

            Crossbones prit les trois tas qu’il avait préparé.

\- Vous avez fait le ménage ?

\- Ouaip, Boss. On a fait exploser un quartier dans le 112ième, on a aussi morflé un peu Brooklyn et le Bronx. On a tué d’autres gens mais tous les hommes du S.H.I.E.L.D. sont morts. Dit Copperhead.

\- On a même trouvé Winter Soldier. Dit Cobra.

\- Il doit vous parler. Termina Boomslang.

\- Merci. Vous pouvez y aller.

            Il donna leur part à chacun et les laissa sortir. Bucky s’occupa lui-même de refermer derrière eux et s’assura que c’était bien calfeutré avant de s’approcher de lui. Il hésita une fraction de seconde puis posa les mains sur le bureau.

            Brock fut surpris de cette distance placée entre eux.

\- La semaine dernière, le S.H.I.E.L.D. a appris que je travaillais pour KAW. C’est revenu aux oreilles de Fury. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que Sin et moi, ce n’était pas n’importe qui qui nous mettrait en équipe.

            Le dirigeant soupira et retira son masque lorsqu’une quinte de toux le saisit. Bucky le rejoignit et lui donna l’inhalateur de secours qu’il avait toujours sur lui. Son amant prit une impulsion et en profita pour le saisir par les hanches et le faire s’asseoir sur lui. Il l’enlaça étroitement puis lui retira lentement son masque afin de ravir un baiser tendre.

\- Eyh, mon mari.

\- Tu m’écoutes ? Protesta Bucky.

            Il se blottit néanmoins contre lui, sentant la peur s’infiltrer dans tout son corps.

\- Oui. Fury sait que je dirige KAW : je l’attends.

\- Il a besoin d’une preuve. Il veut venir à la maison pour les obtenir. Il aura les droits demain. Répondit le mercenaire.

\- Je l’attends de pied ferme.

            Brock lui embrassa la gorge. Son mari se pressa contre lui mais n’arrivait pas à lui dire ce qui grandissait dans son ventre.

 

 ** _Brooklyn, New York_** –  Le lendemain

 

            Nick Fury leva la main pour faire signe à ses Agents. Ils étaient tous équipés pour entrer en force mais le premier se contenta de sonner malgré tout.

            La porte s’ouvrit et le Colonel sortit ses droits sous forme de papier.


	33. Derrière la porte

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod(pas très présent, mais là !) sans oublier le SinSam ! Mais la vraie question étant : est-ce que j’ai encore des persos de libre pour encore plus de couple ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald (Et Veronica mais elle squatte) mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 33 : Derrière la porte _

 

            Bucky enfilait un petit pull rouge avec une énorme pieuvre, cadeau de Sin, à Oswald alors que Hal et Stasya jouaient à « chat » autour de leur otets qui en attrapait de temps en temps un pour lui coller un gros baiser sur le visage. En bas, Brock leur faisait le petit-déjeuner, leur offrant un moment plus long avant que leurs diverses responsabilités ne les prennent. Le Soldat de l’Hiver ne savait même pas s’il pourrait aller travailler aujourd’hui…

            Il devait dire à Brock pour le bébé.

            Et si on les mettait en prison ?

            S’il accouchait de ce bébé en prison ?

\- _Tout ira bien._ Dit Nightbringer.

\- _Aucune prison ne nous résiste._ Approuva Spectral.

            Bucky laissa filer ses jumeaux quand la voix de Brock les invita à venir manger. Le Soldat de l’Hiver boutonna le pantalon de son cadet puis le prit dans ses bras. Le tout était de maintenant éviter tout vertige. Daimonic supposait que les vertiges étaient dû tant à la mauvaise alimentation que du bébé. Probablement…

            Si ça persistait, il devrait vraiment en parler à son homme… Il ne voulait pas l’inquiéter. Mais il serait sans doute doublement inquiet s’il apprenait que l’enfant lui causait des vertiges. Qu’est-ce qu’il devait faire ?

            Il descendit prudemment les escaliers en serrant son précieux bébé contre lui et prit garde lorsqu’il rentra dans la salle à manger. Il sourit aux bonnes odeurs qui flottaient dans la pièce. Il avait très faim mais il redoutait aussi de vomir. S’il vomissait, Brock comprendrait et il ne devait pas se préoccuper de ça pour l’instant.

            Il installa Oswald dans sa chaise haute et il sourit en voyant son homme donner le biberon au bébé qui se jeta dessus en les remerciant, ses joues devenant toutes oranges. Ses mains aussi lorsqu’elles saisirent le verre bouillant. Ils pouvaient passer pour des monstres à lui donner un liquide aussi chaud mais l’enfant en raffolait vraiment.

\- _Dobryï den_ , mon mari. Dit Brock dans un accent affreux.

            À voir le sourire de Stasya, Bucky comprit que c’était elle qui lui avait soufflé le « bonjour » en russe.

\- Est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit bonjour aujourd’hui ? Demanda Rumlow en saisissant son homme par la taille.

\- Trois fois. Sourit le mercenaire.

            Il l’embrassa tendrement en lui caressant la joue.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Répondit Brock. Tu emmènes les petits ou je le fais ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu veux t’en charger ?

            Bucky lui posa un baiser sur l’autre joue avant de s’asseoir. Son amé lui donna une assiette emplie d’œuf, de pancakes et de bacon. Les enfants avaient leur part, plus petites, avec un verre de lait à la place du café comme le Soldat de l’Hiver.

\- Merci.

\- Je veux bien m’en charger. J’adore ces bébés.

            Il vint embrasser les jumeaux.

\- Ces trois bébés. Ajouta-t-il en embrassant les cheveux châtains-blonds d’Oswald.

            Bucky sourit alors que le garçonnet gloussait, manquant de s’étouffer avec son lait.

            La sonnerie de la porte retentit.

\- J’y vais.

            Brock piqua néanmoins un bout de pancake avant de se diriger vers la porte qu’il ouvrit.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Rumlow.

\- Shirley ! Qu’est-ce qui vous amène aussi tôt, dites-moi ? Sourit l’ex-Commandant en s’appuyant sur la porte.

\- J’ai reçu deux journaux alors je venais vous donner le vôtre. J’en profite pour vous apporter des cookies, on en a trop fait hier avec Isabel.

\- C’est gentil.

\- Et Isabel aurait voulu inviter les jumeaux à venir jouer à la maison après l’école. Dit la femme tandis qu’il acceptait le tupperware de friandise.

            Brock tourna la tête.

\- Eyh l’artiste, les enfants veulent aller jouer chez nos voisins après l’école ?

\- Ouiiii ! S’écrièrent les jumeaux qui aimaient se faire des amis.

\- On dirait que oui. Répondit Bucky.

\- C’est un « oui ». Sourit Brock.

\- Magnifique ! Je pourrais les ramener de l’école ? Proposa Shirley.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Et je n’ai plus vu Natasha depuis l’emménagement. Votre fille va bien ? S’inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Oui. Très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci pour tout Shirley.

            Il agita la main et referma la porte derrière elle avant de rejoindre son homme. Il l’embrassa en lui donnant la boîte de cookies.

\- Je vais en ajouter un pour votre goûter. Dit Bucky à ses enfants. Mais vous êtes sage, c’est pour le goûter.

\- Oui, otets !!

 

 

            Nick ne pouvait que froncer les sourcils face à la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte. Tous ses tatouages sublimaient son corps pâle et elle ne portait qu’une chemise alors que de la fumée sortait de sa bouche.

\- Ouais ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- 1051 Wilhmor Street ? Questionna Fury.

\- Oui, c’est moi.

\- Vous connaissez des Rumlow ?

            Elle secoua la tête.

\- Connaît pas.

\- Vérifiez les autres maisons. Ordonna Fury.

            Il n’aurait aucun droit mais s’il les trouvait…

 

 

**_Washington, District Columbia_ **

 

\- Ce n’était pas la bonne adresse ! Et il n’y avait personne dans la rue qui avait même entendu parler d’eux ! S’écria Fury.

            Sa colère était palpable et personne n’osait rien dire. À l’exception de Tony qui haussa les épaules.

\- Fausse adresse.

\- Fausse adresse ? Comment peuvent-ils être assez idiots pour ne pas confondre des chiffres mais donner carrément une autre rue !

            Le Colonel se pencha vers Stark.

\- Lequel d’entre vous leur a dit de donner une fausse adresse ?

\- Ça vient peut-être d’eux. Répondit le milliardaire.

\- Vous savez où ils habitent. Dit Fury. Donnez-moi leur adresse !

            Il se tourna vers Steve. Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

\- Vous savez où ils habitent. Vous allez chez eux régulièrement. Insista-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Souffla le Capitaine.

\- Tu sais pertinemment, Rogers.

            Le blondinet secoua la tête ce qui causa un silence de mort dans la pièce. Phil était bouleversé. Captain America mentait-il vraiment ?

\- Vous n’avez pas voulu qu’on aille chez eux. Vous avez insisté pour qu’on aille dans votre maison de vacances. Souffla Nick.

            Son œil était exorbité.

\- Vous les couvrez.

            Il serra les mâchoires de rage et eut bien du mal à ne pas les frapper tous les deux. Il en mourrait d’envie. Des traitres !

\- Bien : vous avez l’école, Coulson. Allez chercher les jumeaux, ils se décideront à se rendre s’ils ne sont pas corrompus par le mal. Ce que je doute fortement. Siffla Nick.

\- Hors de question ! Hurla Steve en se levant.

\- Pardon ? Souffla le directeur.

\- Ne touchez pas aux enfants.

\- Si ça peut faire pr…

\- Si vous les touchez, si vous essayez même de les approcher pour avoir des informations, je démissionne immédiatement. Menaça le Capitaine.

            Fury s’avança vers lui et le saisit par le col.

\- Si vous démissionner pour les protéger, vous ne vaudrez pas mieux qu’un membre de KAW, Rogers.

\- Je ne tolérerais pas que les enfants soient en danger. Siffla Steve.

\- Et je l’approuve. Dit Tony. Je démissionnerais enfin. Et n’oubliez pas que sans moi, il n’y a plus de subside. Sans moi, le S.H.I.E.L.D. s’effondre.

            Nick sentit une grosseur dans sa gorge.

\- Et que Steve partit, vous n’avez plus les Avengers.

\- Vision et Wanda… Commença le Colonel.

\- Ils ne s’en prendront pas comme ça à Buck et Rumlow, pour quelques raisons que j’ignore. Répliqua le milliardaire.

            Le directeur jeta un coup d’œil vers Rhodey. Celui-ci eut un regard navré vers la femme qu’il aimait avant de s’expliquer :

\- Mon armure appartient à Tony, je ne peux pas l’utiliser s’il ne le veut pas. Je veux bien aider le S.H.I.E.L.D. mais sans subside, l’armée n’aidera pas et je ne serai qu’un simple homme. Dit-il.

            Fury regarda vers Ant-man qui secoua la tête.

\- J’ai une fille. Je les approuve : on ne touche pas aux mômes. Daredevil acceptera de vous aider, par contre. Assura Scott.

\- Moi, je vous aiderai. Dit Bruce. Je crains que Natasha ne veuille pas faire de mal à son précieux James.

\- Sam ? Questionna Nick.

            Falcon déglutit difficilement.

\- Écoutez ! Reprit Steve pour sauver la face de son ami. Nous ne sommes pas contre d’arrêter Bucky et Rumlow. Ça me briserait le cœur mais nous sommes prêts à le faire. Nous ne tournons pas le dos au S.H.I.E.L.D. Nous voulons seulement leur permettre d’avoir ce qui leur a été retiré : une vie de famille. Et les enfants ont assez soufferts pour que ça n’arrive encore. Exposa-t-il. Si nous les prenons sur le fait, si nous trouvons le Q.G. de KAW, si nous les trouvons à se balader là où ils ne doivent pas, nous les cueillons.

\- La Tour Avengers fait-elle partie de votre ridicule petit arrangement ? Questionna Fury.

\- Si Buck ne travaille pas à la Tour Stark car vous le voulez ailleurs, je lui offrirais un boulot aux Stark Industries, depuis son domicile que je ne connais pas. Assura Tony.

            Nick pesa le pour et le contre. Il avait besoin de s’assurer que KAW ne pouvait les prendre de court. Peut-être qu’immobiliser l’un des assassins les plus terribles au Monde était une bonne chose ?

\- S’il reste à la Tour Avengers, je veux mettre quelques hommes du S.H.I.E.L.D. pour le surveiller.

\- D’accord. Fit Tony.

            Fury poussa Steve à se rasseoir et fit les cent pas.

\- Mais je ne laisserai pas passer une telle insubordination. Rogers, vos heures de travail sont doublées jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Stark…

\- Vous voulez quoi ? Plus d’argent ? C’est pas comme ça que je vous le donnerais. Déjà que vous payez mon époux avec mon argent. Je ne vous retire pas votre armement, soyez-en ravi. Steve, tu veux travailler autant ? Je compte négocier.

\- Je préfère faire les heures que me demande Fury. Je dois bien ça au S.H.I.E.L.D.

            Nick se tourna vers Maria sans un merci envers le Capitaine. C’était lui qui lui avait tourné le dos en premier. Il n’allait pas le plébisciter de faire ce qui était juste en retour.

\- Préparez autant d’Agents que vous le pouvez. Je veux une surveillance constante de New York. Je veux des unités apprêtées partout sur le territoire américain ! Je veux que vous surveilliez absolument toutes les conversations électroniques. Si je ne peux pas aller pêcher ces hommes, je veux qu’on les retrouve malgré tout ! Je veux que ces enfoirés soient en prison ! Et torturez Manfredi s’il le faut mais je veux qu’il crache ses informations avant que KAW ne vienne les libérer !

\- Oui, Colonel ! Jura Maria.

            Elle s’éclipsa rapidement pour donner les ordres dans tout le bâtiment. Avec la colère qui animait Fury, il était préférable de ne pas faire le moindre faux pas.

 

 


	34. Chapitre 34

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod(pas très présent, mais là !) sans oublier le SinSam ! Mais la vraie question étant : est-ce que j’ai encore des persos de libre pour encore plus de couple ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald (Et Veronica mais elle squatte) mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 34 :  _

 

**_Manhattan, New York_ **

 

            Deux Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. se tendirent lorsqu’ils virent arriver le Soldat de l’Hiver. Celui-ci avait l’air bien innocent avec son téléphone en main qu’il regardait, avec son ample pull prune, sa veste en cuir, son jeans noir, ses cheveux attachés en chignon et même le sac à dos qu’il avait balancé sur son épaule après y avoir fourré toutes ses affaires. Ce ne devait être qu’une attitude.

            Il était considéré comme l’un des cinq criminels les plus effroyables de la planète. Et ce depuis les évènements qui s’étaient déroulés en Décembre 2020. Il était déjà très bien classé avant mais il était maintenant le Mandarin.

\- Monsieur Barnes. Dit le plus petit, se retenant de trembler.

            Pas de réaction.

\- Monsieur Rumlow, excusez-moi. Se reprit-il.

            Le mercenaire redressa la tête cette fois-ci. Il trouva devant lui exactement ce que Tony venait de lui expliquer dans un SMS.

\- Nous devons vous fouiller. Informa le petit.

\- Me fouiller ? Répéta Bucky.

\- S’il vous plaît.

\- Si vous voulez.

            Le grand tendit la main vers son sac. Le Soldat de l’Hiver la lui confia et il le regarda tout passé au peigne fin. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose, en fait. Des vêtements de rechanges pour le cas où, l’inhalateur de secours de Brock, un cookie de Shirley dans un peu d’aluminium, des livres en russe pour s’occuper, de quoi écrire mais aussi un biberon, des couches, des vêtements pour enfant, un trousseau de clé et une bouteille d’eau.

            L’homme fouilla Bucky et ne trouva aucunes armes. Par contre, il débusqua son portefeuille qu’il inspecta. Il n’y avait que trois dollars dedans, des cartes qui n’étaient pas à jour, au grand plaisir du Soldat de l’Hiver, et des photographies de famille.

\- Je ne savais pas que des tueurs avaient des photos de famille dans leur portefeuille. Commenta l’Agent.

\- Ce n’est pas le genre de choses qu’on dit à un tueur. Lâcha l’assassin.

            Il tendit la main vers lui, n’aimant pas qu’il regarde comme ça le cliché le plus précieux qu’il avait avec Brock qui enlaçait leurs trois petits.

\- Un test de grossesse ? Demanda l’autre Agent en terminant de regarder le sac.

\- C’est à moi. Protesta Bucky en tendant l’autre main vers son sac. Vous avez fini de me fouiller, non ? Je peux aller travailler ? Exigea-t-il.

\- Oui. Nous vous gardons à l’œil. Prévint le grand.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver récupéra son portefeuille et son sac à dos, avec un brin de violence, et rentra dans le bâtiment. Il alla derrière son bureau en maugréant et rajusta les photographies avant d’ouvrir sa session sur l’ordinateur.

            Il lança un coup d’œil aux deux Agents. Comment se déplacerait-il si Brock avait besoin de lui pour KAW ? Il effleura son ventre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Avec Liar, il aurait pu le faire comme il le voulait mais puisqu’elle était avec Rumlow…

            Il savait que Tony avait cherché à le protéger mais aussi à minimiser les agissements de KAW. Cela dit, Brock n’avait jamais eu besoin de lui pour s’en sortir. Il pouvait s’ennuyer ici en attendant.

 

            Après avoir indiqué le chemin à suive à une jeune femme venue porter plainte contre un sauvetage trop violent de Spider-man, Bucky récupéra son livre. Il se figea néanmoins dans son geste. Il se leva d’un seul coup et manqua de tomber à cause d’un étourdissement mais serra les lèvres.

            Il n’aurait jamais dû manger la madeleine que Veronica lui avait emmenée. Il avait eu l’occasion de la remercier pour son cadeau de Mariage : un énorme ours avec le nom « Brock » inscrit sur une patte et « Bucky » sur l’autre. Le couple l’avait simplement mis dans leur chambre sans savoir quoi en faire…

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver se déplaça vivement vers les toilettes lorsqu’il sentit une main sur son poignet. Tournant la tête, il vit un des Agents.

\- Où vous allez ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Vomir. Siffla Bucky.

            Il dégagea violemment sa main et courut vers les toilettes. Il était à peine entré dans une cabine qu’il recracha le peu qu’il avait dans le ventre.

            Il avait oublié qu’être enceint était aussi horrible. Son corps tremblait, il était en sueur et il avait à nouveau la nausée rien que d’être penché par-dessus la cuvette. Il entendit son téléphone sonner et l’attrapa pour regarder le SMS. Il s’appuya contre la paroi du compartiment et sourit légèrement face au message de son homme.

« On me reporte des Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui stagnent près de chez toi. Je les dégomme ? »

            Bucky se demandait s’ils allaient s’en sortir. Ses doigts se pressèrent sur son ventre.

« Tony a dû accepter ça pour que Fury nous laisse tranquille. Si tu prévois quelque chose, soit prudent.

On peut se voir à midi ? »

            Il attendit un moment que son homme lui réponde. Il entendit des coups contre la porte.

\- Monsieur Rumlow ? Vous allez bien ?

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver tira la chasse et serra son téléphone lorsqu’il eut une réponse.

« Central Park, treize heures ? »

            Il répondit un rapide « J’ai hâte » puis se leva péniblement. Lorsqu’il ouvrit la cabine, il vit l’Agent qui avait presque le nez collé au sien. Décidemment, il détestait Nick Fury.

 

**_Washington, District Columbia_ **

 

            Nick passait en revue toutes les informations qu’il pouvait trouver sur les disques durs du S.H.I.E.L.D. Il voulait trouver une solution à toute cette histoire. Il y avait forcément une solution. Si Barnes savait qu’il gardait l’œil sur lui, il ne ferait aucun faux pas. Il ne pourrait pas espérer découvrir la cachette de KAW et ne pourrait pas arrêter Brock.

            Mais il ne voulait pas permettre au Soldat de l’Hiver de leur fausser compagnie. Il n’aurait aucune raison de ne pas prendre des mesures de sécurité de base. Il devait juste trouver la façon dont il lui ferait faire des faux pas.

            Il n’avait pas besoin de toucher aux enfants pour ça.

            S’il l’opprimait.

            Il savait qu’il avait un mental faible. Il pouvait le briser…

 

            Sin passa à travers la foule grouillante de Washington. Les gens profitaient de leur pause repas pour filer vers des restaurants divers et variés où aller à leur deuxième lieu de travail. Dans une telle foule, c’était aisé de faire les poches de tout le monde mais ce n’était pas ce qui l’intéressait pour l’heure.

            Elle passa près d’un foodtruck et sa main flotta jusqu’à ce qu’elle attrape un kebab qui attendait sagement  que son acheteur l’attrape.

            Elle s’éloigna en continuant de marcher sans sourciller. Elle entendit l’acquéreur demander où était son plat mais l’ignora. Elle poursuivit son parcours, mangeant le plat volé, jusqu’à arriver dans l’immense bâtiment où les vétérans pouvaient toujours trouver une main secourable.

            La femme salua l’homme à l’entrée et traversa le détecteur de métal.

            Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle 290.

\- Schmidt ?! S’écria un garde.

            Il attrapa le poignet de la rousse, faisant tomber son kebab sur le sol brillant.

\- Oh bravo.

\- Sin Schmidt ?! Depuis le temps qu’on te cherche.

            Il sourit en songeant à l’argent qu’elle avait sur sa tête. Et, surtout, elle s’était baladée ici tout naturellement, c’était trop beau !

\- Jared, lâch…

            Ledit Jared n’eut pas le temps de se tourner vers son collègue qu’il se retrouvait violemment sur le sol, les bras dans le dos et un talon l’empêchant de bouger.

\- Tiens, Falcon. Votre petit comité me doit un kebab.

            Sam regarda son collègue qui était incapable de bouger. Il prit le bras de la rousse et la tira en arrière.

\- Je me charge d’elle, Jared. Va à l’infirmerie.

            Il avait vu une bosse sur son front. Mais le plus surprenant c’était que Sin avait toujours le poignet dans le plâtre. Mais connaissant la jeune femme, ce n’était pas encore impossible qu’elle ait utilisé ledit plâtre pour cogner son collègue…

            Il regarda son ami se redresser péniblement et longer le mur.

\- Une prison à son nom l’attend. Rappela-t-il.

\- Oui…

            Sam poussa l’Allemande dans le dos.

\- Tu ne devrais pas venir ici. Je devrais te faire mettre en prison.

\- Ah ? Fantasme ou…

\- C’est mon devoir. Si tu viens te balader ici…

\- Je me balade, j’ai le droit. Washington appartient à Fury ? Questionna-t-elle en le suivant.

            Wilson regarda son sourire. Oh mon Dieu, il détestait et adorait les sentiments qui bataillaient en lui…

\- Si tu venais à commettre des crimes…

            Elle lui sourit d’une telle façon que Sam se doutait qu’elle en avait encore commis.

\- Je venais te dire au revoir.

\- Au revoir ?

\- Je dois retourner travailler. Expliqua-t-elle. Mais je ne comptais pas partir sans te voir une dernière fois.

\- Merci… Chuchota Sam qui sentait son cœur gros. Je garderais toujours ma fenêtre ouverte. Viens quand tu veux.

\- Tu peux la fermer, la fenêtre je veux dire, c’est pas ça qui m’empêchera de me glisser chez toi.

            Elle lui donna un coup d’épaule sur le bras et lui, il lui saisit la main.

\- Je vérifierai les informations. J’espère ne pas t’y voir.

\- Et j’espère t’y voir.

            Elle désigna un foodtruck et Sam lui sourit en l’emmenant avec lui pour qu’ils mangent ensemble un bout.

 

 

**_Manhattan, New York_ **

 

« Tu es où dans Central Park ? »

            Brock se rendait compte que « Central Park » comme lieu de rendez-vous, c’était un peu trop vague.

            Et il savait que Sin avait raison en lui disant qu’il ne devait plus aller sur le terrain : ses poumons le faisaient souffrir. Il fallait qu’il s’arrête.

« Près de la Statue d’Alexandre Hamilton »

« Je suis aux Jardins Shakespearien. Tu sais venir ? »

« J’arrive ! »

            Brock soupira en se laissant tomber sur un banc. Il attrapa une cigarette mais respira profondément avant de tenter de l’allumer.

\- _J’aurais pu te guider !_ Protesta Liar.

\- La dernière fois que je t’ai fait confiance pour ça, tu t’es amusée à me perdre.

            Il entendit la bague ricaner. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment son artiste pouvait en supporter dix sans être encore plus fou qu’il ne l’était.

            Il toussa et grommela pour lui-même de ne pas avoir pris de veste plus chaude. Il voyait déjà une buée sortir de ses lèvres et ça n’avait rien à voir avec de la nicotine. Il alluma le bâtonnet pour se réchauffer un peu et fourra ses mains dans ses poches en guettant son homme.

            Cinq minutes et une demi-cigarette passa avant qu’il ne l’aperçoive. Il se redressa alors et agita le bras vers lui. Il eut le luxe de le voir y répondre avant de se tourner vers deux individus à qui il parlait visiblement tout en reculant. Quelques instants plus tard, son artiste pivotait à nouveau et courait pour le rejoindre. Il sourit et lui tendit les bras.

\- Saute-moi dans les bras ! Lui somma-t-il lorsqu’il fut assez proche.

            S’il n’eut pas tout le poids d’un homme musclé avec un bras métallique à porter, il sentit le corps brûlant de son âme sœur contre lui et ses bras autour de lui avant que les lèvres ne se joignent aux siennes. Il l’enlaça étroitement et l’attira vers le banc pour qu’ils s’asseyent.

            Il écouta la respiration un peu plus hachée de son mari.

\- Ça va ?

            Bucky acquiesça.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis gelé.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver ouvrit son sac et fouilla dans les vêtements avant de lui donner des gants puis de lui entourer le cou d’une écharpe.

\- On aurait dû se retrouver à l’intérieur d’un café. Pesta Brock.

\- Il faut payer les consommations.

\- On recommence à compter l’argent à ce point ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

            Il regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- J’ai des Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui me suivent.

\- Ils ne sont pas très discrets, c’est sûr. Remarqua le dirigeant de KAW.

            Il prit la nuque de son aimé et se pencha sur lui pour l’embrasser outrageusement, ses doigts se glissant sous la couche de vêtement pour aduler la peau lisse qui s’y trouvait. Bucky lança un coup d’œil vers les Agents et il attira son homme au-dessus de lui, s’allongeant sur le banc gelé. Brock s’installa tant bien que mal à califourchon au-dessus de lui, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Le Soldat de l’Hiver remonta son bassin contre le sien et laissa sa main libre voyager vers le fessier de son époux.

\- _Ils se sont détournés._ Se moqua Liar.

            Les lèvres s’éloignèrent alors. Bucky était cramoisi ce que Brock trouvait plus adorable que jamais.

\- Salut. Souffla Barnes.

\- Eyh. Répondit Rumlow. J’avais apporté des sandwichs sinon.

\- Et moi j’avais un cadeau pour toi.

\- Un cadeau ? Tu ne comptes pas les sous pour ça ?

\- Jamais pour toi. Souffla le Soldat de l’Hiver. … Bon en fait si. Mais c’est censé être romantique.

\- C’est très romantique. Assura Brock.

            Il sentit la peau devenir glacé sous ses doigts et il se redressa en rhabillant correctement son aimé. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra étroitement avant de lui donner un des sandwichs. Bucky le remercia et ouvrit à nouveau son sac pour en tirer une boîte rectangulaire qu’il tendit à son époux.

            Celui-ci mordit dans la baguette avant d’attraper le cadeau. Un regard lui permit de découvrir un « fiable à 99% - Digital. 1 test de grossesse ».

\- Aw. Un test de grossesse. Tu essaies de motiver mini-Brock ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il sache lire.

            Il pesta mentalement contre les quatre seuls viagra qu’ils avaient acheté avec l’argent de Tony et qui avaient déjà été utilisés. Dont trois fois avec préservatifs car mettre le bébé en route au moment donné n’était pas encore envisageable.

\- Ce serait inquiétant. Supposa le Soldat de l’Hiver. Mais… tu peux l’ouvrir. Dit-il en acquiesçant.

            Brock était surpris mais il ne protesta pas. Il lança un regard vers les Agents.

\- Tu veux démissionner pour ne plus les avoir sur le dos ?

\- On a besoin de cet argent. Dit Bucky, fébrile.

            Il n’avait pas encore touché à son repas alors que son aimé prenait une seconde bouchée en ouvrant la boîte.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Tony me trouveras un autre travail si je démissionne pour faire un pied-de-nez au S.H.I.E.L.D. Je suppose qu’il a fait ce qu’il pouvait…

\- Si j’avais vraiment besoin de toi, on pourrait utiliser Liar. Non ?

            Le mercenaire acquiesça distraitement.

            Crossbones baissa les yeux sur le test et fronça les sourcils. Une énorme croix rouge était dans une petite fenêtre ronde et, juste à côté, il trouvait une inscription sobre qui disait : « enceinte 3+ »

\- Je ne sais pas comment réagir. C’est une blague ? Questionna-t-il.

            Il agita légèrement le test comme pour voir s’il se modifierait d’un coup. Bon, ce n’était pas le genre de son homme de faire ce genre de blague mais soit…

\- Non.

\- C’est le tien ?

\- Oui. Souffla Bucky. Et si tu me demandes qui m’a mis enceint, je te frappe.

            Brock tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Plus de trois semaines ?

\- Trois semaines et trois jours. Rectifia doucement le Soldat de l’Hiver.

            Rumlow l’attrapa par la taille pour le faire grimper sur ses genoux. Il fit glisser la baguette dans l’emballage, tira son gant avec ses dents et faufila sa main, à présent libre, sous les vêtements pour effleurer la peau brûlante. Elle sembla même s’embraser plus encore à son contact. Ou c’était parce que ses doigts étaient gelés malgré la laine qui les avaient couvert.

            Les scènes revinrent en une série de flash dans le cerveau de Crossbones et il réalisa pleinement que le ventre chaud qui bougeait contre sa main au rythme de la respiration lente de son aimé… portait la vie !

\- Ça compte en bébé désiré ? Demanda Brock.

            Bucky acquiesça vivement.

            La seconde d’après son mari passait son bras autour de sa nuque pour l’attirer vers lui et lui prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes.

\- Je t’aime. Je t’aime tellement !

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver répondit à son baiser en se serrant contre lui.

\- C’est fantastique. Chuchota Brock contre ses lèvres. Mais va pas croire, c’est pas parce qu’on a planifié ce bébé que je l’aimerais plus que les autres.

\- Je n’en doute pas. Sourit le mercenaire.

            Le dirigeant caressa son ventre avec excitation. Il avait hâte de ne rien manquer. Son cerveau carburait sur tout ce qu’ils devaient faire : trouver un psychologue pour que son homme se trouve rassurer, voir un médecin pour s’assurer que tout allait bien, trouver quelqu’un de confiance qui pourrait s’occuper de l’opération car il ne pourrait pas compter sur Helen Cho puisqu’elle travaillait pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. Mais, a bien y réfléchir, il avait sorti Natalia du ventre de Steve. Il pourrait s’occuper lui-même de son bébé.

\- Merci. Murmura Rumlow.


	35. Conflit de Canard

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod(pas très présent, mais là !) sans oublier le SinSam ! Mais la vraie question étant : est-ce que j’ai encore des persos de libre pour encore plus de couple ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald (Et Veronica mais elle squatte) mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 35 : Conflits de canard _

 

**_Malibu, Californie_ **

 

            Habituellement, celui qui empêchait l’autre de travailler, c’était Steve. Mais là, Tony s’était installé sous la couverture fine pour se coucher alors que son homme continuait de lire des dossiers. Il en avait déjà beaucoup empilé sur sa table de chevet. Le milliardaire songea que si ça avait été un ordinateur, une liseuse ou même des fichiers informatiques sur tablette, il aurait pu le court-circuiter pour l’empêcher de travailler.

            Là était le souci.

            Quoique… Avec des papiers il pouvait faire ça : sa main s’étendit, se ferma sur les feuilles et il tira lorsqu’il fut sûr qu’il ne risquerait pas de le couper. Les plaies se régénéraient vite chez lui mais le gêne et la douleur incommensurable de telles blessures, elles, subsistaient insidieusement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais comme ça ?

\- Je cherche des solutions.

\- À quoi ?

\- À quoi, à ton avis ? Toute cette guerre entre le S.H.I.E.L.D. et KAW. On s’est mis Fury à dos.

\- Je sais, j’étais là. Tu préférais leur livrer tes amis ?

\- Non. Soupira Steve. Mais cette petite guerre, avoir Fury sur le dos constamment, nous voir moins souvent, je suppose. Il doit y avoir un moyen. Non ? Rumlow est bizarre mais…

            Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

            Il fouilla dans les dossiers pour en saisir un très épais. Tony l’attrapa et l’ouvrit. Il put découvrir de nombreux papiers attachés qui dépeignaient des affreuses tueries partout dans les États-Unis.

            Non.

            Ça s’étendait.

            Des braquages, des prises d’otages, des meurtres, des viols, du recel, de la prostitution, des escroqueries et tous les petits délits auxquels on ne pensait pas.

\- KAW est dangereux. Vraiment. Rumlow approuve le nazisme et est vraiment… un partisan d’HYDRA. C’est ce qu’il y a dans KAW avec une légère différence… Rumlow a choisi des personnes qui ne vont pas se taper dessus. Il gère les choses comme il faut et il a une unité qui l’écoute. Peut-être même qui l’apprécie. S’il agit avec KAW comme il agissait en Commandant du S.T.R.I.K.E…. J’ai vu des hommes mourir pour lui.

\- Fury a raison. Nous devons les arrêter.

\- Mais les amis, eux, sont des personnes formidables. Murmura Steve.

            Ils prenaient les enfants dès qu’ils en avaient besoin, même en les prévenant peu avant, ils aidaient dès qu’ils pouvaient avec leur moyen. Et Tony l’avait reconnu : Bucky était fiable et ne trichait pas pour tirer parti de son travail. Les discussions avec eux étaient plaisantes.

            C’était des bons amis. Les meilleurs.

\- On doit réfléchir à un moyen de les attraper. Il y a tellement de moyens de le faire. Tu en vois un ?

            Tony laissa tomber le dossier sur le sol.

\- Tu veux quoi pour Noël ?

\- Quoi ? S’étonna Steve.

\- Tu as des envies ? Je pense qu’on va organiser tout ici donc pour le repas, tout ça, on réglera ça plus tard. Mais pour les cadeaux ? Est-ce que tu crois que je peux offrir un poney aux filles ? Parce que j’y ai bien réfléchi. Je peux leur en offrir un à chacun. Je peux ajouter une grange… Est-ce que tu veux un cheval du coup ? Pour faire des promenades avec elles. Je pourrais peut-être m’en faire un robot !

            Steve lui caressa la gorge en souriant. Il parlait, il parlait. Probablement pour l’empêcher, lui, de reprendre le dialogue et de pouvoir discuter à nouveau du cas de leurs amis.

\- Des poneys ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Toutes les petites filles en veulent non ? Elles adorent Snoopy mais c’est pas exactement pareil.

            Steve acquiesça.

\- Maggie avait l’air d’aimer les légos. Dit-il. Tu pourrais lui acheter plusieurs packs ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Si c’est ce qu’il lui plaît ? Et Natalia ? Et toi ?

\- J’aimerais peu importe ce que tu m’offriras, mon amour.

            Il l’embrassa tendrement.

\- Et les filles aussi. Tu n’as pas besoin de moi pour savoir ce qu’elles veulent.

\- Mais dans le doute, je pourrais t’en parler ?

            Le blondinet acquiesça en souriant.

\- Tu feras les choses bien. Certifia-t-il.

\- Je t’aime. Dit Tony en le prenant dans ses bras.

            Il lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres et ferma la lumière pour qu’ils s’assoupissent.

 

 ** _Manhattan, New York_** – Le lendemain

 

            Il y avait une chose qui gênait profondément Bucky dans son amitié avec Tony. Sa démesure. Il avait de l’argent et l’utilisait comme si c’était… rien. Ce qui voulait dire que quand son ami l’invitait à venir manger dans un restaurant italien, il ne parlait pas d’un lieu bon marché avec des pâtes à foison et des pizzas pour donner l’impression qu’on était vraiment en Italie. Non. Tony Stark vous invitait dans un grand restaurant, dans un box privé où on vous emmenait en jugeant vos vêtements et votre dégaine.

            Bucky savait, par Sin, que Tony avait même déjà utilisé son influence pour réserver des places dans de bons restaurants en un temps réduit.

            Il avait dû le faire ici aussi. Et Bucky serrait nerveusement son sac. Il vomissait absolument tout ce qu’il mangeait pour l’instant et il avait quelques remords à l’idée de vomir un plat si riche. Même si ça ne vaudrait rien aux yeux de Tony et de sa richesse.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver sourit en voyant son amant, son mari, qui était escorté par le groom au regard peu ravi. Vraiment, il ne devait pas apprécier le look barbe de deux jours comme Brock et lui l’arboraient. Ni les vêtements clairement rapiécé, trop grands ou trop petits.

            Une chance pour eux que Tony ne cherchait pas l’amitié grâce à la richesse qu’ils dissimulaient.

\- Eyh. Souffla Rumlow en embrassant son aimé. Ça va ?

            Il s’assit à côté de lui, sur la banquette.

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Ça va.

            Il montra son inhalateur en souriant.

\- C’est réservé pour quatre…

\- Ils me l’ont dit. Coupa Bucky.

\- Rogers ?

\- Je suppose.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu’on leur dise ? Questionna Brock en touchant son ventre sous les vêtements.

            Il adorait cette sensation. Il s’était endormi avec sa main pressée contre son nombril et avait passé toute la nuit à caresser ses abdominaux sans la moindre pensée perverse.

\- Pas encore. Murmura Bucky. Juste au cas où.

            Brock acquiesça. Il leva la tête en voyant le placeur revenir. Il était accompagné de Tony mais aussi d’une certaine rousse.

\- Ouah, Rogers tu es devenu terriblement sexy. Comment ça se fait ? Sourit Rumlow.

            Natasha lui répondit par un sourire. Elle se plaça côté mur et, avant que Bucky n’ait pu lui dire bonjour, elle le gifla vivement. Ce qui lui valut d’avoir la main attrapée par Brock qui la serra en la fixant d’un œil noir.

\- C’est bon. Dit le Soldat de l’Hiver en lui caressant le dos de la main.

            Comme s’il était un sage petit animal, Rumlow la relâcha tandis que Tony s’asseyait à côté de la Russe.

\- C’était pour quoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne m’as pas prévenu pour ce qui était des activités pas très légales que tu fais. Siffla-t-elle à voix basse.

\- On voulait éviter que trop de monde ne soient au courant. Murmura Bucky. J’aurais dû te le dire. Reconnut-il.

            Il lui prit la main pour la serrer dans les siennes.

\- Je tiens à toi.

            Elle soupira.

\- Ça va. Je t’ai déjà fait des cachoteries aussi.

\- Je n’ai pas de baffe ? Questionna Brock.

            La rousse se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je le savais en Janvier. Pour quelqu’un comme moi, ça se remarque très rapidement. Tu t’impliquais moins dans le S.H.I.E.L.D., tu étais vague sur certain sujet et tu travaillais clairement plus.

            Natasha se tourna vers son ancien petit-ami.

\- Ça fait partie des cachoteries.

            Bucky souffla et se frotta légèrement la joue.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on mange ? Questionna Tony en souriant. Oui parce que j’escortais juste Nat’. Je pourrais vous poser des questions débiles. Vous voulez ?

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais. Dit Bucky.

\- Vous devriez arrêter. Souffla Stark. Quand on aura passé le cap, il n’y aura pas de retour en arrière. Et je ne me vois pas exactement être ami avec une porte de prison.

\- On parie combien qu’on ne se fait jamais prendre ? Demanda Brock.

\- Ne parie pas trop. Prenez ce que vous voulez, je demanderais de mettre les restes de côtés. Oh, ce soir, on reste tant qu’à faire. Steve viendra avec les filles. Après la danse. Mais ça ne vous gêne pas ?

\- Tu es le bienvenu. Toute la famille l’est. Assura le mercenaire.

\- Un jour, on te rendra tout cet argent, Stark. Dit Rumlow.

            Comme un serveur vint, ils commandèrent tous avant que Tony puisse répondre :

\- Je ne tiens pas à votre argent sale. Mais tu peux m’appeler par mon prénom. Ou t’occuper de mes gosses. Ou venir laver mes voitures. N’importe !

\- J’y penserais.

\- Je pourrais te demander d’arrêter… Reprit Tony.

\- Mais non. Je protège m’a famille.

            Bucky opina.

\- Tu crois que ça fonctionnera ?

\- J’approuve Tony. Intervint Natasha, la main sur le ventre. Je comprends tes intentions et je les approuve mais…

            Le serveur posa les deux verres d’eau devant les russophones et un whisky à Tony puis une bière à Brock. Il déposa également la salade de la Russe, les scampis du milliardaire et du beurre à l’ail pour faire patienter.

            Natasha attendit que l’homme parte pour reprendre.

\- Vous ne resterez pas hors de danger éternellement. Maintenant vous êtes… bien côté.

\- Je sais. Répondit Rumlow.

            Il prit un morceau de pain qu’il proposa à son homme, lequel secoua la tête en tenant nerveusement son verre d’eau.

\- Je ne m’étendrais pas, Anthony, pour des raisons évidentes. Je ne veux pas plus savoir ce qu’il se passe chez vous. Mais ça ira.

\- Anthony ? Répéta Stark avec une crispation.

\- C’est ton prénom. Tu m’as dit de t’appeler comme ça. Sourit-il.

\- Ne m’appelle pas par mon prénom. Mais soit amical ! Un surnom. Insista-t-il.

\- Très bien mon rondoudou.

\- Je te hais, Ru…

\- Hep, hep, hep. Ne m’appelle pas par mon nom de famille. Coupa l’ex-Commandant.

\- Tu es débile. Souffla Tony.

\- Juste complètement dérangé. Répondit Bucky alors que son compagnon mordait dans le pain.

\- Je t’appellerais Kirby. C’est aussi rose et mignon qu’un rondoudou.

\- Marché conclu. Sourit Brock.

 

**_Washington, District Columbia_ **

 

            Fury était encore penché sur ses dossiers alors que Pepper terminait de faire le repas. Il savait que, quand elle poserait les plats sur la table, il devrait arrêter de penser à tout ça. Mais ça continuerait à flotter dans son esprit malgré tout. Il devait trouver une solution. Et d’autant plus qu’il ne savait plus en qui il pouvait avoir confiance au S.H.I.E.L.D.

            Steve était un bon Capitaine, il apprenait correctement aux recrues, il arrêtait toutes les personnes qui devaient l’être. Mais il était du côté de KAW. Il ne pouvait plus se fier à lui pour ça. Pareillement pour Tony. Déjà que ce dernier n’avait pas beaucoup de motivation pour travailler avec lui.

            Wanda et Vision étaient un peu comme Steve et il ignorait pourquoi. Ils semblaient reconnaissant pour quelque chose…

            Ant-man et Daredevil étaient de son côté, malgré les réserves du premier. Sharon et Maria étaient fiables comme Rhodey mais ce dernier dépendait trop de Stark pour agir. Bruce était clairement de son côté mais d’un autre côté, on parlait d’un homme foncièrement utile surtout lorsqu’il devenait un monstre incontrôlable.

            Il pouvait toutefois se tourner vers T’Challa qui gardait du ressentiment contre Bucky, ignorant s’il était vraiment innocent dans le meurtre de son père. Même s’il ne l’avait pas provoqué directement, peut-être indirectement…

            Restait Sam. Et malgré tous ses efforts de le cacher, Fury savait pertinemment qu’il était amoureux de Sin voire qu’il la fréquentait. Encore un ver dans la pomme.

            Il devait trouver de nouvelles personnes qui pourraient lui être utiles… Même Phil n’était plus fiable car il se rangerait du côté de Steve…

            Il soupira lorsque Pepper posa le vol-au-vent sur la table, il s’obligea vraiment à tout ranger. Il s’obligea à sourire à sa compagne quand elle revint avec la salade puis les croquettes de pomme de terre. Il lui ravit un baser avant qu’elle ne s’asseye et que le repas ne commence.

            Son esprit flotta encore.

            Il eut soudainement une idée. Il put alors profiter de son repas avec sa belle.

 

 ** _Manhattan, New York_** –  Le lendemain

 

            Bucky travaillait comme toujours au bureau de la Tour Stark bien qu’il ne se retrouve plutôt à faire des parties de solitaire sur l’ordinateur. Depuis que Tony lui avait appris comment faire ça avait le mérite de l’occuper. Sinon, il faisait des choses utiles. Il classait des dossiers qui étaient sous sa juridiction, avait refait le carnet d’adresse de façon correcte et plus pratique. Il sortait les poubelles, il déplaçait des classeurs… il s’occupait comme il pouvait parce que sinon, il ne penserait qu’à tout ce qui n’allait pas.

            Il avait toujours des nausées, des vertiges, des doutes…

            Il ne voulait pas y penser.

            En plus, il avait constamment les Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. sur le dos. Son homme lui avait dit de leur vomir dessus s’ils l’empêchaient d’aller aux toilettes, s’ils lui reprochaient de perdre trop de temps là-bas, aussi. Et Bucky devait avouer qu’il n’avait rien contre cette idée.

            Au contraire.

            Les portes s’ouvrirent et le Soldat de l’Hiver redressa la tête. Il eut un petit air crispé en voyant Fury mais afficha un sourire. Il se demandait ce qu’il pouvait bien vouloir.

\- Colonel.

\- Barnes.

\- Rumlow. Corrigea Bucky.

            Il remit une mèche de cheveux en arrière en tentant de retenir son ressentiment.

\- J’ai discuté avec Rogers.

            Le mercenaire fronça les sourcils.

\- Si j’ai un papier qui atteste sur l’honneur qu’on t’a vu faire des activités au nom de KAW, on peut t’arrêter. C’était ce qui avait été convenu pour Synthia Schmidt mais Rogers ne l’avait pas fait. Je ne suis pas Rogers.

\- Mais j’aurais pu me trouver là-bas par hasard.

\- Tu as protégé Sin d’après Sam.

\- C’est mon amie. Répondit Bucky.

\- Si jamais il était prouvé que tu ne fais pas partie de KAW, nous te relâcherons. Dit Fury.

            Il prit ses menottes.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver déglutit difficilement.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de te laisser fuguer dans la nature.

            Il lui montra le papier qui lui permettait de le mettre en prison. Le mercenaire avala encore une fois sa salive et pinça les lèvres.

\- J’utiliserais la violence s’il le faut. Prévint Fury.

\- Oui. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se passe dans la violence. Mais j’aimerais prévenir Brock.

\- Non. Dit le Colonel. Vous lui permettriez d’agir. Répliqua Nick.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver réfléchit rapidement avant de sortir de derrière le bureau pour lui tendre ses poignets.

\- Merci d’enfin être conciliant. Répondit le Dirigeant en lui mettant les liens.

\- J’espère que vous noterez ma bonne foi. Murmura Bucky.

\- Je la note. Je te libérerais peut-être si Brock se livre comme dirigeant de KAW. Lui dit Fury en le poussant dans le dos.

            Barnes ne rechigna pas mais il sentait tout son corps frissonner.

            Il y avait huit mois. Huit mois avant qu’il ne doive sortir son bébé en prison, ça irait.


	36. De l'autre côté de la ligne

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod(pas très présent, mais là !) sans oublier le SinSam ! Mais la vraie question étant : est-ce que j’ai encore des persos de libre pour encore plus de couple ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald (Et Veronica mais elle squatte) mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 36 : De l’autre côté de la ligne _

 

**_Washington, District Columbia_ **

 

            Dès qu’il avait été prévenu, Steve avait demandé à ses hommes de faire des exercices puis il était parti en courant. Le pire avait été l’attente dans l’ascenseur qui semblait plus lent que jamais. Il regarda son téléphone comme si le fait de le regarder pouvait seulement faire descendre la cabine plus rapidement.

            Sitôt qu’elle s’immobilisa, il jeta un coup d’œil à l’étage pour s’assurer qu’il était au bon puis il détala vers l’entrée. Il survint juste au moment où les hommes du S.H.I.E.L.D. laissaient rentrer son meilleur ami, escorté par Fury et les deux Agents mis en faction à Manhattan jusqu’alors.

\- Bucky !

\- Eyh, Steve.

\- Rogers, tu ne peux pas lui parler, c’est un prisonnier. Annonça Fury avec indifférence.

\- Tu peux prévenir Brock ? Demanda malgré tout Bucky.

            Ce qui lui valut d’être poussé un peu rudement. Il lança un regard peu avenant au Colonel qui porta sa main sur son revolver. Le Soldat de l’Hiver leva les mains. Steve sentit son cœur se briser en les regardant l’entraîner vers l’étage des prisons.

\- Ce n’est pas plus mal…

            Le blondinet se tourna vers Bruce qui était à quelques pas de lui. On l’avait visiblement prévenu et il avait trouvé bon d’être ici.

            Rogers préféra ne pas réagir à ce qu’il avait dit. Là, il avait l’impression d’être revenu à l’époque où il avait appris que son meilleur ami n’était rien qu’un assassin. Il avait voulu croire qu’il était plus, il savait qu’il ne s’était pas trompé. Il avait toujours la certitude maintenant.

            Bucky n’avait pas trop l’air de travailler directement avec KAW.

            Si ?

            Il attrapa son téléphone et s’éloigna de deux pas en composant le numéro de Brock.

\- Si tu le préviens, il va faire une incursion ici et ils seront tous deux prisonniers ici. Prévint Bruce. Qu’est-ce que tu feras ?

\- Je prendrais leurs enfants à la maison. Répliqua le Capitaine avec plus de haine qu’il ne l’avait escompté.

            Il porta son téléphone à son oreille. Il avait été obligé de valider l’action de Fury. Selon la loi, le simple fait d’avoir la certitude que quelqu’un faisait partie d’une association malfaisante permettait de le mettre sous les verrous. Il savait qu’il avait fauté avec Sin mais il savait aussi qu’elle se débattrait comme une Diablesse.

            Pourquoi Bucky s’était laissé faire ?

\- Allô ?

\- Rumlow ? C’est Steve.

\- Ah, salut. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Vous avez encore oublié quelque chose à la maison ?

\- Je suis au S.H.I.E.L.D. Ils ont arrêtés Bucky.

            Brock se figea de l’autre côté du téléphone. Est-ce qu’il venait vraiment de dire…

\- Fury a eu la preuve qu’il travaillait pour KAW. Il a le droit de le mettre en prison. Dit Steve, la voix serrée. Il voulait que je te prévienne.

\- Tu n’as rien fait ?!

\- Je ne peux rien faire.

\- Il a dit quelque chose ? Grogna Rumlow.

\- Il n’a pas pu. J’essaierai d’aller le voir tout à l’heure. Je ne sais pas combien de temps son emprisonnement durera.

            Steve entendit un nouveau grognement mais rien d’autre.

\- Il ne me l’a pas dit mais il faudrait que tu fasses attention et que tu évites de te mettre dans les problèmes. Et il t’aime.

\- Merci, Rogers.

            La communication se coupa brutalement.

 

            Deux Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. fouillèrent consciencieusement Bucky. Ils lui prirent son téléphone que Fury récupéra pour le consulter plus tard. Pour l’instant, il assistait à la façon scrupuleusement dont les deux hommes tâtait leur prisonnier et qu’il ne sourcillait même pas. Était-ce le flegme du Soldat de l’Hiver ? L’homme qui avait essayé de le tuer et qui avait vu une voiture voler vers lui en remuant à peine.

            Plus que tout, il redoutait ce qu’il pouvait leur faire.

            Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ?

            Il sortit son revolver lorsque les hommes du S.H.I.E.L.D. lui retirèrent ses menottes pour le déshabiller. Il entendit sa respiration se faire plus sifflante mais il ne réagissait toujours pas.

            Dès la seconde où le torse de Bucky fut exposé, Fury fronça les sourcils derechef.

\- Retirez-lui son bras. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Monsieur ? S’étonna un des Agents.

\- Vous voulez des armes à un criminel de son espèce ?

\- Non. Soufflèrent-ils en se mettant aux gardes à vous.

            Deux des hommes s’activèrent pour essayer de le retirer. Le mercenaire n’eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Nick avait braqué son revolver sur lui.

\- Vous pouvez le détacher au niveau de la jointure de l’humérus. Dit Bucky.

            Les deux Soldats se dévisagèrent mais essayèrent. Le bras se détacha tout naturellement.

\- Faites attention avec les bagues s’il vous plaît. Je tiens à toutes les six.

\- _Ooooh_. Commenta sincèrement Daimonic.

\- _Tu veux qu’on les brûle ?_ Questionna Incandescence.

\- _On peut sauter sur tes doigts._ Proposa Zéro.

\- _Ça ira._ Souffla Barnes.

\- Essayez de retirer les bagues à sa main droite. Ordonna Fury.

\- Elles ne voudront pas et je ne peux rien faire contre elles. Prévint Bucky.

            Un homme lui prit tout de même la main pour essayer de les faire coulisser.

            Sans surprise, il n’y parvint pas.

\- Lesquelles est-ce ? Demanda le Colonel.

\- _Ne réponds pas !_ Lui somma Nightbringer.

\- _Fais lui un doigt d’honneur !_ Insista Spin.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir leur nom ?

\- Je veux savoir ce qu’elles font. Rectifia le directeur.

            Il fit signe à un de ses subordonnés pour qu’il aide le Soldat de l’Hiver à enfiler la tenue de prisonnier. Ce qui laissa une manche à l’air libre.

            Fury serrait les dents. S’il se laissait faire comme ça, c’était qu’il avait un plan. C’est pour ça qu’il comptait le mettre dans la pièce la plus sécurisée. Il avait vu l’étendue du pouvoir des bagues mais il espérait qu’avec une telle technologie…

\- Elles ne veulent pas que je le dise. De toute façon, je ne les contrôle pas. Elles se moquent d’où je suis et je suis persuadé qu’elles trouvent amusant d’être dans le S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- _C’est vrai que c’est amusant._ Dit Spin.

\- _Tu devrais demander qu’ils t’emmènent en prison. Tu devrais t’asseoir, tu n’as toujours rien mangé._

            Bucky ne savait pas si c’était lui ou s’il y avait quelque chose d’autre mais Nightbringer qui avait toujours été très tête pensante et avec l’esprit calme agissait vraiment comme une mère.

\- _On attend de voir notre prison._ Se moqua Remaker.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elles font ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que font Spectral et Nightbringer. Spin utilise le vent. Influence est porté sur la vitesse et Remaker…

\- _Lis la présence des molécules !!_ S’écria-t-elle.

\- Lis la présence des molécules…

            Bucky haussa son épaule et demie. Fury eut l’air peu convaincu mais il acquiesça.

\- Emmenez-le dans sa cellule.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver laissa un homme l’attraper par son bras restant et fit quelques pas avant de tourner la tête vers Nick.

\- Est-ce que Brock pourra venir me voir ?

\- Hors de question. Répondit Fury. Mais tu auras probablement la visite de Rogers.

            Bucky se mordit la lèvre inférieure en opinant à peine. Il se laissa entraîner et en profita pour jeter de rapide coup d’œil dans les autres cellules. Il y en avait des gens ici. Et puis, au milieu de toutes ses personnes dont il ne connaissait que le visage, il reconnut Blackwing. Lequel l’avait certainement vu peu avant que Brock ne quitte la Skeleton Crew s’il en croyait les dires de Mother Night. Vu sans masque.

            Il lui fit un signe extrêmement discret.

            Manfredi eut un soupir et retourna sur son banc.

            Après cinq minutes de marche, ce qui était sidérant, Bucky fut emmené dans sa cellule. Elle paraissait identique aux autres mais quand on y prêtait attention deux secondes, on remarquait bien que le métal était un peu plus foncé mais surtout plus épais. La vitre elle-même l’était.

            Alors qu’on le poussait à s’asseoir sur le banc accroché aux murs, le Soldat de l’Hiver jura qu’il avait senti un champ électrique. Ça devait être ce qui provoquait la chaleur gênante qui stagnait en ces lieux.

            Il vit la porte se refermer et regarda autour de lui. Un banc avec une couverture ; une toilette pour les besoins ; un petit évier qui devait délivrer de l’eau et permettre de se rafraichir, de boire et de se laver. C’était tout ce qu’il y avait ici.

            Les prisons du S.H.I.E.L.D. devaient un peu escompté sur la solitude et la folie pour que les criminels cèdent. Il entendait des gens se parler, d’autres crier et puis certains cogner pour essayer de sortir…

\- _Oh mon Dieu… C’est l’expression ?_ S’assura Remaker.

            Bucky posa sa main contre son ventre et eut un frisson en voyant qu’il était juste en face d’Aldrich Killian. Lequel le fixait, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- _Quel enfoiré !_ Siffla Spectral.

\- _Je ne te permets pas ! Je découvre de quoi sont faits les murs et tu m’insultes ?!_ Protesta la bague de création.

\- _Cet enfoiré d’Aldrich est là !_ Lui dit Spin.

\- _De quoi est faite la prison ?_ Questionna le Soldat de l’Hiver.

            Pourquoi Killian n’avait pas encore fui ? Pourquoi n’était-il pas _ailleurs_  ?!

\- _Elles sont fourrées de toutes ces choses que vous appelez « Amaxtremix »._

            Bucky trouva soudainement qu’être enfermé ici était une très mauvaise idée. Il se leva d’un bond, manqua de tomber à cause d’un vertige et se précipita vers la cuvette des toilettes pour vomir une bile qui brûla horriblement toute sa trachée.

 

 

\- Capitaine ?

            Steve réalisa qu’il ne parlait plus depuis un moment et il se tourna vers ses recrues qui étaient au garde-à-vous.

\- Ah oui. Vous avez très bien fait. Mettez-vous par deux, je vous que vous fassiez des exercices d’art martiaux. L’un défend, l’autre attaque. Faites pour l’instant ceux que vous maîtrisez le plus.

\- Oui, Capitaine ! S’écrièrent les hommes et femmes.

            La demoiselle de vingt ans qui l’avait appelé rougit et se racla légèrement la gorge.

\- Capitaine…

\- Oui ?

            Est-ce qu’elle était seule ? Il n’y avait pas un nombre pair de soldat ? Il était sûr que si. Il savait qu’il avait fait difficilement l’appel après leur course et leurs entraînements à l’extérieur. Des Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. n’avaient aucune raisons de désertés mais il y avait pourtant des millions de raisons qu’il manque ou qu’il ait un homme en plus.

\- Je voulais vous prévenir… votre mari est là.

            Elle montra dans le dos de Steve.

            Celui-ci tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Tony retirer ses lunettes de Soleil.

\- Merci, Agent Gels. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre partenaire.

            Il vérifia que tout le monde se mettait en équipe puis rejoignit son homme qui voulut l’embrasser mais vit Steve reculer.

\- Ah oui. Captain America est marié à un homme mais n’est pas gay. Tu devais être très occupé pour ne pas avoir remarqué immédiatement que j’étais entré dans la pièce. Dit-il directement.

            Le blondinet fut un peu perturbé par la première pique. Il acquiesça lentement pour la seconde.

\- J’aurais dû sentir la présence de l’homme le plus fantastique au Monde.

\- Au Monde ?

\- De l’Univers qui, comme mon amour pour toi, n’a de cesse de croître.

\- Que de romantisme et d’amour pour moi.

            Avant que Steve ne puisse se rétracter, il lui colla un baiser sur le coin des lèvres.

\- Fury m’a prévenu.

\- Ils ne veulent pas que j’aille le voir.

            Steve regarda ses recrues se battre amicalement. Il nota les erreurs qu’ils faisaient histoire de pouvoir les leur faire remarquer après.

\- Il t’a expliqué ? Questionna Tony.

            Le blondinet acquiesça. Fury avait tout de même pris la peine de lui dire qu’il voulait scier le moral de Bucky, le pousser dans ses retranchement, utiliser une forme de torture psychologique sur lui. Steve ne savait pas s’il devait redouter qu’il cède ou pas. Le mental de son meilleur ami était… particulier.

\- Il ne dira rien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que s’il dit ce que Fury attend, c’est son mari qui sera en prison. Pourquoi voudrait-il que son mari soit en prison à sa place ?

            Steve secoua la tête mais il était très inquiet.

\- Je t’emmène manger tout à l’heure.

\- Oh… Oui. S’obligea à sourire le Capitaine. Merci. À quelle heure tu viens me chercher ?

\- Midi et demi ?

\- Je serai là.

\- Bien sûr que tu seras là. Sourit Tony. Ça ira, Steve. Reprit-il. Il va s’en sortir.

\- Fury a des preuves. Souffla Steve. Il ne s’arrêtera devant rien pour arrêter Rumlow.

            Le milliardaire lui décocha un sourire assuré que son homme ne manqua pas avant de revenir vers les élèves. Il nota bien tout ce qu’il pouvait.

\- Et il a ses preuves. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Steve.

            Le Capitaine tourna la tête vers lui et vit la main de son homme s’étendre pour se coller contre le mur. Il n’eut pas le temps de s’éloigner que les lèvres chaudes de son homme se posaient contre les siennes et l’embrassèrent avec douceur et passion. Un mélange particulier mais qui était un des talents secrets de Tony.

            Steve savait que le bras de son mari les dissimulait. Mais Steve savait aussi que n’importe qui comprenait ce qu’ils faisaient. Il osa pourtant répondre au baiser. Il sentait l’amour de son homme vibrer dans ses lèvres et il en avait besoin. Il voulait lui rendre et si un baiser en public pouvait l’émoustiller. Si la caresse sur sa joue alors qu’il répondait à son baiser faisait palpiter son cœur d’une façon qui n’était pas inquiétante.

            Tony s’éloigna légèrement.

\- Je t’aime. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Je t’aime.

\- On se voit tout à l’heure.

            Il bougea son bras et lui sourit avant de se reculer.

\- Envoie-moi plein de SMS.

\- Je n’y manquerais pas.

\- C’était Iron Man ! S’écria Tony vers les Agents.

            Il leva les bras et se recula en souriant. Certaines filles, et trois garçons, agitèrent les mains vers lui. Deux demoiselles firent un garde-à-vous et un homme glapit son nom.

            Steve se racla la gorge.

\- J’ai vu des problèmes dans vos exercices. Agents Mahn, Nygma, Troy, Mery, Dhian, venez ici, nous allons montrer les différents exercices pour que vous ne refassiez pas d’erreur.

\- Oui, Capitaine ! S’écrièrent les recrues en venant auprès de lui. Les autres se rangèrent en ligne.


	37. Chapter 37

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod(pas très présent, mais là !) sans oublier le SinSam ! Mais la vraie question étant : est-ce que j’ai encore des persos de libre pour encore plus de couple ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald (Et Veronica mais elle squatte) mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 37 :  _

 

**_Brooklyn, Manhattan_ **

****

« Tout va bien. Attends un moment, je sortirais de là. Rassure les enfants, s’il te plaît. Je t’aime plus que tout. Le bébé va bien. »

            C’était les paroles que Liar avait transmises à Brock. Le contact avec Bucky était fort, même à distance, même sans qu’il soit contre lui.

            L’ex-Commandant avait au moins la certitude de pouvoir prendre des nouvelles de son aimé. Il savait qu’il ne le laisserait pas seul. Mais il ne voulait pas qu’il soit là-bas dans le S.H.I.E.L.D. alors qu’il portait leur bébé. Il ne s’inquiétait pas pour la sécurité de son mari, même s’il tuerait pour le sauver, mais bien de sa santé. La sienne et celle de l’enfant. Puis il détestait Fury pour lui retirer une nouvelle fois tout ce qu’il pouvait avoir.

            Il devait vraiment faire confiance à son artiste ?

            Il avait envie de prendre les choses en mains. C’était quand même un monde qu’il devienne une telle femmelette lorsqu’il s’agissait de lui… Toutefois, il se doutait que Bucky avait un plan. Un plan pour  que Fury les laisse tranquille, ne puisse pas remonter à KAW et qu’ils n’aient plus à se tracasser de tout ça avant un moment.

            Au lieu de ça ? Il servait le repas aux enfants.

\- Où est otets ? Demanda Stasya après l’avoir remercié pour l’avoir servie de purée, compote et bâtonnet de poisson pané.

            Hal leva le regard vers son père. À voir comme sa fourchette était devenue orange autour de sa main, comme elle s’état tordue entre ses doigts, il devait être particulièrement perturbé et s’en garder.

            À vrai dire, l’homme supposait qu’il ne parlait même pas pour éviter de relâcher des traits de flammes. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Ils avaient encore un jeu de drap qui avait brûlé.

\- Tonton Tony a eu besoin de lui pour une grosse mission parce qu’otets, c’est le meilleur. Sourit Brock.

            Pour quelqu’un comme lui, qui avait vécu double-jeu toute sa vie, mentir était étonnement facile. Mais lorsqu’il s’agissait de son artiste et de ses enfants… eh bien, c’était toujours aussi simple mais il éprouvait quelques remords par moment. Là, il les protégeait mais il sentait des sueurs froides rouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Il sera absent pendant un moment. Je ne sais pas combien de temps. Mais il m’a dit de vous dire qu’il vous aimait trèèèèèès fort et que je devais vous faire le double de câlin et de bisou. Ça va être difficile ça. Hm… Mais je vais faire un effort. Sourit-il.

            Il leur colla à tous un énorme baiser sur la joue et le front. Les enfants rirent et se sentirent un peu plus léger même s’ils voulaient leur otets avec eux. À l’exception d’Oswald qui pouvait sentir son absence, le manque, mais qui avait du mal à saisir tout ce que ça impliquait.

            Brock sourit en voyant ses enfants manger et il s’assit pour enfoncer sa fourchette dans la purée. Ses yeux restèrent plutôt sur Oswald qui avait encore tendance à redécorer le mur, le sol et même le plafond avec son talent. Son poisson était écrasé dans son cas et il se régalait même si la nourriture lui semblait très froide.

\- _Liar… Comment il va ? Il mange bien ? Il est assis ? Couché ? Je lui manque ?_

 _\- Je ne sers pas d’entremetteur._ Répondit la bague. _Il est couché, il a mangé et oui, tu lui manques terriblement._

\- _Quel est son plan ?_

_\- Il ne me laisse pas y avoir accès. Winter Soldier est intelligent._

_\- Ouais…_

            L’homme songea que l’inquiétude était telle qu’il allait sans doute fumer deux paquets de cigarette par jour. Qu’il allait donc les ruiner sans le salaire de son aimé et que ça rait en empirant avec le mauvais temps qui ne manquerait pas de relancer sa bronchite. Il devrait peut-être arrêter de voir le kinésithérapeute trois fois la semaine mais son homme le tuerait pour ça.

            Il devait faire les choses bien.

\- Et c’était comment à l’école ? Demanda Brock.

\- Bien ! On a fait des collages ! Dit Stasya.

            Hal avala un morceau de bâtonnet de poisson.

\- Tu savais que le bébé du cochon c’est le porcelet ? Sourit-il.

\- Vous avait appris ça ?

\- Oui ! Avec le collage de la ferme. Assura le garçonnet.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment s’appelle le bébé de la poule ?

\- Le poussin ! S’écrièrent les enfants ensemble.

            L’homme sourit et continua de les faire ainsi répondre, aidant de temps en temps Oswald à manger. Sa haine pour Fury augmentait à mesure que ses enfants le rendaient heureux.

 

 ** _Washington, District Columbia_** –  Une semaine plus tard

 

            La voix en perpétuel changement ricochait doucement aux oreilles de Bucky, mimant un battement de cœur frénétique alors qu’il fixait le plafond avec la main sur son ventre. Il pouvait aisément faire le vide avec le blanc impersonnel au-dessus de lui et ce bruit qui faisait disparaître tout autre son. Il pouvait se concentrer sur sa respiration, juste compter le temps qui passait.

            Une semaine.

            Une semaine entière sans sa famille. Il avait désespérément besoin de la voir. Liar lui permettait d’avoir des discussions rapides avec Brock mais ce n’était pas sa voix. Steve n’était toujours pas venu et il ne savait pas comment allaient ses bébés. Pire que tout, la nourriture était effroyable, il vomissait tout le temps et il ne possédait aucune intimité lorsqu’il avait des besoins naturels. Il ne dormait pas. Et heureusement, il vomissait tellement que, en effet, il n’avait pas trop à se faire de soucis pour lesdits besoins naturels…

\- _Cet enfoiré de Fury veut te voir._ Dit Spectral par-dessus Remaker.

\- _Je me tais ?_ Reprit cette dernière.

            Bucky opina bêtement.

            Il se redressa et s’assit sur le banc avant de se lever lentement. Ses jambes refusèrent de répondre un court moment avant que l’homme ne s’approche de la vitre et de la ridicule ouverture qui était découpée à côté.

\- Bonjour, Barnes.

\- Rumlow…

\- Comment se passe cette détention ?

            Bucky avait du mal à se tenir debout. Son corps faiblissait beaucoup trop… Il devait éviter de le montrer mais il jurait que ses jambes tremblaient.

\- Steve ne peut pas venir ?

\- Le Capitaine Rogers ne veut pas venir. Rectifia Fury.

\- Ce genre de truc marche sur les autres ? S’enquit le Soldat de l’Hiver.

\- Rogers ne tient vraiment pas à venir.

\- Je connais Steve depuis qu’il a…

            Bucky écarquilla les yeux.

\- … Je ne me souviens pas. Reconnut-il. Mais je sais que c’est longtemps. Je sais qu’il tient à moi au moins autant que je tiens à lui.

\- Ça ne fait pas partie de l’arrangement. Dit Nick. C’est un membre du S.H.I.E.L.D. et les membres du S.H.I.E.L.D. ne rendent pas visite aux détenus.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver tourna la tête vers la femme blonde assisse sur une chaise. Elle sourit en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

\- Mais moi, je ne suis pas en visite. Même si je trouve particulièrement amusant de voir le fameux Winter Soldier comme un petit chat.

\- Agent dix-neuf… Réprimanda Fury.

            Elle sourit et reprit son magasine.

\- Je suppose que je n’ai pas le droit de voir Steve.

\- Exactement.

\- Et que vous allez me laisser ici.

\- Il y a un petit changement. Répondit Nick.

\- Un changement ?

\- Je vais te changer de cellule.

\- Merci. Souffla Bucky.

\- Tu iras dans celle d’en face.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver regarda par-dessus l’épaule de l’homme et il vit le sourire de Killian alors que son corps rougeoyait en d’étranges arabesques.

\- Et il va où ?

            Nick éclata de rire. Un rire forcé et glacial.

\- Nulle part.

\- Mon Dieu, Nick ! Est-ce que ça marche vraiment ? Souffla Bucky. Je ne suis pas stupide. Est-ce que j’ai l’air stupide ?

            Le dirigeant ne répondit pas.

\- Ouais. Sourit l’Agent dix-neuf.

\- Merci. Lui répondit Bucky. Nick…

\- Fury. Rectifia celui-ci.

\- Appelez-moi Rumlow et je verrais ce que je peux faire.

\- _Tu vas frôler le malaise si tu continues comme ça. Va t’asseoir._ Dit Nightbringer.

\- _Si tu le fais avec suffisamment de retenue, ça te donnera une position de force et non de faiblesse._ Nota Influence.

            Bucky se recula alors. S’il avait eu deux bras, il les aurait croisés. Il s’assit avec le plus de naturel possible sur le banc.

\- Je sais que si jamais vous me mettiez avec lui… il y aurait trop de problèmes. Allez savoir ce que Winter Soldier et le Mandarin peuvent faire ensemble.

\- C’est toi le Mandarin. Répliqua Nick.

\- Un Oswald ! Cria Aldrich.

            Barnes essaya de montrer qu’il n’était pas tendu mais c’était pénible. Il osait parler de son précieux bébé…

\- Oui. Winter Soldier, le Mandarin et Killian, le chef d’AIM. Ça ferait des étincelles. Trop risqués pour vous. Vous ne me mettrez pas avec lui, je n’ai pas peur.

            Fury sourit froidement pendant quelques secondes.

\- Tu es intelligent, Barnes, vraiment.

\- Merci, Nick.

\- Néanmoins… Tu n’es pas sans savoir que nous surveillons toujours nos prisonniers. Ainsi, des malaises, des incursions répétées aux toilettes, une façon certaine de… toucher son ventre.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver tenta de maitriser un frison mais ne pouvait rien faire contre celui qui secoua toute son échine.

\- On dirait que vous parlé d’une femme enceinte, boss. Dit l’Agent.

\- Ce type à vraiment voulu de toi alors que tu t’es tapé Hammer un an ? Ou tu as trouvé un autre idiot à qui mentir ? Demanda Killian. Il est sûr que cet enfant est de lui ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu veux sortir d’ici, Barnes.

            Bucky acquiesça et murmura « Nick ». Celui-ci était d’ailleurs ravi de le voir perdre toute sa contenance. Il pourrait reprendre les choses en mains de la sorte. Et il avait des arguments tangibles cette fois.

\- Tu sais que je ne voulais pas en venir là. Mais nous y sommes. Rumlow n’acceptera pas de laisser son mari, le père de ses enfants, l’homme qui porte son bébé, en prison.

            Le mercenaire acquiesça à nouveau.

\- Tu avoues ?

\- Je n’avoue pas. Répondit Bucky. Oui. Brock ferait n’importe quoi pour moi, pour me sauver. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il fait partie de KAW.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas sortir d’ici tant que tu n’auras pas avouer. Un enfant qui n’est pas nourri correctement…

\- Taisez-vous.

\- Un enfant qui naîtra en prison.

\- Arrêtez.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez cacher aux enfants ce que vous avez fait. Le nombre de mort qui pèsent sur votre conscience. Ils doivent s’être rendu compte que tu n’étais pas là.

\- La ferme ! Cria Bucky.

\- Je n’ai aucune raison de m’arrêter, Barnes. En fait, Agent dix-neuf, vous pouvez vous amuser.

\- Il est enceinte ? Questionna-t-elle en se levant.

\- C’est exact.

\- Il va falloir me parler de ça en longueur. Tu étais gay ? Tu viens bien des années trente ? C’était comment de vivre son homosexualité à l’époque ?

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver fixa Fury qu’il vit s’éloigner. Il avait cet air qui disait qu’il était ravi de ce qu’il avait fait.

\- _Liar ?_

            Bucky s’allongea sur le banc en entendant la voix de l’Agent dix-neuf et de Killian se mêler au tumulte. Il posa sa main sur son ventre, la glissant sous ses vêtements sales cette fois-ci. Il sentit ses doigts trembler contre son nombril.

\- _Communication en cours, ne raccrochez pas._

_\- Dis-lui que je l’aime. S’il te plaît…_

            Il ferma les yeux et laissa les images de Brock et de ses enfants flotter devant ses yeux alors qu’il calmait sa respiration.

\- _Voici votre message : « Je t’aime aussi l’artiste, comment tu te sens ? Quand est-ce que je peux venir te chercher ? »_

_\- Merci Liar. Réponds-lui… Que ses bras me manquent terriblement. Le bébé va bien. Et… Il ne pourra pas venir avant un moment. J’ai besoin… J’ai besoin que Fury ne le rallie pas à KAW. J’ai besoin… d’encore un peu de temps. Je lui reviendrais. Je lui reviendrais dès que je pourrais. Je l’aime terriblement. C’est l’amour de ma vie._

_\- C’est long… Je peux résumer par « J’ai envie de coucher avec toi, le bébé va bien, Fury est un connard, je reste en prison et je t’aime » ?_

_\- Non. Dis-lui… « Tu me manques, je t’aime. Le bébé va bien. » et… « Sois patient »._

            Il fallait un certain temps avant qu’il n’entende la voix de Liar à nouveau dans son crâne.

\- _« Je t’aime terriblement aussi. Je t’aime au point de t’attendre. Quand je te verrais, je te serrerais dans mes bras et je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir. »_

_\- Tu as tout dis._

            Bucky ne put retenir ses larmes et tenta de les cacher à ses bourreaux. C’était les hormones mais ils en tireraient parti.

            Forcément.

 

 


	38. Premier regard (Partie 1)

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod(pas très présent, mais là !) sans oublier le SinSam ! Mais la vraie question étant : est-ce que j’ai encore des persos de libre pour encore plus de couple ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald (Et Veronica mais elle squatte) mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 38 : Premier regard (partie 1) _

 

 ** _Manhattan, New York_** – Quarante-six ans plus tôt

                                                   

            Le sang ruisselait encore sur son corps et il ne savait plus exactement si c’était le sien ou celui de la fille qui remuait à peine sous lui. Ses cheveux bruns n’arrivaient pas à dissimuler ses yeux verts vitreux. Lorsqu’il se redressa enfin, il prit une vue d’ensemble sur ce spectacle. Il était… grisant.

            C’était la première fois. Sa première fois. Ses premières fois et des frissons d’extases parcouraient son échine. C’était vraiment…

            Comment est-ce qu’on pouvait qualifier le paradis ? Le paradis sur Terre.

            Il remonta son pantalon en jeans délavé et ferma la ceinture d’un mouvement sec. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et lécha sa paume imprégnée de sang. Le goût était plus fort et plus enivrant que ce qu’on n’avait jamais décrit.

            Il se pencha sur la fille qui ne remuait toujours pas. Et s’il ajoutait une première fois à toutes les autres ?

            Il pouvait la cogner tellement fort que ses organes exploseraient. Il pouvait la faire râler et crier. Il pouvait voir le sang sortir encore plus et profiter de chacun des coups comme de la viande qu’on attendrissait.

            Il ferma sa main sur les cheveux de la fille qui gémit.

\- Eyh ! Bing !

            Entendant la voix de Danny, il tourna la tête et relâcha la gamine qui retomba en couinant.

            Juste après, l’importun arriva en compagnie de son frère. Lequel écarquilla les yeux.

\- Rachel ?! Rachel !

            Il se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ? Couaqua Danny.

            Bing carra les mâchoires.

\- Elle voulait faire partie de la bande, elle m’a supplié.

\- Elle n’a pas l’air d’avoir été consentante. Elle a treize ans ! Siffla Ricky.

\- Oui, elle n’a plus voulu lorsqu’on s’est retrouvé devant le fait accompli. Mais elle peut faire partie de la bande mainten…

            Un violent coup cogna la mâchoire de Bing. Il sourit en sentant le sang couler dans sa gorge comme il s’était mordu la lèvre.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Ricky ?

            Il regarda Danny qui tenait maintenant Rachel et la rhabillait.

\- Je vais te saigner, connard !

            Ricky se jeta sur Bing, un couteau extirpé de sa poche. Le misérable l’évita d’un mouvement vif et se plia en deux avant de remonter, dressant le poing. Il cogna violemment son ventre, sentant un crachat sur son épaule. Sa main s’abaissa puis remonta à plusieurs reprises. Son souffle devenait erratique alors qu’il entendait son ami, son sous-fifre pousser des geignements de douleur.

            Il jura l’entendre supplier et il le jeta sur le sol, juste à côté de sa sœur amorphe. Il s’accroupit près de lui et ramassa le couteau qui était tombé.

\- Tu as de l’audace, Ricky. J’approuve. Vraiment.

            Il se redressa et se tourna vers Danny.

\- Tu veux te battre ?

\- Non. Bing… On… On voulait pas te dire d’arrêter, d’accord ? Juste… c’notre sœur, mec.

\- Je comprends. C’est bien, Danny.

            Bing s’accroupit à nouveau auprès d’eux. Il fit glisser son couteau et l’avança vers Danny. Celui-ci voulut l’attraper mais la lame vola, lui ouvrit la paume et, sous ses yeux terrifiés, continua sa course dans la gorge de son frère qui fut ouverte et libéra un flot alarmant de sang.

            Rachel hurla.

\- Oh, elle se réveille. Elle pourra attester que… Oui, elle n’était pas tout à fait consentante. J’appellerai même ça un viol. Et je dois dire… je vous adore les gars. Cette journée restera à jamais mémorable grâce à vous trois.

            Danny serra sa sœur contre lui en regardant Bing partir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il fut parti qu’il osa souffler :

\- Tu me le paieras, Bing. Tu me le paieras.

            Des larmes striaient sa voix.

 

 

\- C’est vraiment lui qu’on appelle Bing ? Demanda le policier Meyers.

\- C’est comme ça que ses amis l’appellent. Répondit son collègue.

            Il regarda le gamin de seize ans qui portait une chemise blanche. Il avait les cheveux en arrière et une attitude gênée.

            Le collègue, McCarthy, se dirigea vers la salle d’attente. Il ouvrit la porte vitrée et se dirigea vers le garçon.

\- Brock Rumlow ?

\- Oui, M’sieur. Qu’est-ce que je peux pour vous ?

\- Vous vous faites appeler « Bing » ?

\- Des amis m’appellent comme ça, j’crois. P’t-être bien. Pourquoi M’sieur l’Agent ?

\- Suivez-moi.

            L’homme le guida vers une autre pièce. Brock ne protesta pas et lorsqu’il déboucha dans une salle avec une table en métal et des chaises, il retint un rire.

\- Ma daronne regardait un feuilleton avec ce genre de truc. Est-ce que je dois appeler mon avocat ou un truc du genre ? Parce qu’on a pas beaucoup le moyen avec ma daronne. Si mes amis ont dit des merdes sur moi.

\- Vous auriez violé Rachel Leighton et tué Ricky Leighton. Vous niez ?

\- Ben…

\- Vous niez. Se moqua l’Agent. Nous avons des témoins.

\- Rachel et Danny ? Mouais.

            La porte s’ouvrit. McCarthy se tourna pour voir un homme entrer dans la pièce.

\- Me…

            Il se figea en voyant quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait pas.

\- Vous êtes ?

            L’homme fit un point de pression sur son cou et le vit tomber immédiatement sur le sol. Il se préoccupa à peine de lui et s’approcha du garçon.

\- Brock Rumlow ? J’ai entendu parler de toi. Tu t’occupes d’un gang. _Savage Crims._ J’ai souvent entendu parler de ce que vous faites. Vol, passage à tabac. Mais c’était la première fois, n’est-ce pas ?

            Brock ne répondit pas. L’homme se pencha vers lui en souriant.

\- Ne me tourne pas le dos, petit. Je peux t’offrir plus que tu ne l’espères. Est-ce que tu connais HYDRA ?

            Il vit les yeux du garçon pétiller et se pencha alors vers lui et murmura à son oreille :

\- Hail HYDRA.

\- Hail HYDRA. Chuchota-t-il avec fébrilité. J’ai entendu parler de vous. J’ai lu des machins. Le grand Red Skull, est-ce qu’il…

\- Calme-toi, petit. On répondra à toutes tes questions bientôt. En attendant, je te propose une place dans mon école.

\- L’école ? Tss…

\- Une école pour criminel. On t’apprendra à cacher les cadavres lorsque tu les auras tués ; à éliminer les témoins. C’est au nom d’HYDRA.

\- Ok… Ouais. Si les frais sont payés, ouais. Ma daronne paiera pas pour que je sois un criminel, savez.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Je viendrais te chercher dans trois jours.

 

Trois jours plus tard

 

            Brock devait avouer que c’était un peu bizarre de marcher à côté de ce grand homme qui l’emmenait dans ce qui avait tout à fait l’air d’une école. Lorsqu’ils traversèrent le portail et survirent dans une cour avec de la pelouse, des arbres et même une fontaine, il se demanda un moment si on ne lui avait pas menti.

            Pourtant, chaque personne qu’il croissait ici avait cette attitude mauvaise. Chaque personne ici lui donnait envie de se battre avec eux. Même les filles qui avaient l’air innocentes, même les garçons effroyablement beaux.

\- Je vais te faire visiter les lieux.

\- Cool. Dit Brock.

            L’homme le mena dans la partie habitable pour commencer. Le dortoir, la cantine et les salles de bains communes s’y trouvaient.

            Il poussa les grandes portes et emmena le garçon vers les escaliers. C’est alors que des individus avancèrent de l’autre côté du couloir, encadrant un individu à qui ils parlaient en allemand. Il tourna la tête pour guetter les mots qui l’avaient toujours fasciné. C’est alors qu’il vit le visage volontaire avec une barbe légère, pas plus d’un jour, peut-être deux mais aussi le nez joliment dessiné. Et il possédait des yeux bleus si particuliers qui restaient fixés droit devant. Que dire des cheveux bruns foncés, presque noir, qui épousait les formes de ses joues. Une vision de rêve qui lui fut dérobée parce qu’on lui mettait un masque et des lunettes protectrices. Il se retrouva alors à observer des jambes bien dessinées, des bras musclés, un torse longiligne et des hanches qui les suivaient parfaitement.

\- Brock. Appela le mentor.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Personne.

\- Il travaille pour HYDRA ?

\- Personne. Répondit le professeur.

            Brock observa la vision disparaître.

            Il saurait qui c’était. Il désirait ce corps plus qu’il n’avait souhaité celui de Rachel. Avec elle, c’était une envie primaire. Avoir son premier rapport sexuel, arrêté d’être puceau alors que tous les gars du gang ne l’étaient plus depuis longtemps. Mais cet homme. Cet adulte… Tout en lui l’appelait.

            Il sentit une vague d’horreur le saisir. Est-ce qu’il était gay ? Est-ce que HYDRA voudrait encore de lui ?

 

**_Trois ans plus tard_ **

 

            Le poing de Brock cogna la mâchoire de la fillette de quatorze ans qui tomba en crachant du sang. Il tendit l’oreille au moment de l’impact. Pas pour entendre le cri qui ne sortit pas mais pour savoir si ses os avaient craqués.

            Oui.

            Et c’était un son enivrant.

\- Bonne résistance. Relève-toi et mets-toi dans les rangs. Siffla-t-il.

\- Oui, professeur. Dit-elle.

            Elle se recula et il se tourna vers le garçon qui le fixait d’un œil noir.

\- Tu veux te battre ? Tu veux vraiment m’affronter ?

            Le garçon, à peine âgé de quatorze ans, regarda les bras extrêmement musclé de son ancien, son air mauvais, les centimètres qu’il faisait de plus que lui. Presque quarante centimètres.

\- Non, Monsieur.

\- Alors dégagez. Et que je ne vous prenne plus jamais à contredire mes ordres. Siffla-t-il.

            Ils voulurent protester mais entendant les articulations craquer, ils préférèrent partir en courant.

\- Eh bien, Bingo Brock.

            L’homme en question se tourna vers le Taskmaster. Il le salua d’un signe de main puis saisit un paquet de cigarette dans sa poche arrière. Il alluma sa deuxième cigarette de la journée. Il aimait fumer après avoir enseigné.

\- Pas mal pour ton premier jour. Mais tu ne dois pas seulement te faire détester. Certains d’entre eux seront peut-être tes collègues un jour.

\- J’en ferai mon affaire.

\- Je suis plus expérimenté que toi.

\- Je note ce que vous me dites, Taskmaster. Mais je pense que je suis une bonne recrue. Vous m’avez souvent utilisé et je servirais HYDRA jusqu’à la mort.

\- Que veux-tu ?

            L’homme en blanc souriait avec amusement. Oui, Brock était une excellente recrue, tuant sans laisser de trace et prenant un tel plaisir à cela qu’il se proposait toujours et sans même demander la moindre récompense. Certes, il lui arrivait souvent de coucher avec des étudiantes mais ce n’était pas ce qui gênait l’école.

\- L’homme que j’ai rencontré quand je suis arrivé ici. Qui c’est ?

\- Tu ne l’as pas oublié ? Rit le Taskmaster. Hm… Viens.

            Brock aspira de la fumée à sa cigarette et le suivit.

            Ils marchèrent un moment avant d’arriver dans l’école puis de se diriger vers la porte menant à la cave. Ils descendirent des escaliers et traversèrent la salle avant de franchir une autre entrée. Brock découvrit alors une salle remplie d’appareils en tout genre. Et au fond ? Un frigo où on pouvait voir quelqu’un dedans.

            Lui.

            Il reconnaitrait ce visage sans problème. Pourquoi ? Il ne l’avait vu qu’une seule fois. Mais il était au centre de tous ses rêves les plus fous. Pourquoi, lorsqu’il était seul, avait-il besoin d’imaginer ce corps remuant devant lui ? Pour lui ?

            Et encore. Le visage était plus somptueux que dans ses souvenirs.

            Et dire qu’il était gelé…

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Winter Soldier. Le bras armé d’HYDRA. Tu es un bon élément, tu en viendras peut-être à faire équipe avec lui.

\- Si ça arrivait, je ne vous ferais pas défaut, Taskmaster.

\- Je sais, Bingo Brock.

 

 ** _Washington, District Columbia_** – Dix-sept ans plus tard

 

\- C’est vrai ce qu’ils disent ?

            Brock n’était pas tout à fait surpris qu’on se tourne sur son passage. Pas parce qu’à trente-six ans, il était encore bien portant et tout à fait séduisant, ni parce qu’il avait une dégaine qui attirait le regard, pas plus parce qu’il fumait des cigarettes avec cette attitude que certaines auraient considérées de _Bad Boy_.

            C’était plutôt parce qu’il se baladait avec une fille qui avait vingt-quatre ans de moins que lui. Une fille qui s’était jeté au cou d’un vieillard en gémissant que « ce sale type lui avait pris sa virginité dans la ruelle là-bas » alors qu’elle lui volait son portefeuille. Brock était plutôt amusé par son attitude.

            Il ne lui avait pas pris sa virginité dans la ruelle là-bas. Par contre, il ne nierait pas qu’elle lui avait sauté dessus et qu’il n’avait pas retenu la moindre de ses pulsions. La gamine lui tournait toujours autour. Peut-être parce que c’était le seul homme qui l’avait vue à sa juste valeur.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Protesta-t-elle.

\- La ferme, fillette. Répliqua-t-il en tirant une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

\- Je la ferme si je veux. Je peux te faire foutre en prison quand je veux.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour combler tes besoins dérangés d’avoir un père ? Tu devrais aussi combler tes problèmes d’incestes. Railla-t-elle.

            L’adolescente leva les yeux vers le bâtiment où il se dirigeait.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller là-dedans. Tu n’as pas le droit !

            La main de l’homme s’abattit sur son crâne, dérangeant les mèches rousses.

\- Je reviens après. Jura-t-il. Tiens, va faire le tapin. Ajouta-t-il en lui donnant sa cigarette.

            La jeune fille lui dressa son majeur et partit vers l’endroit qu’il lui désignait. Brock s’éloigna mais s’arrêta à mi-chemin, se tournant vers la demoiselle. Il lui décocha un immense sourire auquel elle répondit d’instinct. Elle poussa un cri de rage en réalisant qu’elle se laissait encore amadouer.

            Rumlow, lui, se dirigea vers l’immense bâtiment dans lequel il rentra. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas, à peine franchit le terminal qui détectait les métaux, qu’une femme se précipita vers lui pour le fouiller.

\- C’est à vous que je dis que je dois voir Monsieur Pierce ?

\- Non.

            Elle termina de le fouiller puis lui indiqua un guichet. Brock le rejoignit et s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- Bonjour, je viens voir Pierce. On a rendez-vous.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Brock Rumlow.

\- Ah oui. Il vous attend au trentième.

\- Merci.

            Il attendit qu’elle ne lui désigne la cabine d’ascenseur avant de s’y rendre. Il s’y infiltra et se retrouva bien vite coincé entre des dizaines, ou des vingtaines, de personnes qui devaient aller ci et là. Elles avaient beau sortir au fil des étages, il y en avait toujours d’autres qui rentraient. Tant et si bien que lorsqu’il arriva à son niveau, il dut jouer des coudes et des « excusez-moi » afin de pouvoir sortir. Il pesta en se dirigeant vers le bureau ouvert où il voyait un bout de Pierce.

\- Ah ! Justement, voilà de qui je vous parlais. Lança Alexander qui l’avait entraperçu.

            Brock accéléra le pas et, sitôt fut-il arrivé, qu’il sentit la main de l’homme sur son épaule.

\- Je vous présente le Lieutenant Rumlow. Je l’ai fait entrer à notre service.

            Un homme à la peau extrêmement foncée le regarda de son œil unique, le jugeant de haut en bas.

\- Rumlow, voici les Agents Hills, Coulson et Barton.

\- Bonjour. Salua Brock. J’espère que je pourrais travailler avec vous.

\- Qu’as-tu fait comme études ? Demanda le borgne.

            Il était toujours assis alors que la femme, les cheveux noirs court, se tenait à son côté. Un des hommes, portant un costume, était dressé de l’autre côté en serrant un dossier contre son torse. Le dernier était nonchalamment assis sur un bureau.

\- L’école militaire, Monsieur.

\- Et vous en êtes sortis…

\- Avec les honneurs, Monsieur. On m’a proposé une place de Sergent et j’ai servi un moment dans l’armée.

\- Première mission sur le terrain ?

\- Guerre du Golfe, Monsieur.

            En fait, il s’y était rendu pour tuer une tête pensante. Une véritable joie. Les carnages qu’il avait pu perpétré étaient divins.

\- Dernière mission ?

\- Le onze Septembre, Monsieur.

            Nick ferma l’œil et acquiesça.

            Pour dire vrai, ce jour-là, Brock était à Los Angeles à commettre un braquage qui avait rapporté des millions à HYDRA et qui permettait l’organisation de prospérer mais ça donnait bien après les heures sombres de l’Amérique.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez prendre le S.T.R.I.K.E. en main. J’ai entendu vos qualifications de la bouche de mon ami, ici présent. Vous avez l’air vraiment fiable, Lieutenant Rumlow.

            Le dénommé Agent Barton eut un sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur, je ne vous ferai pas défaut.

\- Je l’espère bien.

 

            Brock trottina vers la fillette qui était assisse sur le trottoir là où il l’avait laissée. Il l’attrapa par son débardeur rose, la souleva et la jeta sur son épaule. Elle lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le torse et il grogna pour la forme.

\- Allez ramène-toi, on va manger des hot dogs.

            Elle se laissa transporter sans un mot. Rumlow ne releva pas son mutisme et il trouva un marchand ambulant pour lui acheter deux repas avant de la mener au parc où il la posa enfin sur un banc. Il lui donna son hot dog et s’assit à côté d’elle.

\- Ils t’ont pris ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne pourras plus nous parler que par Pierce…

\- S’il y a un problème, tu pourras toujours me joindre.

\- Et nanny ? Et son frère ? Et Danny ? Steve ? Starr ? Jason ? Joseph ?

\- Danny il peut aller se faire foutre. Les autres… mouais j’y réfléchis.

\- Tu devrais lécher les pieds de Danny. S’il avait pas voulu te mettre en taule, tu n’aurais jamais rencontré le Taskmaster.

\- Pas faux. Dit Brock en mordant dans son plat. Je sais pas comment ce con a pu nous rejoindre. Continua-t-il, la bouche pleine.

            La fillette haussa les épaules.

\- Dis…

\- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me faire du mélo’ ?

\- Tu m’aimes ?

\- Tu connais la réponse.

\- C’est un glaçon ! S’écria-t-elle.

\- Je t’adore, Sin. Pas comme tu le veux mais tu ne sais même pas comment tu veux que je t’aime. T’es qu’une fillette.

\- Pff. Répondit-elle.

 

Quelques jours plus tard

 

            Des coups à la porte réveillèrent Brock. Il grommela et se leva péniblement. D’instinct, il tenta d’éviter un corps dans son lit avant de se souvenir que Sin ne dormait plus avec lui depuis qu’il était rentré au S.H.I.E.L.D. Il fallait minimiser les cadavres dans les placards et dormir avec une gamine qui entrait à peine dans l’adolescence, ce n’était pas le mieux.

            Il enfila un boxer, attrapa son revolver et se dirigea vers la porte qu’il ouvrit, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hail HYDRA. Chuchota-t-on.

            Il chercha à reconnaître la personne avant de répondre pareillement.

\- Une mission de grande envergure est en train d’être mise en place. Nous avons besoin de vous.

\- Ouais, j’arrive. Grogna Brock.

            Il rentra dans la pièce et s’habilla rapidement avec des vêtements sales. Il attrapa un paquet de cigarette et regarda l’heure. Déjà deux heures du matin. HYDRA le lui paierait !

            Il revint enfin à la porte et consentit à suivre l’homme, après avoir verrouillé. On le mena dans une limousine puis le laissa dans le silence pendant tout le trajet. Pour un peu, il se serait endormi sur le siège.

            Quand ils arrivèrent, il sortit et se réveilla un peu à l’air glacial de la Capitale. Il grommela néanmoins parce qu’il voulait vraiment rêver du Soldat de l’Hiver. Il fallait dire qu’on l’avait tiré des songes au moment le plus palpitant. Heureusement, il était maintenant présentable.

            On le guida dans un bâtiment qu’il n’avait jamais visité mais qu’il connaissait de vue. Puis on le fit descendre des volées de marches et traverser des barrages diverses et variés. Le niveau de sécurité était presque risible.

\- Le voilà. Entendit-il alors qu’il entrait dans une pièce empestant le métal et des produits de soins.

            Il observa rapidement la pièce qui était lugubre à souhait.

\- Vous êtes Brock Rumlow ?

            Une voix qu’il n’aurait absolument pas pu décrire mais qui déclenchait des tressautements dans les moindres de ses muscles. Il tourna la tête vers le seul coin qu’il n’avait encore pu observer et se figea en voyant le Soldat de l’Hiver se tenir devant lui. Le regarder.

            Ses fantasmes auraient maintenant une voix et n’en deviendraient que meilleur.

\- Ouais. Dit-il d’une voix rauque qui se termina en couaquement.

            Génial. Il faisait bonne impression.

\- Vous devez vous occuper de Winter Soldier. Il doit être au fait de la technologie actuelle. Dit un scientifique. La mission aura lieu demain à dix-huit heures, il est déjà au courant et il vous en fera part.

            On lui tendit tout de même des papiers pour qu’il aille ce qu’il fallait si le mercenaire n’arrivait pas à tout retransmettre.

\- Lorsque la mission sera effectuée, vous le ramènerez ici.

\- Ah ? Demanda Brock en regardant le dossier.

            Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Il voulait dévorer des yeux cet éphèbe !

\- Pour que nous le cryogénisions à nouveau.

\- Il a toujours été cryogéniser ? Questionna Rumlow.

\- Oui. Ne soyez pas surpris s’il vous semble stupide. Ce n’est qu’une arme. Il n’a pas besoin d’avoir un cerveau.

\- Je comprends.

            Brock tendit la main vers le Soldat de l’Hiver qui ne remua pas.

\- Vous voyez, Lieutenant ? Bouge, Winter Soldier. Tu vas avec lui.

            Le mercenaire bougea et s’approcha de l’homme qui le saisit par l’épaule.

\- Oui. Souffla-t-il.

\- Il est très lent à réagir, aussi. Mais vous n’aurez pas à vous plaindre de lui.

            Le Lieutenant ne pouvait plus l’entendre. Il sentit le cœur de l’homme palpiter contre sa main à travers les vêtements, à travers son épaule. Il pouvait capter son odeur sauvage. Il n’était vraiment plus de ce monde.

            Vingt ans.

            Ça faisait vingt ans qu’il avait vu cette vision de rêve et il pouvait enfin l’approcher. C’était trop beau. Est-ce qu’il rêvait ?


	39. Premier regard (Partie 2)

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod(pas très présent, mais là !) sans oublier le SinSam ! Mais la vraie question étant : est-ce que j’ai encore des persos de libre pour encore plus de couple ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald (Et Veronica mais elle squatte) mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 39 : Premier regard (partie 2) _

 

 

            Brock avait eu du mal à retenir son imagination et ses pulsions. Il humait ce corps, il le voyait bouger et tout en lui était divin à ses yeux. Il pouvait le toucher et voir qu’il était tellement mieux que ce qu’il avait entraperçu. Il aimait tout chez lui. Tout. Les imperfections de sa peau, sa fossette au menton, ses mâchoires carrées, la façon dont il s’asseyait, la façon dont il respirait.

            Il devait certainement exagérer parce qu’il l’avait attendu si longtemps mais comment aurait-il pu ne pas sombrer à cette beauté ?

            Et il écoutait _vraiment_ tous les ordres.

            Tous.

            Et il y en avait un qu’il brûlait d’utiliser.

            Il ferma la porte de son appartement et colla le Soldat de l’Hiver contre le bois avant de ravir ses lèvres avec passion. Leur goût le stupéfia d’extase. C’était… il ne pouvait juste pas l’expliquer mais ça le transcendait entièrement.

            Jusqu’à ce qu’il soit repoussé par une main ferme. Il vit les yeux bleus les scruter puis les lèvres s’ouvrirent doucement.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Quoi ?

            Les yeux s’écarquillèrent un peu plus et les paupières s’agitèrent un instant.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous faites.

\- Je t’embrasse.

            Il ignorait vraiment ça ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu’il aurait le droit non seulement d’obtenir son fantasme pur mais aussi de lui offrir sa première fois ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je te veux.

            Les iris bleus roulèrent sur le côté, comme s’il réfléchissait, avant de revenir à lui.

\- Je comprends. Et la mission ? Je ne dois pas apprendre ?

\- Je peux t’apprendre des choses intéressantes.

            Le regard le scruta de plus belle.

\- Je connais le sexe. Ils ont dit des choses nouvelles. … Mais je ne connais pas le sexe avec un homme. … Ma mission est d’avoir du sexe avec vous, Lieutenant ?

            Brock regardait ses lèvres et ses yeux bouger. Il entendait sa façon franche de lui parler et il aurait pu répondre « oui » comme ça. C’était sa chance. Peut-être la seule. Mais le voile de joie pure était tombée. Lorsqu’il effleura les mèches noires, il comprit que c’était dû au fait qu’il ne s’était plus lavé depuis longtemps.

            On lui avait dit qu’il était con mais il ne l’était pas. Pas tant que ça.

\- Non. Mais j’en ai terriblement envie.

            Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne mentait pas, bon sang ?!

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver le scruta de plus belle.

\- Envie… d’avoir du sexe avec moi ?

\- Ouais. Tu es… on t’a déjà dit à quel point tu étais bandant ?

            Brock eut un frisson lorsque les doigts encore un peu froid du mercenaire touchèrent son bras en l’observant.

\- Vous avez besoin d’un bandage ?

\- Non. Bandant. C’est que tu es extrêmement sexy et que je suis en érection. Tu vois ?

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne vois pas. Je suppose que c’est dû à la couche de vêtement. Suis-je supposé le voir ?

\- Tu es…

            Brock avança une main et effleura sa joue de ses doigts.

            Il était réel.

            Mais lui parler était étrange. Ce n’était pas qu’il était « débile » c’était qu’il était… terre à terre. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose en lui. Jusqu’à présent, il n’y avait eu qu’un seul partenaire sexuel qui avait compté. Ou plutôt une seule vu qu’il n’avait jamais éprouvé d’homme. La fillette qui s’était un jour glissé dans son lit lorsqu’elle avait huit ans et dont il s’était occupé pendant si longtemps. La même fillette qui l’avait supplié de prendre son corps quelques mois auparavant parce qu’elle ne s’était jamais sentie aimée, si ce n’était par Susan.

            Sin méritait son respect et tout l’amour qu’il pouvait lui donner. Le Soldat de l’Hiver c’était…

            Peut-être qu’il n’osait pas toucher son fantasme de peur qu’il le repousse. Ou alors…

            Il savait.

            Il l’avait attendu vingt ans. Il l’avait rêvé vingt ans. Il l’avait d’abord vu, dans sa jeunesse adolescente et pubère, être juste l’homme avec qui il l’aurait fait partout, dans toutes les positions et à foison. Puis, au fil des années, il avait mûri et il avait pu penser à autre chose. Combler ses envies. Et, petit à petit, il avait fantasmé plus que des scènes de culs dignes des meilleures porno au monde. Il avait vu les discussions au lit de cette voix impersonnelle qu’il lui avait inventée, il avait même imaginé cet être dans les moments les plus sombres. Il avait vu cette illusion le rassurer.

            Il était…

            Il ne pouvait pas l’approcher comme il le voulait. Il ne pouvait pas être…

\- Tu sais que je m’appelle Brock Rumlow mais tu t’appelles comment ?

            Le mercenaire le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus. Est-ce qu’il réfléchissait ?

\- Winter Soldier.

\- Ça c’est ton nom de code. On m’a choisi Crossbones. Red Skull me l’a choisi. Dit-il, non sans fierté. Ton prénom, c’est quoi ?

            Les yeux s’écarquillèrent et il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Je te trouverais un nom. Tu as besoin de te laver. Viens, je vais préparer un bain. Et je préparerais un truc à manger. Tu dois être affamé.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver lui emboîta le pas vers la petite salle de bain.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Bah. Je ferais quand même à manger.

            D’accord, il ne comptait pas lui voler son corps parce qu’il était…

            Mais quand même ! Ça ne l’empêchait pas de se rincer l’œil, non ? Allez savoir dans combien de temps on le laisserait encore approcher cette vision de rêve.

            Il l’emmena alors dans sa salle de bain et le guida jusqu’à la baignoire. Avant de mettre le bouchon ou de tourner le robinet, il profita encore de sa prise sur le bras, la peau chaude. Tout.

            Il voulait lui poser vingt millions de questions.

\- C’est un bras en métal ?

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver baissa ses yeux vers son bras pour l’aviser.

\- Cybernétique.

\- Il est cool. Tu l’as eu comment ?

            Le mercenaire le regarda tourner l’arrivée d’eau et fixa un instant le jet qui prit rapidement en température. Avant que la fumée ne se soit étendue dans la pièce, Brock avait déjà mis le bouchon. Par contre, il ne le lâchait pas.

\- HYDRA me l’a mis.

            Rumlow, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux même une seconde, le vit écarquiller le regard et se pincer les lèvres.

\- J’ai perdu le mien je crois. À… la guerre.

\- Laquelle ?

            Il avait l’air d’avoir son âge. Peut-être la guerre du Golfe comme lui ? Non. Le Soldat de l’Hiver avait déjà cet âge lorsqu’il l’avait rencontré à seize puis dix-neuf ans. Il ne devait pas oublié qu’il avait été cryogénisé.

\- Seconde guerre Mondiale.

\- Mon Dieu. T’es bien conservé. Rit-il. Ça te fait quel âge ?

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver désigna la baignoire d’un mouvement de menton. Brock la regarda et coupa l’eau avant que ça ne déborde.

\- Bientôt quatre-vingt ?

            Le Lieutenant le regarda en souriant puis un seau glacé, fictif, lui tomba sur la tête en réalisant qu’il était encore tout excité. Il se rappelait que c’était un homme qui le faisait vibrer comme ça. Il avait cherché à cacher ça à tout le monde. Personne ne devait savoir qu’il avait longtemps fait le mur pour se glisser dans les caves de l’école du Taskmaster et observer des heures durant cette vision.

            Personne ne savait que même lorsqu’il couchait avec des femmes, il lui arrivait de le voir lui.

            Personne ne savait que, d’une certaine façon, il était gay. Gay ! Si HYDRA l’apprenait…

            Personne ? Non. Sin le savait. Elle avait de suite comprit. Cette gamine était futée et personne ne le reconnaissait.

\- Bon euh. Se reprit Brock. Tu peux te laver. Pas de soucis pour ça ? Questionna-t-il. Pour te déshabiller ?

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver observa sa tenue qui avait des milliers de sangles et fermetures éclairs. Ça en faisait beaucoup. Il pouvait tirer plus vite que son ombre, Lucky Luke n’avait qu’à bien se tenir, il pouvait tuer d’un seul coup de poignard ou encore savoir comment torturer quelqu’un. C’était un athlète, un acrobate mais… dès qu’il se trouvait à la vie de tous les jours, son cerveau réagissait mal. Dans un coin de son cerveau, il savait que c’était une mesure de sécurité de HYDRA mais… même cette partie de son cerveau était annihilée parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à réagir à propos de ça.

\- Je veux bien de l’aide.

            Brock déglutit difficilement.

            Il rêvait.

            Il rêvait forcément.

            Il s’approcha de lui et prit le temps en lui retirant les couches de vêtements. D’abord le haut en kevlar où étaient accrochées ses armes puis le t-shirt.

\- Lève les bras ?

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver ne broncha pas et il lui retira le vêtement, dévoilant le torse nu. Rumlow le regarda comme il ne regarderait jamais personne. Il voulait le toucher, effleurer sa peau, savourer ses muscles. Il prit les bras du mercenaire pour les rabaisser et les fit passer autour de ses épaules.

            Il fut stupéfié lorsque le mercenaire fit un pas vers lui.

\- Tu veux coucher avec moi ?

            Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ?

            Pourquoi il lui demandait seulement ? Pourquoi était-il si…

            Peut-être que si le Soldat de l’Hiver répondait à ses attentes, il arrêterait de le désirer. Il arrêterait d’être gay.

\- Je peux coucher avec toi.

            Brock toucha son torse. Il effleura ses pectoraux fermes et suivit le contour de ses abdominaux tous aussi solides. Il défit la ceinture du mercenaire et la jeta au sol, ouvrant son pantalon pour que sa main puisse se glisser sur son fessier.

            Est-ce qu’il allait être comme face à une poupée ? Parce que ses fantasmes n’avaient jamais été comme ça. Devait-il s’attendre à c que ses fantasmes ne soient jamais comblés ?

            Les lèvres de l’arme touchèrent les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux d’une nouvelle extase. Tout à l’heure, il les avait goûtées. Là, ils s’embrassaient. Et mon Dieu, il savait embrasser !

 

            Brock pouvait encore se souvenir de la première fois qu’il avait eu des rapports sexuels. Rachel Leighton n’avait pas pu lui résister et le sang qui avait imprégné l’air était divin. Ce jour-là, il avait su que ce serait un jour mémorable, qu’il avait touché le Paradis et qu’il n’y avait rien de mieux que ça.

            Pendant vingt ans, il avait imaginé ce que ce serait d’avoir le Soldat de l’Hiver et que ses fantasmes avaient été des douceurs sans pareilles.

            Tout ça n’étaient rien comparés à la réalité.

            Le mercenaire était peut-être lent mais son corps était réactif lorsqu’on le stimulait. Et quelle extase de sentir ses jambes autour de ses hanches, de l’entendre gémir, de le voir renverser la tête de plaisir, d’éprouver ses cuisses galbées de ses mains, d’empoigner ses fesses, d’embrasser son torse et il y répondait. Ce n’était pas une poupée gonflable chaude et enivrante. C’était un vrai partenaire qui l’embrassait, qui lui griffait le dos, qui lui mordait le cou, qui caressait son torse, qui réclamait même des positions différentes par instant.

            Peut-être que son cerveau embrumé lui avait empêché de se rendre compte que c’était sa première fois avec un homme et qu’il s’abandonnait ? Brock s’en moquait de la raison. Le Paradis, c’était ça. C’était ce corps qu’il ne voulait pas quitter.

            Sin l’aurait frappé en lui disant qu’il affabulait. Il voyait le Paradis parce qu’il voulait y être. Et si c’était juste ça, le Paradis ? Se glorifier de ce qu’on avait ?

            Brock effleura les hanches du Soldat de l’Hiver alors qu’il l’observait, les cheveux en batailles sur l’oreiller, le regard embrumé de plaisir.

\- Tu es magnifique…

            Le mercenaire remonta ses mains sur ses épaules et regarda le sang qui imprégnait ses doigts avec un air de surprise. Il revint à Rumlow. Un sourire étendit ses lèvres et le Lieutenant y répondit d’instinct.

\- Tu es un bon partenaire sexuel.

\- Tu es sauvage. Sourit Brock.

            Habituellement, il fumait après le sexe. Cliché mais ça venait peut-être de cette façon dont il avait forcé la cigarette. Ou une manière de fuir sans avoir l’air d’un connard. De fuir sans avoir à se débarrasser d’un corps.

            Mais là.

            Il voulait juste l’observer.

\- Sauvage ?

\- Tu fais l’amour comme une bête.

            Il lui prit la main pour embrasser ses doigts imprégnés de son propre sang.

\- Je…

            Il se retint de dire les mots qui brûlaient sa gorge. Il se délecta de sa beauté.

\- C’est l’heure du bain.

            Brock se retira de ce corps si accueillant et il ôta le préservatif imprégné de sang. Il le jeta avant d’attraper le Soldat de l’Hiver et le serra contre lui. Il était un peu lourd, à cause de son bras sans doute, mais il pouvait le porter. On lui avait appris à porter des charges lourdes.

            Il pensait se guérir de ses sentiments gays. Mon Dieu, qu’il avait été fou. Il pouvait recommencer n’importe quand. Il en voulait plus.

            Rumlow mena son amant, _son amant_ , dans la salle de bain et s’assura que l’eau était suffisamment chaude avant de l’y installer.

\- Tu sais te laver seul ?

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver acquiesça cette fois.

\- Je vais te faire un truc à manger.

            Il se redressa et jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour se voir dans le miroir. Il voyait des marques dans son dos, encore sanglante. Mais si on y prêtait l’œil, ou si on était un peu fou, on pouvait voir un dessin se former.

\- Eh ben. T’es un vrai artiste, toi.

            Il porta ses doigts à sa gorge qui était aussi imprégnée de sang. Il sourit néanmoins en voyant la marque violacée et le contour de ses dents sur le torse, les épaules, la gorge et le bas de la mâchoire du Soldat de l’Hiver.

            Il ne l’avait pas raté non plus.

            Brock sortit de la pièce et attrapa un pantalon qu’il enfila avant de préparer un plat de pâtes à la sauce tomate et aux boulettes. Il attrapa une cigarette qu’il porta à ses lèvres avant de l’allumer. Il regarda vers la salle de bain et sentit son cœur palpiter. Il aurait voulu le rejoindre et l’embrasser encore.

            Il l’avait tellement rêvé et attendu.

            Il se détestait pour toute cette faiblesse. S’abandonner à des pulsions pas cruelles mais douces. Et s’il affabulait malgré tout ?

            Demain, on le mettrait dans la glace et il ne le reverrait peut-être plus jamais…

            Il pouvait être débile en attendant. Parce que la seule personne qui le savait lui serait bientôt enlevée. Il fallait toujours se réveiller d’un rêve. Aussi délicieux fut-il. Il aurait pourtant voulu qu’il soit plus qu’éternel.

            Il mélangea les pâtes en tirant sur sa cigarette jusqu’à ce qu’elles dégagent un peu de vapeur. Il coupa le gaz et retourna dans la salle de bain, écrasant le bâtonnet dans le fond de l’évier.

\- Eyh.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver leva les yeux vers lui en posant le gant de toilettes.

            Brock s’avança vers lui et attrapa un vieux pot de cornichon qui était utile pour se rincer les cheveux comme il n’avait pas de fonction douche.

\- Tu permets ?

            Le mercenaire regarda le récipient en question et le toucha. Il fronça les sourcils mais opina. Le Lieutenant s’assit alors sur le bord de la baignoire et lui pencha la tête en arrière pour lui verser de l’eau dessus et mouiller sa chevelure. Il prit grand soin de lui laver les cheveux, relâchant une odeur d’eucalyptus dans la pièce. Il le rinça, s’assura qu’il n’avait plus de trace de sperme ou de sang sur lui et l’aida à sortir de la baignoire pour le sécher.

            Il ne voyait rien d’enfantin dans ses gestes. Peut-être que sa relation avec Sin l’avait entièrement détraqué ou que c’était parce que ce corps était si sexy.

\- Il rouille pas ton bras ?

            Disant cela, Brock essuya prudemment le métal.

\- Non. Il est conçu pour aller dans l’eau. Tu sais… pour qu’on puisse me refroidir.

            Rumlow rit.

\- Tu as raison ! Je suis idiot.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver secoua la tête. Il se rapprocha d’un pas du Lieutenant lorsqu’il commença à essuyer son dos et son torse.

\- Merci.

\- C’est normal. Puis je profite de la vue. Sourit Brock.

            Le mercenaire opina.

\- Pour tout à l’heure. … C’était agréable. … C’était… différent.

\- Merci aussi. Souffla Rumlow.

            Il l’embrassa et savoura ses lèvres, le baiser qui lui était rendu, la chaleur de ce corps. Il finit par terminer de le sécher et l’aider à s’habiller avec des vêtements à lui avant de l’emmener dans le petit salon. Il le laissa s’installer dans le fauteuil, l’y poussant presque, et alla chercher des armes de l’époque avant d’aller chercher le repas. Une assiette pour chacun.

\- Eh bien… Finis l’amusement, au travail !

 

Le lendemain

 

            Brock était encore couvert de sang et la sensation qui était grisante un peu plus tôt avait maintenant un goût d’amertume. Alexander Pierce discutait avec un homme alors qu’on avait mis le Soldat de l’Hiver dans un étrange siège où il était torse-nu. Rumlow ne savait pas ce qu’il lui prenait mais il détestait chacun des hommes qui pouvaient poser ses yeux sur lui.

            Il voulait que le mercenaire soit tout à lui.

\- Bien. Préparez-le pour le cryogénisé. Ordonna Pierce.

\- Monsieur ? Questionna le Lieutenant. De quoi s’agit-il ? S’enquit-il.

\- Nous allons lui effacer la mémoire. Il gardera les connaissances que vous lui avez apprises mais il doit oublier tout le reste.

\- Quoi ? Souffla Brock, médusé.

            Tout le reste ?

\- Ce serait trop dangereux. Si on l’attrape, il ne doit rien savoir.

\- Oublier ?

            Brock regarda les hommes sanglés le Soldat de l’Hiver puis l’un d’entre eux lui mettre un mors.

\- Non.

            Il l’avait dit à voix haute. Ça avait été plus fort que lui.

            Le rêve s’était poursuivi durant deux jours et le réveil le plongeait dans un cauchemar. Il s’approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Un scientifique s’approcha.

\- Lieutenant. On doit le préparer.

\- Ouais. Grogna-t-il. Éloigne-toi ou je te refais le portrait.

            Les doigts se serrèrent sur les siens. Il se pencha vers lui.

\- Je suis sûr qu’on se reverra un jour.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver acquiesça en lui offrant l’ébauche d’un sourire.

\- Je n’oublierais rien… l’artiste. Murmura-t-il.

            Un murmure qui resta entre eux. Mais le sourire devint réel alors qu’il resserrait sa prise.

            Brock avait envie de tomber à ses genoux et de lui dire « tu m’aimes ? Dis, tu m’aimes ?! ».

            Il devait juste le voir comme un ami avec qui il avait couché une fois. Tout le reste n’avait été que discussions, si on pouvait les appeler ainsi, et apprentissage. Et encore, il avait dû s’absenter pour aller au travail. Mais le Soldat de l’Hiver l’avait attendu. Il lui avait dit « bonjour » quand il était rentré.

            C’était vivifiant.

 

Deux ans plus tard

 

            Il y avait bien des membres du S.T.R.I.K.E. avec lui mais il se sentait affreusement seul malgré tout. On lui offrait des verres, on le frappait dans le dos mais, même entouré, Brock se sentait effroyablement seul. Il n’avait plus vu Sin depuis deux ans, sauf si on comptait les deux fois où elle était passée à la télévision. Et encore, il fallait reconnaître sa dégaine.

            Il se sentait seul depuis deux ans.

            Ses rêves étaient devenus des cauchemars. Les cigarettes s’étaient multipliées, l’alcool aussi et le sport. Et s’il voyait des filles se tourner sur son passage, il n’avait céder à aucune. Seule sa main était son amie. Il était tout simplement pathétique. Quelquefois, il redoutait de se mettre à ramper aux pieds de Pierce.

            Quand il reverrait le Soldat de l’Hiver, il…

            Il ne ferait rien. Il avait tout oublié.

            Peut-être qu’on l’avait sorti de sa cellule froide. Peut-être que quelqu’un d’autre avait une mission avec lui. Peut-être que quelqu’un d’autre avait goûté son corps…

            Il repoussa la chope que lui présentait un collègue et se leva en sifflant.

\- Je sors. Dit-il.

            Il le fit et marcha le long de l’allée glacée. S’il ne faisait pas attention, il pouvait tomber comme un idiot. Il continua de descendre l’allée et tourna dans une rue bondée. Il se perdit dans la foule et souhaita terriblement avoir quelque chose à faire pour occuper ses pensées.

            Il s’arrêta à un feu rouge et soupira en regardant les voitures passer.

            Une détonation retentit violemment. Brock leva les yeux et vit un tireur embusqué tomber d’un toit. Il y eut des cris et les gens s’éloignèrent en courant.

            Pas lui.

            Il attrapa son revolver et chercha les autres. Peut-être une guerre de gang dans laquelle il pourrait trouver un peu de vie.

            Quelque chose de froid et ferme s’enroula autour de son poignet et il fut tiré en arrière. Une balle explosa le sol juste devant lui.

\- Le S.H.I.E.L.D. a des ennemis et ceux-ci ont toutes les raisons du monde de tuer le Lieutenant qui dirige le S.T.R.I.K.E. à défaut de pouvoir attendre Pierce ou Fury.

            Ces mots lui furent à peine jetés qu’il fut entraîné à la suite de la personne. Ils coururent alors que des coups de feu retentissaient.

            Ils finirent par s’arrêter dans une ruelle où ils se mirent contre le mur.

\- J’adore quand tu tires.

            L’homme tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea.

\- Ça doit te paraître bizarre.

\- Non, Brock.

            L’interpellé n’arrivait pas à sourire autant qu’il le voulait. Ils lui avaient dit son nom. C’était pour ça qu’il le connaissait encore. Sinon quoi ?

\- Ta mission c’est de me protéger, Winter Soldier ?

            Le mercenaire pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- J’aimais bien ce nom que tu m’avais donné… Je ne me souviens pas mais… il était particulier.

            Brock fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait de tout à propos des deux jours qu’ils avaient passés. Et il se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle il lui avait donné un surnom.

\- L’artiste ?

            Le bras armé opina, les yeux ayant l’air de pétiller sous ses lunettes épaisses.

\- Tu t’en souviens ?

            Nouvel hochement de tête.

\- Je m’en souviens.

\- Pourquoi ?

            Cette fois, le Soldat de l’Hiver ne répondit pas. Brock ne put s’empêcher de sourire malgré tout.

\- Tu peux rentrer ? Chez moi ?

            Le mercenaire opina.

\- Je dois te protéger. … Je me souviens… Oui, tu es un bon soldat. Tu ne risques rien. Mais… j’aime bien cette mission.

            Brock lui prit le poignet et l’emmena à sa suite, continuant d’utiliser les petites voies pour éviter des attaques en traitre.

            Mais il ne semblait plus y en avoir de toute façon.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver s’arrêta auprès d’un homme et fronça les sourcils. Brock saisit son revolver. Tant par prudence que parce qu’il n’aimait pas voir la façon dont il le regardait. Et s’il le tuait pour qu’il ne lui vole pas des regards de celui qui était tout pour lui ?

\- Cet homme sent comme toi. Dit le mercenaire en le regardant partir.

\- C’est la cigarette. Souffla Brock en désignant la main de l’homme d’où émanait la fumée. Ça aussi, tu t’en souviens ? Questionna-t-il.

            Le mercenaire se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Quand j’ai vu ta photographie, je me suis souvenu… Pas tout. Mais… Les spaghettis, ton odeur… la façon… la façon dont tu m’as pris dans tes bras pour dormir.

            Le Lieutenant l’attrapa et l’attira vers une ruelle pour se cacher à la vue des autres. Il passa ses bras autour de son corps et le serra contre lui.

\- Comme ça ?

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver se déplaça légèrement et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Lui-même, il descendit un bras.

\- Comme ça. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Je vais te poser une question bizarre, l’artiste.

            Il sentit un léger tremblement le long de la colonne vertébrale du Soldat de l’Hiver.

\- Tu veux qu’on soit ensemble. Des amoureux. Être avec moi quand ils te réveillent. Que je m’occupe de toi.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu me prendras dans des bras comme ceci ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu m’appelleras « l’artiste » ?

\- Oui. Sourit Brock. Et personne ne t’aimera plus que moi.

            Merde ! Il n’aurait jamais dû…

\- Je t’aime.

            Le cœur de Rumlow palpita dans sa poitrine. Était-ce seulement vrai ? Était-ce du mimétisme ?

            Il s’en moquait : il se souvenait de lui, il aimait qu’il le serre dans ses bras et il voulait bien être son compagnon !

            Il lui retira son masque et trembla de joie lorsqu’il se pencha sur lui pour l’embrasser tendrement.

 

 ** _Brooklyn, Manhattan_** – Vingt ans plus tard

 

            Pourquoi est-ce qu’il pensait à tout ça ?

            Brock en avait bien une idée. Parce qu’il se détestait. Il avait manqué la grossesse de son artiste parce qu’il n’avait été qu’un idiot qui croyait avoir toujours le Paradis et qui s’était effrayé de ce qu’était Bucky… Il ignorait à quel point James Buchanan Barnes était tout ce qu’il désirait _et_ avait besoin.

            Et cette fois-ci, il manquait tout à cause de Fury.

            Un mois qu’on le lui avait enlevé. Est-ce que le bébé avait commencé à bouger ?

            Le téléphone sonna et il l’attrapa. Nick Fury ?


	40. Appel à un ami

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod(pas très présent, mais là !) sans oublier le SinSam ! Mais la vraie question étant : est-ce que j’ai encore des persos de libre pour encore plus de couple ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald (Et Veronica mais elle squatte) mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 40 : Appel à un ami _

 

**_Malibu, Californie_ **

 

            La pile de travail ne cessait pas de monter et Pepper savait pertinemment qu’elle le devait à Tony qui se complaisait à ne rien faire. Ou alors, il se retrouvait à inventer de nouvelles choses qui le rendaient sans aucun doute plus riche à chaque fois mais qu’elle était obligé de gérer car il ne le faisait pas.

            Et il avait un rendez-vous ce soir qu’il ne devait pas oublier !

            Elle prévint Steve. Il avait plus de moyen de pression qu’elle et Tony aimait faire plaisir à son mari. Néanmoins, il échouait régulièrement ou ne pouvait annihiler les retards.

            C’était tout de même mieux que rien.

            Pepper entendit du bruit en bas. Elle soupira en entendant les chaises être bougées si vivement, le tumulte. Agnes Stolte partait après cinq ans de loyaux services et elle avait accepté qu’on lui fasse un énorme pot de départ. Tony lui-même avait versé de l’argent pour qu’on lui offre des fournitures de bureau pour son prochain travail et Pepper avait ajouté une photographie avec tout le monde.

            Mais tout de même.

            Faire autant de bruit.

            Elle soupira en sortant de son bureau pour descendre les escaliers en courant.

\- Non ! Cria un homme.

\- Oh quelqu’un d’autre pour notre petite fête ! S’écria un individu portant une cape à capuche verte. Venez.

            Pepper se figea. Il portait deux armes en mains et en avaient d’autres à sa ceinture noire par-dessus sa tenue moulante bleue et verte. Entre autre une épée qui dodelinait à chaque mouvement qu’il faisait.

\- Venez ou je tue quelqu’un. Annonça l’homme d’une voix glaciale.

            Pepper descendit rapidement les escaliers, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il la poussa violemment au sol.

\- Bien. Tout le monde lève les mains. Tout est verrouillé. Vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir. Ne tenez rien : ça pourrait m’énerver.

\- Pitié… Murmura l’homme qui avait tenté de prévenir Pepper. On ne sait rien et Monsieur Stark…

\- Est absent, je sais. Je m’en suis chargé moi-même.

            Pepper leva un regard inquiet vers lui. Elle doutait qu’il ait pu battre Tony mais il avait dû l’envoyer ailleurs.

            Où ?

            Combien de temps mettrait-il à arriver à Mach 8 ? Plus lentement si jamais il avait Steve avec lui. Un corps comme ça ne pouvait pas supporter une vitesse aussi forte sans que ça ne pose problème.

\- Maintenant, je cherche Pepper Potts. Pepper Potts, s’il vous plaît ?

            La femme refusa de réagir. Elle n’allait pas se vendre comme ça à un inconnu. Il voudrait la tuer ou quelque chose du genre. Peut-être une rançon de la part de Tony ? Non.

            Elle remarqua un insigne sur son poignet, un autre sur son épaule.

            KAW.

\- Pepper Potts, s’il te plaît ! Si tu ne réponds pas, je vais tuer un à un les hommes ici. Je sais que tu es une femme, Pepper Potts. Virginia ?

            Pepper vit l’homme qui lui parlait secouer la tête. Ce geste  lui valut d’avoir une balle dans la tête. Des cris résonnèrent. Pepper couina, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je suis sérieux. Où est Pepper ? Somma-t-il.

\- Ici. Je vous en prie. Ne tuez plus personne.

            Elle leva les mains vers lui.

\- Je vous en prie. Tony vous donnera certainement tout ce que vous v…

\- Ta gueule. Siffla-t-il en lui donnant un coup de poing.

            Il la fit se lever en l’attrapant par les cheveux et la colla son dos contre son torse. Il lui mit un revolver sur la tempe et passa son bras autour d’elle, fermant cette main-là sur son épée.

\- Il y a un bouton d’appel d’urgence ? La police, pas Stark.

\- Oui. Murmura Agnes. On… On n’y touchera pas. Je vous le jure…

\- Si. Je veux que vous le touchiez. Sourit l’homme.

            Les gens se dévisagèrent une seule fraction de seconde.

            Un coup de feu résonna et le corps d’une femme s’effondra. Agnes se précipita alors vers le bouton qu’elle activa.

            L’alarme résonna.

 

**_Washington, District Columbia_ **

 

            Fury était occupé à vérifier de la paperasse avec un ennui palpable, mais il fallait bien que quelqu’un le fasse.

\- Colonel !

            Maria arriva en courant dans la pièce. Elle fit un rapide garde-à-vous mais se tourna déjà pour allumer le téléviseur de la salle. Elle changea de chaîne jusqu’à arriver à celle qui l’intéressait.

\- … tage à Stark Industries, Côte Ouest. L’homme n’a toujours aucune revendication. Il ne nous a dit qu’une seule chose bien mystérieuse. Nous avons réussi à avoir quelques images. Dit un envoyé spécial.

            Nick attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer des Agents sur place.

\- Stark Industries ? Côte Ouest ? Stark a combien de…

            L’homme n’eut pas besoin de terminer sa question qu’il vit les images de l’homme tenant Pepper, une égratignure sur la joue, les cheveux en batailles.

\- L’enfoiré !

\- Écoutez.

            Elle montra la télévision alors que l’individu reprenait, en séquences recyclées :

\- Je travaille pour KAW. Mon patron est Brock Rumlow et KAW dominera le monde.

\- Il nous a donné la preuve.

\- Mais il a Pepper ! Rugit Nick. Envoie des Agents sur place ! Préviens aussi Stark. Je vais utiliser un moyen sûr pour qu’il la relâche.

            Il se leva rapidement et partit vers l’ascenseur pour qu’il l’emmène directement dans les prisons. Son corps se tendait à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il était toujours en rage lorsqu’il survint en bas. Il utilisa son pass et ses codes pour traverser les différents barrages et se précipita d’un pas vif vers la cellule du Soldat de l’Hiver.

            Il passa à côté de l’Agent dix-neuf qui était pour l’instant silencieuse à feuilleter un magazine, laissant Killian s’amuser.

            Fury vérifia ses poches avant d’ouvrir la cellule de Bucky. Il entra directement et la porte se referma derrière lui. Le mercenaire se redressa, surpris.

\- Nick ?

            Le dirigeant s’approcha de lui et le saisit par les cheveux.

\- Le numéro de Rumlow, tout de suite !

\- P… Pourquoi ?

\- Donne-le moi ! Je dois lui parler !

            Bucky sentit la douleur dans sa nuque, réfléchit quelques secondes puis réussit à se rappeler du numéro qu’il donna.

\- _Saigne-le._ Somma Nightbringer.

\- Rumlow ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, connard ?

\- Je suis avec ton mari. Si tu ne dis pas immédiatement à ton homme de relâcher Pepper, je te jure qu’il va morfler.

\- _Je m’en charge._ Murmura Spectral.

\- _Non… Il y a un problème._ Répondit Bucky.

\- Mon homme ? Pepper ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Prise d’otages à Stark Industries.

            Il n’entendit plus rien pendant un moment. Probablement le temps que Brock vérifie les informations. Mais tout ce temps en question était du temps qu’ils perdaient pour Pepper ! Elle se faisait peut-être tuer en cet instant même !

\- Bouge-toi, Rumlow ! Ordonna Nick. Retire ton homme !

            Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

            Le dirigeant mit le téléphone dans la main de Bucky qui le porta à son oreille, surpris.

\- Br…

            Il hurla de douleur.

            Un courant électrique venait de lui traverser violemment le ventre. Baissant les yeux, il vit un engin libérer des éclairs.

            Sa main s’était comprimée si brusquement sur le téléphone lorsque la souffrance l’avait saisi qu’il n’avait plus que des morceaux d’appareils en main. Il ouvrit la bouche pour souffler que « Brock allait le faire » quand il entendit Remaker murmurer « oh non ».

\- _Quoi ?_

            La douleur le sciait et continuait de migrer dans son corps. Il voulait s’asseoir mais ce n’était pas possible vu que Nick le tenait encore.

\- _Le fœtus… son cœur ne bat plus._

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver écarquilla les yeux. Il saisit le poignet de Nick et le brisa d’un seul coup avant de le saisir par le visage et de lui cogner la tête contre le mur. Il le relâcha brusquement et il vit un rond noir se détacher sur la vitre alors que le dirigeant tombait sur le sol.

\- _Traverse-le, je te protège._

            La voix de Nightbringer n’avait jamais paru aussi froide et mauvaise. Des tentacules noires jaillirent de nulle part et s’enroulèrent autour du Soldat de l’Hiver juste avant qu’il ne traverse le rond, se retrouvant à l’extérieur. Il étendit la main et attrapa l’Agent dix-neuf, couvrant sa bouche et son nez.

\- S’il vous plaît.

            Il ne s’adressait pas à elle mais à toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans les prisons. La femme remua mais un tourbillon germa de Spin et immobilisa les gestes de la blonde.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a un scientifique parmi vous ? N’importe qui ? Je vous en prie. Quelqu’un peut sauver un bébé ? Son cœur ne bat plus. Je vous en prie… Il est mort. Faites quelque chose… N’importe qui ? Gémit Bucky, des larmes dans la voix et dans les yeux.

            Killian se leva et s’approcha de la vitre.

\- J’ai Extremis en moi. Je peux le mettre en lui et il survivra. Libère-moi et je sauverais ton enfant. Sourit-il.

            Bucky le regarda, la bouche entrouverte. Il acquiesça et marcha vers lui.

 

 

            Sin mangeait des bretzels qu’un homme lui avait offerts après qu’elle lui ait fait un clin d’œil lorsqu’elle remarqua de l’agitation parmi la foule. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer qu’on désignait le grand écran sur un immense building. Comme on ne pouvait rien entendre, des sous-titres étaient affichés.

            Des mots qui lui firent lâcher son plat.

            Elle attrapa son téléphone et encoda le numéro de Brock. Elle n’attendit qu’à peine avant que la communication ne s’enclenche.

\- Papy ?! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?! Je pensais que je le sortirai de là !

\- C’est pas moi ! Rugit Brock. Ce connard prend des libertés !

\- C’est pas toi ? Répéta la rousse.

\- Fury a touché à l’artiste ! Il veut que cet enculé relâche Pepper et il ne me répond pas !

\- Mother Night et Minister Blood sont en Californie ! Tu peux aussi dépêcher Sunset Bain. J’y vais aussi. Tu ne bouges pas ! On peut encore arranger les choses.

            Rumlow était bien trop en colère pour relever que sa fillette lui donnait des ordres. Il avait entendu le cri de son mari. Pour un peu, il irait lui-même en Californie pour saigner Pepper comme un porc. Mais ce qui était sûr, c’était que Nick le lui paierait.

\- Garde le contact avec moi autant que tu peux et ramène-moi cet enculé vivant. Je veux lui faire payer ce qui se passe. Sa trahison à KAW est le dernier de mes soucis. Siffla-t-il.

\- Je sais. Je te rappelle dès que j’y suis.

            Elle raccrocha en se tournant vers l’immense bâtiment du S.H.I.E.L.D. Elle composa un numéro de téléphone et courut vers sa planque pour  récupérer sa moto. Mais même avec elle, elle en aurait pour un moment. Moins que si elle avait demandé un hélicoptère mais tout de même !

\- Nanny ? Questionna Sin lorsqu’elle entendit un « allô » ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

\- Tu as vu les nouvelles ? Cutthroat fait n’importe quoi ! Je suis bloquée à Washington et j’essaie de vous rejoindre mais le Boss veut que vous alliez l’arrêter. Il le veut vivant !

\- Tout de suite. Lui répondit-elle.

\- Emmène ton frère.

            Sin coupa la communication et composa un nouveau numéro. Elle serra les dents en poussant ses jambes au summum de leur résistance pour rejoindre sa moto.

\- Allez !

\- Allô ?

\- Sam ! C’est moi ! Tu peux me rendre un service ?

\- Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais te donner aucun code du S.H.I.E.L.D.

            Sin arriva dans la ruelle et grimpa sur sa Kawasaki qu’elle fit vrombir.

\- Emmène-moi en Californie. Je dois aller à Malibu en un temps record.

\- On a une mission vers Malibu en ce moment précis. Répondit Sam. Un casse de KAW…

\- Ce n’est pas KAW ! Tu y vas ? Demanda-t-elle en roulant vers le bâtiment du S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Oui. Je ne suis pas encore monté dans un jet. On devait contacter Stark. Je ne peux pas le ralentir.

\- Oh si, tu peux, Wilson ! Singe un malaise, je ne sais pas !

            Sam déglutit difficilement. La jeune femme ne lui demandait pas grand-chose et elle passait toutes ses nuits avec lui. Elle n’avait même pas l’air de fouiner plus que ça dans les affaires du S.H.I.E.L.D. quand bien même elle essayait de faire libérer Bucky.

\- D’accord ! Mais tu as deux minutes. Et tu devras t’arranger pour entrer dans le bâtiment par tes propres moyens.

\- Oh, ne t’inquiète pas. T’es un amour.

            Elle raccrocha et mit le téléphone dans sa poche avant de pousser la moto plus vite encore.

            Le building se rapprocha bien vite alors qu’elle ne slalomait même pas entre les gens. Ils avaient tout juste le temps de se pousser et elle se moquait bien des carambolages qu’elle provoquait.

            Elle fit bondir sa précieuse moto à travers une vitre, saute et roula dans les bris de verre avant de se relever et de courir. Elle ne s’embêta pas à prendre l’ascenseur et courut aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait dans les escaliers. Les coups de feu fusaient autour d’elle et elle les évitait agilement, courant plus vite que des Agents qui s’arrêtaient pour viser.

             Ce n’est qu’après cinq étages qu’elle rentra dans la cabine, cria où elle voulait aller et pressa le numéro le plus haut à répétitions, comme si elle s’attendait vraiment à ce qu’il monte plus vite si elle faisait ça. Elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever et se baisser et elle rajusta des mèches de cheveux qui bouchaient sa vue.

\- Allez, merde ! Cria-t-elle à la cabine.

            Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et attendit.

            L’ascenseur allait vite.

            Pas assez vite à son goût.

            Il la recracha néanmoins sur la zone de décollage des jets. Elle courut vers le train de décollage où Sam discutait avec la pilote, prétextant qu’il avait cru voir une fuite qu’elle vérifiait avec nervosité.

            Il fit signe à la rousse de se dépêcher lorsqu’il la remarqua. Elle hâta encore plus le pas alors que tous ses muscles lui faisaient déjà mal et elle grimpa sur la rampe.

\- Non, c’est moi, pardon.

            Sam rentra à son tour et la pilote le suivit. Elle alla se mettre dans le siège et lança le jet.

            La main sur le côté qui la faisait terriblement souffrir, Sin regarda vers le sol.

\- Le S.H.I.E.L.D….

\- Quoi ? Dit Falcon en s’accroupissant auprès d’elle, soucieux.

\- J’étais dans le S.H.I.E.L.D…. Je suis pas allée chercher Winter Soldier…

            Merde ! Brock la tuerait pour ça !

\- Tu étais pressée par le décollage du jet. Rassura Falcon.

            Il la prit par la taille et la fit se redresser pour l’emmener vers une place assise où il l’aida à s’installer.

            Elle acquiesça, se passant la langue sur les lèvres dans un accès de nervosité jamais ressenti jusqu’alors. Son souffle était encore haletant.

\- J’espère qu’on y est bientôt parce que j’ai quelqu’un à tabasser. Siffla-t-elle.

 

 


	41. Après coup

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod(pas très présent, mais là !) sans oublier le SinSam ! Mais la vraie question étant : est-ce que j’ai encore des persos de libre pour encore plus de couple ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald (Et Veronica mais elle squatte) mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 41 : Après coup _

 

**_Malibu, Californie_ **

 

            Pepper était toujours maintenue par Cutthroat sans qu’elle ne puisse rien faire. Pas plus qu’elle ne l’avait déjà fait. Elle avait tenté de lui écraser le pied et elle s’était retrouvée avec une balle dans l’épaule, elle avait voulu le mordre et il lui avait fait craquer le bras. Elle ne pouvait qu’essayer de retenir ses larmes.

            De temps en temps ils parlaient à la télévision. La montrant en rappelant que son patron était Brock Rumlow.

            Mais là, c’était pire que tout.

            Il était en train de défaire sa chemise en lui murmurant des promesses effroyables à l’oreille. Et si elle essayait de se dégager encore. Tant pis s’il lui tirait une balle dans le ventre ou qu’il brisait sa jambe. Si elle pouvait fuir.

            Si elle pouvait fuir ce qu’il lui jurait…

 

 

            Mother Night passa à côté des policiers qui se mirent à caqueter comme des poules alors que son frère marchait derrière elle en repoussant la foule qui tentait de se refermer sur elle.

            Personne ne pouvait résister à son pouvoir d’hypnose et elle n’avait aucun doute qu’en au fait qu’elle arriverait à temps dans le bâtiment. Elle eut tout de même une moue de mépris pour Cutthroat quand elle vit les images qu’on rejetait sur les écrans pour le déplaisir de leurs yeux.

            Il allait violer cette femme en publique ?

            Elle savait que Brock n’était pas tout rose mais il y avait tout de même des limites à son vice. Néanmoins, ce qui la perturbait le plus, c’était l’obsession à cette femme précise et le fait qu’il répétait si souvent pour qui il travaillait.

            Susan arriva devant le bâtiment mais les portes en acier refusèrent de s’ouvrir.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

\- Il a dû tout verrouiller. Il doit y avoir un code mais on ne l’a pas.

\- Moi si !

            Ils levèrent les yeux en même temps pour voir Iron Man atterrir en portant Captain America. Les frères et sœurs s’éloignèrent par prudence, et par méprise.

            Tony introduit immédiatement son code.

            Une alarme retentit dans tous les environs.

\- Merde !

            Steve vit directement Cutthroat disparaît du champ de la caméra, entraînant Pepper avec lui. Il jeta son bouclier contre une vitre, qu’il savait résistante mais qui ne devrait pas faire le poids face au vibranium. À cet instant précis, des volets de titanes tombèrent dans un fracas, autant toutes les images à l’extérieur. Mais aussi toute tentative de rentrer rapidement. Même avec les capacités de l’armure or et rouge.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Quel génie ! La protection de ton bâtiment est magnifique, Stark. Surtout pour permettre aux criminels de s’y enfermer ! Pesta Mother Night.

\- La ferme, c’est un de vos petits amis ! Qu’est-ce qui arrive à Rumlow ?! Cracha-t-il. JARVIS !!

\- Il y avait d’autres moyens de faire sortir Bucky du S.H.I.E.L.D. ! Pepper est innocente. Approuva Steve.

\- Ce n’est pas lui. Répondit Minister Blood.

\- Mon cul ! Répliqua Tony.

\- Il y a quelque chose dans le système. Il a tout mélangé. Je vais avoir besoin d’un peu de temps.

\- Sois prudent mais rapide. Répliqua le milliardaire.

            Il reçut un poids soudain et se retrouva propulser au sol. Mother Night se précipita sur lui mais pas pour l’aider. Plutôt pour relever la jeune fille qui grognait de douleur. Steve s’empressa d’aider son amant à se relever alors que Sam se posait.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fiche ici ? Ce connard est à l’intérieur ! Cria la douce voix de Sin.

\- JARVIS y travaille. Répliqua Tony avec humeur. Si tu as une meilleure idée. Je me répète : qu’est-ce qui arrive à Rumlow ?! Pourquoi il s’en prend à Pepper ? Pour Buck’ ? Pour le fric ?!

\- Allons ! Ne sois pas débile ! Tu lui donnerais cinq millions s’il te le demandait !

\- N… Bon d’accord. Répliqua Iron Man. JARVIS ?

            Les portes s’ouvrirent à cet instant précis.

\- Ce n’est pas nous. Dit Sin. Cutthroat n’en fait qu’à sa tête. Alors vous êtes prié de nous laisser plus que son cadavre. Siffla-t-elle.

            Elle entra dans la salle.

            Les otages gémirent et se recroquevillèrent. Une femme souffla pourtant.

\- C’est Monsieur Stark !

            Des cris de joies leur répondirent.

\- Sortez sans vous bousculer. Somma Steve. Vous allez être pris en charge. Tout va bien. Mais nous devons savoir où est allé le preneur d’otage ?

            Une employée désigna la porte et Tony eut un rire nerveux alors qu’ils se précipitaient tous les six vers la salle.

            Elle était très exiguë lorsqu’ils s’y tenaient tous ensemble.

\- Ils peuvent être n’importe où. C’est la cage d’escaliers de secours. JARVIS ?

\- Cette chose est toujours là. On dirait une conscience.

\- On va le chopper. Cutthroat ne prendra que ce qu’il sait qui peut échapper à JARVIS. Dit Sin en attrapant son téléphone. Les égouts.

\- Il y a des milliers de possibilités. Avança Rogers.

\- Oh _merci_ Captain America. On va se séparer. Répliqua-t-elle.

            Elle entendit un souffle dans son oreille.

\- Papy ! On est au bâtiment, ce connard s’est enfui mais il se fait aider par Machinesmith.

\- Je vais m’en charger. Répondit Brock.

            Avec un peu de chance, il ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait.

            Il raccrocha immédiatement.

\- On devrait récupérer les fonctionnalités de JARVIS au complet sous peu. Dit-elle.

            Tony se refusa à la remercier.

\- Et on devrait se séparer en équipe. Nous connaissons cet enfoiré de cutthroat, nous pouvons aider. Il faudra se diviser là-dedans de toute façon. Proposa Sin, pour ne pas dire ordonna.

\- Oui. Approuva Steve. Tu as nos numéros de téléphone, tu nous mettras en contact au besoin si JARVIS ne peut s’en charger.

\- Mais il devrait y arriver. Répondit son époux. Pour ce qui est des équipes…

\- Je prends Sam ! S’écria l’Allemande.

            Falcon n’attendit pas l’approbation de son meilleur ami, ni du partenaire de celui-ci, et il prit la main de la fille qu’il entraîna directement à sa suite vers les bas-fonds du bâtiment, vers la cave et l’entrée des égouts.

            Comme ils pouvaient s’en douter, elle avait été défoncée.

            S’ils arrivaient à pousser Pepper à crier, ils pourraient peut-être la localiser ?

 

 

**_Washington, District Columbia_ **

 

            L’Agent dix-neuf tomba lamentablement au sol et elle siffla de hargne. Lorsqu’elle se redressa, elle vit la vitre devant Killian fondre. Non. Devenir de l’eau qui glissa jusqu’à elle. Ses doigts glissèrent dessus comme si c’était toujours du verre mais qu’il était juste liquide. Pour la première fois, elle sentit une légère vague de peur.

            Elle regarda le Soldat de l’Hiver entrer dans la salle et s’approcher d’Aldrich qui sourit. Son corps devint rouge et il attrapa Bucky par la gorge.

\- Tu crois que je vais t’aider ?! Tu as ruiné mes recherches ! Ton petit copain Captain America sera plus utile que toi !

            L’Agent dix-neuf attrapa son revolver et se redressa d’un bond pour se jeter vers le bouton de fermeture d’urgence de la salle.

            Elle voyait les flammes jaillirent et si elle ne pouvait pas sauver Barnes, elle pouvait au moins endiguer une personne aussi effroyable que Killian !

            Elle entendit un hurlement.

            Elle leva les yeux et vit les flammes devenir bleues. Non. Être de glace. Aldrich tomba à genoux.

\- J’ai modifié tes molécules. Elles gèlent. Ton Extremis n’est pas fait pour ça. Tu ne mourras pas mais tu vas souffrir constamment. Souffla une voix qui se muait constamment.

\- Winter Soldier était tellement désespéré. Mais nous sommes là. Dirent cinq voix. Même la moitié du Mandarin est plus forte que toi, Aldrich Killian.

            Les cris de douleurs de l’homme s’étendirent alors que le Soldat de l’Hiver, non le Mandarin, sortait de la pièce. Le verre se reforma, empêchant Aldrich de ramper hors de la salle s’il le voulait.

\- Vous avez entendu ?! Siffla une voix terriblement sombre qui mettait mal à l’aise. Nous voulons quelqu’un qui peut sauver le bébé !

\- Personne ne sauvera l’enfant d’un assassin.

            Les yeux de Bucky descendirent vers l’Agent qui le tenait en joue et affichait un sourire moqueur malgré sa lèvre tuméfiée. Son sourire s’effaça toutefois lorsqu’elle vit le regard. Il était… Du vert clair, du doré, du bleu clair, du brun et du bleu foncé virevoltaient dans l’iris. C’était un spectacle captivant, hypnotisant et somptueux. Mais aussi terriblement effrayant car ça venait d’yeux humains !

            Elle se reprit en poussant un grognement et tira une première balle qui se transforma en sable et dont les grains voletèrent doucement.

            L’Agent dix-neuf eut un reniflement moqueur avant de se jeter sur lui. Elle fut brutalement collée au sol, cognée par quelque chose en forme de poing. Elle roula et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de l’assaillant.

\- Alors, conn…

            Il n’y avait qu’un bras seul. Bras qui vola jusqu’au Soldat de l’Hiver, ou était bien toujours le Mandarin, qui le remboîta.

\- Nous avions hâte d’utiliser cette fonctionnalité. Soufflèrent quatre nouvelles voix.

\- À présent, il ne manque plus que notre chère Liar… Dirent neuf timbres.

            La bouche en sang, le corps tremblant tant de crainte que de la rage d’être laissée pour compte, l’Agent leva les yeux. Maintenant, il y avait deux nouvelles sortes de bleu, un jaune et un blanc pur qui faisaient miroiter les yeux de son prisonnier. Et les cris de Killian continuaient de résonner.

 

**_Malibu, Californie_ **

 

            Steve se demandait encore comment il s’était retrouvé à marcher dans les égouts avec Mother Night en personne. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui aimaient le crime, qui se complaisait dans les crimes qu’il avait cru avoir exterminé en se débarrassant de Johann Schmidt. Mais ce qui le gênait le plus, c’était cette façon de porter le crime sur elle. Comme un étendard.

\- Essayons par là, si vous le voulez bien.

            Le Capitaine était gêné vis-à-vis de Susan mais elle restait une femme. C’était sans doute pour ça que Tony l’avait envoyé avec lui. Il saurait faire passer sa galanterie avant son désir de faire tomber la justice. Mais, à choisir, il aurait préféré choisir Sin. Il avait au moins du respect pour elle.

\- Oui. Vous pouvez simplement aller de l’avant, je vous suivrais. Je dois ramener Cutthroat à mon patron.

\- Vous pouvez dire son nom. Je sais que Rumlow est le chef de KAW. Ce que je ne comprends pas c’est « pourquoi il vous a trahi » ?

\- Je crois que tu ne connais pas vraiment Brock, n’est-ce pas, mon chéri ?

\- Mon… chéri ? Répéta Steve.

            Il eut un frisson gêné. Il avait déjà remarqué qu’il n’était plus aussi blanc qu’on le disait. Son meilleur ami était certes protégé par le S.H.I.E.L.D. jusque peu mais restait un des plus grands, si ce n’était le plus grand vivant, assassin. Il avait été activement recherché. L’une des autres personnes qui comptait pour lui, si on exceptait l’homme de sa vie, était le chef d’une association malfaisante. Natasha avait souvent tué. Wanda s’était vendue à HYDRA. Et quand on réfléchissait deux secondes, il ne fallait pas oublier que son époux avait vendu son âme et des armes !

            Il trempait dans le noir depuis longtemps.

            Mais « mon chéri » ?!

            Il vit Mother Night lui sourire alors qu’elle traversait un courant puant pour arriver de l’autre côté des égouts et pouvoir tourner à un tunnel. Steve se hâta de la suivre.

\- Il n’est pas tout à fait un adorable petit poussin, Brock. On n’entre pas dans HYDRA en se contentant de crier « Hail HYDRA », en haïssant les noirs et en tabassant des homosexuels. Encore moins quand on aime un homme.

            Steve opina légèrement.

\- J’ai été surprise, d’ailleurs.

\- Qu’il aime Bucky ?

\- Qu’un homme des années trente l’aime. Répondit-elle.

\- Bucky l’aime. Bucky… ce qui compte pour lui, c’est les personnes. En amitié, il a choisi le freluquet asthmatique. Je l’ai vu avec beaucoup de filles mais je ne l’avais jamais vu heureux comme ça.

\- C’est touchant. Et ridicule.

            Le blondinet fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers elle. Il tourna à une embouchure et serra les dents. Ils ne trouveraient jamais Cutthroat dans ces dédales…

\- Winter Soldier sera sa perte. Il ne faut pas aimer. Surtout pas quand on essaie d’être haut placé.

 

**_Queens, New York_ **

 

            Crossbones hurlait des ordres à tout va, envoyant des gens à Washington pour qu’on récupère son artiste, d’autre à Malibu pour assister les personnes en qui il avait si confiance. Et il devait aussi répondre à ceux qui venaient lui proposer des plans puisqu’ils avaient l’occasion d’utiliser le tumulte à leur profit.

\- _Oooh ! Au revoir !_

            Sentant la bague bouger, Brock serra brusquement les poings. Il se tourna vers Davida Devito qui lui demandait de l’argent pour préparer un réseau de prostitution. Bon, elle n’était peut-être pas dans l’idée d’utiliser l’urgence mais elle réfléchissait. Et son réseau avait encore plus de potentiel qu’elle savait s’y prendre comme mère maquerelle.

            Et cinquante pourcent de ses affaires reviendraient à KAW.

\- Vas-y.

\- La prochaine fois que tu devras faire une mission, tu devrais m’emmener avec toi, Boss. Tu verras ce que je sais faire.

            Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, pris appui sur lui et embrassa sa joue couverte d’un masque. Il remarqua que ses yeux devenaient rouges et lui prit le menton entre les doigts de la main droite.

\- Non. Et file. Je te donnerais l’argent dès que les choses se tasseront.

            Davida fit la moue mais se détourna et partit en agitant son corps divin et si peu vêtu. Brock retourna dans son bureau qu’il ferma derrière lui.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend Liar !

\- _Quelle résistance. Pourtant, elle a un sacré pouvoir, cette femme._

_\- Elle utilise les désirs sexuels et amoureux du cerveau. Personne ne peut remplacer l’artiste._

_\- C’est adorablement niais. Utilise tout cet argent que tu emmagasines pour t’acheter des testicules. Et libère-moi ou je t’arrache les doigts !_

_\- Dis-moi ce qu’il se passe ? Qu’est-ce qui arrive à l’artiste ?_

_\- Tu ne veux pas savoir._

            La bague était implacable. Et ça ne faisait que monter la crainte dans le ventre de Brock. Il sentit une quinte de toux et s’obligea à continuer de serrer les poings alors qu’il le portait à sa bouche pour y tousser.

\- Dis-moi.

\- _Tu ne devrais pas me demander. Laisse-moi partir. Si tu insistes, tu vas m’en vouloir._

\- Tu fais dans le sentimental ? Je ne te lâcherais pas ! J’ai perdu le contact ! Est-ce qu’il est en vie ?!

\- _Winter Soldier ? Oui. Il est en vie. Il tient debout. Lâche-moi._

\- Protège-le bien. J’arrive bientôt. Dit-il.

            Il relâcha la bague qui vola à travers le vasistas, projetant des tessons de verre partout.

 

**_Washington, District Columbia_ **

 

\- Tu es enceint ?

            La tête de Bucky se tourna mécaniquement vers l’homme qui l’avait appelé au bout du couloir.

\- Winter Soldier, l’est. Répondit les neuf voix sans que les lèvres ne remuent.

\- Je suis scientifique. Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose.

\- Si tu nous mens, tu le paieras de ta vie.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a le bébé ?

\- Le cœur ne bat plus. Répondirent les voix.

\- Ça doit en être fini. Lâcha le scientifique. Mais allez savoir. Entre la technologie et l’anormalité qu’il est.

            Des protestations montèrent, couvrant les cris de Killian. Certains qui proposaient de meilleures idées qui semblaient clairement erronées, d’autres disant qu’il voulait seulement sortir.

            Le Mandarin s’en moqua à s’avança.

            Lorsqu’il passa devant une vitre, il y eut des coups qui étaient différents de celui des autres.

\- Winter Soldier ?!

\- Blackwing ? Questionna-t-il en continuant d’avancer.

\- Oui.

            La vitre se mua en eau avant de se redresser en revolver.

\- Tiens cette femme en joue. Trouve son téléphone. Demande à « notre » employeur s’il veut augmenter les rangs de KAW.

            Le corps du Soldat de l’Hiver s’arrêta devant la vitre où l’homme lui avait parlé. C’était beaucoup plus loin qu’escompter. Remaker analysa rapidement la salle. Elle était en titanium extrêmement renforcée, comblée avec de l’amaxtremix et parcourue de champ électrique et électronique. Elle n’avait besoin qu’une simple pensée pour les faire disparaître. Un éclair sortit de Nightbringer et court-circuita toute la machinerie.

            C’était à peine fait que quatre tentacules de métal se levaient et faisaient voler la vitre en éclat.

\- Intéressant. Dirent les voix. Nous aurions pu garder le bras de Winter Soldier. Remarquèrent-elles.

            L’homme sortit de la barrière alors que le corps de Bucky étendait la main. Une bague se glissa à son doigt.

\- _Sérieusement ?! Vous m’appelez et vous ne me laisser même pas la voie libre ? Vous êtes épouvantables !_

            Le scientifique étendit un tentacule et toucha le ventre du Soldat de l’Hiver.

 

**_Brooklyn, New York_ **

 

            L’expansion de la télévision avait poussé à ce que même les petits écrans soient dans les classes. Habituellement, on évitait de les utiliser et le professeur aurait certainement un blâme, ou serait renvoyé mais d’un autre côté, tout le monde avait parlé de la prise d’otage dans l’une des plus grosses entreprises au monde et de la moto qui était entré dans un immense bâtiment dans la Capitale.

            La plupart des enfants jouaient de toute façon. Mais si l’enseignant fixait l’écran dans l’espoir d’avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur, deux petits l’observaient pour revoir leur parrain et leur oncle adoré.

            Néanmoins, ils avaient remarqués quelques choses. C’était…

\- Je travaille pour KAW, mon patron est Brock Rumlow et KAW dominera le monde !

            Le passage était remis souvent, ouvert aux analyses diverses des experts.

\- Brock ? Rumlow ? C’est papa Brocky ? Questionna Stasya.

\- Papa…

            Hal gémit. Les gens dans l’écran ne disaient que des méchancetés sur cette fameuse « KAW ».

 

 


	42. Chapitre 42

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod(pas très présent, mais là !) sans oublier le SinSam ! Mais la vraie question étant : est-ce que j’ai encore des persos de libre pour encore plus de couple ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald (Et Veronica mais elle squatte) mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 42 :  _

 

**_Malibu, Californie_ **

 

            Les échos des cris de Pepper revenaient dans les égouts et ni Sam, ni Sin n’étaient tout à fait sûr qu’ils étaient dans la bonne direction. Mais ils se rapprochaient. Et s’ils ne se rapprochaient pas, ils ne savaient pas qui le pouvait. Ils étaient silencieux sur ce sol mouillé.

            Ils continuaient d’avancer. Sin rêvait de mettre une balle dans la nuque de Danny mais elle se retenait. Elle le laisserait à son meilleur ami, mentor et employeur. Parce qu’elle le lui devait de toute façon.

            Sam prit le poignet de sa belle rousse lorsqu’ils entendirent un bruit d’eau. L’homme avait dû devoir y descendre et ils entendaient des remous furieux. Pepper devait se débattre. L’Allemande opina en sa direction. Elle sourit et se déplaça, tirant son revolver de sa poche. En un coup, elle pouvait lui mettre un coup qui la ferait tomber à genoux dans l’eau croupie et insupportable et elle le rouerait de ses talons malheureusement plat.

            Enfin. Elle avait assez de force pour lui exploser les organes si elle y mettait du sien. Ce qu’elle voulait vraiment.

            Elle se déplaça et fit un clin d’œil à son partenaire qui regarda ses cheveux virevolter autour d’elle. Il observa ses mouvements et eut un peu honte de voir à quel point il aimait la voir se préparer à tirer. C’était le Diable et lui, œuvrant pour l’aigle de la Justice du S.H.I.E.L.D., il n’aurait pas dû y céder.

            Une sonnerie retentit.

            Un juron retentit et des coups de feu fusèrent. Sin flancha légèrement et Sam se précipita à sa suite. Il courut vers elle mais elle désigna Cutthroat en tirant. L’homme lâcha Pepper, la jetant sur Falcon et courut à toute vitesse bien que les eaux immondes devenaient plus rouges derrière lui.

            Pepper s’accrocha à Sam qui l’aida à se redresser.

\- Tout va bien.

            Il prit son téléphone pour prévenir Steve et Tony. Ils devaient pouvoir intercepter Leighton ailleurs !

            Il se tourna vers Sin qui se passa la main sur l’épaule. Elle siffla en voyant la chair arrachée et fit une pression avec son revolver et elle décrocha.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C’est Blackwing.

\- Blackwing ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Je suis avec Winter Soldier. Il veut savoir si on veut de nouveaux membres dans KAW.

\- Il s’est libéré ?

\- Ouais, c’était un peu bizarre. Beaucoup. Ça existe, les hommes enceints ?

            La rousse écarquilla les yeux puis sourit légèrement.

\- Vraiment ? Il est enceint ?

            Sam leva les yeux vers celle qu’il aimait, resserrant Pepper. Elle était encore en larmes, les cheveux et les vêtements en pagailles, elle avait mal, elle saignait. C’était pour ça que Falcon la tenait comme une princesse bien que sa princesse à lui se tenait à quelques pas, ravissante avec son visage illuminé.

\- Euh… Était d’après ce qu’il dit.

            Sin manqua de perdre son téléphone mais se reprit directement. Elle pouvait montrer ses joies et ses forces. Pas ses faiblesses.

\- Tu as prévenu le boss ?

\- Non. Il m’a dit de t’appeler pour savoir si on voulait plus de membres. Il est plutôt flippant alors…

\- Oui. S’il nous fournit des nouveaux hommes, on prend. Flippant comment ?

            Elle supposait qu’il devait être prostré quelque part. Enceint. Plus enceint. Il devait être dans un état affreux d’avoir échoué à donner un nouvel enfant à Brock. Elle le connaissait assez pour ça.

\- Il a… Tu te souviens le truc qui s’est passé il y a presqu’un an. En Chine ! C’est ça !

\- Ne le vexe pas. Mais dit à la Rapide que je veux ma Kawasaki. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

            Elle tourna le regard vers Sam qui ne savait plus que penser. Pourquoi avait-elle prit cette expression si horrifiée en apprenant que Bucky était enceint. C’était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- On ramène Pepper hors d’ici. Les autres vont forcément l’attraper.

 

            Tony désigna un tunnel à Minister Blood. S’il croyait les informations de JARVIS quant à la position des autres, s’il croyait les informations que Sam lui avaient envoyées, et il n’avait vraiment aucune raison de douter de lui,  il savait où allait Cutthroat.

            Ils s’engagèrent dans la voie qu’Iron Man avait désignée et ils s’enfoncèrent dans les gorges.

            Quelques pas et ils virent un homme en vert et bleu courir vers eux.

            L’homme se figea directement et pivota.

\- Ne bouge plus ! Ordonna Minister Blood.

            La sommation fonctionna. Ou ses pouvoirs d’hypnotiseur, peut-être. Il s’avança vers lui, l’attrapa par la gorge et le frappa violemment au visage.

            Iron Man, qui avait lui-même tendance à amocher Manfredi dès qu’il le voyait, le laissa cogner un moment mais finit par interrompre les coups.

\- On le ramène Dit Tony. Rumlow te laissera sans doute t’amuser un peu avec.

 

**_Washington, District Columbia_ **

 

            Les doigts métalliques de la créature bougeaient sur le ventre de Bucky, Manfredi terminait son appel en tenant l’Agent dix-neuf en joue. La même qui éclata de rire.

\- J’espère que vous n’allez pas ouvrir une autre cellule. Vous sentez tous la pourriture même. Ce que vous êtes !

            Sa phrase s’éleva parmi les cris, arrivant très aisément aux oreilles des concernés mais personne ne réagit. Pas même Manfredi. Elle renifla de hargne. Si personne ne réagissait à ce qu’elle disait, elle n’était qu’une Agent se glorifiait de sa beauté et de son talent de combattante, qui n’avait pas beaucoup de poids.

            Quoiqu’elle pouvait déjouer Blackwing.

\- Je ne sens rien. L’enfant est effectivement mort. Je peux envoyer une décharge électrique pour essayer de le relancer son cœur mais ça ne fonctionnera sans doute pas. Un cœur qui arrête de battre pendant plus d’une minute ne repartira probablement pas. Pas sans dégâts non-réparables.

\- Euh… Rapide ? Une femme rapide est ici ? Parce que Sin veut sa Kawasaki.

\- Noté. Répondit la voix rapide.

\- Maintenant, je serai ravi de prendre ce bébé pour l’analyser. Ça a l’air très intéressant. Souffla l’homme avec intérêt.

\- _Nightbringer…_

_\- Oh, Winter Soldier… Que désires-tu ?_

_\- Ne laisse personne toucher le bébé de Brock…_

\- Tu ne toucheras pas l’enfant. Siffla la voix glacée de Nightbringer.

\- Si tu veux faire partie de KAW, prononce-toi. Reprirent les dix timbres.

            L’homme à quatre tentacules mécaniques afficha un sourire qui aurait pu donner des sueurs froides à n’importe qui. Le Mandarin ne réagit pas.

\- Si on dit « non », on meurt ? Tu es du genre à tuer toutes les personnes qui te dérangent. N’est-ce pas ?

            Les yeux miroitant de dix couleurs se fixèrent sur lui.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est, KAW ?

\- C’est une association qui marche sur les traces d’HYDRA. Répondit Joseph. Nous sommes libres, nous pouvons faire les frasques qui nous plaisent au nom de KAW et elles sont même financées. _Killing All the World_ , éradiquer les races impures, exterminer les homosexuels et les handicapés, mettre le Monde à notre merci. Et notre chef est le meilleur qui soit. Il ne nous a encore jamais laissé tombés.

\- Il t’a abandonné ! Se moqua l’Agent dix-neuf. Tu peux arrêter de lui lécher les couilles.

\- Il nous a envoyé nous. Répondirent les dix voix.

            Il leva les mains, montrant les anneaux qui miroitaient.

\- Qui désire faire partie de KAW ? Levez la main. Incita le Mandarin.

            Certaines mains se dressèrent. Femmes ou hommes. Même l’homme aux tentacules mécaniques le fit.

            En réponse à cela, des vitres fondirent, permettant à quelques-uns d’entre eux d’effectivement sortir de leurs prisons. Mais, dans ceux qui avaient montré leur envie de faire partie de KAW, des morts diverses et variées les frappèrent. Poussé à une telle gravité qu’il s’encastrait au sol, brûler, refroidit, parcourut de courant électrique, le sang qui se muait en autre chose.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? S’écria Blackwing.

\- Ils ont mentis. Répondit-il. Ils voulaient seulement sortir de prison. On ne se moqua pas de nous.

            Le Mandarin haussa les épaules et tendit la main vers l’Agent dix-neuf qui fut brusquement ramené à lui. Elle tira trois balles qui devinrent du sable avant de l’avoir atteint.

\- Comment va Fury et comment va Killian ?

            La blonde lui cracha au visage en réponse. Les lèvres de Bucky se soulevèrent puis il entraîna la femme à sa suite, la saisissant par la nuque. Elle siffla mais s’obligea à avancer, ne pouvant rien faire d’autre. Blackwing s’embrassa de courir à la suite du Soldat de l’Hiver. Il y en avait quelques autres qui amorcèrent la marche.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Siffla l’Agent. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne tombera jamais entre les mains de raclures comme vous ! Tu es resté enfermé un mois je te rappelle.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Mademoiselle Morse. Tu as vu à quelle vitesse nous sommes sortis. C’était un choix de rester ici.

\- Pour protéger ce Rumlow ? Bravo. C’était un magnifique plan. Ton bébé est mort à cause d ça. Je te conseille de vite le faire enl…

            Elle retint son cri de douleur alors que ses veines étaient sur le point d’exploser. Elle brûlait de l’intérieur. Elle sentit des petites veines exploser dans sa bouche et elle cracha du sang bouillant.

            Ça s’arrêta aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé mais ça laissa la souffrance en elle.

            Ils arrivèrent à un barrage de gardes qui les mirent en joue.

\- Tirez si vous voulez mais laissez-nous passer ou vous mourrez.

            Ce n’était pas seulement dix vois qui parlaient. C’était aussi un fait qui se distillait dans leurs pensées et ils se rétractèrent.

            Le Mandarin fit monter les marches à l’Agent et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le hall toujours parcheminés de tessons de verre.

\- Blackwing, la moto. Demandèrent les voix.

            Manfredi trouva que c’était un travail bien ingrat mais se précipita auprès du véhicule pour l’attraper et il revint dans le petit groupe. Suivre comme ça aveuglément son collègue, ou leur futur collègue, alors qu’ils portaient toujours tous leur tenue de détenus était particulier.

            Dès qu’ils sortirent du bâtiment, après que des gardes les aient laissés passer sans rechigner, ils furent mis en joue par les policiers venu assister les ambulanciers et les pompiers.

            Le Mandarin trouvait particulièrement agaçant d’être aussi souvent mis en joue. Il lança un bref regard par-dessus son épaule et, soudainement, tout le bâtiment du S.H.I.E.L.D.  devint poussière.

\- Vous voulez affronter le Mandarin ? Vous voulez nous affronter ? Railla les dix voix.

            L’homme aux quatre tentacules de métal se tourna vers Blackwing.

\- Il a un complexe de supériorité ton pote.

\- Je ne le connais pas. Répondit-il.

            Il lui tendit la main.

\- Blackwing.

\- Docteur Octopus. Dit-il en serrant ladite main avec un tentacule.

            Une rafale de balle jaillit et explosa immédiatement, provoquant de lourds dégâts dans les forces de l’ordre alors que, derrière eux, dans le bâtiment, des gens s’extirpaient de la montagne de poussière en toussant.

            Aucun n’avait encore la conscience de tirer à vue. Ils étaient encore trop choqués par le fait que le bâtiment était soudainement devenu rien.

 

**_Malibu, Californie_ **

 

            Les caméras de la télévision étaient braquées sur les portes du bâtiment de la Stark Industries. Tant et si bien que dès que les portes s’ouvrirent, les images purent être capturées. Minister Blood traînait Cutthroat derrière lui et Tony tenait Pepper dans ses bras, la femme encore chamboulée.

            Et elle avait besoin de soin de toutes urgences.

\- Iron Man, Captain America et Falcon ont sauvés tout le monde aujourd’hui. Ce sont vraiment des super-héros comme on en fait plus. Mais qui est avec eux ?

            La présentatrice envoya presque son micro dans le nez de Sin qui se recula d’un geste.

\- Éloigne-les ! Ordonna-t-elle à Mother Night.

            Celle-ci n’eut pas besoin de se le faire redire et elle étendit les bras, ses pouvoirs d’hypnoses plus puissants que ceux de son frère faisant effet.

\- Éloignez-vous. Vous n’êtes pas intéressez par les nouvelles en rapport à cette prise d’otage. Vous avez bien mieux à faire.

            Les journalistes se détournèrent exactement en même temps. Sin siffla.

\- Je suis sûre qu’ils ont vu mon visage ! Je devrais les tuer.

            Sam la regarda.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que ça m’arrêtera. Tss !

\- De toute façon, le S.H.I.E.L.D. sait à quoi vous ressemblez. Dit Steve.

\- Figure-to…

\- Il n’y a plus de S.H.I.E.L.D. Dit Minister Blood en levant le doigt.

            Sur un immense écran, on voyait le bâtiment s’effondrer. Pepper se resserra contre Tony, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Nick… Chuchota-t-elle.

\- On va aller voir. Je suis sûr que tout se passe bien. Rassura Steve. Tu sais comme il est résistant.

            Tony remarqua bien vite qu’il y avait beaucoup de monde à emmener à Washington. Et même à Mach 8 ça prendrait un peu de temps… Il voulait laisser Pepper à l’hôpital ou attendre que Helen Cho puisse se déplacer mais il savait ce que sa sous-directrice ressentait en désirant être auprès de son homme.

\- JARVIS !

\- Oui, Monsieur ?

            Une échelle en corde tomba devant ses yeux. Il redressa la tête et grogna en voyant Sunset à la porte d’un jet.

\- Un peu en retard mais là ! J’ai toujours un colis à emmener ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais ! Mais on doit aller à Washington d’abord ! Cria Sin.

            Elle se tourna vers les frères et sœurs.

\- Vous venez ?

\- On ne sera jamais de trop. Répondit Susan.

            Elle grimpa directement, suivie par son frère qui jeta Danny sur son épaule. L’assassine se tourna vers les Avengers.

\- On vous dépose ? Je crois qu’on va au même endroit !

\- Vous êtes KAW… Dit Steve.

\- Oui. Et vous êtes les Avengers. Je ne passe pas mon temps à vous le dire. C’est autant dégueulasse pour nous que pour vous de faire équipe !

            Sin sourit de toutes ses dents. Rogers lança un coup d’œil vers le grand écran et pâlit en voyant Bucky. Il connaissait cette attitude.

\- Merci, Sin. Dit-il avant de grimper à l’échelle.

 

**_Brooklyn, New York_ **

 

            Ça faisait un moment que ni Hal, ni Stasya ne faisait quoique ce soit. Leur professeur avait cessé de regarder la télévision depuis que sa sœur était hors de danger mais il laissait en fond pour savoir comment l’histoire finirait. Pour l’instant, il n’y avait rien de bien intéressant…

\- Eyh, faites des collages, vous deux. Dit-il en se levant. Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment s’appelle le petit du mouton ? Incita-t-il comme ils ne réagissaient même pas.

            Derrière, la présentatrice informait tout ce que faisait KAW. Certes, ni Hal, ni Stasya ne savaient ce que voulaient dire les mots, viols, corruptions, escroqueries, prostitutions, rapts ou d’autres dans ce goût-là mais ils connaissaient vol, cambriolages, braquages, prises d’otages, meurtres, coups et blessures… C’était le désavantage d’avoir un entourage qui travaillait dans un tel milieu.

            Les autres enfants ne saisissaient pas, ce n’était pas si grave de laisser la télévision.

\- Je t’avais dit papa Brocky est un méchant. Papa l’a dit. Dit Stasya en russe.

\- Mais papa il nous aime. Défendit Hal dans la même langue.

\- Les méchants ils aiment ? Demanda sa sœur.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous racontez ? Faites vos bricolages. Somma le professeur.

\- Oui. Souffla Hal.

            Il n’allait pas avancer que « son papa l’aimait elle alors que c’était un méchant ». Il ne pouvait pas comparer cet affreux Monsieur à son papa adoré ! La dame de la télévision disait peut-être que son papa était méchant mais il ne l’avait jamais été avec eux. Bon, d’accord, il se disputait souvent avec otets mais ils s’aimaient quand même. Ils se faisaient ses horribles bisous d’adultes qui faisaient qu’eux avaient l’air de devenir inexistants…

\- Otets ! Cria Stasya.

            Hal qui s’était obligé à baisser les yeux vers la feuille quand le professeur les y avait contraints, leva brusquement la tête.

\- Quoi ? Dit l’enseignant en soupirant.

\- … i, je suis devant le bâtiment qui s’est effondré. Le même où une moto est entrée un peu plus tôt. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi il est devenu poussière. Une foule de criminel en est sorti. Était-ce une prison ? La police est sur place.

            La journaliste poussa un cri lorsque de violentes explosions retentirent. Mais ça n’empêcha pas les coups de feu de se remettre à résonner.

            Là encore, les autres enfants ne pouvaient rien comprendre mais Hal et Stasya savaient ce que c’était des tirs. Ils savaient ce que ça faisaient même s’ils n’avaient que des revolvers en plastique. Et les balles fonçaient vers leur otets !

            La télévision se coupa et Stasya fondit en pleurs. Hal était incapable de bouger même le petit doigt et ses veines apparaissaient rouges à présent.

\- Ça suffit. Travailler au lieu de regarder la télévision. Je vais prévenir vos parents si vous n’êtes pas sages.

            La fillette pleurait de plus belle.

\- Je veux otets ! Couina-t-elle.

\- Otets, il est… mouru ? Chuchota Hal vers leur enseignant de la fumée sortant de ses lèvres.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous dites ?

            Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver à ses enfants ? Ils n’étaient pas très turbulents d’habitudes. Il savait qu’ils étaient pauvres, suffisait de regarder leurs affaires, mais pour piquer une crise pareille pour une histoire de télévision…

 

**_Washington, District Columbia_ **

 

            Les balles volèrent, repoussée par un tourbillon violent d’air. Et la poussière qu’était devenue le S.H.I.E.L.D. se solidifia autour d’Agents qui essayaient de sortir pour agir. Et, juste pour l’exemple ou pour le plaisir, certains moururent dans d’atroces souffrances.

            Morse essaya de tordre le poignet du Mandarin mais son sang se gela soudainement le temps d’une seconde. Elle relâcha de la buée et trembla en retenant ses larmes.

\- Normalement vous devez avoir reçu dans votre mémoire le siège de KAW. Venez-y lorsque vous le désirez et très rapidement. Nous aurons besoin de mains pour gouverner le Monde.

\- _Une foule d’esclaves idiots, j’ai hâte._ Souffla Liar.

\- _Est-ce qu’on pourra avoir une de ces choses qu’on les Pharaons ? Pyramides ?_ Questionna Remaker.

\- _Je préfère une statue._ Dit Lightning.

\- _Nous sommes des bagues !_ Rappela Zéro.

\- Allez-y, allez piller. Faites-le au nom de KAW. Profitez de votre liberté retrouvée ! Somma le Mandarin.

            Blackwing s’avança vers lui.

\- Mes hommes.

\- Ah oui ! Si quelqu’un pouvait passer par les postes de police pour libérer les criminels et nous rendre la Maggia. Dirent les dix voix.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ? Siffla l’Agent dix-neuf. Tu es trop occupé à ne rien faire ?

            La pression sur sa nuque fut plus violente.

\- Ta vie est entre nos mains. À ta place, je me tairais et je prierais pour le salut de mon âme.

\- Je n’ai pas peur ! Cracha-t-elle.

            Littéralement.

\- Même si je ne reconnais pas leurs talents, les Avengers vont t’avoir.

\- Tss ! Les Avengers ne peuvent rien contre nous. Nous savons comment les tuer et nous avons déjà presque réussi. Nous sommes plus puissants et rien ne pourra brider notre esprit. Si tu as une façon qui te plaît pour mourir, fais-nous en part. Nous tâcherons de ne pas l’exécuter.

            La blonde lui cracha encore au visage alors qu’une nouvelle salve de balle était tirée et écartée de la même façon trop aisée par les pouvoirs du Mandarin.

\- Je suis sûr que tu frimes mais que tu n’es pas c…

\- Tais-toi. Ta voix nous insupporte.

\- Alors je vais me faire un plaisir de parler. Et pourquoi pas de ton bébé ?

            Des langues noires jaillirent du néant et s’enroulèrent autour de l’Agent la faisant trembler d’une façon indescriptible tant elle était insidieuse et sombre.

\- P…

\- Ne parle pas de l’enfant. Siffla la voix sombre.

\- Je ne parle… pas de l’enfant… mais d’un… amas de chair mort…

            Une langue entra dans sa bouche et elle se sentit vidée de l’intérieur. Puis elle fut parcourue d’éclair, sentit le chaud et le froid, l’air la fouette, la gravité fut effroyable, son cerveau manqua d’exploser sous la pression…

            Elle s’effondra en poussant un hurlement.

\- Eh bien. Souffla le Docteur Octopus. On dirait bien que rien ne vous résiste. C’est vous le chef de KAW, c’est ça ? Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

\- Pas vraiment. Lança quelqu’un, se rapprochant d’eux en marchant. Vous ne pensez pas que vous en avez assez fait, les filles ?


	43. Chapitre 43

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod(pas très présent, mais là !) sans oublier le SinSam ! Mais la vraie question étant : est-ce que j’ai encore des persos de libre pour encore plus de couple ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald (Et Veronica mais elle squatte) mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 43 :  _

 

            Le Mandarin tourna la tête en poussant un sifflement. Il n’y avait pas réellement besoin de remuer pour qu’elles perçoivent les différentes personnes, ni qu’elles sachent où était celui qui venait de parler. Elles sentirent l’homme aux tentacules se préparer. Est-ce qu’elles n’étaient pas les seules à se sentir étrange à sa proximité ? Il devait dégager bien plus qu’elles ne supposaient. Disons que, dans leur cas, c’était surtout le corps qu’elles utilisaient qui réagissaient très étrangement.

            Alors, elles s’attendirent naturellement à ce que l’esprit reprenne le dessus.

            Ce ne fut pas le cas.

            La conscience sombra encore plus, leur offrant tout le contrôle qu’elle leur avait refusé jusqu’à présent.

            Les revolvers se tournaient toujours vers le Mandarin, mais sans plus tirer. C’était inutile. Ce n’était pas plus utile de brandir des armes à feu, à vrai dire, ça les rassurait surtout.

            Blackwing regarda vers Bucky puis le dépassa en poussant la moto pour rejoindre l’homme qui se tenait de l’autre côté.

\- Merci.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

            Le Mandarin sentit l’Agent dix-neuf remuer et elles écrasèrent le pied de Bucky dessus avec violence.

\- Silence. Sommèrent les dix voix vers Blackwing.

            Elles marchèrent sur Morse qui cracha du sang et avancèrent jusqu’à l’homme, sentant les revolvers se braquer sur lui.

\- Nous sommes surpris. Tu as mis du temps à venir ici, Crossbones.

            Elles levèrent les mains du Soldat de l’Hiver alors que Manfredi se sentait bien stupide en resserrant ses mains sur les poignées de la moto. Il avait surtout des frissons parce qu’il devait bien le reconnaître à Morse : cette apparence était effrayante. Dix voix, dix couleurs dans les yeux, une attitude de se moquer de tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui, des pouvoirs dantesques.

\- Que fais un Ave…

\- _Ils savent._

            La voix de Liar avait interrompu le dialogue. Sa connexion avec Brock était moins forte qu’avec Bucky et il n’était plus à son doigt mais il pouvait encore capter ses fortes pensées.

\- Que fais le chef de KAW ici ? Depuis quand se déplace-t-il seul ?

            Elles sentirent le cœur de Bucky palpiter quand les mains pourtant couvertes de gants se posèrent sur chaque côté de ses joues devenues fortement barbues à cause de la détention. Elles avaient l’habitude de savoir les émotions du Soldat de l’Hiver, de capter une partie de ses pensées mais là, c’était comme si elles étaient lui. Elles étaient sonnées par une vague d’ivresse, de honte, de désarroi, d’amour et de peur.

            Les Humains avaient décidemment des vies horribles à devoir supporter autant de sensations.

\- Rendez-le moi, les filles.

\- Il ne veut pas. Dirent les dix voix. Mais tu as de la chance, Crossbones. Nous voulons bien vous assister. KAW sera le tremplin pour obtenir le Monde entier.

\- Je suis plutôt surpris que vous vouliez faire équipe, j’avoue. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez du genre à faire dans le sentimental. Alors je sais qu’il est là et je veux que vous me le rendiez.

\- Il faudra utiliser la force.

\- Je suis vexé qu’après un an, vous me connaissiez si mal.

            Il attrapa brusquement le bras de chair et le fit craquer en forçant le corps de Bucky à se retrouver dans son dos, évitant des coups de genoux.

\- Personne ne fait de mal à l’artiste mas ça ne me gêne pas de l’entendre gémir de quelque façon que ce soit. Murmura-t-il.

            Il n’y avait pourtant eut aucun cri. La douleur de ce corps avait sidéré les bagues mais le corps ne parlait plus à proprement parlé.

\- Mais j’avoue que je préfère certaines façons à d’autres. Ajouta-t-il plus bas.

            Un bruit sourd leur parvint alors que des gens applaudissaient dans la foule. Brock savait pertinemment que ce n’était pas la façon dont il tenait Bucky qui l’empêcherait de le mettre au tapis. Déjà quand il était maître de lui-même et plus encore si les bagues étaient les chefs et qu’elles ne se gêneraient absolument pas pour faire usages de toutes leurs capacités.

            Le bruit en question n’était pas les applaudissements. C’était un jet qui se mettait à l’arrêt à quelques mètres d’eux. Il se posait pas par manque de place mais une échelle tomba de l’engin et une silhouette descendit un peu.

\- On l’a, Papy. Tu as le tien ?

\- Pas vraiment. Répondit-il.

            Il se pencha sur l’homme qu’il tenait encore et qui ne remuait pas.

\- Rendez-le moi, les filles.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te dis qu’on est des filles ? Répondirent dix voix.

\- Vous êtes synchro’, c’est chouette comme effet. Mais plus sérieusement, ne faites pas les connes.

            Sin fit signe à l’adresse des personnes dans le jet. Immédiatement, Tony attrapa son Capitaine et sauta dans le vide. Sam le suivit peu après, déployant ses ailes. Pas tant parce qu’ils n’avaient pas confiance en lui que parce qu’avec leur présence, la foule serait d’autant plus rassurée.

            Sam jeta un coup d’œil vers le bâtiment qui n’était plus rien et aussi vers Barbara Morse qui se redressait péniblement. Son corps souffrait mais les sérums qu’on lui avait distillés lui permettaient de guérir assez vite. Elle dressa son revolver et tira. La balle aurait dû atteindre les deux ventres. En tuer l’un et l’autre.

            Elle se transforma en marshmallow et les atteignit avant de tomber sur le sol.

            Le visage de Bucky se tourna vers la femme.

\- Tu as décidé de ne pas mourir ? Sifflèrent les dix voix. Tu joues avec le feu !

            Les flammes jaillirent sur le dos de Morse et elle cria de douleur.

\- Bucky !

            Steve sauta des bras de son amant et courut vers lui, levant les paumes.

\- Calme-toi.

\- Nous calmer ? Nous devrions être calme alors qu’on essaie de nous tuer ?

            Elles utilisèrent le bras métallique de leur porteur pour attraper la nuque de Brock et le jeter violemment au sol. Leurs doigts se refermèrent sur son bras et il remboîta son épaule alors que Rumlow grognait au sol.

            Un cri retentit bien. Droit dans les pensées partagées des bagues et de leur Bucky.

\- _Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?_

 _\- Il nous agace._ Répliqua Lightning.

\- _Si tu ne veux pas lui parler, on utilise ton corps et on en fait ce qu’on veut._ Surenchérit Spectral.

            Les bagues levèrent les yeux de leur corps vers Steve avant de s’approcher de Brock qui toussait. La pression sur ses poumons n’était pas bonne pour lui. Les revolvers étaient toujours braqués sur eux, même celui de Morse.

\- Non. Dit le Capitaine vers la blonde.

            Celle-ci arma tout de même son fusil.

            Les anneaux pouvaient sentir à quel point le cœur de Bucky battait vite, s’accélérant à chaque toux. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle leur corps s’abaissa et posa genou à terre. Une main se posa sur leur nuque alors que la voix de Sam résonnait, assurant à tout le monde que ça allait bien, qu’ils géraient la situation.

            Et ce malgré les prisonniers qui s’étaient enfuis et qui profitaient toujours du tumulte.

\- Tu vas étouffer si tu ne remontes pas ce masque. Dirent les voix à Brock.

\- Et quoi ?

            Il toussa.

\- Vous n’en profitez pas ?

            Nouvelle toux.

\- Vous allez attendre deux ans ? Vous vous décidez à le relâcher ?

\- Non. Mais nous devrions t’exterminer maintenant. Tu es un monstre, un poison, un être bestial et Liar sait tout de toi, à présent.

\- Ouais. Je suis la pire chose qui puisse arriver à l’artiste.

            Une main se referma sur la nuque de Bucky, le rapprochant. Les lèvres accrochèrent les siennes. Les bagues eurent le luxe de sentir l’ivresse comme jamais. Le corps frissonnait, le cerveau explosait en sensation, le sang bouillonnait, le cœur tambourinait.

\- Tu t’exposes. Ricanèrent les voix.

\- Ouais. Parce que, pour lui, je suis la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Et si ça peut vous dissuader. Si ça peut le ramener. Si qui que ce soit à quelque chose à redire, je lui ferais repenser à ça. Et si on veut le toucher…

            Le ton de Brock était glacé.

\- _Wint… Bucky._

_\- O… Oui, Nightbringer ?_

_\- Il faut que tu lui dises._

_\- Non… Il va me détester._ Souffla la voix brisée du Soldat de l’Hiver.

\- _Ne fais pas l’enfant._ Dit Nightbringer.

\- _Il a le droit de savoir._ Reprit Spectral.

\- _Et cet idiot à l’air de ben t’aimer._ Soupira Liar.

            Ça n’avait duré qu’une seconde. Une seconde avant que le corps ne se penche un peu plus sur lui.

\- On va jouer à un jeu. Il va te dire une chose. Une seule. Et si ta réaction est satisfaisante, on te le rend. Soufflèrent les dix voix.

            Barbara souffla et leva les yeux vers Steve qui était toujours tout près, prêt à venir aider Rumlow à la moindre occasion mais surtout, s’assurer que son meilleur ami allait bien. Brock parlait bizarrement. Lui, il n’était vraiment pas à l’aise avec le Mandarin en liberté.

            Les lèvres de Bucky ouvrit les lèvres mais ses yeux miroitaient toujours des dix lumières alors l’ex-Commandant ne savait pas exactement à quel point l’homme qu’il aimait était là ou pas.

            Il vit son homme déglutir et il caressa sa joue, se souciant peu de la foule qui les entourait. Si les membres de KAW voulaient désertés après ça, qu’ils le fassent. Les plus fidèles demeureraient et il n’avait besoin que d’eux. Que besoin de son aimé, de ses enfants.

\- J’ai…

            Il avala sa salive, ses lèvres tremblèrent et ses yeux se mouillèrent. Brock se redressa malgré les douleurs qui lançaient son dos. Il retira son masque et plongea ses yeux dans les siens en prenant ses joues entre ses mains.

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que Fury t’a fait ?

            Le jet se posait petit à petit, assourdissant l’endroit. Mais libérant aussi les personnes qui y était à l’exception de Danny que Sin avait attaché depuis longtemps.

\- Il m’a… électrocuté le ventre… et…

            Les yeux de Brock s’écarquillèrent. Il savait son amant résistant et s’il agissait comme ça…

            Sin s’avança vers son meilleur ami qui avait laissé glisser sa main contre le ventre de son amant.

\- Le bébé ? Demanda tout de même Rumlow, la gorge serrée.

            Son mari secoua la tête.

            Brock le prit dans ses bras et pressa son visage dans ses cheveux. Il resta silencieux un instant. Le temps de se rattraper, de calmer les tremolos dans sa voix.

\- Ça va aller, l’artiste. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Ce n’est pas possible. Dit Pepper, s’avançant vers Tony pour s’accrocher à lui. Nick n’aurait pas pu faire ça ! Où est-il ?

            Les mains de Bucky se serrèrent sur les épaules de Brock alors que les larmes coulaient enfin de ses yeux. Il murmurait « désolé » en boucle en tremblant. Tremblant tellement qu’il ne sentait même pas que ses cheveux devenaient eux-même un peu humide.

\- Ce n’est rien. Chuchota l’ex-Commandant. Je suis là, mon artiste. On va rentrer, tu vas te reposer…

\- Où est Nick ? Questionna la femme.

\- Ouais. Où est ce connard, que je le tue ?! Siffla Brock.

\- Non ! Protesta Pepper. Nick n’est pas comme ça !

            Ils s’étaient souvent disputés. Jamais comme ça en public, pouvait être guetté par tout le monde. Ou leur discussion ne manquait à personne.

            Barbara tentait toujours de tenir les deux hommes en joue mais elle sentit une main sur son poignet. Sam secouait la tête.

\- Nick ne pouvait pas être au courant. Nous ne le savions pas. C’est un fâcheux et affreux accident. Nick n’est pas…

\- Il le savait… Murmura Bucky.

            Pepper ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle regarda vers l’Agent dix-neuf qui tremblait de rage.

\- J’atteste qu’il savait. Dit Blackwing. Il l’avait dit à voix haute.

\- J’atteste. Lança le Docteur Octopus.

            La sous-directrice s’avança vers Manfredi ce qui poussa Tony à se précipiter vers elle et l’attraper par la taille. Il secoua la tête.

\- Ne t’approche pas de ses gens.

\- Ses gens t’emmerdent. Dit Sin. Où est Fury, Winter Soldier ? On le balancera avec Cutthroat.

\- Prison… Murmura simplement Bucky.

            La rousse se dirigea vers les ruines mais Steve l’arrêta.

\- Sam, tu peux t’en charger ?

            Brock se redressa en forçant son amant à l’imiter. Il lui prit à nouveau le visage entre les mains et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de se tourner vers Tony.

\- Stark…

\- JARVIS, assure-toi que personne n’empêche KAW de partir.

            Steve s’approcha d’eux.

\- On s’occupe de Nick, Rumlow.

\- Je veux sa peau, Rogers.

            Le blondinet caressa la joue de son meilleur ami qui essaya de sourire mais échoua lamentablement.

\- On va venir vous rejoindre, d’accord ? On règle juste tout et on vous laisse ensemble un peu. On vous adore. Souffla Steve.

            Bucky acquiesça. Brock serra son amant dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Viens l’artiste.

            Il guida son amant vers l’appareil du KAW. Sin courut auprès de Joseph pour récupérer sa Kawasaki.

\- Dites-le nous s’il y a un problème. Demanda Tony d’un ton extrêmement tendu.

            On ne lui répondit pas. Puis ce fut une question de minutes avant que le jet ne décolle. Tony n’arrivait même pas à être ravi que Sunset soit loin… Des sentiments contraires le balayaient. Apprendre que leurs amis avaient perdus leurs enfants, déjà. Apprendre que Fury en était la cause. De façon plus ou moins délibérée.

            C’était ce qu’il devait apprendre.

\- Tony, vous ne les croyez pas ? Demanda Pepper en remarquant son inactivité.

\- Si.

\- Ça doit être un accident. Un homme de KAW s’en est pris à moi, vous connaissez Nick. Il devait être extrêmement inquiet et…

\- Je sais. Je ne pardonne pas qu’on s’en soit pris à vous. Vous êtes mon amie, Pepper ! Mais Sin a dit que…

\- Vous allez l’écouter ? S’écria-t-elle. Ce sont des assassins ! Des cambrioleurs ! Des tarés ! Des monstres !

\- Rumlow n’avait aucune raison de vouloir qu’on dise qui il était. Pas même pour sauver Buck ! Sin ne nous ment probablement pas.

\- Probablement ?

\- Probablement. Répondit Tony. On va trouver Fury et lui demander sa version des faits. J’espère que c’est un accident. Si c’est le cas, on pourra peut-être calmer Rumlow avec Steve mais rien n’en est moins sûr.

            Pepper ne rétorqua rien. Elle avait remarqué une chose qui la stupéfiait. Il avait appelé Nick « Fury »…


	44. Après la tempête

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod(pas très présent, mais là !) sans oublier le SinSam ! Mais la vraie question étant : est-ce que j’ai encore des persos de libre pour encore plus de couple ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald (Et Veronica mais elle squatte) mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 44 : Après la tempête _

 

**_Brooklyn, New York_ **

 

            Le bruit de l’eau n’était qu’un clapotis alors que la fumée dansait dans la salle de bain. Bucky n’arrivait pas à calmer ses larmes. À chaque fois qu’il croyait qu’il n’en avait plus et que c’était fini, il se remettait à pleurer.

            C’était toutes les larmes qu’il avait retenues parce qu’il fallait sauver son bébé, parce que les bagues avaient pris le contrôle. Maintenant, il était face à son désarroi, à sa honte et à sa peur. Son homme était sorti. Il lui avait pris son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles et il était parti…

            Il le détestait.

            Il le haïssait.

            Il effleura l’eau en retenant un gémissement. Il était propre maintenant, rasé, au chaud. Mais il ne se sentait pas mieux. Brock était loin. Il se sentait pathétique. Affreusement et honteusement pathétique.

\- Je dois y aller.

            Un couinement sortit involontairement des lèvres de Bucky qui se releva et manqua de tomber.

\- Attends ! Brock !

            Il enjamba la baignoire, ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l’extérieur à la poursuite de son homme. Il se jeta dans ses bras, le trempant complètement.

\- Eyh. S’étonna Rumlow.

\- Ne me laisse pas. Je t’en supplie. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je faisais attention.

\- L’artiste. Eyh…

            Ils étaient dans le salon et il attrapa le plaid qu’il y avait dans le fauteuil et il le mit autour du corps nu de son amant.

\- Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne t’en voulais pas. C’est pas ta faute.

            Il lui caressa la joue et l’embrassa tendrement.

\- Je tuerais Fury pour nous avoir pris notre enfant. Je le ferai souffrir jusqu’à ce qu’il me supplie de l’abattre. Et il saura ce qu’il nous a fait. Ce qu’il t’a fait. Je sais que tu as protégé notre bébé.

            Il lui embrassa le front.

\- On fera un autre bébé quand tu te sentiras mieux. Je veux que tu commences par te reposer et par récupérer.

\- Non.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

            Bucky secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas. J’avais… J’avais déjà peur d’en faire un avant et maintenant… Je n’y arriverai pas, Brock.

            Il secoua encore la tête et s’accrocha à son t-shirt.

\- Je t’en supplie. Je t’en prie. Ne me laisse pas…

            Il voyait la déception dans les yeux de Brock et il baissa la tête. Les larmes roulaient à nouveau sur ses joues.

\- Ne pars pas…

\- Je vais chercher les enfants à l’école. Il se passe un truc, ils sont incontrôlables et Hal à cramer des tables.

            Bucky renifla et resserra ses mains sur le t-shirt de l’homme de sa vie, espérant que ce serait suffisant pour l’empêcher de partir.

\- Emmène-moi avec toi.

\- Bien sûr, si tu veux. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil…

\- Partout.

\- Partout. Je t’aime.

            Brock l’embrassa tendrement et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Je t’aime…

            L’ex-Commandant prit le collier composé de petits maillons qu’il avait posé sur le guéridon et il le mit au cou de son artiste. Celui-ci regarda le bijou et effleura son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles qui y étaient accrochées.

            Bucky referma sa main et regarda Liar qui miroitait. Il supposait qu’elle était plus heureuse comme ça le temps qu’il la gardait avec lui. Une proposition de Brock parce que les bagues, tant que lui, avaient besoin de ce contact.

\- On va t’habiller, d’accord ?

\- Oui…

 

**_Washington, District Columbia_ **

 

            Quelques machines avaient suffis pour déblayer toute la poussière et libérer les sous-sols du bâtiment. Tony portait toujours son armure et il attendit que Pepper arrive en courant, maintenant qu’elle était soignée par des hommes compétents, pour descendre. Il pouvait la protéger alors il ne s’inquiétait pas outre mesure.

            Ils descendirent des escaliers laissés indemnes mais couverts de ces mêmes grains de roche, plâtre, vitre et autres. Les capteurs de l’Iron Man chassaient les amas. Et s’ils découvraient un bâtiment qui était presqu’une ruine, qu’ils évoluaient sans problème, les gardes en factions ici étaient morts. Étouffés par toute cette poussière. Les rares détenus qui avaient survécus étaient à l’abri dans leurs cellules.

            Tony avança jusqu’à celle où Bucky devait être quelques heures plus tôt. Pepper courut franchement dans le chemin sale lorsqu’elle vit Nick, prisonnier de la cellule. Elle appuya ses mains sur la vitre et lui sourit tristement.

\- Je suis là. Je vais bien.

\- Pepper, Dieu soit loué.

            Il effleura la glace comme s’il pouvait la caresser.

\- Il ne t’a pas fait de mal ?

\- Plus de peur que de mal. Assura-t-elle en souriant.

\- Que s’est-il passé ? Demanda le dirigeant.

\- Tu as libéré le Mandarin, Fury. Dit Tony.

\- Il est sorti seul. Répliqua-t-il.

\- Tu ne comprends pas : tu l’as libéré. Tu l’as laissé prendre le contrôle de Buck.

            Le Colonel serra les dents avant de montrer le dispositif d’ouverture.

\- Le code est deux-un-neuf. Dit-il.

            Iron Man arrêta la main de Pepper lorsqu’elle se dressa pour encoder le numéro. Il secoua doucement la tête.

\- J’ai d’abord besoin de savoir quelques petites choses.

\- Stark !

\- Pas de « Stark ! » qui tiennent. Tu savais qu’il était enceint ?

            L’homme ne répondit pas. Le masque de Tony glissa enfin et il échangea un regard avec Pepper alors qu’il la relâchait.

\- S’il te plaît, Nick.

\- Je le savais. Répondit-il à sa compagne. Il a essayé de me le cacher mais je l’ai découvert.

\- Tu l’as blessé ? Il dit que tu lui as envoyé un courant électrique.

            Fury regarda Tony puis Pepper. Il n’allait pas mentir. Il n’avait pas de raison de le faire. Il ignorait pourquoi Bucky s’était mis en une telle colère.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais que Rumlow rétracte son homme. Il ne réagissait pas assez vite alors je lui ai rappelé que j’avais la vie de son mari entre mes mains.

            Pepper regarda Tony.

\- C’est un accident.

\- Où as-tu envoyé la décharge ? Demanda Iron Man.

            Le Colonel comprenait, à l’air de sa compagne, qu’il y avait plus que ça.

\- Réponds ! Ordonna Tony.

\- Nick… Souffla sa petite amie.

\- Au ventre…

\- Alors que tu savais qu’il était enceint ? Répéta le milliardaire.

            Fury ne répondit pas.

\- Il a perdu son enfant.

\- Pepper était en danger. Répliqua le dirigeant.

\- Je sais. Mais tu as tué cet enfant. Tu l’as tué dans le ventre de son père !

\- Ce n’est pas Harley ! Cria Nick.

            Tony fracassa son poing sur la vitre de la prison, rouge de rage.

\- Ne parle pas de mon fils !

\- Ce sont des criminels ! Leurs enfants le seront !

\- C’était un accident… Murmura Stark. Et tu voulais protéger Pepper. J’essaierais de parler en ta faveur auprès de Rumlow. Mais je doute qu’il te laissera la vie sauve. Et je veux que tu transmettes publiquement le S.H.I.E.L.D. à Steve. Je ne veux plus voir quelqu’un comme toi à la tête de la protection du Monde.

            Il donna un autre coup sur la vitre qui trembla sous l’impact.

\- Mais je devrais te tuer moi-même ! Tu ne l’as pas voulu mais tu as volontairement mis le bébé en danger !

\- Ce n’est pas Harley !

\- Non. Mais Harley est mort parce que tu as envoyé Steve en mission alors qu’il était enceint.

\- C’était il y a…

\- Je ne te pardonnerais jamais de m’avoir pris mon fils. Répliqua Tony avec hargne.

 

**_Brooklyn, New York_ **

 

\- Ça va ?

            Bucky renifla et se retrouva avec un mouchoir en main. Il le prit en remerciant son homme et se moucha.

\- Désolé. Souffla-t-il.

\- Non. Répondit Brock en lui caressant les cheveux. Si tu as besoin de pleurer… Viens. Dit-il en tendant les bras.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver s’y blottit immédiatement.

\- On doit aller chercher les petits. J’ai hâte de les serrer dans mes bras. Souffla-t-il.

            Il effleura son ventre où le bébé était toujours et se resserra contre Brock.

\- Tu veux rester ici ?

\- Non… Emmène-moi avec toi.

\- Je sors de la voiture et je viens directement te chercher, d’accord ?

            Bucky acquiesça. Il se faisait l’effet d’un enfant ou de l’être robotique qu’il pouvait être sous le code. Brock devait être las. Il le regarda alors qu’il le relâchait puis sortait de la voiture et la contournait. Il ouvrit la portière, détacha la ceinture et prit son homme dans ses bras. Il l’enlaça et lui posa un baiser sur la tempe avant de verrouiller leur voiture et lui prendre amoureusement la main.

            Il l’entraîna alors à sa suite vers le bâtiment de l’école. Ils traversèrent la cour puis montèrent le perron avant de se diriger vers l’escalier qui menait directement dans le bureau du directeur.

            Brock vérifia que son homme ne pleurait pas trop, lui posa un baiser sur la joue et frappa à la porte avant d’entrer. Le directeur se leva immédiatement. Il dressa même les mains.

\- M… Messieurs Rumlow. On va aller chercher vos enfants. Ils… Ils sont adorables. Mais ils sont très triste alors… Venez.

            L’homme se précipita vers la porte qu’il ouvrit et sortit rapidement.

\- Je crois qu’il a vu les informations. Dit Brock lorsque l’homme se fut éloigné.

\- Les informations ?

\- On est passé à la télévision. Je savais où tu te trouver parce que je t’ai vu. Je suppose que la suite est passée. Puis avec Cutthroat qui a pas arrêté de beugler mon nom. Souffla l’ex-Commandant en resserrant son homme.

\- Brock…

\- Hm ?

\- Les enfants ne peuvent pas l’apprendre, hein ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Je ne pense pas…

            Il entraîna Bucky à sa suite alors que le directeur ouvrait la porte de la salle de classe. Il s’effaça à l’approche de ces tueurs qui lui donnait des sueurs froides.

\- Je ne les punis plus, Monsieur le Directeur ? Questionna l’instituteur.

\- Otets ! Hurlèrent les jumeaux.

            Ils ne pouvaient normalement pas quitter le coin où on les avait consignés mais les deux coururent vers le Soldat de l’Hiver. Lequel s’accroupit pour prendre les enfants dans ses bras. Il était sur le point de pleurer à nouveau à cause de l’émotion. Un mois sans les voir. Il leur embrassa le front et leur dit combien il les aimait en russe, refusant de les lâcher maintenant qu’il les avait dans les bras.

\- Normalement…

\- Ça va très bien. Dit le directeur. N’est-ce pas, Monsieur Rumlow ? Vous… vous nous les ramènerez demain ?

            Bucky embrassa le front de Hal et le trouva bouillant.

\- Oui. Leur autre père est rentré de voyage. Ils sont tout heureux et… désolé s’ils ont fait des bêtises. On leur rappellera que ça ne se fait pas.

            Le Directeur acquiesça.

\- Je note que vous prenez les enfants. Il est bientôt midi alors disons que c’est tout à fait légal.

\- Merci. Dit Brock.

            Il se pencha vers son mari qui dorlotait ses bébés. Ils parlaient à toute vitesse pour lui raconter tout ce qui s’était passé durant le mois.

\- Prenez tout votre temps surtout. Toussota le Directeur.

\- Ouais. L’artiste, ça ira ?

            Comme il réagissait à peine, Brock lui prit doucement le bras pour le faire se relever. Bucky avait beau être un peu dans le brouillard et se battre constamment avec ses larmes, il avait de la force et il put porter ses deux bébés, refusant de les lâcher.

            Rumlow sourit en voyant son homme aussi radieux et il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l’emmener vers leur voiture.

\- On peut aussi passer par la crèche ? Demanda Bucky, interrompant le russe un moment.

\- Oui. Tout ce que tu veux. Et après, quand on sera rentré, vous pourrez vous installer tous ensemble dans le lit et je vous ferai le repas.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver eut l’air de réfléchir avant d’opiner doucement. Il revint à ses enfants qui lui parlèrent avec animation jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à la voiture. Là, le mercenaire sembla hésiter. Allez à l’avant au côté de son homme dont il avait terriblement besoin ou rester à l’arrière au milieu de ses précieux petits qui avaient tant de choses à raconter et d’amour à recevoir.

\- Tu vas à l’arrière ? Je ne te séparerais pas des amours de ta vie. Sourit Brock en lui ouvrant la portière. Deux des trois. Se reprit-il.

\- Des quatre.

\- Je ne suis pas mieux que ça ? S’amusa gentiment Rumlow.

            Il s’assura qu’il s’installait bien et il l’aida même à s’attacher.

\- Si… Embrasse-moi. Demanda-t-il.

            Brock se pencha sur lui et joignit leurs lèvres alors que les petits se blottissaient contre leur otets. Le Soldat de l’Hiver répondit à son baiser, caressant les cheveux de ses bébés de ses doigts tremblants.

\- Ça va ? Chuchota son mari.

\- Oui… Avec vous tous, ça va aller. Murmura Bucky.

            Rumlow l’embrassa furtivement et posa un baiser sur le front de ses jumeaux avant de monter à l’avant pour conduire. Les enfants se dévisagèrent, Hal remuant un peu de gêne. Stasya secoua la tête et appuya son visage contre le ventre de son otets, profitant des caresses qu’il lui donnait en murmurant dans la langue qui leur avait tant manqué. Certes, ils parlaient en russe entre eux, et avec Oswald à la demande de leur papa ; certes, ils avaient pu parler à leur marraine adorée mais ce n’était pas pareil. Ce n’était pas aussi plaisant.

 

**_Manhattan, New York_ **

 

            Ça faisait un moment que le jardin que Wanda aimait regarder, et dont Vision aimait s’occuper, n’avait plus de « jardin » que le nom. Les herbes volaient continuellement, la terre était devenue bouillie à force qu’on y repasse. La seule chose qui était un tant soit peu épargné était l’immense cerisier où une balançoire avait été accrochée. Ladite balançoire s’agitait au rythme des demandes incessantes de Billy qui allait toujours plus haut. Ce qui était pour déplaire aux parents.

            Le robot surveillait le garçonnet qui faisait jaillir les grains d’herbes de toute part et saccageait ses fleurs alors qu’il continuait de courir en rond et Wanda s’assurait que tout irait bien pour le petit qui essayait de « toucher le ciel » ne sachant pas que, selon les lois de la physiques, c’était déjà le cas.

            Le téléphone sonna.

\- On devrait les emmener à Central Park. Dit Vision.

\- Tu veux laisser Tommy courir tout Central Park. On risquerait de le perdre ! S’indigna Wanda. J’y vais. Ajouta-t-elle.

            Elle se précipita vers l’appareil à l’intérieur.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour, Wanda. C’est Steve.

\- Oh, bonjour.

            La sorcière était un peu hésitante lorsqu’il s’agissait de lui. Son mari n’était jamais bien loin et si les jumeaux étaient les petits-fils de Stark et l’adoraient, elle, elle préférait l’éviter autant que faire se pouvait.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez suivi les nouvelles.

\- Non ? On a du mal avec Tommy. Il court de plus en plus et rien ne l’arrête. Il va creuser un trou dans le jardin pour finir…

\- Pourquoi vous ne le mettez pas sur un tapis de course ? Proposa Steve. Vous êtes à la base Avengers alors ça ne devrait pas être trop dur… Je demanderais à Tony de lui faire quelque chose si ça peut vous aider ?

\- Oh…

            Être redevable à Stark ? Même pour le bonheur de ses enfants…

\- Oui, s’il te plaît. Lâcha-t-elle. Que voulais-tu ?

\- Il y a eu beaucoup de grabuge… Fury est démis de ses fonctions au S.H.I.E.L.D. Il en fera bientôt l’annonce à tous les membres mais je savais que vous ne vous déplacerez pas forcément. Tony a demandé que je reprenne le flambeau alors s’il y a des choses à l’avenir… Ou si vous voulez protester. Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je pense que c’est une bonne place pour toi. Mais que s’est-il passé au juste ?

            Steve se mordit la lèvre inférieure. En un sens, s’il aurait pu éviter de vendre ses amis. Même si tout le monde était déjà au courant…

\- Un traître à KAW a pris Pepper en otage et Fury s’est énervé. Pour que Rumlow, qui est le chef du KAW, relâche Pepper, il s’en est pris à Bucky. Il… était enceint et a perdu l’enfant…

            Wanda raccrocha immédiatement, sciée par une telle nouvelle. Elle leva les yeux vers le robot qu’elle aimait qui gérait la situation d’une main de maître. Mais elle allait devoir interférer…

 

 


	45. Petits plats

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod(pas très présent, mais là !) sans oublier le SinSam ! Mais la vraie question étant : est-ce que j’ai encore des persos de libre pour encore plus de couple ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald (Et Veronica et Shirley mais elles squattent) mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 45 : Petits repas _

 

**_Brooklyn, New York_ **

 

            La sonnerie de la porte fit soupirer Brock. Il posa Hal sur les genoux de Bucky et embrassa ce dernier qui avait resserré sa main métallique sur lui pour l’empêcher de partir.

\- Je suis très attaché à toi mais je préférais le sens figuré. Plaisanta doucement l’ex-Commandant.

\- Tu reviens ? Murmura le Soldat de l’Hiver.

            Il se détestait.

\- Oui. Pendant que je suis parti, tu vas devoir aimer nos bébés pour moi. Je compte sur toi.

            Le mercenaire resserra ses enfants contre lui en opinant.

\- On peut faire bataille, otets ? Demanda Hal alors que l’arme vivante relâchait son mari.

\- Les cartes ?

\- Oui ! On a appris à Oz à jouer ! Dit Stasya avec fierté.

            Bucky acquiesça lentement en souriant.

\- Je veux voir ça. Souffla-t-il avec autant de joie qu’il le pouvait.

            La petite fila pour aller chercher le jeu de cartes, passant devant son papa qui laissa la porte entrouverte avant de la suivre pour aller ouvrir. Il se jurait qu’il allait tuer Shirley. Elle était très sympathique, trop sympathique, mais elle passait leur temps chez eux. Elle lui faisait l’effet de ces couples surjoués dans _La Purge_. Ah, s’il y était, il la tuerait en premier. Il n’aurait pas de remords malgré sa sympathie.

            Vraiment aucun.

            Il ouvrit la porte en tournant la tête vers les escaliers parce qu’il avait entendu un « boom ».

\- Stasya ?!

\- Na va ! Dit-elle en se redressant et en filant.

\- Ah, une vraie petite russe !

            Brock se tourna vers la visiteuse et sourit légèrement en reconnaissant Natasha. Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Elle tient de son otets plus que de la Russie.

            La rousse sourit.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Questionna-t-elle.

            Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et elle le resserra dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de l’homme fort et résistant qui ne veut rien dire à une frêle femme ?

\- Je te connais poulette. Même en cloque, tu peux me foutre au tapis si tu veux. Je déteste les femmes fortes !

\- Sin t’as déjà mis au tapis ?

\- Maintenant que je suis vieux, elle en profite la chi-tigresse.

\- Tu allais la traiter de chienne ?

            Brock haussa les épaules en souriant. La Russe la resserra dans ses bras.

\- Je tiens à savoir si ça va. Dit-elle plus bas. Tu as pu en parler ?

\- Sin m’a appelée, mais elle bosse pour moi sur quelque chose de plus urgent alors elle a dû écourter. Rondoudou m’a appelé. Il passe ce so… Qu’est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?

\- Vous aviez besoin de moi. Je suis résistante et mon bébé aussi. Dit-elle.

            Elle dévisagea Rumlow, se demandant si mentionner son enfant à elle était une bonne idée. Surtout qu’il portait les gênes de Bucky.

\- Je ne veux pas qu’on t’oublie. C’est comme pour les félicitations : tout le monde va caresser le ventre de la maman, du Bucky ou du Steve. Je suppose que tu dois être…

\- Oui. Coupa Brock. Mais je préfère que tout le monde se préoccupe de l’artiste. Je veux qu’il aille bien. Il est dans un état effroyable et il n’a pas besoin de savoir à quel point ça m’affecte.

\- Tu ne vas pas garder ça pour toi. Protesta Natasha.

            Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu ne vas pas te laisser te détruire.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Sin dit qu’il me reste deux ans. Je dis « un ». Si c’est bientôt fini…

            Elle le frappa violemment.

\- Tu arrêtes tes conneries ?! T’es pas condamné, t’es vieux ! T’as des bronchites ! Et alors ? Si tu arrêtais de fumer !

\- Je vais pas me retirer un de mes seuls plaisirs !

\- Ouiiii. Ce serait tellement horrible de vivre plus longtemps avec Bucky !

            Brock baissa les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu n’utilises pas la Formule Infinie ? Quelque chose du genre ? Tu sais que Tony va peut-être la prendre ?

            Steve allait vivre, de toute évidence, encore une bonne centaine d’année à moins qu’il se fasse tuer. Conserver une vie plus longue avec lui était une idée qui séduisait beaucoup Tony. Surtout qu’il tenait à éviter qu’il ne fasse trop de bêtises dès qu’il s’éteindrait.

\- Mais Tony va bien. Il a ses problèmes de cœur mais pas tout le temps. Vivre plus longtemps ne sera pas chiant.

\- Et tu ne veux pas utiliser le sérum de KAW ?

            Brock sursauta et se tourna vers Bucky qui se tenait dans les escaliers, Oswald accroché à son cou et les jumeaux tenant chacune une main.

\- Je pensais qu’on en avait déjà parlé.

            Rumlow se rendit vers les escaliers qu’il grimpa.

\- J’ai pris trop de temps ? Demanda-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Un peu…

            Bucky l’embrassa tendrement.

\- Bonjour, Nat’. Dit-il alors que Brock attrapait Stasya.

            Celle-ci se blottit contre lui.

\- Yo. C’est quoi le sérum de KAW ?

\- C’est un sérum fait à partir du sang de nos jumeaux. Du sang d’enfant du sérum. Expliqua Bucky en allemand. Ça devrait le guérir, régénérer son corps, prolonger sa vie.

\- Pourquoi il ne l’a pas encore utilisé ?! Répondit-elle vivement.

\- Ils n’ont pu en faire que trois. Ce ne sera jamais permanant. Une sorte de traitement à vie. Et on ne peut pas prendre le sang de notre chérie, Extremis dans les garçons empêchant de l’utiliser. Expliqua Bucky. Mais, reprit-il en anglais, je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais… que tu ailles tout ce que tu voulais. Si je ne peux pas le mettre au monde, on peut peut-être utiliser ses cellules. Il… vivra en toi.

\- L’artiste…

\- C’est un peu égoïste. Murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas que tu meures…

            Brock lui caressa la joue et l’embrassa tendrement.

\- Je vais le faire. Ne te presse pas pour le bébé, prends ton temps. Souffla-t-il.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver pressa son front contre le sien en murmurant « merci ».

 

 

**_Washington, District Columbia_ **

 

            Le bruit du plat de pâtes se posant sur le sous-plat métallique fut le premier son qu’il y avait depuis qu’ils étaient entrés ici. Nick ne profita pas de l’occasion et laissa sa partenaire servir les assiettes. Il prit du fromage dans le récipient et en versa généreusement sur les pâtes aux beurres. Pepper ne s’était vraiment pas donné du mal. Elle était en colère. Il attrapa alors la bouteille de ketchup et versa un trait généreux.

            Il reçut un regard noir de sa compagne qui désapprouvait plus que visiblement ses préférences culinaires.

            Elle enroula ses spaghettis autour de sa fourchette avec sa cuillère et les porta à sa bouche. Peu après, Nick mangea sa première bouché.

\- C’est délicieux. Dit-il pour détendre l’atmosphère.

\- Tu peux le dire alors que tu as mis autant de choses dessus ? Railla-t-elle.

\- Ne m’en veut pas Pepper. J’essaie de faire la conversation.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d’en avoir envie.

\- Tu m’en veux ? Tu m’en veux parce que j’ai essayé de te protéger ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Non. Je t’en veux parce que tu as tué cet enfant et que tu n’as pas l’air de t’en soucier plus que ça. Je ne te reconnais pas Nick !

\- Je n’ai pas toujours voulu te protéger ?

            Pepper soupira.

\- Pas au détriment d’une petite vie comme celle-là. Tu ne t’en veux même pas.

\- KAW…

\- KAW n’avait rien à voir avec ça. Coupa la femme.

            L’homme posa sa fourchette, l’appétit soudainement coupé. Ils en étaient encore là. Est-ce que s’il était tombé à genoux devant Bucky en le suppliant de le pardonner, tout le monde lui passerait cet accident ?

            Pourquoi était-il un monstre et les Rumlow étaient des saints ?

\- Parce que Rumlow te l’a dit ? C’est un traître, Pepper. Il nous a trahis deux fois. Je lui ai donné une seconde chance et il l’a jetée. Et tu le crois ? Tu veux vraiment le croire ?

\- Les membres de KAW avaient l’air vraiment en colère quand…

\- Mise en scène.

\- J’ai gardé leurs enfants. Argumenta Pepper. Et cette deuxième fois, l ne nous a pas menti. Il ne nous a pas aiguillés vers de mauvaises voies. Ils ont peut-être éludés, jamais menti.

            Nick ne répondit pas alors que ses dents étaient serrées de rage. Il s’obligea à les décrispés pour avaler une bouchée de pâtes.

\- J’ai besoin de savoir, en toute honnêteté, Nick… Est-ce que tu t’en veux ? Même un tout petit peu ?

\- Pas tant que je serai convaincu que c’est un plan de Rumlow.

            Pepper acquiesça lentement, la gorge serrée. Si serrée qu’elle avait même du mal à avaler la bouchée de pâtes qui suivait. Elle devrait parler avec Brock. Elle espérait vraiment que l’homme qu’elle aimait pourrait… redevenir l’homme qu’elle aimait.

 

 

            Une émission sans grand intérêt passait à la télévision alors que Sam faisait sauter des légumes dans un wok. À côté, du riz chauffait dans un poêlon et une poêle faisait chauffer du poulet épicé. Une odeur douce s’élevait dans la pièce, donnant encore plus faim au militaire. Il voulait se vider la tête mais quelque chose continuait de virevolter dans son esprit.

            Pour la première fois en un mois, il faisait à manger pour une seule personne.

            Pour lui.

            Sin n’avait plus besoin d’être à Washington parce qu’il n’y avait plus de S.H.I.E.L.D. à devoir infiltrer. Plus de Bucky à sauver.

            N’était-elle ici que parce qu’elle avait des choses à faire et qu’il lui avait promis qu’elle aurait un endroit où dormir ? Après tout, il lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait hier, lorsqu’elle l’avait rejoint sous la douche.

            Mais elle l’utilisait…

            Il ne savait pas s’il devait être ravi de ça ou pas. Elle passait du chaton adorable à la tigresse avec lui. C’était dans sa personnalité, il le savait. Elle l’avait vu adoré et détesté  Brock à deux secondes d’intervalles. Elle était imprévisible et il savait que s’il s’endormait à son côté, il n’était jamais sûr de se réveiller. Et il était assez stupide pour l’aimer…

            Il installa la nourriture dans son assiette et se dirigea vers la télévision pour se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil et manger.

 

**_Brooklyn, New York_ **

 

            Bucky attacha prudemment les manteaux de ses enfants. Ils étaient assez compliqués mais on était ainsi sûr qu’ils ne se détachaient pas. Il vérifia qu’ils avaient leurs gants et que les bonnets et écharpes les réchauffaient correctement. Il prit un soin particulier pour Oswald qui était encore tout petit puis il s’assura que ça allait pour Natalia et même Maggie qui portait Snoopy dans ses bras.

\- Je sais faire ça toute seule comme une grande, tonton. J’ai bientôt neuf ans ! Sautilla-t-elle.

\- C’est vrai. Tu voudras quelque chose de particulier pour ton anniversaire ?

            La petite sautilla de plus belle et posa le chien en métal pour passer son bras autour du cou de Bucky.

\- Juste que tu viennes tonton !

\- Je viendrais.

            Il lui posa un baiser sur la joue et en fit un à Natalia qui tendait les bras. Il embrassa bien sûr ses enfants puis ouvrit la porte pour les laisser jouer dans la cour. Il les regarda avec un petit sourire, ravi de voir la fausse pelouse qui avait été installée par Brock en son absence. Elle donnait un air de fraîcheur mais permettait aussi d’amortir les chutes ! Il n’y avait pas assez de places pour qu’ils ajoutent quoi que ce soit mais les enfants décidèrent de jouer à chat sans se soucier de la précarité de l’endroit.

\- Faites attention à Oswald. Rappela-t-il en russe.

\- Oui ! Répondirent ses jumeaux.

            Bucky ferma la porte et vint jusqu’à la fenêtre pour pousser les rideaux et pouvoir les surveiller. Il jeta un œil vers Natasha et Steve qui rigolaient en préparant le repas. Du pain à l’œil dorait dans le four, ils décortiquaient des crevettes et découpaient des morceaux de poissons pour une paella mais tranchait aussi du calamar, des morceaux de poulet et des saucisses. C’était étrange de les voir ensemble comme ça mais leur joie de vivre était plaisante.

            Il se tourna un peu plus vers Tony qui secouait une fiole emplie de liquide bleu. Des aiguilles étaient préparées à côté, des pansements aussi et un tube dont une extrémité était déjà installé à une des aiguilles.

\- Tu peux le faire ? Demanda Bucky.

\- Je ne suis pas médecin mais pour ça, je devrais m’en sortir. Sourit Stark. Tu veux être là ? Ajouta-t-il vers le Soldat de l’Hiver.

            Celui-ci s’approcha et s’assit à côté de Brock qui passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il posa un baiser tendre sur sa tempe et tendit son bras à son rondoudou.

\- Dis-moi, tu le suis même aux toilettes Buck’ ? Titilla le milliardaire.

\- Je l’ai déjà vu nu. Répondit le mercenaire.

            Tony sourit et planta l’aiguille dans le creux du bras de Brock. Il raccorda le canal au tube puis le souleva avant de l’accrocher à un dispositif portatif fait par Stark Industries pour avoir toujours des portes-sérums sur soi.

\- Ça va prendre une dizaine de minutes. Je ne sais pas quand ton corps l’assimilera.

\- Merci. Dit Brock.

\- Je contacterais Banner pour le reste de la solution. Il sera peut-être préférable de voir si tu ne dois pas prendre la Formule Infinie sur le côté ou quelque chose qui s’en rapproche.

\- C’est une bonne idée. Répondit Rumlow. Tu en penses quoi, l’artiste ?

\- Tant que je te garde le plus possible avec moi. Souffla Bucky.

            L’ex-Commandant l’embrassa sur les lèvres et Tony se leva, dressant les mains, avant d’aller rejoindre son homme qui découpait les tomates avec Natasha.

\- Eh bien. J’oublie toujours que tu es une parfaite petite ménagère. Tu gères aussi ‘Tasha.

            Elle rit en levant le pouce.

\- J’espère que ça plaira. Dit-elle.

            Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir leurs amis dans le fauteuil.

\- Ça va, eux ?

\- Ça va. Répondit le milliardaire. Je vais retourner avec eux mais ils étaient en séance bisou alors.

            Il attrapa le menton de Steve et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Ça à l’air marrant de cuisiner, quand même.

\- Tu as déjà cuisiné un peu, non ? Dit la Russe.

\- Pas tout à fait sûr. Juste fait griller des tartines ou brouiller des œufs.

            Natasha réfléchit avant de se tourner vers la partie salon qui n’était séparée que par un bar américain.

\- Eyh, brochette tu sais faire quoi avec une main ?

\- Tout ma chère. Répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

\- On va faire la paella ensemble ! Dit-elle, un immense sourire aux lèvres. On a des saucisses à couper, des langoustines à décortiquer, des calamars à couper, et de la seiche, et pleiiin d’autres choses. Ça va être amusant !

            Elle les rejoignit avec tous les aliments citer, et des moules, et du crabe, des légumes, du persil, de la ciboulette, du poisson, etc.

            Une façon comme une autre de les occuper, de leur changer l’esprit. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts et niveaux d’expertise. Ainsi, Tony se débattit avec les langoustines avant de décider que couper les saucisses, de Strasbourg pour que les enfants les mangent, était plus simple. Il décortiqua aussi les moules alors que Brock reprenait les crustacés, crabes y comprit. Natasha, Steve et Bucky s’occupèrent des tomates. Il restait encore un demi-kilo à réduire en bouillie.

 

            La porte s’ouvrit alors que la dernière tomate tombait. Tony avait donné ses moules restantes à Steve et il se leva pour aller se laver les mains et revint auprès de Brock. Il ne resterait plus qu’à faire la salade et tout préparer à proprement parler, chose dont Natasha allait s’occuper avec le super soldat dès que ce dernier aurait tout ramené à la cuisine.

            Stark retira la fiole vidée de produit puis l’aiguille et il fit pression à l’aide d’une compresse avant de mettre un pansement.

\- Et voilà !

            La porte s’ouvrit.

\- Papa ! Otets !

            Stasya rentra dans la pièce en souriant.

\- Tatie Wanda est là ! Elle dit elle a une chose importante à dire !

\- Ah ben qu’elle rentre. Invita Brock. Faudra savoir que notre maison n’est pas un moulin, quand même !

            La femme caressa les cheveux de la fillette en entrant.

\- Je le note. Ça faisait longtemps. Dit-elle.

\- En effet. Répondit Rumlow.

            Elle lança un coup d’œil vers Tony qui ramena les différents aliments dans la cuisine.

\- Je vais devoir vous poser une question et je vous demande de ne pas essayer de me tuer.

            Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers la porte qui s’était fermée sur la petite, maintenant repartie jouer avec les autres enfants.

\- Ça va être dur. Releva Brock avec un sourire. Dit toujours.

            Wanda regarda vers Steve qui confia la casserole à Natasha et revint dans la pièce, sentant que la sorcière avait besoin de garantie. Ce qui était risible vu qu’avec les pouvoirs qu’elle avait, elle pouvait mettre tout le monde au tapis.

\- Est-ce que le bébé est toujours dans le ventre de Bucky ?

            Rumlow se leva d’un seul coup et s’approcha d’elle. Elle recula vivement et ses mains déchargèrent de l’énergie. Les yeux du Soldat de l’Hiver s’embuèrent et il attrapa son homme, l’empêchant de rejoindre la femme.

\- Quoi ? Je vais lui éclater la t…

            Il partit en quinte de toux et siffla.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal. Dit Maximoff. Et je ne veux pas vous donner non plus de faux espoirs.

\- De faux espoirs ? Répéta Brock.

            Bucky fronça les sourcils. Il porta sa main de chair à son ventre.

\- Il est toujours là…

            Wanda s’approcha, même si se mettre à portée de main de l’ex-Commandant n’était pas forcément une bonne idée.

\- Je dois pouvoir lui réinsuffler la vie.

\- Tu… es sérieuse ? Murmura Brock, toute haine étant descendue.

\- Oui. Ça fait partie de mes pouvoirs. Dit-elle.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver la fixa avec de grands yeux ronds. Une partie de lui voulait hurler de joie et la supplier de lui rendre son bébé. L’autre lui rappelait cruellement qu’il ne savait pas s’occuper de ses enfants et qu’il perdait l’occasion de sauver son homme. Ils venaient de lui mettre le sérum. Et s’ils n’en faisaient pas plus…

 

 


	46. Dites oui ou non

 

**_Washington, District Columbia_ **

 

            Ayant terminé le paquet de chips qui lui avait servi de dessert, Sam le roula en boule et tenta de le jeter dans la poubelle comme à l’époque où il n’était qu’un enfant. Il se rappelait les concours, les échecs mais aussi les joies lorsqu’ils réussissaient.

            Ce fut un échec.

            Il rit nerveusement, presque tristement, et s’étira. Il était temps d’aller se coucher. Jusqu’à ce que Steve le décide, il n’aurait plus de travail au S.H.I.E.L.D. mais ça ne retirait rien au service des vétérans. Ni à sa course. Il espérait d’ailleurs y trouver son meilleur ami, demain. Mais s’il ne venait pas, il comprendrait.

            Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsqu’il entendit le téléphone sonner. Il l’attrapa, intrigué, et crut bondir de joie en voyant le numéro, le nom et la photographie qu’l avait liée à Sin.

            Il décrocha immédiatement.

\- Sin ?

\- Sam !

\- Il est vingt-trois heures…

\- Et tu es encore réveillé.

            La voix de la jeune fille était joyeuse.

\- Avoue que tu espérais me réveillé.

\- Je n’ai aucun remords si ça arrive. Mais j’ai surtout travaillé jusqu’à très tard. Sourit-elle.

\- Travaillé ? Vous savez ce qu’il a pris à… hum…

\- Cutthroat. Mais tu peux l’appeler le « connard fini ». Je comprendrais de qui tu parles.

            Sam eut un léger rire. Il aimait la fraicheur avec laquelle l’Allemande pouvait être vulgaire. Là encore, il aurait juste voulu lui dire combien il l’aimait mais il redoutait tellement qu’elle ne réponde rien.

            Il se rendit dans sa chambre pour s’asseoir sur le lit.

\- Il n’a rien dit. Mais papy lui fera cracher le morceau. J’ai juste arrangé tous les retours qu’il a lancés. Aaaaah, je croyais que tuer des gens c’était facile ! Laissez-moi tuer en paix !

\- Si tu me dis des trucs comme ça, je vais devoir te mettre les menottes.

\- Tu l’as déjà fait. Sourit-elle.

\- Ce n’est pas faux.

\- Enfin, du coup, je voulais te dire que je ne pourrai pas rentrer.

\- Rentrer ?

\- Rentrer… Revenir à la maison. Depuis quand tu es devenu débile ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu voulais… revenir ?

            Sin éclata de rire dans son oreille et, lui, il entendait son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique.

\- Tous mes amis savent que je vis chez toi ! … En fait non. Parce que mes seuls amis sont mon mentor surprotecteur, son mec, ma nounou, le frère de ma nounou et… c’est tout.

\- Et Natasha ?

\- Natasha ! Mais elle l’a appris toute seule elle, c’est différent !

\- Alors… Tu vis chez moi.

\- Je vis chez toi. Et je ne pourrais pas rentrer ce soir.

\- Tu sais où tu vas rester ?

            La joie de Sam devait se retranscrire dans sa voix ou sa question était extrêmement stupide parce que Sin rit à nouveau.

\- Je reste au QG de KAW. T’inquiète. Je serai peut-être là demain mais je te préviens quoi qu’il en soit.

\- Merci. Passe une bonne nuit alors. Je t’appellerais vers midi. Jura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas.

            Wilson hésita à lui dire à nouveau « je t’aime » mais il se retint. Pourtant les mots brûlaient sa gorge.

\- Je t’aime.

            La communication se coupa brusquement.

            Sam écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu’elle venait de dire les mots qu’il croyait ? Des compagnes le lui avaient déjà dit par le passé et il leur avait déjà dit, lui aussi, mais ça ne lui avait jamais paru si… important.

 

 ** _Brooklyn, New York_** –  Quelques heures plus tôt

 

            Le manque de réactivité de Bucky surprit Brock qui se tourna vers lui pour lui saisir doucement les mains, entremêlant leurs doigts.

\- Tu n’as pas entendu ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Si… Chuchota le Soldat de l’Hiver. Mais…

            Rumlow déglutit difficilement en entendant ce « mais ». Ils pouvaient sauver leur bébé… Il hésitait à l’emmener ailleurs pour qu’ils discutent tranquillement. Steve, Natasha et Tony pouvaient tout à fait les entendre et même s’ils avaient l’habitude de tout partager, c’était plus que particulier…

\- Tu… as pris le sérum… Et… Et si jamais…

            Là encore, Crossbones fit des efforts pour rester maître de lui-même. La petite vie de leur bébé était bien plus importante que la sienne ! Mais il savait que ce n’était pas ce que pensait son aimé.

            Il regarda vers les autres, cherchant un peu d’aide de leur côté. Il ne voulait pas forcer la main de son amant, bien sûr, mais si on pouvait l’aider à rassembler des arguments. Surtout qu’il n’était pas contre. Que Bucky porte son bébé n’était pas tout. Il voulait aussi le câliner et s’en occuper.

\- Ça ira, Buck. Dit Tony. Le placenta et le cordon ombilical sera utilisable quand le bébé sera né. Je pense qu’il y en aura même encore plus pour forcer Kirby à rester encore plus longtemps avec toi.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver leva les yeux vers son ami, resserrant ses mains sur celles de son partenaire.

\- Oui. C’est… Mais…

            Encore un « mais » ?

            Brock commençait à penser qu’il avait forcé la main de son amant et qu’il cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de l’enfant par tous les moyens.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais y arriver ? Murmura Bucky.

\- Oui, bien sûr. J’ai confiance en toi.

\- Mais tu resteras toujours avec moi ? Tu protégeras le bébé ?

            Brock se pencha sur lui et l’embrassa tendrement.

\- Je vous protégerais. Tu n’auras pas besoin de moi, Fury t’as fait un coup en traître mais tu as agis comme il fallait. Et les deux autres grossesses se sont très bien passées. J’ai confiance en toi.

            Bucky regarda vers le milliardaire.

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais retourner sur le terrain… Tu…

\- On demandera à Rogers de te surveiller. Comme ça, je n’aurai pas le S.H.I.E.L.D. sur le dos. Rit-il.

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver afficha un sourire en pressant ses mains sur les siennes.

            Brock s’assit à côté de lui et appuya doucement son front sur le sien.

\- N’accepte que si tu le veux. Si tu ne veux pas l’enfant…

\- Si ! Protesta Bucky. Je veux notre enfant, vraiment. J’ai juste peur.

\- Tout se passera bien. Je te le promets.

            Son mari acquiesça puis se tourna vers Wanda pour opiner un peu plu.

\- Je suis prêt.

            Brock lui lâcha une main, embrassa l’autre et s’éloigna légèrement, restant proche mais dégageant le passage pour Wanda. Celle-ci s’avança et vint s’asseoir à côté de lui. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de poser sa main sur son ventre. Des ondes rouges sortirent de ses doigts et s’engouffrèrent dans la peau du mercenaire.

            Tony les regarda avec autant d’espoir que si c’était son propre enfant qui reviendrait. Natasha et Steve avaient définitivement abandonné toute cuisine en attendant qu’on leur annonce la bonne nouvelle.

            Elle allait venir.

            Forcément.

            Les yeux de Wanda relâchèrent des ondes à leur tour. Rumlow se retenait très péniblement de dire « tu y arrives » ? Il avait tellement envie de la secouer.

            L’énergie cessa de jaillir et la Maximoff retira sa main.

            Brock n’y tint plus cette fois-ci.

\- Ça n’a pas marché ? Demanda-t-il.

            Il l’attrapa par l’épaule et Natasha trottina vers lui pour lui saisir le poignet.

\- Brock !

            L’homme siffla en relâchant la sorcière.

\- Brock… Dit Bucky.

            Le dirigeant se pencha sur lui pour l’embrasser, lui caressant la joue.

\- Désolé de t’y avoir fait croire…

            Le mercenaire lui prit la main et la mit sur son ventre.

\- Remaker dit que son cœur bat.

\- Vraiment ? Murmura l’ex-Commandant, la voix chargée de joie.

            Bucky opina vivement. Brock l’embrassa passionnément. Il pressa son front contre le sien, collant son nez contre l’arrête du sien. Il lui vola un baiser tendre puis se redressa pour regarder Wanda.

\- Merci. Merci infiniment même si j’avais l’air de ne pas être très engageant.

\- Il ne l’est jamais. Répondit Natasha en passant son bras autour des épaules du dirigeant.

\- Mais on l’aime comme ça. Sourit Tony.

\- J’avais une dette. Dit Wanda.

\- Et ça, ça n’annule pas la dette. C’est moi, nous, qui en avons une envers toi à présent. Tu as fait tellement plus. Souffla Brock.

            Il embrassa à nouveau son amant alors que la sorcière secouait la tête pour les détromper. Néanmoins, les Rumlow étaient trop heureux et n’en pensaient pas moins. Bucky avait toujours peur, extrêmement peur. Il avait passé… dix heures ? Peut-être douze, extrêmement horrible et maintenant, ça semblait tout à coup moins long que ce que ça lui avait pesé.

            Il ne pouvait chasser ses craintes pour autant. Wanda ne serait pas toujours là. Et tous les risques n’étaient pas annihilés.

 

 

            Les petits dormaient dans leur lit et Brock faisait la vaisselle qui avait été honteusement laissée. Bucky venait de mettre les restes au frigo pour qu’ils puissent en manger durant les autres jours et il prit un bout de pain à l’ail qu’il grignota alors qu’il se hissait sur le comptoir pour rester près de son homme.

\- Tu veux que je t’aide ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Repose-toi. Sourit l’ex-Commandant qui terminait de récurer la casserole.

\- Ça va, je ne suis pas si fragile. … Physiquement. Ajouta le Soldat de l’Hiver en grimaçant.

\- Personne ne peut te blâmer d’avoir été perturbé par la perte de notre enfant.

            Brock retourna la casserole au-dessus des assiettes et vida l’évier avant de s’essuyer les mains. Il saisit son amant par la taille et lui remonta son t-shirt pour embrasser son ventre.

\- On devrait l’appeler « Miracle » !

            Le mercenaire sourit mais secoua la tête.

\- Je suis obligé de protester.

\- C’est pourtant adorable !

\- Oui mais non.

            L’ex-Commandant se redressa pour l’embrasser doucement.

\- Si tu savais à quel point tu m’as manqué.

\- Tu m’as manqué aussi. Souffla Bucky.

            Il caressa sa joue en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J’ai l’impression que tes blessures sont moins prononcées.

\- C’est plutôt bon signe alors !

\- Oui. Sourit son amant.

\- Mais je ne vais pas essayer de te porter directement. Je sens que je pourrais encore me briser le dos.

            Barnes sauta sur le sol et l’embrassa à nouveau avant de lui prendre la main pour l’emmener dans leur chambre à coucher. Ils s’installèrent dans le lit chaud sans trop tardé. Il était encore tôt, vingt-deux heures et demie n’ayant pas encore sonné, mais ils avaient eu beaucoup d’émotions fortes et d’agitations. Ils étaient donc contents de pouvoir sombrer dans le sommeil.

            Sombrer dans le sommeil _ensemble_. Bucky avait oublié à quel point c’était bon d’entendre le cœur de son homme battre alors qu’il s’assoupissait, à quel point son bras autour de sa taille, se logeant sur sa hanche, était réconfortant. Et Brock n’avait absolument pas envie de s’endormir quand il avait la main glacée sur son cou, quand les cheveux de son époux lui chatouillaient le visage alors qu’il était occupé à l’observer.

            Il voulait juste s’assurer qu’il ne disparaîtrait pas.

 

            Bucky sentit que quelque chose s’était glissé dans sa chambre et il se redressa immédiatement, sur le qui-vive. Que ce soit le geste ou la porte qui avait légèrement grimpé, Brock sortit brutalement des songes à son tour. Il attrapa son revolver et l’arma. Ce n’était pas aujourd’hui qu’on surprendrait un couple d’assassin hautement entraîné !

             La paume cybernétique se posa sur son torse nu, faisant courir le froid dans son corps avant de le repousser dans le lit.

\- Papa, otets ?

            Rumlow soupira de soulagement et cacha son arme.

\- Eyh, les bébés. Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

            Brock alluma la lumière et grogna lorsqu’il fut aveuglé. Il ne trouva pas un, pas deux mais trois de ses enfants.

            Hal tendit les bras vers Bucky qui l’attrapa et le serra contre lui avec douceur. Stasya aida Oswald à grimper sur le sommier et se hissa à son tour. Elle se précipita ensuite vers son otets et se blottit contre lui aussi. Le benjamin s’avança à quatre pattes pour rejoindre celui qui l’avait porté cinq mois dans son ventre.

\- J’y crois pas. Tu prends tout l’amour de nos petits pour toi. Fit mine de s’indigner Brock.

            La fillette couina et se décolla de son otets pour venir câliner son père qui la serra contre lui.

\- Vous avez fait des cauchemars ? Demanda Bucky.

            Il caressa la petite joue d’Oswald qui s’était étendu sur sa cuisse, essayant probablement de grimper. Il l’attrapa prudemment pour l’installer auprès de son frère.

\- Non… Dit Hal, tout penaud.

            Il rougit. Littéralement. Le Soldat de l’Hiver retint une grimace en sentant sa peau s’échauffer.

\- On veut nuit ! S’écria Oswald.

\- On ne dit pas « je veux », Oswie. Lui rappela Brock.

\- On… On nuit ! Se reprit le benjamin.

            Ce n’était pas exactement ça mais ça fit rire ses parents.

\- On les accepte cette nuit ? Demanda Rumlow à son époux.

            Il ne doutait pas de la réponse. Et sourit en voyant son homme opiner. Il en voulait un tout petit peu, mais vraiment un peu, à ses enfants parce qu’il aurait bien gardé son artiste pour lui. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras. Mais lorsque, demain, ils seraient à l’école, il l’aurait probablement entièrement pour lui. Il pouvait bien partager.

            Enfin, demain, il devrait régler le problème de Cutthroat. Et s’assurer que le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne serait pas un souci. Toutefois, quelque chose lui disait que les choses se faciliteraient. Steve ne le laisserait pas mettre le monde à feu et à sang mais il l’oppresserait moins.

            Peut-être que Nick avait la bonne méthode, vraiment, mais puisqu’il avait violenté son aimé, qu’il avait failli lui retirer le bébé qu’il avait espéré, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Il n’était pas encore décidé s’il laissait cet homme en vie ou pas…

\- On dort directement. Dit Brock.

\- Oui, papa. Répondirent les enfants, quoique Stasya ajouta un « Brocky ».

            Ça rappela à Bucky qu’il devrait parler de Killian à son mari un jour. Mais pas maintenant.

            Surtout pas maintenant.

            Ils se recouchèrent et Brock éteignit la lumière. Les enfants s’installèrent entre eux ce qui suscita quelques problèmes jusqu’à ce qu’Oswald finisse tout blottit contre son otets, que Stasya se presse contre son papa et que Hal n’ait une main de chacun de ses parents qui le seraient. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il aurait voulu être blotti aussi mais son naturel doux avait fait qu’il n’avait voulu attristé ni son frère, ni sa sœur. Bucky se jura que, demain, quand l’école serait finie, il passerait un peu de temps individuel avec chacun de ses enfants…

 

 


	47. Le cas Cutthroat

**_ BrockBuck mon Stony – Brock’n’Buck _ **

 

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, mystère, action, noir (mais aussi du l’humour quand je peux hein), des sujets durs et sensibles, shonen-ai et hétéro (parce que c’est bien l’hétéro !)

Couple : BrockBuck, Stony, FuryPepper, WandaVision, MariaRhodey et TaserGod(pas très présent, mais là !) sans oublier le SinSam ! Mais la vraie question étant : est-ce que j’ai encore des persos de libre pour encore plus de couple ?

Disclaimers : Maggie, Natalia, Hal, Stasya et Oswald (Et Veronica et Shirley mais elles squattent) mais tout le reste revient de droit à … des gens de la liste trop longue et non-exclusive qui suit : Joe Simon, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck, Allan Heinberg, Jim Cheung et Stan Lee. (J’espère ne pas avoir oublié les importants)

Note : Cette fic est la suite de « BrockBuck mon Stony » et de sa suite « Allô, Funny problemo », pour tout comprendre (les relations entre les personnages et toute leur histoire) je vous conseille plus que vivement d’aller les lires. Si vous êtes intrépides, je vous souhaite bon courage. Quoiqu’il en soit, bonne lecture ! (Oh et ma Sailor Sweety que j’aime et que j’adore m’aide avec les idées ou les informations Marvel (j’ai du mal à toutes les gérer malgré tous mes sites))

 

_ Chapitre 47 : Le cas Cutthroat _

 

**_Malibu, Californie_ **

 

\- On ne travaille pas pendant les repas en familles !

            Steve eut un sursaut et il leva la tête vers Tony qui lui déroba un baiser avant de lui poser son assiette à un endroit n’étant pas cerné de papiers. Le blondinet fronça les sourcils en découvrant des saucisses trop cuites, du bacon calciné, des œufs encore baveux et des fèves à la sauce tomate encore froids.

\- Tu as pris goût à la cuisine hier ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais tu es occupé alors je voulais te faire plaisir.

            Il attrapa l’assiette et la donna à Python qui échangea avec un plat fleurant bien mieux que ce qu’il lui avait servi avant. Maggie et Natalia coururent pour grimper à la table et elles reçurent, des robots, la première son bol de céréale, la seconde une portion de fromage à la confiture de fraise.

\- Je veux juste m’assurer que tout aille bien. Si je dois m’occuper du S.H.I.E.L.D….

\- Si ? Tu t’en occupes. Tu vas souffrir autant que moi ! Les réunions, les conférences, la paperasse. Je ne manquerais jamais de te rappeler tes rendez-vous. Dit Tony avec un rire diabolique.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Sourit Steve.

            Le milliardaire répondit à son sourire en s’asseyant sur sa chaise.

\- Range ça.

            Le blondinet accepta et rassembla le tout. Alors qu’il commençait à manger, il laissa leurs enfants chéries raconter leurs nuits, ce qu’elles avaient fait avant de venir manger et même ce qu’elles avaient prévus après les cours. Elles étaient aussi toutes surexcitées de pouvoir bientôt offrir des cadeaux à leur familles, même s’il n’y avait quasi pas de lien de sangs. Ça ne les empêchait pas de s’adorer. En plus, Maggie avait presque toujours n’eut que ses « cousins » et ses petits-enfants comme compagnons de jeux même s’ils étaient plus jeunes.

\- Tatiiiie ! S’écrièrent les jeunes filles en voyant Natasha arriver.

\- Je regrette l’époque où tu nous vendais du rêve. Dit Tony.

            La jeune femme, au naturel, les cheveux en batailles et portant un t-shirt ample sur son short, balança sa bouteille d’eau sur le milliardaire. Elle se pencha ensuite sur les fillettes pour leur poser un baiser sur le front.

\- Buck’ t’as plaqué quand il t’a vu comme ça la première fois ? Continua de tiller Stark.

\- Ah ! Je me demandais quand tu me l’as sortirais celle-la. Et sache que…

            Elle mit sa main sur l’épaule de Steve.

\- Natasha est magnifique même à la sortie du lit. Dit-il.

\- Aw tu as dressé mon Steve. J’espère qu’il sait toujours quand il doit dire que je suis le meilleur.

\- Oui : toujours.

\- Toujours daddy c’est le meilleur ! S’écrièrent les filles.

\- Et voilà comment on aliène des enfants. Se moqua Natasha.

            Elle attrapa l’assiette que lui tendait le robot.

\- On n’aliène aucun enfant. Elles pensent que leur daddy est génial et elles ont raisons !

            Tony but son café en souriant.

\- Au fait JARVIS, comment va Natasha ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Votre amie va très bien, Monsieur. Je crois que vous pouviez lui demander de vive voix.

\- Je parlais de son bébé, JARVIS.

            Il se pencha vers son homme en marmonnant « je suis sûr qu’il le fait exprès ».

\- Les constantes de l’enfant son parfaites. Il presse contre votre vessie par contre et vous devrez prochainement allez aux toilettes si vous continuez à boire. Dit l’intelligence artificielle. Par ailleurs, je peux vous annoncer le sexe de votre enfant à dater de ce jour.

\- Oh ?

            Natasha posa sa main sur son ventre rebondi, réfléchissant quelques secondes. Elle avait déjà acheté tout une partie de l’équipement pour enfant, Tony lui en avait offert un peu et pareillement pour Steve. Elle avait aussi une énorme peluche araignée des plus adorables que les filles avaient achetées pour elle. Maggie avait fait une foule de petits boulots, comme ramasser les feuilles, ou doubler ses corvées pour avoir du vrai argent pour ce cadeau.

            La main de la rousse tâtonna son short avant de se rappeler qu’elle n’avait pas son téléphone sur elle.

\- JARVIS ! Appelle Bucky s’il te plaît.

\- Tout de suite, Mademoiselle.

            Le numéro s’encoda immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu sais qu’il est quatre heures du matin là-bas ?

            Natasha ne s’en rappela que maintenant, la quatrième sonnerie résonnant dans la pièce.

\- Oups ?

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris ? Demanda Tony.

\- Allô ?

\- _Dobryï den !_ Lança Natasha.

\- Bonjour, répondit Bucky dans la même langue, que veux-tu ? Ça ne va pas ? Questionna-t-il, plus alerte.

\- Euuuh… On allait découvrir que mon bébé est une fille. Et tu sais que je t’adore ! Que je veux que tu saches touuuut…

\- ‘Tasha…

            Bucky grommela et ils l’entendirent bouger un peu.

\- Oui, je veux savoir… Dit-il, un peu groggy.

\- Bonjour tonton ! S’écria Maggie.

\- Eyyh, bonjour Maggie, bonjour Natalia ? Stark ? Steve ?

\- Il m’a appelé « Stark » ? S’indigna Tony.

            Bucky se frotta la tête et rapprocha doucement Oswald de son époux, prenant le poignet de ce dernier pour la tirer autour de leurs petits. Il avait à peine réagi au contact car il y était habitué. Le Soldat de l’Hiver sortit alors prudemment de la pièce qu’il ferma doucement.

\- Mais non. Bonjour le milliardaire philanthrope le plus génial au monde.

            Le mercenaire s’appuya contre la porte, n’osant pas aller trop loin. On ne savait jamais qu’il mette le bébé en danger…

\- Encore de l’aliénage. Sourit Natasha.

\- C’est mon talent secret. Répondit Tony.

\- Alors JARVIS ! Dis-nous ! Demanda la rousse.

            Elle toucha son ventre.

\- Ne me fais pas défaut. Ne me fais pas défaut. Chuchota-t-elle.

\- C’est un garçon. Dit JARVIS.

\- Un garçon…

\- Ton fils. Annonça Bucky. Tu vas l’adorer.

\- Il a raison. Dès que tu le verras. Et rien ne t’empêche de lui laisser tout l’attirail rose.

\- On a déjà acheté des poupées. Soupira la Russe, contenant péniblement sa rage.

            Vraiment péniblement.

\- Je suis presque sûr que Hal est un garçon et son jouet préféré c’est la poupée que Tony lui a offert.

\- Les filles c’est mieux que les garçons. Pesta Natasha.

\- Oui ! S’écria Maggie.

\- Tous les hommes qui t’écoutent approuvent ce message. Dit Stark.

\- C’est ton enfant. Il sera aussi génial que tu l’es.

            La rousse soupira. L’enfant qu’elle rêvait tant d’avoir, depuis l’instant même où c’était Bucky qui faisait stupidement battre son cœur, l’avait laissée tombée. Le bébé qu’elle choyait depuis trois mois lui avait tourné le dos. Mais c’était son petit et même si elle voulait le repousser, ce serait son unique chance.

\- C’est quoi le surnom de Yekaterina ? Demanda Natasha.

            Steve fronça les sourcils.

\- Katia. Dit Bucky.

\- Bien… Alors je compte quand même appeler mon fils Kristina. Les gens n’auront qu’à l’appeler Kris.

\- Je l’appellerais Krisproll et je lui dirais que c’est une faute de frappe si c’est écrit « Kristina » sur sa carte d’identité. Répondit Tony.

\- Marché conclut. Répondit la rousse.

 

 ** _Brooklyn, New York_** –  Trois heures plus tard

 

            Un baiser éveilla Bucky qui grogna et se tourna légèrement pour rouler dans le lit qu’il trouva vide. Il avait la nausée et il avait envie de dormir…

\- Eyh, mon beau au bois dormant. C’est l’heure de se réveiller.

\- Je suis fatigué. Soupira le Soldat de l’Hiver qui se recroquevilla.

\- Ça t’apprendra à passer des coups de fil à quatre heures du matin.

\- Tu as entendu ? Souffla-t-il en roulant sur le dos.

            Il tendit les mains vers son aimé qui les attrapa et entremêla leurs doigts. Bucky observa ses doigts.

\- Ouais, ça m’a réveillé. Je t’ai entendu parler russe. Poulette ? … C’était du russe ?

            Bucky rit en se laissant redresser.

\- C’était du russe. ‘Tasha m’annonçait le sexe de son bébé. Elle attend un petit Kristina.

\- Une petite Kristina, tu veux dire ?

            Le Soldat de l’Hiver secoua la tête et regarda ses mains, ses bras. Enfin, il tira dessus et le força à s’abaisser pour le dévisager scrupuleusement.

\- Je suis beau gosse, hein ?

\- Oui ! Tu as l’air tellement plus jeune. Il reste quelques traces de blessures on dirait mais… c’est déjà très bien.

\- Tu veux que je te porte ?

\- Tu peux ? S’assura Bucky en récupérant ses mains pour lui tendre les bras.

\- Un peu, que je peux !

            Il l’attrapa et le souleva sans problème. Le mercenaire rit et se blottit contre lui.

\- Mon fort, fort, fort… euh… Prince charmant ?

\- Tu es peu convaincu. Je ne peux pas être ton prince charmant ?

\- Tu serais plutôt le méchant sorcier, quand même.

\- Le méchant sorcier sexy. Rectifia Brock.

\- Oui. Alors, tu vas m’empoisonner avec tes pancakes mon méchant sorcier très sexy ?

\- Non, je trouve que ton cadavre manquerait de conversation.

            Bucky rit et prit ses joues entre les mains pour l’embrasser alors qu’il l’emmenait dans la cuisine.

 

**_Queens, New York_ **

 

            Bucky était encore emmitouflé dans son manteau doublé de fourrure et il y avait un côté comique au fait qu’il avait tiré le capuchon sur son visage mais qu’il portait aussi son masque et ses lunettes. Ce qui était stupide de protéger son identité alors que depuis hier tout le monde était susceptible de la connaître.

            De même pour Crossbones.

            La porte s’ouvrit et au moment où le dirigeant lâchait, à regret, la main de son amant, il sursauta de voir quelqu’un apparaître devant lui.

\- Mon Dieu, fillette ! Je devais mettre une moitié de toi dans cet ascenseur et l’activité.

\- J’ai appris. Sourit-elle. Câlin de deux secondes ? Dit-elle en tendant les bras.

            Brock sortit de la cabine et la serra dans ses bras. Il lui tapota la tête et la surveilla lorsqu’elle prit Bucky dans ses bras.

\- Tu fais officiellement partie de KAW maintenant ? On va faire de vraiiies missions ensemble ? On sera trooop mignon !

\- Je dois rester sous surveillance à cause de mon comportement de la veille. Dit le Soldat de l’Hiver.

            Sin gloussa de façon moqueuse.

\- Jolie couverture.

\- Tu as besoin de t’asseoir ? Demanda Rumlow.

            Bucky secoua la tête.

\- Je veux voir cet enfoiré de Danny alors.

            La rousse acquiesça et les emmena vers les escaliers pour qu’ils descendent au plus bas. Il y avait une forte odeur de détergeant qui supplantait les fragrances de sangs. Les protestations et les gémissements de douleurs s’élevaient aussi. Ils étaient dans la partie qui servait tant de prison, que de salles de tortures et… de lieux d’amusement et de tests.

            La femme les guida vers une pièce au fond et elle la déverrouilla avec un trousseau de clé à elle. Elle poussa la porte pour les mener dans ce qui avait été sans conteste une chambre d’hôtel. Le lit était d’ailleurs correctement fait. Visible. Impossible à rejoindre. Une forme de torture en soi.

\- Qui voilà… Crossbones et… Hum, je suis déçu : sa pute.

\- Ne traite pas Sin comme ça ou je te fais sauter les dents.

            La rousse acquiesça vivement ce qui fit éclater de rire l’homme.

\- Ta pute ! Le Soldat de l’Hiver !

            La distance entre Brock et Danny s’effaça immédiatement puis le poing de Crossbones cogna violemment la mâchoire inférieure de son subordonné. Une dent vola dans un glaviot de sang et le prisonnier ricana.

\- Pourquoi tu es _déçu_  ? Siffla Rumlow en le prenant par le peu de cheveux qu’il avait pour le tirer en arrière.

            Il aurait dû être content d’avoir une personne en moins pour baver devant l’amour de sa vie. Mais il savait que ça cachait quelque chose d’autre.

            Danny se passa la langue sur les lèvres tentées de rouge en riant.

\- Réponds ! Hurla Crossbones en lui donnant un violent coup de pied sur le dos.

            Il entendit un craquement et espéra vivement que c’était les os de sa colonne vertébrale qui avaient cédés.

\- Je dois te frapper plus que ça ?! Qu’as-tu fait ? C’était lié à ton comportement à Stark Industries.

            Danny se redressa péniblement et cracha du sang sur le masque de son patron qui ne remua même pas à « l’assaut ».

\- Ouais. Ricana-t-il.

\- Raconte.

            Il lui redressa la tête violemment pour qu’ils se regardent dans les yeux malgré son masque qui couvrait presqu’entièrement les siens.

            Danny se lécha les dents et ricana.

\- Tout le monde sait que Nick Fury aime « Pepper Potts ».

\- Tout le monde dans KAW. Rectifia Sin qui savait que Fury l’avait caché un minimum.

\- On s’en fiche. Répliqua Cutthroat.

            Il leva les yeux vers son patron.

\- Il cherchait un argument pour s’en prendre à ta pute. Je le lui ai donné. Je pensais juste qu’il l’aurait complètement tuée.

            Crossbones resserra sa main sur la gorge de Danny.

\- C’était ton plan ? Faire tuer le Soldat de l’Hiver ? Tu ne savais pas que je te tuerais pour ça ? Siffla-t-il.

\- Je voulais que ta chienne meure. Mais tu ne serais même pas capable de sentir une once de ce que j’ai ressenti. Cracha, littéralement, Danny.

            Il dressa la tête vers Bucky qui était surpris. Pas qu’on veuille le tuer pour atteindre Brock, même avec ce qu’il instaurait, tout le monde pouvait se rebeller ou le détester et c’était chose assez facile de l’atteindre par les sentiments. Mais ils avaient cachés leurs relations. Certes, pas en public mais tout de même…

\- Et tu sais pour quoi ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- Accouche vite fils de pute. Et je te conseille d’être prudent. Si tu insultes encore le Soldat de l’Hiver ça pourrait bien être tes derniers mots.

            Danny fixa le mercenaire dans les yeux, ou ce qu’il croyait l’être.

\- Il a violé ma sœur avant de tué mon frère devant ses yeux. TU ENTENDS ?! L’homme que tu adultes n’est qu’un violeur !

            Bucky s’approcha.

\- Je ne l’adule pas, je l’aime. Et j’étais au courant.

\- Il l’a appris y a bien longtemps dans ce jeu : qui est le plus gros salopard. Mais j’ai pas longtemps gagné avec ça. J’ai fait mieux par la suite.

\- Puis il t’a battu avec l’affaire « tuer les parents d’un ami adoré et rester son ami en le lui cachant ». Sourit Sin.

\- Juste !

            Brock revint à Danny.

\- Alors tu as voulu faire tuer mon artiste ? Fillette, il faudra penser à s’excuser à ce connard de Fury. Mais je lui referais le visage quand même. Ensuite…

            Il sourit à Cutthroat.

\- Je vais te tuer très, très, très lentement. Et crois-moi, je vais aimer ça.

            Il lui sourit de façon glaciale.

\- Tu le paieras…

            L’homme était tordu de rire. Crossbones le frappa. Cet homme avait failli lui enlever tout ce qu’il avait mais il pouvait maintenant régler le problème. Et dès qu’il serait mort, ils en reviendraient à leur vie de famille. Il choierait son artiste. Ils auraient leur enfant. Et avec Steve à la tête du S.H.I.E.L.D., ils pourraient cesser d’avoir peur. Il restait à croire que, pour deux assassins, ce soit possible d’élever des enfants.


End file.
